


Never Alone

by user230507021118079



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 159,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user230507021118079/pseuds/user230507021118079
Summary: "𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘰𝘨𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺. 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴…𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦."𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚…*the only characters I own are Ciara, her family, and Jade. all other rights go to she-who-should-not-be-named
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to open with a few things, considering all that's been happening in the world recently. 
> 
> As a member of the LGBTQIA+ community I am not only heart broken, but downright appalled by the openly transphobic actions of J.K Rowling. Her works have been a haven for people like me for so long, and to hear her say those things makes me so unimaginably angry. 
> 
> That's part of the reason why I wanted to write this story so much. I wanted to reclaim these stories a bit, because she doesn't deserve it. 
> 
> This all being said, I want to make it clear that I in NO WAY condone anything that J.K Rowling has done. Her actions are unforgivable. I also want to make it clear that I am fully aware that her horrible biases exist within the Harry Potter universe as well, and I do not condone those either. She is a despicable person, and that's just that. I won't thank her for this material, I won't call her a genius or anything. 
> 
> I wanted to make that clear before you read this story. 
> 
> To my trans readers: you are valid, you are loved, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. there are people here for you, even if the entire world appears to be against you. i love you.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~

When Eileen McKay first learned that she was pregnant, she made a point to tell her husband that she didn’t want any magic involved. 

“But what if something were to go wrong?” Alastar questioned worridly “I know plenty of doctors in the wizarding world, they can make the process much easier, painless even-” 

Eileen only laughed gently, and placed a hand on the side of her husband's face. 

“You think me weak, love?” she asked

Alastar sighed, and reached up to rest his own hand over hers. 

“Of course not” he said “I just-” 

“I know” she whispered “I may not be some fancy wizard, but I can and will give birth to this child on my own... _ you don’t need to protect me all the time. _ ” 

He didn’t argue. Eileen was the strongest woman he had ever met. It was the reason that he had fallen in love with her in the first place, but it still didn’t comfort the horrible feelings of doubt and worry that were swimming about in his stomach. 

For six months, everything was as normal as normal could be. But when the first week of January hit, and temperatures approached freezing, something went wrong. Eileen could feel it the moment she opened her eyes that early winter morning. Her torso felt like it was on fire, and it was hard for her to breathe. Alastar had woken with a start to her cries of pain, and quickly panicked. 

Even in her pain-racked state, she still insisted that she fight it on her own. But soon it became too much for even her to bear, and she finally resigned, and allowed Alastar to call in some wizard doctors that he knew. They apperated to the remote, countryside dwelling of the McKay’s the next afternoon. Eileen was bedridden, the pain having not let up since it had first arrived. They used several healing spells to help dull the pain, but after looking her over, they realized that in order to save both lives, the child had to be born then and there. 

It was a struggle to say the least, but they were able to successfully deliver the baby. Eileen now relieved of the pain, was able to begin the healing process. The child however, was in much worse condition. Having been born far too early, she was frail, and at first, even with magic they were unsure if she were going to make it through the night. 

But the child proved to be a fighter. After a few days, the doctors declared her stable and in good health. Alastar thanked his friends profusely, and soon, the small house was just the three of them. They named her Ciara, after a distant relative on Eileen’s side. However, the irony of that choice soon became apparent. As a result of her struggle, and the amount of magic involved in her birth, there developed a small genetic oddity. As her hair began to grow, it appeared a brilliant white color, nearly identical to that of the snow that fell from the clouds the day of her birth. 

Eileen grinned down at the bundle in her arms. Her daughter’s eyes gleamed back up at her. There was a certain shine to them, of both mischief and wisdom, and it made her smile but also wonder about what the future held for them now. Alastar joined her soon thereafter, and together the small family watched the sunset across the Irish countryside. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara sighed in resignation as she stared up at the sky. It was a pleasant fall afternoon, the air around her was calm, yet she was just a bit restless, as always. She longed for winter. It was always so far away, and over in a flash. She was always in a constant cycle of waiting for it to arrive, and then having it fly right by. True, it was never too warm in Ireland, but what she would refer to as the “real” cold was what she was waiting for. It was a comfort to her, it heightened her senses. While being warm just made her feel drowsy. Fall was the time when she most wished for winter. It was so close, just within her reach. She could feel the familiar bite prick her fingertips as she stretched them out towards the sky, while laying on the thatched roof of her small farmstead home. 

At the age of 11, she was already far beyond what those her age tended to be. Naturally, her mother was against her father teaching her anything about the wizarding world while she was younger. It wasn’t that she was trying to shelter Ciara from anything, but rather she wanted her daughter to learn how to do things without the assistance of magic, she thought it was important for her to learn. However, Ciara quickly proved that she was well equipped to balance both parts of her life. Even in elementary school, she was headstrong. She would question everything, and had no trouble speaking up against adults, bullies, and strangers alike. There was so much potential there, and eventually her mother agreed that she could start being taught. Alastar told his daughter stories of the wizarding world that she would some day join, he explained basic spells and charms, and Ciara ate it all up. She found it all insanely fascinating, and even at such a young age she was driven to understand as much as she could. 

“You know dad says that there are spells that can do the dishes for us” Ciara grumbled while scrubbing away at the plate in her hands. Eileen sighed in response from where she stood a few paces away, 

“I’m sure there is, but think of what you would miss if you just had magic do everything for you” she said kindly “There are lots of lessons to be learned in physical chores. Intentional care, patience, mindfulness…” 

“Alright, alright, I get it” Ciara muttered, getting back to cleaning the dishes. 

However, Eileen was left smiling to herself as she heard her daughter begin quietly and unknowingly humming underneath her breath as she finished up her chores. 

Finally the day had come. Her fingers glided across the smooth parchment which she held in her hands. Marveling at the promise of adventure that lay behind a single, small paragraph;

_ Dear Miss McKay,  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. _

_ -Albus Dumbledore  _

~*~*~*~*~


	2. [1] S.S

When the first of September finally rolled around, Ciara, now donning her uniform and robes, was practically bursting with excitement. Her father tried to keep up as best he could with the amount of questions that she was firing at him as they made the journey to London. Luckily for him, once they stepped foot into King’s Cross station, her eyes grew wide and words stopped pouring from her mouth. The station itself was filled with people rushing every which way on their way to work or who knows what else. Her parents helped her carefully navigate the crowds.

Ciara looked up and began counting the train platforms when suddenly, she frowned. 

“Dad” she said “I thought you said I have to get on at platform 9 ¾. I don’t see that anywhere” she said. 

Alastar stifled a laugh, turning and sharing a brief smile with his wife. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so off-the-walls on the way here I could’ve explained it to you” he said jokingly. 

Eventually they made their way to the brick posts that separated platform 9 and platform 10, and they stopped Ciara there. Alastar held his daughter's shoulders, and forced her to look at him. 

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, darling.” he said. 

Ciara nodded quickly. 

“You are going to line up your cart with that wall over there, and when you’re ready, all you have to do is rain straight through it and you will get to where you need to go.” he explained 

Again, Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“How do I run through a wall?” she questioned, then her eyes lit up “Oh it’s magic isn’t it?”

Alastar laughed, but shook his head. 

“You can’t think about it. If you hesitate for even a second, you won’t be able to pass through” 

Ciara stood up a bit straighter 

“Don’t worry Dad. I can do it” she said, bounding back over to her cart. 

Alastar sighed as he stood back up, looking back over at Eileen with an encouraging smile. 

Ciara pushed her cart forward a bit, lining it up with the wall just as her father instructed. She was just about to run forward when suddenly, she paused, and turned to look back over her shoulders at her parents. They were watching her with loving smiles, their arms wrapped around one another. 

“You’re not coming?” she asked quietly. 

Eileen shook her head, looking over at her husband briefly. 

“I won’t be able to get through honey” she said calmly “You have to do this part on your own. You can do that can’t you?” 

Ciara took a breath, narrowed her eyes confidently. 

“Yeah” she said “I can do it” 

Her mom smiled back at her, and she could’ve sworn she saw tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes. 

Ciara looked forward again, staring at the brick wall with all her might. Then, without giving it a second thought, she took off, running at full force. 

In a blink of an eye, and a gasp of breath, she stumbled out onto the other side. 

She took a moment to get her bearings, her grip tightening on her cart as she looked around her. It was still obviously King’s Cross, but something about it felt...different. Maybe it was the peculiar sound of excited chatter, or the noises of thousands of different animals, or the fact that she was now surrounded by hundreds of other kids dressed up in the exact same garb as she was. She could see families waving goodbye to their children as they bounded towards a train that had already pulled into the station. 

Ciara could have stood there for hours, just trying to understand everything that she was seeing, but the sharp whistle of the train told her that she had little time left. 

She took off, pushing her way through people towards the edge of the platform. Someone in a conductor’s uniform took most of her bags for her and ushered her quickly on board. 

Trying to navigate the train cars was a nightmare. There were so many kids all sprinting through the cars either desperately looking for an open cabin or trying to find old friends. It was chaotic, but somehow, the smile that had snuck onto her face the moment she stepped onto platform 9 ¾, had yet to dissipate.

Ciara’s head was tilted to her right, passing by cabin after cabin, looking for an open spot, when suddenly her shoulder crashed into someone else’s, sending her stumbling backwards a bit. She immediately opened her mouth to apologize but was quickly interrupted by the shrill voice of the person she had run into, 

“Watch where you’re going will you? What are you blind?” 

Ciara blinked in surprise. The kid in front of her was likely her age. He had bleach-blonde hair, and what looked like a permanent scowl etched into his expression. Behind him was a group of about three other kids, all seeming to find the situation rather amusing. 

“I’m sorry” she finally said, still bewildered by his reaction “It wasn’t on purpose” 

“Yeah whatever, you just watch yourself.” he spat. 

He and his little group went to walk past her, and the blond kid made a point of shoving her shoulder back as he did. 

Ciara’s temper flared. She spun around on her heels, her fists balling at her sides. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” she yelled back. 

This got their attention, as well as the attention of several other students that were bustling through the train car. 

The blonde kid, instead, looked amused. He smirked, looking back at his company for a moment with a laugh. 

“Look boys, the snowflake’s got a temper! How entertaining!” he said, stepping forward “What are you gonna do about it?” he taunted. 

Ciara raised her fists slightly, and who knows what she would have done, had it not been for someone grabbing her arm from behind and effectively dragging her out of the train car, the sound of laughing fading with every step that she took. 

“No use getting yourself expelled before you even step into school” a girl's voice whispered from her side. 

Ciara turned to look at who was escorting her through the train cars. Again, it was a student about her age, with untamed, curly brown hair. She was donning an identical set of robes as she was. 

“Sorry, you didn’t have to do that” Ciara mumbled quietly, shaking her head “I just wasn’t thinking” 

The girl eventually let go of her arm, looking over at her for the first time. Something about her gaze alone gave off the sense that this girl knew a whole lot more than she did, even at her young age. 

“It’s alright. I was passing through anyway, helping someone look for a pet they said got loose, but I haven't seen it” the girl with the curly hair explained.

Ciara sighed, following the girl along as they looked for a cabin. 

“Who even was that kid? Such a jerk” she mumbled 

“I don’t know. Probably from a pureblood family, they usually have the grand idea that they are better than everyone else.” the girl explained. 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, 

“Pureblood?” she questioned

As they pushed through a few more train cars, she heard the girl next to her sigh. 

“Just means their whole family comes from a purely magical bloodline” she stated officially “They think that anything to do with the Muggle world is somehow ‘dirty.’ Especially families that are a mix of wizards and Muggles.” 

Now Ciara was seriously frowning. She couldn’t comprehend what the girl was explaining to her. There were people in the wizarding world who thought like that? Who thought that the merging of their two worlds was somehow a bad thing? The idea didn’t make much sense, to her especially. Had it not been for that merger, she would not be here today. But then it made her think, made her realize that maybe there was a reason why she had never met her father's side of the family. He had always said that they simply did not keep in touch. But now she was wondering if maybe there was more to it. 

Ciara must have looked distraught, because the girl next to her quickly changed her tone,

“Or he could’ve just been a regular jerk. Plenty of those in both worlds” the girl said, this time with a more joking manner. 

Despite it all, Ciara found herself coughing out a laugh. The girl looked over at her triumphantly. 

“The name’s Hermione Granger” she finally announced, offering her a hand “What’s yours?” 

Ciara smiled, shaking the girl's hand. 

“I’m Ciara McKay. And thank you again” she said. 

Hermione smiled back at her genuinely. 

The two of them continued to search for an open spot for them to sit down. They had been walking for so long, that they were pretty much approaching their destination by the time they stumbled across a cabin that was only occupied by two young boys. Hermione took the initiative, still on her mission from earlier, and slid the door open. 

“Has anyone seen a toad?” she asked, poking her head in the cabin. Ciara awkwardly stood behind her. “A boy named Neville’s lost one.” 

“No” one of the boys, the one with light red hair. His arm was raised slightly, wand in hand, as if they had stopped him in the middle of casting a spell. Hermione seemed to notice this at that point. 

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then” she said pointedly. 

Ciara cocked her head to the side. She had seen her dad do real magic back home, but she had never attempted to do any herself. 

The boy with red hair cleared his throat, then turned towards the pet rat that was peacefully sitting in his lap. 

“Sunshine, daises, butter mello, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” he commanded. A spark of magic zapped the rat, but ultimately, nothing happened. Ciara stifled a laugh as the boy shrugged in disappointment. 

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” Hermione asked as she moved into the cabin to get out of the way of some people passing behind them. Ciara gingerly followed behind. “Well it’s not very good, is it? Of course I’ve only tried a few simple spells myself, and they’ve all worked for me. For example…” she set her eyes on the other boy in the cabin with them. This boy had dark black hair, and circle-framed glasses on his face that were very obviously broken, the middle was held together by a mesely piece of tape. Hermione lifted her own wand, pointing it at the pair of glasses, 

“Oculus Reparo” she said swiftly. 

Instantly, the glasses righted themselves. The nose-band in the middle vanished into thin air, and they were as good as new. Hermione dropped her arm with a triumphant smile. The boy took the glasses off of his face, staring at them in amazement.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” she asked. Then something else caught her attention, she was staring at the boy's forehead. Ciara followed the girl's eyeline and saw a faint jagged, red scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. She blinked, confused. “Holy Cricket, you’re Harry Potter!” Hermione announced. The boy looked embarrassed, a light red dusting appearing on his cheeks. Ciara could assume this wasn’t the first time he had gotten a reaction such as this. 

“I’m Hermione Granger. This is Ciara McKay” she introduced, gesturing over to where Ciara stood at her side. She then turned back to the boy with red hair “..and you are…?” 

At this point, the boy had since stuffed his mouth with sweets. He looked like deer caught in headlights as he awkwardly tried to cough out, 

“I’m...Ron Weasley.” 

“Pleasure” Hermione responded, she then stood back up. “You two better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon” 

She then turned and exited the cabin, gesturing for Ciara to follow her. Even though she didn’t know Hermione very well, she still got the sense that she knew what she was doing and had no problem following her lead. They made it about two steps down the hallway when Hermione paused, turning and peering back into the cabin. 

“You got dirt on your nose, by the way” she said, pointing at Ron “Did you know? Just there.” she said, pointing to a dirt mark on the side of the boy's nose. In response, he scratched at it, embarrassed. Then the two girls finally left for good. 

“There isn’t any use looking for a cabin at this point, let’s just go sit in one of the common area cars, we should be getting in soon” she said. Ciara nodded in agreement. 

As they found a seat, the two of them collapsed down into it, arguably tired from walking the length of the train for so long. Ciara looked outside the window, noting that the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon. 

~*~*~*~*~


	3. [2] S.S

When they pulled into the station, the sun was completely gone. When the train blew its whistle, a steady stream of kids piled out of the train cars and out onto the platform. When Ciara stepped out, she couldn’t really see much of anything. The light had completely faded from the sky, and the only thing illuminating their paths were some spaced out lantern lights that hung over the train platform. 

“Right, then! First years! This way, please!” a gruff man’s voice called out over the excited chatter. 

“Come on” Hermione said, gently tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. 

“Hurry up! Right then! This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me!” 

The group of students followed a tall man in dark brown robes towards the edge of a dock. Hundreds of boats were floating there, each with a single lantern at the end of it. Students were being ushered into the boats in small groups. Ciara and Hermione quickly found themselves on a boat, along with a few other students and before they knew it, they were crossing the vast, dark lake. As they paddle out in the water, Ciara caught her breath. 

Before them loomed a large castle. Several towers climbed high into the sky, the warm light from inside shown through the countless amount of windows. 

It was like nothing Ciara had ever seen before. It was absolutely breathtaking. She heard other people gasp around her and assumed many of them were thinking much of the same thing. 

A while later, Ciara was with a large group of first years as they were being ushered up a staircase inside the castle. On a level higher up, there stood what she assumed was one of the professors. It was an older woman in a long, dark cloak. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the railing at her side. As all of the first years crowded onto the staircase, she moved to the top most part in order to greet them. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts” she announced “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” she explained. 

Suddenly there was a commotion at the front of the crowd. A small boy lunged forward at the steps by the professor's feet. There sat a small toad.

“Trevor!” the boy said as he reached out, catching the toad. 

The professor looked down at him blankly, and around them, the crowd of students rumbled with laughter. 

“Sorry” the boy apologized, backing away slowly, cradling the toad tightly in his hands. 

The woman only blinked before turning back to the students. 

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily” she said finally, before moving to head towards the large doors at the end of the hallways, belonging to what Ciara assumed was the Great Hall. 

As the students began to talk amongst themselves, Ciara felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced over to see Hermione gesturing somewhere at the front of the crowd. 

“Look, it's those two from the train” she noted. Ciara saw where she was pointing and sure enough, she was able to see Harry and Ron having a conversation between themselves at the curve of the staircase. 

The two of them pushed their way through the crowd slightly, but before they could reach them, another form beat them to it. Now standing before the two was a boy with slicked back, blonde hair. Ciara faltered, paling at the sight of the same evil smirk that she had encountered on the train earlier in the day. 

From where he stood in front of Harry and Ron, the boy began to speak. 

“It’s true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” he said snarkily. Around them, several people started whispering, and pointing towards the boy with the lightning scar. The blonde boy gestured to the two other boys who flanked him on either side. Ciara recognized them too from the train car. “This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I’m Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” 

At this, Ron seemed to laugh slightly. Draco fixated on him with a glare.

“Think my name’s funny, do you?” he spat “No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well, you’ll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco then extended his hand out towards Harry. 

Again, Ciara felt that familiar anger from the train. This kid really had some gall. She must have made a move to push forward, because before she knew it, Hermione had a hand on her arm again. She saw the girl’s knowing look and immediately retreated, huffing in anger. 

Harry however, wasn’t taking the bait. He looked back at Draco pointedly. 

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” he answered lowly. Some of the kids around them reacted with laughter or mocking “ooo’s.” 

Draco’s eyes flared dangerously, but before he could get another word in, the woman professor from before appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder with a paper. The young boy dispersed but not before he shot Harry one last glare. 

“We’re ready for you now.” the professor announced “Follow me” 

The group of first years were led through the large oak doors of the Great Hall. Inside they were met with four tables, almost the length of the room, filled with a plethora of other students. Above them, thousands of candles were not only lit, but suspended in mid air. The roof above, it seemed non-existent, and instead resembled the starry cosmos. 

“It’s not real” Hermione mumbled from her side. “The ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History” 

Ciara nodded absentmindedly, still trying to take in all there was to see. They followed the professor from before all the way to the front of the room. When they got there, they saw a small wooden stool, on top of which sat an old, leathery hat. 

“Will you wait along here, please?” the professor instructed them, before turning to address the whole room. “Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words. 

From the main table, positioned a few steps higher from where they were at ground level, an older man with a long white beard slowly rose. 

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Finch-” he said, gesturing to another older man at his side, who was holding a very angry looking cat in his arms. “-has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” and with that, he sat back down quickly. 

Again, the woman in the dark robes approached the line of first years. 

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” she announced. Everyone nodded in understanding as she unrolled her scroll. “Hermione Granger” she called first. 

The curly-haired girl turned towards Ciara with a nervous smile. 

“Okay. Wish me luck” she said before heading up to the front. 

Ciara watched with interest as she nervously sat herself down on the stool. As the woman placed the sorting hat on her head, the accessory suddenly began to speak out loud. The folds of the leather morphing into a mouth of sorts. 

“Ah, right then….hmmm” it mused. “Right. Okay...Gryffindor!!” 

The students from the far-right table cheered loudly. Hermione bounded off of the stool and towards the Gryffindor table with a genuine smile on her face. Once finding a seat at the table, Hermione found Ciara’s eyes from across the room and sent her an encouraging thumbs up. All Ciara did was nod in response. 

“Draco Malfoy” the professor called next. 

A face she was growing all too familiar with sauntered up to the front of the hall. With a smirk he sat down on the stool. The professor had barely let the sorting hat rest on the boys head for a second before it screamed out an answer, 

“Slytherin!” 

Cheers followed this as well, but not nearly as rowdy as those from the Gryffindor table. Around her, people began whispering. Something about that house seemed to make people nervous, but she wasn’t exactly sure as to what. 

“Susan Bones” 

This time, a small peachy-looking red-head walked up to the front. Her rosy cheeks looked as if they were permanently locked in a grin. 

“Let’s see...I know!” the hat exclaimed “Hufflepuff” 

“Ronald Weasley!” 

Ciara watched as the ginger boy from the train cabin nervously made his way over to the sorting hat. When he sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, it laughed slightly. 

“Ha! Another Weasley!” It said “I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!!” 

Ron’s shoulders visibly relaxed, as cheers followed this announcement. He went over to the table, immediately mobbed by two twin boys that looked so much like him they just had to be his siblings. Above the dying noise, another name was called out. 

“Ciara McKay”

She took a shaky breath and walked forward, trying to ignore the whispers as she moved past the other students. When she reached the stool, she sat down, turning around to face the crowd. After a second, she found where Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron not far from her. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes as the professor placed the sorting hat on top of her head. 

“Hmmm...interesting.” it mused at first “There is much anger in you, but yet an overwhelming sense of cunning...hmmm...yes. I think you’ll do well in...Slytherin!” 

Ciara’s eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Hermione’s face, now fallen in disappointment. As the professor ushered her off of the stool so that she could join her classmates, she couldn’t help but notice the strange way that people watched her go.

When she approached the table of clapping Slytherin’s, most of them simply nodded at her in a greeting. She offered those she could, a smile as she sat down at the end of the table. Again she glanced over at the far end of the room, searching for Hermione, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she looked down at the table, tracing the designs in the wood with her fingertip. 

“Cool hair” someone spoke up. 

Ciara looked up to see a girl sitting across from her, seemingly bored by the ceremony at hand. 

“That from bleach?” the girl asked. 

Ciara shook her head, 

“No. I was born with it” 

The girl raised an eyebrow with interest, but seemed to grow bored of their conversation as well, evident in the way that she asked no more questions and rested her head back on her hand. 

“Harry Potter!” the professor’s voice suddenly echoed from the front of the room. 

This made everyone in the Great Hall fall silent. Suddenly everyone’s attention was pulled forward, as the boy with the lightning scar approached the stool timidly. Every single pair of eyes in the large room followed him as he made his way over, and sat down onto the stool. As the professor placed the sorting hat on his head, it was as if the whole room was holding its breath. 

“Hmm...difficulty, very difficult.” the hat murmured out loud “Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?” 

There was another pause, and it looked as if Harry was violently whispering to himself as he sat there. A few more moments of waiting passed before the hat spoke again. 

“Well, if you’re sure...better be...Gryffindor!!” 

The table at the opposite side of the room exploded with rowdy cheers. Some of them even resorted to banging on the table with their hands. 

“We got Potter! We got Potter!” chants echoed around the room. 

Ciara sighed. She was back at square one. All of the people she had managed to meet were now in a different house than her, and she wasn’t particularly gifted at being able to make friends. 

From the other end of the table, she heard someone grumble loudly about “stupid Potter.” Glancing over, she wasn’t surprised when she saw that Draco kid from before, along with his two cronies who had also managed to have made it into the same house. He must have seen her looking over at them, because the moment she met his eyes, he sneered. 

This was going to be some year. 

Later on in the night, the sorting ceremony was finally completed. There was excited chatter everywhere. She had managed to strike up some small-talk here and there, those within her vicinity mainly wanted to know about her hair. When she was alone on the farm, or in the small school that she went to in the Donegal country-side, she never really had a chance to think about how other people might view the strange pigmentation of her hair. Her main fear was, once she told the story to enough people, there was nothing else she would have to offer. 

Eventually, from the front of the room came the ding of someone hitting their spoon against the side of a cup. 

“Your attention, please!” 

All heads turned to look back at the front of the room. Professor Dumbledore slowly rose from his chair then simply announced, 

“Let the feast, begin!” 

Instantly, piles of food magically appeared on top of all the tables. Ciara’s eyes opened in surprise. Around her people also gasped and cooed in amazement. Her stomach rumbled, and she only realized at that moment just how hungry she had been so she had no trouble digging in. 

As the feast started, they were suddenly joined by some floating entities. Ghosts flew into the room, joining in to the festivities. Older students greeted them by name and struck up conversations while first years looked on in disbelief. 

Once the excitement of dinner was over and everyone had their fill, the prefects led their respective houses to their dorms. Ciara quietly followed along with her fellow Slytherin first years as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. They headed downstairs, towards the underground of the castle. They stopped in front of a bare stretch of stone wall. They were down near the dungeons as they were told. Some of the other first years looked around in disgust but Ciara found herself smiling. The air at this level of the castle was cooler and automatically rejuvenated her. The prefects told them the password, and also how often they changed it, before finally letting them into the dorms. 

The group emerged into the common room, a circle-shaped room that was dimly lit by lamps of green light, a large fireplace flickering at the far end. The windows also lit up with a greenish tint, and the prefects explained to them that they were now partially under the Black Lake, which extended just beyond the walls of the castle. There were a lot of sofas and chairs strewn around the room, most of them made up of a dark green or black leather. Intricate designs lined the walls and the pillars that supported the roof. 

Ciara imagined that this place might seem cold to others, but to her, she automatically felt like she was home. It was the calmest she had been all day. 

“Your things have been sent to your rooms ahead of you. Please check in with a prefect to get your room assignments, then get to bed. Classes start in the morning!” 

Ciara climbed the short staircase towards the dorm rooms, and walked along the hallways until she found the number that the prefect had given her. Slowly she pushed open the door and walked inside. 

She caught her breath. The room was beautiful. On the floor, the emblem of Slytherin was carved into the dark wood. Each bed had a canopy over it, and matching forest green sheets. They each had their own oak chest of drawers. In the corners of the room, there were sloped windows that led up towards the Black Lake, letting that familiar green light illuminate the room. 

“Hey, looks like we’re roommates” she heard a voice call out. 

Ciara was snapped out of her daze, looking across the room at the side of the other bed. It was the girl who had first talked to her at dinner. She was a rather tall girl, her legs looked like they took up most of her body. Her skin was pale, and she could see some simple dark makeup around her eyelids. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back, with a single strip behind her ear that was dyed blue. 

“Looks like it” Ciara said nodding “I’m Ciara” 

“Jade” the girl introduced. 

Ciara offered her a smile, then went about unpacking her things. 

The two of them shuffled around the room for a little while, making small talk here and there. She found out Jade was a first year from Wales, and both her parents and an older sibling had gone to Hogwarts before her. 

“What about you? Your parents go here?” Jade asked. 

Ciara closed the final drawer of the chest she was filling. 

“My dad did” she said simply “My mom’s not a witch” 

Jade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

“Word of advice. Don’t be too vocal about that fact while you’re here” she said lowly. 

Ciara turned towards her, cocking her head to the side slightly. 

“Here? What do you mean?” 

Jade glanced over at the door before walking over to Ciara’s side of the room, propping herself up against one of the bedposts. 

“Here at Hogwarts, Slytherin especially.” she said “Lot of blood purists here. Some right gits they are, but you should still be careful.” 

Ciara sighed, remembering the brief conversation she had with Hermione on the train earlier in the day. 

“That Draco Malfoy. He’s one of them ain’t he?” she asked. 

Jade scoffed. 

“You got that right” she said “The Malfoy’s are one of the most prolific families in the whole of the wizarding world. Come from a long line of wizards. His father practically champions blood purity” 

Ciara sighed exasperatedly. Slumping down onto her bed, and lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She felt the mattress sink towards the other end as Jade sat down at her side. 

“My father failed to mention all that about the wizarding world” Ciara mumbled. 

Jade hummed in understanding. 

“Probably trying to protect you” Jade responded wisely. 

Ciara didn’t answer. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Jade patted her leg supportively before standing up and heading back over to her side of the room. 

“Night. Get some sleep” she called back. 

Ciara told her the same before turning over, and closing her eyes, ready for the new days ahead of her. 

__

~*~*~*~*~


	4. [3] S.S

The next morning, Ciara donned her school uniform, complete with a green and black striped tie, and sat patiently in her Transfiguration class. Their professor was nowhere in sight, but in front of them, a calm tabby cat sat on the top of the desk. 

A few moments later, now past the start of class, a pair of students ran through the door in a hurry. 

“Whew, we made it.” Ron said as he and Harry walked down the rows of seats “Can you imagine the look on McGonagall’s face if we were late?” 

As if on cue, the cat at the front of the room jumped off of the desk, and as its paws hit the floor, it transformed into Professor McGonagall. The boys stilled, Ciara looked over her shoulder, laughing slightly at their bewildered expressions. 

“That was bloody brilliant” Ron exclaimed. 

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley.” McGonagall responded sarcastically “Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time.” 

“We got lost” Harry offered. 

“Then perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Later in the day, Ciara had potions class. When she walked into the class she found an empty desk and sat herself down. Each desk had a steaming cauldron on top of it, and she examined hers curiously. Students around her began to converse with each other, while others were still streaming in through the doorway. 

Ciara saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron shuffle their way in, talking with each other. As they sat down in their seats across the room, Hermione noticed Ciara looking their way. She offered the Gryffindor girl a smile and a wave. But Hermione just pursed her lips, looking away as she sat down at the desk. 

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment as someone slid into the seat beside her. Ciara looked up in surprise to see Jade looking back down at her. Her roommate glanced over her shoulders at the group of Gryffindor’s, then back at the white-haired girl next to her. 

“Your friends?” she asked. 

Ciara shrugged her shoulders. 

“Guess not” she said miserably. 

Jade simply nodded in understanding, pulling out her books and placing them on top of their shared desk. 

“Yeah that’s another thing you’re gonna have to get used to.” she said “That green tie, pretty much people repellent.” 

Moments later, the desk in front of them was filled, and to Ciara’s complete horror one of the occupants turned around to face them with a nasty smile. 

“Hey snowflake, enjoying your time at Hogwarts?” Draco Malfoy asked, the boy to his right laughing as if he had made some incredible joke. 

Ciara’s eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t call me that” she growled. 

This only prompted more laughter from the blonde boy and his friend as they turned back around. 

Shaking her head, Ciara mumbled, 

“Sure doesn’t repel the right people” 

At that, Jade laughed. 

Suddenly, the door at the front of the classroom swung open, slamming into the wall as it did so, causing several of the students to jump in surprise. 

The professor, Severus Snape, came barreling down the rows of students, heading for the front of the classroom, his black cloak billowing behind him. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” He started “As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper...in death” 

Ciara was attentive with interest, but something across the room had gotten a hold of the professor’s gaze. She glanced over her shoulder to see where Harry was sitting next to Hermione, furiously scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment. 

“Then again-” Snape started “-maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention.”

Desperately, Hermione nudged Harry’s elbow, getting him to look up at the professor. Snape made his way over to the desk himself, glaring daggers at the Gryffindor boy. 

“Mr. potter. Our new, _celebrity_. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

Next to him, Hermione raised her hand immediately. She was the only one in the class to do so. Harry on the other hand, looked lost. 

“You don’t know?” Snape mused “Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” 

Again, Hermione’s hand shot up into the air, but Snape ignored it. 

“I don’t know, sir” Harry answered. 

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?” 

“I don’t know, sir” 

“Pity” Professor Snape remarked, though there was so semblance of that in his tone. He then made his way back to the front of the class. “Clearly, fame isn’t everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?” 

In front of her, Ciara watched Draco’s shoulders lift as he sniggered. She shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm her anger and went back to paying attention to the lesson. 

~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later, Ciara was studying with a few other students in the Great Hall. It had taken her a little while but she could finally say that she was comfortable with her schedule, and knew her way around the castle a hell of a lot better. 

It was around mid-afternoon, and she was re-copying some of her potions notes, as well as getting in some extra transfiguration studying with a book she had borrowed from the library. Both the book, and her parchments were splayed out in front of her as she willingly sunk herself into her studies. 

Her peace was suddenly interrupted by a small explosion from the other side of the room. She jumped in surprised, looking up to see what had happened. 

Across the room, at the Gryffindor table, smoke was rising from a student's cup, after a failed spell had very literally blown up in his face. Several students were laughing while others were trying to fan away the smoke themselves. 

The chatter was quickly interrupted by the screech on an owl, directing everyone’s attention to the rafters. 

A flock of the birds descended on the students below, dropping envelopes and parcels onto the tables. 

“Ah. Mail’s here!” someone said. 

Ciara watched as a pristine white enveloped floated down to rest right on top of her homework. Her name was written in script on the front of it. 

She recognized her mother's handwriting instantly, and eagerly dropped her quill to grab the letter. Smiling as she read it over, she then placed it back down on the table. 

Her parents had asked her how she was holding up, asking her to tell them everything about her first couple weeks at school. Her mom wanted every single detail about the castle, while her father wanted to know what spells she had learned. 

She made a mental note to write them back as soon as possible. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later in the afternoon, Ciara attended her first flying class. A large group of both Gryffindor and Slytherin students were lined up outside in one of the courtyards, standing in two even rows. Each of them had a broom laying on the ground at their sides. Their teacher, a woman with short, gray hair came parading down the lines. 

“Good afternoon, class” she announced 

“Good afternoon Madam Hooch” the students replied. 

“Welcome to your first flying lesson.” she said, then stood there waiting for a moment. “Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, ‘up!’” 

The students scrambled to do as she instructed. A chorus of students yelling “up” at their brooms carried into the fall air. 

Ciara tried and failed a couple times. 

From across the way, she watched as a broom flew directly into Harry Potter’s waiting hands. The boy looked down at it astonished. 

To her right, another student was successful. 

Draco looked around at the class with a smug grin. 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows with new determination. 

“With feeling!” Madam Hooch encouraged. 

Some students still yelled at their brooms to no avail. Others had to deal with getting whacked in the face by the end of theirs. 

Ciara took a breath, 

“Up!” she commanded strongly. 

Suddenly, in a short gust of wind, the broom rested snugly in her hand. 

A wide grin grew on her face as she celebrated internally. She looked up into the class, only to see Draco staring back at her, an angry scowl on his face. In return, she just smirked.

“Now, once you’ve got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it.” Madam Hooch continued “And grip it tight, you don’t want to be sliding off the end.” 

Doing as she says, the entire class all move to mount their respective broomsticks. 

“When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down.” she explained “On my whistle...3...2…” 

The shrill sound of said whistle echoed through the air, but the rest of the class never really got a chance to try out the lesson. 

From the Gryffindor line, someone’s broom had somehow lifted him far up off of the ground. As he continued to climb, a terrified look came over the kids face. 

“Mr. Longbottom!” Madam Hooch called out. 

“Neville, what are you doing!” 

“Neville!” 

“We’re not supposed to take off yet!” 

But despite all of their cries, he continued to climb higher into the air, until he was completely flying away, uncontrollably. 

“M-M-Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!” Madam Hooch yeled repeatedly. 

Neville only screamed in response. He tried to tell his broom to go down, and then simply resorted to yelling desperately for help as he rocketed towards the sky. 

“Come back down this instant!” Madam Hooch yelled as if he was somehow doing it on purpose. 

Neville screamed again and Ciara covered her mouth with her hands as she watched him hit one of the walls of the castle. His broom slid along side of it, then took off again. His route then turned back towards the crowd of students. 

Madam Hooch quickly produced her wand with full intent to stop him somehow but he was going too fast. Students and teacher alike were forced to dive out of the way as Neville darted through them, then shot back up towards a tower.

“Ahhhh!” Neville shrieked as he passed by one of the statues in the courtyard. This particular one had a sharp spear as a part of it, and the poor boy's cloak got caught on it, ripping him off his broom which shot off without him. The students watched on in horror as his cloak ripped and he crashed towards the ground, hard. 

The group all ran towards him at once, but their teacher tried to control the situation. 

“Everyone out of the way!” she yelled. The students parted the way for her, and she was able to make it to Neville’s side in no time. 

“Come on, get up” she said. 

“Is he alright?” someone from the crowd asked. 

Madam Hooch gently helped Neville to his feet, but he cried out in pain 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It’s a broken wrist” she noted “Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.”

As Madam Hooch began to lead Neville away, Draco had reached down to pick something up off of the ground, hiding it in his robes. 

“Everyone’s to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?” she ordered sternly. “If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.” 

With that, she disappeared with Neville back into the castle. 

Students immediately started talking amongst themselves. Ciara let her broom gently fall back down on the ground. 

Laughter started up not too far from her right. 

“Did you see his face?” someone cackled “Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat arse” 

Ciara looked over at where Draco was standing, fiddling with the object he had stolen from Neville, a Remembrall, all the while his goons were laughing up a storm. She scowled and probably would have said something too had it not been for Harry who stormed up to him with a purpose. 

“Give it here, Malfoy” he demanded. 

Draco sneered, 

“No, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find” he said, hopping onto his broom, and then brazenly soaring around the group. “How ‘bout up on the roof?” he teased. 

Ciara shook her head in disbelief as he hovered several more feet, 

“What’s the matter, Potter?” he taunted “Bit beyond your reach?” 

Harry was fuming at this point, and picked up his broom off of the ground. Hermione tried to stop him. 

“Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don’t even know how to fly.” 

Harry didn’t respond, instead he simply hopped onto his broom and flew off after Draco, to the amusement of most of the students still on the ground. 

“What an idiot” Hermione mumbled. 

Ciara had to agree. 

The two boys hovered in the air across from each other. 

“Give it here, Malfoy” Harry repeated “Or I’ll knock you off your broom!” 

“Is that so?” Draco responded, sounding amused. 

Harry lunged for him, but Draco was quick to spin around just out of his reach. 

“Have it your way then!” 

Draco pulled his arm back, and chucked the Remembrall as hard as he could out into the air. Reacting instantly, Harry darted after it. He flew fast towards the tower of the castle. Just as the ball was about to crash into a window, Harry managed to get out in front of it and scoop it into his hands.

As he flew back down to the ground, a crowd of the students, mainly the Gryffindor’s cheered for him. He floated back down and returned to his feet with ease. He was instantly mobbed, people commending him for his awesome flying skills. 

Suddenly, another figure hurried out onto the grounds. It was McGonagall. 

“Harry Potter?” she called out

Harry turned towards her with wide eyes, he had been caught. 

“Follow me” she ordered. 

Begrudgingly, Harry abandoned his broom and walked with her back into the castle. 

As he left, Draco and his gang of uglies laughed in delight. 

Ciara, having enough, spun on her heels. 

“You’re a right git, you know that Malfoy?” she called out 

The class around them either gasped or laughed in delight. Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. 

Draco whirled around, his mouth parted in disbelief. 

“What did you just say to me?” 

“You heard me” Ciara countered “Or are you deaf as well as stupid?” 

A chorus of “ooooo’s” could be heard from the students, who had since formed a haphazard circle around the scene that was transpiring between the two Slytherin first years. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, snowflake” he said, spitting out the last part as if it was poison “But you better watch yourself, or-” 

“Or what?” Ciara dared, taking a step forward with her fists balled. 

Draco searched for words, but couldn’t seem to find them in time. 

Ciara scoffed, unsurprised. 

“Exactly” she said “You won’t do anything. Because you’re nothing more than a bully with a big-mouth” 

The class went crazy. Most of them were egging them on, some even chanting for them to fight. 

Draco’s face was beet red, and as he opened his mouth again to fire back, Madame Hooch returned to the grounds. 

“What in the blazes is going on here?” she demanded, parting the students around the circle. 

Ciara stepped back slightly, raising her eyebrow tauntingly. 

“Yeah. What is going on Malfoy?” she asked, feigning innocence. 

The Slytherin boy clenched his jaw so tightly it looked like it might break. 

Finally, he managed to spit out an answer. 

“Nothing Professor” he answered lowly. 

Madam Hooch glanced around the circle a moment but seemed satisfied enough with the answer, and was quick to reconvene their lesson. 

An hour later, they were dismissed, and the group of first years shuffled back into the castle. 

Ciara didn’t miss how Draco went out of his way to slam his shoulder into hers as he stormed past.

What she did miss, however, was the way that Hermione and Ron watched her go with bewildered expressions. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara shifted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she bounded down the staircase into the dungeons. She mumbled the password and slipped into the common room, really just ready to get some well needed rest. 

As she passed by the fireplace, she heard muffled laughter. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle slumped over the green sofas, smirking at her as she walked by. 

Simply rolling her eyes, Ciara didn’t let it stop her as she hurried towards the dorm rooms. 

Flinging open her door, she finally let out a heavy sigh. She dropped her bag to the floor and fell flat on her bed, burying her head in the mattress. 

She laid there for a while, nearly dozing off when she heard the door open again, followed by some footsteps. 

“Busy day?” Jade called out to her as she too got herself situated. 

Ciara groaned in response, earning a laugh from her roommate. Once Jade set her books down, and slumped into her own bed, she called out to her again. 

“Heard someone almost got into a fight today” she said, and Ciara could almost hear the smirk in her voice. 

Sighing, Ciara rolled over so she could look at her. 

“Word travels fast” she mumbled. 

Jade nodded in agreement as Ciara sat herself up. 

“Look I know you’re probably tired of me giving you warnings, but-” 

Ciara raised an eyebrow, 

“What did I do wrong this time?” 

“Nothing” Jade said with a laugh “It’s just, lord knows Malfoy deserves someone to knock his head in, but just, watch out for yourself. His family has a lot of money, and a really tight hold on the school. He could probably get you expelled just based on his word.” she explained. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, laying back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m serious” Jade said honestly. 

“I’m not afraid of him” she said “Neither should anyone be. He is not as tough as he tries to make himself out to be.” 

“He might not be.” Jade said, “But his father-” 

Ciara simply rolled herself over, tucking her arms under her head, signaling to the raven-haired girl that she was done with the conversation. 

~*~*~*~*~


	5. [4] S.S

Ciara sat attentively in Professor Flitwick’s class. Flitwick was a short man, so he was standing on a pile of about twenty thick books in order for him to keep an eye on the class in front of him. They were learning basic spell-work that morning, everyone had their wands out on their desks, as well as a single feather. 

“One of a wizard’s most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly.” Flitwick introduced “Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don’t forget the nice wrist movement we’ve been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone-” 

“Swish and flick” the class echoed together. 

“Good. And enunciate” he emphasized “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ . Off you go then.” 

The class all went to try the spell on their own, each of them trying to cast the spell on their feathers. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ciara repeated confidently. Nothing happened at first, but she wasn’t deterred, most of the class was also struggling. 

“Wingardrium Leviosar!” she heard a boy's voice incorrectly call out the spell from a few desks away. 

Ciara glanced over to see Ron Weasley waving his wand rapidly at the feather in front of him. Hermione, who was sitting at his side, quickly reaches her hand over to stop him 

“Stop, stop, stop!” she called out quickly “You’re going to take someone’s eye out. Besides, you’re saying it wrong. It’s Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar” 

Ron frowned, 

“You do it then, if you’re so clever.” 

Hermione straightened her back with a purpose. She held out her wand in almost perfect form and pointed it at her feather. She swished it gently, 

“Wingardium Leviosa” she said, obviously her pronunciation was perfect. 

The feather on her desk glowed slightly and then lifted up, following the command of her wand. 

“Oh, well done!” Professor Flitwick cooed “See here, everyone! Ms. Granger’s done it! Oh, splendid!” 

Ron lowered his head, looking miserably down at his books. 

Again, Ciara looked back at her feather. She lifted her wand, aiming it at the feather. Trying to clear her head, she concentrated all of her energy and then gently projected; 

“Wingardium Leviosa” 

Her eyes widened as she watched the feather lift up off the desk. She let out a small laugh as she moved her wand from side to side, making the feather move along with it. 

“Well done, dear.” Professor Flitwick noted. 

Ciara grinned, gently leading the feather back down to her desk, before breaking the connection. 

Looking to her right, she was instantly met with a glaring Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be mad about the fact that she had gotten a hold of the spell before him. 

She grinned at him spitefully. 

Suddenly there was a flash, and the sound of an explosion. A few of the students yelped in surprise, and Professor Flitwick gasped. 

Looking down the row, a Gryffindor boy named Seamus was looking down at his feather, which was now charred to ashes. The boy himself had soot all over his face, his hair sticking up in every direction. 

“Wooaa!” Professor Flitwick yelled in surprise. 

“I think we’re going to need another feather over here, Professor” Harry said. 

Ciara stifled a laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~

Once class was over, late into the afternoon hours, Ciara walked through the courtyard alongside other students as they rushed back and forth across the green on their way to other classes. Ciara was planning on going to the library to get in some study time, when suddenly she caught wind of a conversation behind her. 

“It’s Leviooosa, not Leviosaaar!” Ron said, obviously trying to mimic Hermione. “She’s a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends. 

Almost immediately after, they fell silent, and Ciara watched a girl with bushy hair run past her, disappearing into the castle. 

“I think she heard you” Harry sounded. 

Ciara turned around to shoot the group of three boys a glare. They all froze instantly. 

She shook her head, then took off in the same direction. 

Making a pit-stop to dump her stuff back in her dorm, she quickly took up retracing Hermione’s steps as best as she could remember. 

Asking around, a little bit, she found herself on the other side of the castle. But as she got closer to the Gryffindor common room, she found herself lost. It was approaching dinner time but she really didn’t care. Hermione looked really upset, and despite her obviously not being interested in speaking to her, Ciara still felt that she was obligated to make sure that she was ok. If not only to repay her for helping her out that day on the train. 

Eventually she found a student that was willing to talk to her as they were on their way to the Great Hall. They briefly mentioned having seen the girl take off for the bathrooms that were nearby to the entrance of their common room. 

She thanked them, and took off in the direction that she was given.

Hesitantly, she walked into the bathroom, her footfall silent on the ceramic tiles. Almost immediately upon her entrance, she could ear sniffles coming from one of the stalls that lined the wall. Ciara frowned, Ron’s words must have really gotten to her. 

Gingerly, she approached said stall. Hermione must have finally heard her footsteps because there was a sharp gasp for breath, and then silence. 

Ciara pressed her lips together, 

“Hermione?” she tried. No answer. “It’s me, Ciara” 

She heard the girl inside the stall sigh slightly.

“Look, I know-I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to. But what Ron said was really uncalled for and I wanted to make sure that you were alright.” she tried to explain. 

Again, there was no response. 

“Or I can go, if you don’t want me here” she tried. 

No response. 

This time, she smiled slightly. 

“Alright. Well I’m gonna sit out here ok, in case you want to talk.” she said “If you don’t that’s fine too.” 

Ciara gathered up her robes and sat down on the floor, her back up against the stall that was next to Hermione’s. 

There was a silence for a little while, but Ciara didn’t mind. She didn’t even mind that she was sitting on the gross bathroom floor. And when she heard a small shuffle and then saw Hermione’s form join her on the ground from her side of the stall, she grinned. 

“Thank you” Hermione whispered. 

“Of course” she responded. 

It took a little bit, but eventually she got her talking. She let Hermione rant about what Ron had said about her, and frankly just how hard it had been for her to make friends in general since everyone found her desire for knowledge somehow annoying. 

She wasn’t sure how long they had been talking for, but it was well into the night, dinner would have been more than started by then. 

“Ciara?” Hermione’s voice called out, after pausing for a moment. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have ignored you like that” she apologized. “It’s just, Gryffindor has this nasty rivalry with Slytherin and I guess it just clouded my judgement.” 

“Oh, it’s alright” Ciara said honestly “I understand-” 

“No, it wasn’t fair of me. If I make assumptions of people based off of their house, then I’m no better than-than somebody like Malfoy” she concluded. 

Ciara hummed softly. 

But her content was quickly ruined, as her eyes randomly glanced upwards, her body went rigged with fear. 

She tried desperately to control her breathing,

“H-Hermione” she whispered “Whatever you do, don’t come out of that stall” she instructed as low as she could. 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Hermione questioned. 

“Shhhh” Ciara pleaded, but the stall door was unlocking anyway and soon Hermione’s head was peaking out to see what now stood before the both of them. 

It was a troll. Maybe ten feet tall, it’s head was nearly touching the roof of the bathroom. In its hand, hung a large wooden club. Hermione grabbed onto Ciara’s arm out of fear. Eventually, the troll noticed the two standing there and immediately advanced on them. 

Ciara and Hermione stumbled backwards into the stall while the troll lumbered over. With nowhere left for them to run, the two cowered in the corner. 

The troll raised its club and smashed the top parts of the stalls in one fell swoop. Ciara screamed, dodging some rubble. Hermione tugged on her robes, urging her to follow her as they crawled across the floor, ducking whenever the troll tried to strike again. Luckily for them, he moved slowly and had terrible aim. However, that didn’t stop the damage he caused from being immense. Some of the toilets were smashed to bits. Ducking another blow, they suddenly heard another pair of footsteps burst into the bathroom. 

“Hermione, move!” she heard the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter call out. 

Hermione stopped by the other row of stalls, where she had managed to crawl to. Ciara ducked as the Troll swung its club, decimating the rest of the stalls completely. Hermione cried out for help, and in response both Ron and Harry started chucking huge chunks of wood at the troll to get its attention. 

“Hey, pea brain!” Ron taunted, throwing another piece of wood, and nailing the troll on the head. As the beast turned towards him with a roar, Ciara and Hermione managed to crawl out of the rubble of the stalls and instead took shelter under the sinks. 

Unfortunately, the troll caught wind of them and crashed his club into the sink to their right, just barely missing them. Ciara shrieked again, putting her hands over her head. 

Back in the center of the room, Harry ran forward at the troll, grabbing a hold of the monster's weapon. The troll roared, lifting the club into the air in an attempt to shake him loose. 

“Whoa!” Harry cried out as he was lifted up off the ground. Somehow, he managed to hang on and landed on top of the troll's head briefly. He took out his wand, all the while the troll thrashed him around violently. In the chaos, the wand somehow wound up stuck in the troll's giant nose.

“Ew” Ron complained loudly. 

The troll roared loudly in anger, whipping around again to try and shake Harry loose and this time, it worked. He grabbed hold of Harry, hanging him up by one leg, and now he was without a wand. 

“Do something!” Harry yelled at the other remaining students in the bathroom. He dodged a few swipes that the troll took at him. 

“What?” Ron cried out, grabbing his wand. 

“Anything! Hurry Up!” 

From her side, Hermione gestured wildly with her hands. 

“Swish and flick!” she practically screamed at the Gryffindor boy. 

Ron nodded in understanding, then pointed his wand at the troll. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” he yelled, pronouncing the words correctly this time. The spell hit the trolls club, just as it was taking another swing at Harry. The piece of wood then lifted out of his hand, and hovered above its head for a moment. The troll looked up at it, confused. 

Then Ron let it go, sending the club crashing back down on the beast's head.

“Cool” Ron mumbled. 

In its disorientation, the troll dropped Harry, who scrambled away quickly.

The troll wobbled on its feet, and then slowly it came crashing down onto the bathroom for, completely still. 

The four children sat there a moment, all of them catching their breaths. When the troll didn’t move again, Hermione crawled out from under the sink, helping Ciara to her feet as well. They all approached the beast carefully. 

“Is it...dead?” Ciara asked carefully. 

“I don’t think so” Harry said “Just knocked out” 

He then retrieved his wand, which now was covered in mucus. 

“Gross” Ciara mumbled as Harry wiped it off on his robes. 

At that moment, three professors came rushing in. McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came to a screeching halt, gasping at the scene before them. The four students looked back at them with wide eyes. 

“Oh!” McGonagall shouted “Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves!” 

“Well-”

“What is-” 

Both Ron and Harry tried to speak at the same time. 

“It’s my fault, Professor McGonagall” Hermione said, stepping forward. 

Everyone in the room looked over at her. 

“Miss Granger?” the older woman asked, surprised.

“I went looking for the troll” Hermione lied “I’d read about them and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn’t come and found me...I’d probably be dead.” 

“And Miss McKay?” the low voice of Professor Snape sounded. 

Ciara’s mouth fell open, desperately searching for a response, but Hermione beat her to it. 

“She was just trapped in here. She had nothing to do with it” she said quickly. 

Ciara was stunned, and Snape looked unconvinced. However McGonagall drew everyone’s attention away. 

“Well, it still was an extremely foolish thing to do” she said pointedly at Hermione “I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement.” she said. 

Hermione looked down at the floor, ashamed. McGonagall then turned to Harry and Ron. 

“As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale” she said “Five points...will be awarded to each of you...for sheer dumb luck.” 

Ron and Harry grinned. 

McGonagall and Snape then quickly left the bathroom. No one gave Ciara a second look and honestly she preferred it that way. 

“Perhaps you ought to go” Professor Quirrell stuttered “M-might wake up...heh” 

The four of them shared a look and then hurried out of the bathroom. Making their way back into the hallways, they traveled in an awkward silence. As they approached what she assumed was the Gryffindor dorms, Ciara stopped. 

“I should be- heading back” she said awkwardly. 

Hermione turned towards her. 

“Ciara” she said “Thank you” 

The two other Gryffindor boys suddenly took great interest in their shoes. That was until Hermione elbowed them both in the ribs. 

“Right” Ron coughed out “Thanks” 

“Thank you” Harry replied as well. 

Ciara smiled, then with a nod she took off

~*~*~*~*~


	6. [5] S.S

The air was growing colder, and Ciara couldn’t be more excited. They saw the first few flurries just the other day. So while she was crammed in the stands with her fellow students, all bundled up with hats and gloves of the sort, all Ciara had on was her robes and a small green scarf. She finally was feeling at home. And the cold wasn’t the only thing helping to brighten her spirits. She hung out with Hermione a lot more, and even Ron and Harry from time to time. They really opened up to her after the incident with the troll and Ciara would confidently say that they were friends. Back in Slytherin she still had Jade to talk to, everyone else seemed to keep their distance, but honestly that was mostly just their nature. 

The Quidditch game was well underway, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and their new Seeker in Harry Potter. She had caught winds of the bets before the game and from what she could gather Slytherin had the statistics that pointed to them going home with the win. And to be honest, that’s how it looked for a majority of the game. 

That was until Harry began to steal the show. Somehow, his broom was bewitched and he nearly fell off of it. But once recovering, he took off after the snitch. Slytherins in the stands around her shouted angrily as he made his approach when suddenly he lurched forward, and all play stopped. 

Everyone watched anxiously as he sat up on his broom. Then he did something that no one would expect. He coughed once, then into his hand landed the Golden Snitch. 

“He’s got the Snitch!” Lee Jordan’s voice echoed over the speakers “Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!” 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly, 

“Gryffindor win!” 

The red and gold house stands erupted with excited cheers, while the crowd Ciara was sitting in grumbled in disappointment. 

Harry raised the Snitch into the air, showing it off to the crowd, as his teammates mobbed him. 

“Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!” 

Ciara felt a nudge to her side, she looked over at Jade who she had managed to drag to the game with her. 

“Let’s get outta here before they start anything too ridiculous” 

“Agreed” Ciara said. 

The two of them stood up, and shuffled past their classmates, heading out of the stands. As they approached the end of the aisle, Ciara suddenly stumbled forward, she would have probably fallen flat on her face too had it not been for Jade who was walking in front of her. 

Also she hadn’t just stumbled, she had been tripped. 

Her eyes flew up, instantly glaring daggers at the perpetrator; Draco Malfoy. Who sat there, smiling back up at her evilly. 

People around them went still, waiting to see what was to become of the interaction, but Ciara was not in the mood to give them a show today. She simply mumbled a quiet “jerk” before walking the rest of the way out of the stands, leaving the stadium behind. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was finally winter break, and Ciara was going home for the Christmas season. Together, with Hermione they walked into the Great Hall to see some people before leaving, trailing their luggage behind them. Ciara followed her over to the Gryffindor table, watching as Flitwick hung ornaments on the massive Christmas tree in the corner of the hall. 

When they reached the table, they found Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard chess. 

“Knight to E5” Harry said as they approached. Magically, the knight piece moved to its destination on the board. 

“Queen to E5” Ron said with a smirk. 

As the two girls watched, Ron’s queen piece moved over to Harry’s knight and smashed him to pieces with her chair. 

“That’s totally barbaric!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“That’s wizard’s chess” Ron said with a smile. He looked up at the two of them “I see you’ve packed” 

“See you haven't” Hermione replied

Ron shrugged, 

“Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He’s studying dragons there.” 

“Good” Hermione said with a nod, “You can help Harry then. He’s going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel” she said. 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, looking over at Hermione confused. 

“I’ll explain on the train” she said

“We’ve looked a hundred times” Ron complained. 

Hermione leaned closer to the table, so that her voice was not heard by anyone else except the group in front of her, 

“Not in the restricted section” she noted. Then she stood back up with a smile. “Happy Christmas” she said before turning and walking away. 

Ciara bid the two boys goodbye as she shuffled out after her. 

They climbed onto the train along with all the other students who were going home for the winter. 

Hermione was beginning to explain to her about the situation with the guarded trap door and the Sorcerer’s stone, when someone violently ran into Ciara’s shoulder. 

“Oops! Sorry!” a sarcastic voice called out. “Didn’t see you there!” 

Ciara glared forward at Draco, who smirked back at her. 

“Couldn’t tell where the snow outside ended and your head began!” 

The cronies behind him, who he couldn’t seem to go anywhere without, cackled loudly. She clenched her fists at her side. 

“Ciara, leave them. Let’s go.” Hermione urged, her voice tinged with anger. 

Draco scoffed, 

“Figures you too would be friends” he sneered. 

“Piss off Malfoy” Ciara muttered as the two girls walked away, leaving the boy behind. 

Quickly, they found an empty compartment and Ciara collapsed inside with an angry groan. Hermione glanced over at her while she placed her luggage in the overhead compartment. 

“Been like that the whole year for you, has it?” she asked. 

Ciara nodded, looking out the window as the train slowly started to pull out of the station. 

Hermione sat down across from her, 

“You can’t let it get to you” she said. 

Ciara huffed, 

“Oh trust me, I don’t” she said with a laugh. 

A smile graced Hermione’s features. 

“Yeah. I noticed” she said, remembering Madam Hooch’s class. 

Ciara looked over at her, and the two girls shared a laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~

Soon enough, the train was pulling back into Kings Cross station. Students scrambled to get their luggage and then hurried off the train, ready for their break to officially start. 

While most of their classmates met with their families right there on the train platform, Hermione and Ciara made their way back over to the brick wall and ran through together. 

They each found their parents, and finally waved goodbye to one another. 

Ciara’s parents welcomed her back with huge hugs and a million questions. Ones that she was more than willing to answer as they made the long journey back home. 

~*~*~*~*~


	7. [6] S.S

Winter vacation was brilliant. Ciara didn’t know how homesick she really was until she was back in Ireland. Sure, the scenery at Hogwarts was beautiful, but nothing beat the rolling green hills that surrounded her when she was back home, especially when they were dusted with snowflakes. 

She told her parents everything about her time at Hogwarts, omitting of course her scuffles with a particular Malfoy. They seemed ecstatic that she was doing well in her classes and actually managing to socialize. 

As the break came close to an end, she found herself wishing she had more time. But there also was a part of her that was more than ready to get back to Hogwarts and the adventures that were no doubt coming her way. 

~*~*~*~*~

And adventures, there were. None that she was directly a part of, of course. But she was the first to hear the stories. She was kept up to date on the information regarding the Sorcerer’s stone. Whenever her and Hermione studied together, she would tell her the most recent development.

One night in the Slytherin common room, she overheard none other than Draco Malfoy boasting to whoever would listen about how he was on his way to send “The Golden Trio” straight to detention because he caught them out in the hallways late at night. Now she obviously was wondering why he couldn’t just mind his own business, but she also wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So when he left that evening for his meeting with McGonagall, naturally she had to follow. 

She kept her distance as she watched him enter McGonagall’s classroom. And while she was hiding in the hallway, she watched Hermione, Ron, and Harry walk into the room as well. Quietly, she creeped down the hallway, then peered into the classroom. 

Standing in front of the desk were the three she had just seen, standing in front of a frowning McGonagall. Draco stood next to the teacher, smirking up a storm. 

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken.” McGonagall said sternly. 

“50?!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Each” McGonagall countered “And to ensure it doesn’t happen again, all four of you will receive detention.” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all bowed their heads in disappointment. Then suddenly, Draco piped up from beside McGonagall, his smile gone.

“Excuse me, Professor.” he said “Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said…’the four of us’”

McGonagall turned to him,

“No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy” she said “You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates.” 

Upon hearing her words, Ciara winced, then hurried back to the dorms before she too was to join the detention party. 

She got the story the next day. The four of them were to help Hagrid investigate the Forbidden Forest. It had been normal at first, but something had tried to attack Harry after feasting on a Unicorn. 

Ciara had shivered at that detail.

~*~*~*~*~

As the rest of the year progressed, she could tell something was wrong. For a while, she wasn’t able to pin-point what, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were keeping themselves locked away in their own common room, and she was getting less and less updates as the weeks went by. It must have been something rather serious. 

“What’s up with those Gryffindor friends of yours” Jade asked her one night while they were doing homework “They’ve been looking rather skittish” 

Ciara paused, staring down at the tip of her quill. 

“I’m not sure…” she mused for a moment. After a few more seconds of contemplation before abandoning her writing completely. She turned around in her chair.

“Haven’t you got the sense that something weird has been going on around here lately?” she asked. 

Jade paused, tilting her head to the side.   
“Now that you mention it...kinda” she said. “Kinda like, something’s been watching us?”

Ciara sighed, grateful she wasn’t just being paranoid. 

“Exactly” Ciara said “Something’s wrong, I just don’t know what.” 

She got her answer a few days later. She was on her way to breakfast in the morning when Hermione literally ran into her in the hallway. 

“Hey!” she called out to her. 

“Hermione. Where have you guys been?” she asked immediately. 

The Gryffindor girl bit her lip nervously, then nodded over her shoulder with her head. 

“Come with me. I’ll explain everything. 

That’s how Ciara found herself, standing with Hermione and Ron at the side of an unconscious Harry Potter’s infirmary bed. They both took the time to explain everything about what they went through in order to get to the Sorcerer’s stone. However, they wouldn’t get the scariest part of the story until Harry woke up. 

That Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, was attempting to return. 

~*~*~*~*~


	8. [7] S.S

On one of the last days of school, the entire student body found themselves in the Great Hall for one final dinner. The room was abuzz with excited chatter, students talking about their summer plans and recapping stories that had happened over the year. Above them, hung green and silver banners displaying the Slytherin emblem. Their house had ended up being the house with the most points, so the decorations were reflective of that. 

Suddenly, the sound of a glass clinking drew all of their attention towards the front of the hall. The crowd of students fell silent, watching as Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat. 

“Another year, gone.” he began “And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarded and the points stand thus...In fourth place: Gryffindor, with 312 points! In third place: Hufflepuff, with 352 points. Second: Ravenclaw with 426 points! And, in first place, with 472 points: Slytherin house!”

Loud applause and cheers erupted from the table around her. Some of the grosser students started pounding on the table obnoxiously. Ciara and Jade shared an expression and rolled their eyes, but at the same time, couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin.” Dumbledore said, slowly ending the celebration “However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points to award.” 

Ciara raised an eyebrow, intrigued. 

“First-” Dumbledore started, “-to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril: fifty points!” 

Some people gasped, and a few members of the Gryffindor table started to look up hopefully. A few members of Slytherin next to her whispered nervously. 

“Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years: fifty points!” 

Even louder applause followed this one. 

“And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house: sixty points!” 

The far table cheers again, now rejuvenated with energy. Some students at the Slytherin table were shouting angrily. 

“We’re tied” Jade whispered from her side. 

“And finally-” Dumbledore stated “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points...to Neville Longbottom!” 

The Gryffindor table erupted, and in contrast Slytherin had fallen silent. 

“Assuming that my calculations are correct...I believe that a change of decoration is in order!”

With a wave of his hands, the older wizard cast a small spell, and suddenly the banners above them flipped over, and now proudly displayed the red and gold Gryffindor colors. 

“Gryffindor wins the House Cup!” 

Now the entire hall was cheering, celebrating the demise of Slytherin’s seven year win streak. 

At her table, the more excitable students threw down their hats in disappointment, Malfoy was especially vocal. 

At her side, Jade just shrugged, completely unbothered. 

Ciara looked over at the other side of the room, watching the celebrating Gryffindor’s causing a commotion. She managed to catch Hermione’s eye for just a moment, and it looked to her like she was trying to apologize to her. 

Ciara simply smiled in response. 

The next morning, they were on their way back home. What a year it had been, she couldn’t wait to tell her parents all about it. 

~*~*~*~*~


	9. [8] C.S

During the course of the summer months, when she wasn’t trying her hardest to fight through her drowsiness, Ciara found herself writing a lot of letters. Mainly to Hermione, because goodness that girl could write. Also to Jade from time to time. She tried writing to Harry and Ron, as they had promised they would do when they left Hogwarts, but Ron didn’t seem to enjoy writing much, and on Harry’s end, it was complete radio silence. 

As September grew closer, Hermione wrote to her, explaining her and Ron’s shared suspicion that something was wrong with Harry, as he hadn’t been responding to them either. She also invited Ciara to join her at Diagon alley to grab some last minute supplies before the train arrived. 

With her parents permission, to that she agreed. 

This year, she made the journey to London alone, but that was barely any trouble. What she was really worried about was finding Diagon alley. Of course, Hermione had written her very clear and explicit instructions, but still she had never attempted to get there by herself. 

Dragging her trunk in one hand, and holding Hermione’s letter in the other, she stumbled through the streets of London. She can’t imagine what she looked like to the Muggles who passed her by. A twelve year old with stark, white hair carrying a suitcase twice her size, it must have been quite the sight. 

Eventually, she found her way to the Leaky Cauldron, as described to her in the letter. She made her way inside, a few of the patrons looked at her strangely, but in turn, the employees didn’t spare her as much as a second glance. Making her way into the rear-most courtyard, she approached the brick wall. She paused a moment, gently dropping her trunk. Glancing at the letter a few more times just to be sure, she then lifted her hand up, tapping three bricks up, and two across on the wall. She repeated this three times in total, and then right before her eyes, the bricks began falling back one by one until a hole the size of a doorway opened up. 

Ciara grinned victoriously. She glanced over her shoulder a moment, just to make sure that she wasn’t being watched, then picked up her trunk and walked through the pathway, listening as the bricks fell back into place behind her. 

She emerged on the other side, in a restaurant that perfectly resembled the Leaky Cauldron, but the patrons were definitely not Muggles. Those sitting at the bar and the tables were a collection of Witches and Wizards, Goblins and Dwarfs, and some others she didn’t even know the name of, so she knew she made it. 

“Ciara!” she heard someone call her name. 

Looking forward towards the front of the restaurant, she saw Hermione standing by the doorway, waving over at her excitedly. Ciara grinned and bounded over to meet up with her. 

“You made it! I hope my instructions weren’t too much trouble, I remember you saying how your dad went without you last year-” 

“Hermione” Ciara said, stopping the girls rambling. “They were perfect” 

Visibly, Hermione’s shoulders relaxed. Then the two of them took off from the restaurant, ready to explore the town a bit before they had to get on the train. 

They chatted for a while, catching themselves up on whatever they hadn’t managed to cover in their letters, as well as discussing their plans for the year. All the while they snacked on fresh fruit from the street carts. 

As they were passing by one of the shops, they found themselves crossing paths with a few familiar faces. 

“Ron!” Hermione greeted cheerfully. 

The red-head spun towards them in surprise. Behind him, emerged a large group of what Ciara only assumed was his family. She saw the twins, Fred and George, who she knew from their many endeavours at Hogwarts. Next to them was a younger girl, who looked down at the ground shyly. And behind them all was a man and a woman, Mr. and Mrs, Weasley. What she noted above all else, was how stressed the family looked. 

“Hermione! Ciara!” Ron said quickly “Have you seen Harry?” 

Hermione looked at him quizzically, 

“No? I thought he was supposed to be traveling with you” Hermione said. 

Ron flushed, 

“Well, he was…” he said lowly. 

“He tried Floo Powder for the first time” Fred announced. 

“Didn’t go so well” George followed up with a crooked smirk. 

Mrs. Weasley simultaneously smacked the twins on the back of their heads. 

“Shut it, both of you!” she scolded. She then turned towards the two girls “Lovely to finally meet you girls by the way. And I’m sure Harry is only a grate or so away, but if you wouldn’t mind terribly helping us look?” she asked kindly. 

Hermione and Ciara agreed, and the group split up, on the hunt for the lost Harry Potter. The girls walked the length of the street before Hermione suggested that they go wait on the steps of Gringotts, so that they had an easier vantage point of the entire area before them. Ciara ran to the top of the white staircase, and stood on her tiptoes in order to see throughout the whole crowd that was flooding the street. 

They had been standing there for about ten minutes, when suddenly, Ciara caught wind of two familiar voices. Her eyes widened, and she ran down the stairs to grab Hermione. 

“I was lost, I- Hang on. What were you doing down there?” Harry’s voice questioned. 

“I was lookin’ fer a Flesh Eatin’ Slug Repellent.” Hagrid responded “They’re ruinin’ the school cabbages.” 

“Harry!” Hermione called out as the two of them jogged over. 

“Hello, Hagrid!” Ciara greeted with a smile. 

The tall gamekeeper grinned back at her warmly, 

“Afternoon Miss McKay!” 

“Oh, it’s wonderful to see you two again” Hermione mused for a moment, before something on Harry’s face caught her eye. She frowned, and then took out her wand pointing it directly at his glasses. “Oculus Reparo” she said pointedly. 

The glasses magically mended themselves, just like they had done this time a year ago. 

“I need to remember that one” Harry mumbled to himself. 

“C’mon” Hermione said, putting her wand away “Everyone’s been so worried” 

The two girls led them through Diagon alley to where they could finally meet back up with the Weasley clan. 

“Oh, Harry! Thank goodness!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they walked up to them “We hoped you’d only gone one grate too far. Come now. We’re off the Flourish and Biotts!” she said before ushering little Ginny along. The rest of them scrambling to follow. 

“Isn’t it thrilling?” Hermione said from her side “Gilderoy Lockhart’s going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he’s written almost the whole booklist!” 

Ciara simply nodded, not entirely sure what all the fuss was about. 

The Gryffindor girl then ran off to catch up with Mrs. Weasley, the only other person who seemed to share her excitement for the author.

“Who?” Harry muttered, confused. 

From their side, the twins laughed. 

“Girls” Fred said sarcastically 

“Weird creatures” George added

“Oi!” Ciara said crossly. 

“Oh not you of course!” 

“Yeah, you’re alright McKay” 

“Even for a Slytherin”

The group of them laughed, even Harry. Ciara rolled her eyes with a smile, as they quickened their pace to catch up with the rest of the Weasley clan. 

When they arrived at the bookstore, the line was already out the door. Outside the shop, a huge poster read: “Here Today! Signing Copies of His Autobiography, ‘Magical Me’, Gilderoy Lockhart!” Next to the words stood a cutout of the man himself, smiling wide and holding his book proudly in his hands. 

The kids pushed their way into the store to acquire the books that they needed, while Mrs. Weasley held her place in line for the signature she was hoping to get. Once they rejoined her, her place in line had made her way into the building. Ciara and Hermione pushed their way through a crowd of middle-age women, all standing on their tiptoes, or bending their necks at odd angles just to catch a glimpse of the wizard at the far end of the store. As they got closer to the front of the line, they could now see him fully. His hair was shoulder length, dirty blonde, and obviously well kept and groomed. He wore probably the fanciest pair of robes that Ciara had ever seen, and his smile was wide and fake. 

Upon seeing him, Mrs. Weasley nervously fixed her hair and clothes. 

“There he is!” she exclaimed. 

Ron leaned into the group of kids, 

“Mum fancies him” 

Mrs. Weasley heard this, and smacked Ron in the shoulder. 

The crowd was jostled as a man with a large, bulky camera pushed past them. 

“Out of the way!” he demanded “This is for The Daily Prophet!” 

He scrambled forward, the flashbulb going off brightly as he snapped a few photos. As they watched, Lockhart looked over into the crowd, when suddenly his smile turned into an expression of shock, 

“It can’t be...Harry Potter?” he exclaimed. 

The crowd immediately divulged into excited whispers, giving Harry side glances as the boy shifted uncomfortably. The older wizard suddenly ran out from behind his signing table and right over to Harry, grabbing his arm forcefully and dragging him back to the front of the shop. He fixed the boy's posture and pointed towards the man with the camera who had been snapping pictures this entire time. 

“Nice big smile, Harry” he said “Together, you and I rate the front page” 

Harry complied, still looking like he wanted nothing more than to run out of the shop then and there. The flashbulb went off several times as Lockhart beamed. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” he called now, now addressing the crowd for the first time “What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me -- which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh weep atop The Daily Prophet’s Bestseller List --” 

Ciara exchanged a look with Fred and George who looked as if they were trying not to laugh. 

“--he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!” 

The crowd clapped loudly, as a shop worker shoved a tall stack of books into Harry unsuspecting arms. Lockhart sent him one last smile, before returning back behind his table, the line of people pressing forward once again. Harry mumbled a thank you under his breath and walked back over to their group, his face flushed beyond belief. Fred and George finally let out the laughter they had been holding back, which prompted their mother to once again smack the back of their heads. Harry looked around for a moment, before depositing the pile of books into Ginny’s empty cauldron. 

“You have these” he mumbled “I’ll buy my own” 

Before Ginny even had a chance to reply, another form materialized behind them. And Ciara found herself frowning immediately. 

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you Potter?” Draco spat, leaning into the group threateningly. “Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page!” 

“Leave him alone!” Ginny defended. 

Draco scoffed, 

“Look, Potter. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend” 

Ciara balled her fists in spite of herself. She couldn’t exactly help it, this boy’s very presence was enough to send her into a fury. 

“Play nice, Draco” a low voice suddenly sounded from behind the Slytherin boy. The group watched as a tall man with long blonde hair sidled up next to the child. Draco smirked defiantly. The new arrival looked like the very personification of evil itself. His eyes were permanently narrow, and dark. While his expression shone with so much superiority Ciara found herself wondering if there was anything in the world that he thought of as his equal. As she analyzed the scene more, she saw the exact same smirk replicated on the younger and the older wizard in front of her, leading her to assume that this man must have been none other than Draco’s father. 

“Mr. Potter...I don’t believe we’ve met.” he cooed. His eyes then caught sight of something, and one of his hands reached up to point at the scar on Harry’s head, as if in a trance. As his fingers brushed the hair across Harry’s forehead, the boy flinched, moving backwards slightly. 

“Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend” he explained. “As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you…” 

“He was a murderer” Harry was quick to retort.

The tall wizard looked angry for a moment, but was quick to change his expression back to a neutral one. 

“Yes. A pity about your parents” he said. However Ciara could tell pity was not what lay behind his words. “Curious, that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don’t think He-Who-Must-Not-Named is gone forever” he inquired. 

The kids looked on worriedly as Harry glared back up at the man. 

“His name is Voldemort” 

The air around them seemed to drop twenty degrees, as other wizards within earshot of the conversation gasped in shock. 

Draco’s father however, smirked victoriously. 

“You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name...Or foolish” he taunted. 

Ciara finally stepped forward in front of her friends, growing tired of this adults prodding. 

“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself” she informed, her voice laced with a challenging tone. 

The man’s eyes turned to her, the corners of his mouth twitched when he found her brown eyes staring right back at him, unwavering. 

“Ahh, you must be Miss McKay,” he suddenly said. Ciara blinked in surprise. The man smiled in response, if you could call it a smile that is. “Draco’s told me all about you... half-blood, am I right? In Slytherin of all places. A shame, the reputation of that house seems to have dwindled over the years.” 

Ciara felt the words prick at her heart, but she knew that this was their goal. Her attention then flew towards Draco who was looking back at her, smiling wider than she had ever seen before. She made a lunge forward towards him, but both Fred and George each grabbed a hold of one of her arms, dragging her back into the crowd as Draco’s father laughed. 

Finally, Mr. Weasley rushed over to the children, having managed to get away from the crowd. 

“Ron! Harry! It’s mad in here. Let’s go outside-” 

“Well, well, well...Arthur Weasley” 

Mr. Weasley seemed to stiffen immediately in the presence of the other wizard. 

“Lucius” he responded back respectfully. 

Ciara finally managed to shrug her arms out of the grasps of the Weasley twins, as Hermione sidled up close to her side, also glaring forward at the Malfoy’s. 

“Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they’re paying you overtime” Lucius said pointedly. He then looked down in Ginny’s cauldron, as she was standing at the front of the group. He leaned over, and removed a very battered, obviously used, copy of A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration. 

“Obviously not” he snorted “Dear me. What’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it.”

Again, Ciara tensed, but Mr. Weasley seemed unwavered. 

“We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius” he said calmly. 

Again, Lucius’ attention moved back over to the students. Landing particularly on where Ciara stood, Hermione holding tightly onto her arm. 

“Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower.” 

That time, Mr. Weasley cracked. He stepped forward, as if he was going to hit the man. But Hagrid interfered, placing his large hand on Mr. Weasley’s shoulder.

“Ignore ‘im, Arthur” he instructed. 

Mr. Weasley nodded, and backed off, ashamed. Ciara however, wished Hagrid hadn’t held him back. Someone should put this man in his place. 

Scowling, Lucius all but tosses Ginny’s textbook back into her cauldron. 

“Here, girl. Take your book” he sneered “It’s the best your father can give you” 

With that, Lucius ushered Draco out of the shop, but Ciara didn’t miss how the boy shot her one last look over his shoulder. In their absence, everyone took a breath, before grumbling to themselves and each other. Ciara’s eyes remained fixated on the position that they had once been in. 

Hagrid stepped out in front of them. 

“No Malfoy’s worth listenin’ ter” he said in an attempt to lift everyone’s spirits “Rotten ter the core, the whole family…”

Ciara looked over at Hermione, who only shook her head in response. 

Sighing, Ciara blew a strand of white hair out of her face. 

~*~*~*~*~


	10. [9] C.S

Later the large group was rushing through King’s Cross station, pushing along trolley’s and lugging their bags across the platform. They were running late, there were only two more minutes left before the train would pull out of the station. Evidently they had wasted more time in Flourish and Blotts then they had originally thought. 

“Oh dear!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they ran towards platforms nine and ten. Percy, Fred and George quickly ran towards the barrier. Hermione and Ciara were quick to follow, as Mrs. Weasley coached Ginny on how to proceed. 

As the boys dashed off, Hermione and Ciara anxiously waited for Ginny to come through, and when she did, they took off for the train that was making its final call for passengers to board. They gave their stuff to the crew members, instructed Ginny to get on before them, when suddenly Hermione grabbed a hold of Ciara’s arm.

“Wait!” she said, looking around “Have you seen Ron or Harry?” she asked 

Ciara blanked, now that she thought about it, since they had made the mad dash for the train platform, she couldn’t think of the last place she saw the two outside of Flourish and Blotts. 

She shook her head in response, standing on her tiptoes to look above the retreating crowd. Hermione joined her for a moment, but the train whistle blew again. 

“Come on” Hermione said “I’m sure they just got another car” she said, however there was doubt more than evident in her voice. 

Ciara nodded, glancing out at the crowd one more time before climbing on board and looking for an empty cabin. 

~*~*~*~*~

As it turns out, the two had not gotten in another car. In fact, they had missed the train entirely. It wouldn’t be until dinner time, when students were passing around the latest edition of the Evening Prophet that they found out what had become of the two. 

Ron had gotten a hold of the Weasley’s flying car and had taken it on a joy ride from London to Hogwarts, scaring Muggles and Wizards alike. 

Luckily for them, they made it out unscathed and with only a detention to show for it. 

Jade and Ciara unpacked their bags, talking sparingly about their summers and what classes they had lined up for the year. It seems that Jade shared her apprehension of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

“That man’s a fraud, you can practically smell it on him” Jade had grumbled as she threw her textbooks on top of her desk with a loud bang. 

Ciara tilted her head back and laughed. 

A sudden commotion from the outside common room caught their attention. They shared a look, before dashing out of their dorm. Pausing up against the railing of the staircase, they peered down into the dimly lit space, seeing a crowd of students by the fireplace, talking excitedly. 

Upon seeing who was at the center of it all, Ciara rolled her eyes. 

“Of course” she mumbled. 

Draco stood, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face, talking about how he was going to try out for the Slytherin seeker position, and something about how his father said he was a shoe-in. 

“You’ll do great Drakey” Pansy Parkinson’s voice squeaked loudly. 

Ciara and Jade looked at her, then back at each other, before bursting out laughing, drawing some attention their way. Ciara looked down into the crowd, seeing Draco looking up at them, his face flushed with anger. 

“Yeah  _ Drakey _ ” Ciara said tauntingly, leaning over the banister “Make sure not to take a quaffle to the face!” 

“Maybe he should.” Jade said, nudging her in the side. 

Every student in the common room laughed, save for Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. 

Draco stared back at her with fire in his eyes, fists clenched tightly at his side. 

“Why don’t you shut it McKay?” the blond boy fired back. 

Ciara sent him a fake pout in response. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” 

Again the students laughed. Satisfied with their contribution, Jade tugged on Ciara’s arm and the two ran back to their room laughing up a storm on the way. 

The year seemed to be off to a good enough start. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, Ciara was eating lunch at the Slytherin table, preparing herself for the rest of the day's classes. She was flipping through one of Gilderoy Lockhart's textbooks, shaking her head at every single boring paragraph. They were simply full of tellings of grand adventures that the wizard went on, there was little instruction or explanation in any of them, and therefore, nothing it seemed, to really learn. Huffing in disappointment, Ciara closed her books and went back to her food, when suddenly, a voice shouted from the opposite end of the room, at the Gryffindor table. 

“Heads up, everyone!” Seamus Finnigan announced to the entire hall “Weasley’s gotten himself a Howler!” 

Everyone looked over with interest, a bunch of people laughing and giggling with anticipation. Ciara peered over at the table, seeing the back of Ron’s head, as he nervously held the bright red envelope in his hand. Harry and Hermione sat at his side, glancing around the hall worridley. 

Slowly, Ron opened the envelope, and immediately the loud screech of a woman's voice bounced off of the walls, the plates on the tables in front of them began rumbling. 

“RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER’S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOW OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOUR STRAIGHT HOME!” the envelope then turned to the boy’s left, it’s tone quieting. “Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud” it cooed. 

The younger Weasley looked mortified, as the rest of the hall watched as the envelope shredded itself into red pieces which then fell on the table right in front of a trembling Ron. 

Students from all tables exploded into laughter, especially the ones at Ciara’s table. The white-haired girl shook her head, looking across the room at her friends. Hermione caught her eye and Ciara sent her a sympathetic look. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara sat next to Jade in Defense Against the Dark arts, watching as Professor Lockhart walked back and forth in front of the class. Next to his desk sat a covered cage that was continuously rattling much to Ciara’s suspicions. 

“Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher...Me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of the Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smile Award-” he paused, of course smiling, “But I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!” 

The teacher paused, as if awaiting laughter. A few students supplied him with the pity, while Ciara simply rolled her eyes, letting her head rest on her desk. 

“I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in…” he said as he began passing out parchments to the students at their desks. As a paper floated down in front of her, Ciara picked it up, looking over the questions briefly. 

“Oh you’ve got to me kidding me” she mumbled. 

“They’re all about him!” she heard Ron whisper to Harry, both of them sitting in the desk directly in front of her. 

“‘What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?’” Harry read off 

“‘What is Gilderoy Lockart’s greatest achievement to date?’”

“‘When is Gilderoy Lockart’s birthday and what would his ideal gift be?’”

Ciara pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“You have thirty minutes!” Professor Lockhart announced “Start...now!” 

The students tried their best to complete the quiz, their quills feverously darting across the page. Or not, if they had already given up after question one. Once a half an hour had passed, Professor Lockhart collected the tests, returned to his desk, and started rifling through the pieces of parchment, making small noises of disappointment while shaking his head. 

“Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac.” He said “But Miss. Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl!” he complimented. 

Towards the front of the room, Hermione bowed her head sheepishly. 

Professor Lockhart then placed the pile of papers down on his desk, and stood up dramatically. 

“Now...be warned!” he announced “It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here.” he informed. 

He then slowly turned towards the cage by his desk, gently grasping the piece of fabric that covered it. 

“I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them” he said a bit dramatically. Several of the students leaned forward in anticipation, and upon seeing that he had got their attention, Professor Lockhart grinned before finally ripping away the cover. 

Inside, several blue forms darted back and forth excitedly. The creatures were small, only inches tall. Their faces were pointed, and dainty wings beat furiously on their backs. A good portion of them were grabbing hold of the bars of the cage, rattling it back and forth, in an obvious attempt to get out. 

“Cornish pixies?” Seamus’ voice called out from somewhere behind her. 

Professor Lockhart smiled wide, 

“Freshly caught Cornish pixies” he corrected. 

The Irish Gryffindor couldn’t help but let out a loud snort. 

Lockhart’s expression fell, 

“Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly trick little blighters” he informed. “Let’s see what you make of them now!” he said, flinging open the cage door. Instantly the creatures poured out of the cage, devolving the room into chaos. Some students were sprayed with ink, beakers that were on the shelves of the classroom fell to the ground and shattered, books were being lifted up and shredded right in front of their faces. Students screamed and dived under their desks for protection. 

Ciara watched with wide eyes and a book over her head as two pixies grabbed a Gryffindor named Neville by his ears and started to lift him up towards the ceiling. 

“Come on now, round them up, round them up! They’re only pixies” Professor Lockhart called out, taking out his wand. “Peskipiski Pesternomi!” 

The curse shot upwards at the pixies, but bounced off harmlessly. The pixies seemed to laugh at this failure as Lockhart paled. One of the creatures grabbed the man’s wand and tossed it across the room. 

A large group of students took off towards the door, and Lockhart was quick to join them. 

Ciara sprung up to her feet, looking at the professor in disbelief. 

He smiled at her, and the group of three students standing behind her, who just so happened to be Hermione, Harry, and Ron. 

“I’ll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage” he said, then slammed the door shut, trapping them inside the classroom with the pixies. 

“Unbelievable!” Ciara cried out, throwing her hands up in disbelief. 

Ciara turned around towards her friends, who looked just as stunned. Ron smacked away a pixie that had bit his ear. 

“What do we do now?” the red-head asked. 

Ciara swat down another pixie with the help of a textbook. 

Hermione swiftly took out her wand, and raised it into the air. 

“Immobilus!” she cried out. 

With a flash of light, all of the pixies suddenly froze in midair, all of their tiny faces plastered with a matching expression of surprise. 

Neville slowly began slipping out of the frozen pixies grip until eventually he plummeted back to the surface, landing on Lockhart’s desk. He looked properly shaken, but otherwise unharmed. The boy looked toward at the three other students standing before him, 

“Why is it always me?” he asked. 

Ciara’s expression softened sympathetically, as she crossed the room to help the boy to his feet. 

The five students finally made it out into the hallways, their robes and hair all a mess as a result of what they had just been through. 

“Can you believe him?” Ron asked in disbelief. 

“I’m sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience” Hermione tried to reason. 

“Hands on?” Ciara asked “Hermione, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing in there” she pointed out. 

“Rubbish” Hermione countered “Read his books. You’ll see all the amazing things he’s done.” 

Ciara sighed. 

“He says he’s done.” Ron corrected. 

~*~*~*~*~


	11. [10] C.S

Ciara tapped her quill on her empty parchment paper. She had come out to the courtyard believing that the fresh air would help her get a good start to her potions essay, but still nothing was coming to her, it’s as if her brain just went blank every time she thought about the prompt. 

Groaning in frustration, she leaned her head back against the tree, and closed her eyes. 

The peace of the courtyard didn’t last very long, as an excited group of voices broke through the plain. 

“I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program.” she heard the sound of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team captain Oliver Wood echoed through the yard. 

She opened her eyes to see the entire team, Harry included, making their way across the green, probably on their way to the pitch. She also noticed for the first time Hermione and Ron stood talking to each other at the far end of the yard, underneath one of the entrance ways. 

“We’re going to train earlier, harder, and longer.” their captain informed them. However his mood was quickly soured, as he noticed another group of students moving to intercept them in the middle of the yard. “What the- I don’t believe it!” he said in exasperation. 

Ciara watched as a group of about seven boys in matching green robes and carrying broomsticks met the team in the middle of the yard. She sat up straighter. It was the Slytherin quidditch team, with their captain Marcus Flint leading the charge, a slug-like fifth year that Ciara particularly despised because of his apparent constant need to hurt people. 

Either way, the scene wasn’t looking good, so Ciara quickly gathered up her things and rose to her feet. 

“Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today” Oliver announced. 

Ciara crossed the green, meeting up with Hermione and Ron whom she exchanged nervous glances with. 

“Easy, Wood” Marcus sneered “I’ve got a note” he said, holding up a folded piece of parchment. 

Oliver snatched it from his hands with a glare, the Slytherin team snickered behind their captain, and a small crowd of students had now gathered around the scene. 

“‘I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker’” Oliver stopped reading and looked up in surprise “You’ve got a new Seeker? Who?” 

There was a shuffle in the group of boys behind Marcus as a shorter student pushed himself to the front of the crowd. His smirk wide as it always seemed to be. 

“Oh no” Ciara whispered

“Draco?” Harry questioned, surprised. 

The blonde Slytherin nodded smartly, 

“That’s right” he huffed “And that’s not all that’s new this year” 

On cue, the entire Slytherin team lifted up their broomsticks, enough for all the students in the courtyard to see their brand-new, expensive looking pieces of equipment. Everyone’s mouths fell open in shock. 

“Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones” Ron said in shock. 

“A generous gift from Draco’s father” Marcus commented. 

Ciara rolled her eyes in annoyance. Draco seemed to notice this and shot a glare her way, but his focus was still on the red-head standing at her side. 

“That’s right Weasley” he said “You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best” 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in” Hermione commented “They got in on pure talent” 

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!” Draco sneered. 

Ciara’s mouth dropped open in disgust. Everyone around her gasped in matching horror. Fred and Geroge, who had previously been standing at the back of the Gryffindor Quidditch team lurched forward, hands flying for the Slytherin’s neck, but their captain held them back. 

“Save it for the match!” he scolded. 

At her side, Ron brandished his wand, 

“You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat slugs!” 

He fired a curse of green light, but his wand evidently was broken, and as the spell left the piece of wood, it fired backwards, hitting him in the stomach instead, causing him to drop to the ground in a slump. 

Hermione and Ciara rush to his side. 

“Ron!” Hermione called out, trying to pick him up “Say something!” 

Ron lurched forward, gagging until finally he belched and up came a large slimy slug, which dropped to the ground by his feet. The girls recoiled in horror. Ron tried to rise to his feet, but belched up a second slug. Harry ran forward to hold onto Ron’s shoulders as the red-head stumbled. 

The Slytherin team was roaring with laughter as a young first year with a camera pushed his way forward. 

“Wow!” he called out “Can you hold him still Harry?” he asked, aiming his camera

“Get out of the way Colin!” he ordered. 

Again the opposing quidditch team cackled loudly, as did a few other students in the courtyard. At the center of it all, Draco looked more than pleased with himself. Ciara dropped her bag and charged the blonde boy herself. She roughly grabbed the front of his robes. His expression instantly fell to one that resembled fear. 

“You absolute gobshite!” she growled balling up her fists and lifting his robes upwards as she glared back down at him intimidatingly. 

“Let’s take him to Hagrid, he’ll know what to do” Harry said to Hermione

“Unlike Weasley, I have a working wand, wanna see what happens when you go a round with me, Huh?!” she threatened, she could’ve sworn the boy was shaking under her grasp. 

“Ciara!” Hermione called out desperately. “Come on!” 

The white haired girl looked over her shoulder and saw her friends pleading expressions, and Ron’s sickly state. She sighed. 

Turning back to Draco, she gave the boy one last glare before shoving him backwards with all her might, sending him stumbling back into his teammates, violently fixing the state of his robes. 

Ciara ran over and picked up her bag before taking off outside the castle walls, following the Golden Trio down to Hagrid's hut. 

The four of them stood around nervously in the small house as Hagrid rummaged around the room. 

“Got jus’ the thing” he said “Set ‘im down on that chair o’er there” 

Harry helped Ron across the room into the chair as Hagrid placed a bucket on the red-heads lap. 

The other three kids looked up at him in confusion. The large man just shrugged. 

“Better out than in” he said matter-of-factly “Who was he tryin’ ter curse anyway?” 

“Malfoy” Ciara noted, practically spitting the word out. 

“Yeah” Harry commented “He called Hermione...well...I don’t know exactly what it means-” 

Across the room, Hermione sighed, 

“He called me a Mudblood” she said quietly, her voice quivering. 

Ciara instantly threw her arms over her friend's shoulder. 

Hagrid looked aghast 

“He didn’!”

Harry looked between them confused. Hermione seemed to notice this, and her head tilted down to the ground, and Ciara saw the tears beginning to well in the corner of her eyes. 

“It means ‘dirty blood’” she explained “Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone...like me. It’s not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation.” her voice grew quiet at the end, and Ciara squeezed her shoulder, recalling a conversation the two of them had on one of the very first days that they had met. 

“Yeh see, Harry” Hagrid began to explain “There are some wizards, like Malfoy’s family, who think they’re better than everyone else ‘cause they’re what people call  _ pureblood _ ” 

Harry looked affronted, 

“That’s horrible!” he shouted. 

From next to him, Ron belched up another slig. 

“It’s disgusting” he mumbled weakly. 

“An’ it’s codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There’s ‘ardly a wizard today that’s not half-blood or less. If we ‘adn’t married Muggles we’d’ve died out long ago.” he explained. He then looked across the room at where Ciara and Hermione stood “Besides, they haven’t invented a spell our Hermione can’t do!” he said with a smile. 

Hermione tried for one back, it was weak however. Hagrid walked over to them, placing his own hand on the girl's shoulder. 

“Don’ you think on it, Hermione. Don’ you think on it fer a minute” he ordered. 

Hermione managed to give him a nod in response.

Ciara shook her head. 

“I’m so going to kill him” she announced. 

Hermione’s head tilted up to face her, a disapproving scowl etched into her expression.

“Hex him?” Ciara asked. The same scowl in response. “Can I at least knock him around a bit?” 

At that Hagrid and Harry laughed, and by some miracle, Hermione began to smile too. 

With the mood lifted, then all stuck around as long as it took for Ron to make his recovery. 

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Ciara sat talking with Jade in the common room. They had originally set out to work on their essays together, but it quickly divulged into her roommate allowing her to rant about her day as she sprawled out on the green leather couch that sat in front of the fireplace. She had just gotten to the incident in the courtyard when suddenly Jade’s gaze shifted over her shoulder. 

“Speak of the devil” she mumbled. 

Ciara turned around just in time to see Draco emerging from the boys staircase as he too walked into the common room. Upon seeing her, the boy scowled harshly, before mumbling something under his breath. 

Ciara’s eyes blazed with anger. 

“What was that Malfoy?” she challenged, rising to her feet despite Jade’s protests. 

“Nothing that much concerns you...halfblood” he muttered the last part at the last second. 

She rounded the couch, stomping right over to him, when suddenly her wand was brandished, and she was holding it directly under the boys chin. 

The few people that were in the common room that late at night gasped at the scene. 

Draco looked down at the wand in fear.

“You know, we didn’t quite get to finish in the courtyard earlier.” she growled lowly, digging her wand further under his chin “Hows about I just hex you here, ‘d probably make a nice couch or something” she commented. 

Draco gulped, but didn’t get a chance to retort as at that exact moment, another student came stumbling through the entrance. He was waving his arms, and yelling loudly about something that everyone had to see in the upstairs hallway. Something about blood on the wall, a dead cat, he really wasn’t making much sense, but either way he had drawn the attention of even the students who had been in their dorms and soon enough a flood of people were rushing out of the common room, Draco included, taking it as his means to escape Ciara’s grasp. 

Ciara huffed in disappointment. 

Jade came up from behind her, grabbing hold of her arm. 

“Let’s go see what all the fuss is about” she said. Ciara nodded in agreement and the two took off for the doors, passing right by flushed prefects who couldn’t do much to hold back the crowd of students. 

They followed them upstairs into one of the main corridors, the loud sound of hundreds of voices bounced off of the walls. Eventually they came to a stop, and Ciara managed to push her way to the front of the group. 

A few paces away from them they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing together. More importantly, she saw what they were staring at.

Plastered across the stones of the wall, in something that very much so resembled blood was a simple yet utterly terrifying message

_ The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware! _

Next to the message, hanging from a still-lit torch bracket, was none other than Mr. Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris. The cat’s eyes were open, but empty. And it’s body was stiff.

As the crowd around her took in the sight, a short silence fell across the hall. That was until another form pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Draco studied the wall for a second, before grinning. 

“Enemies of the heir, beware!” he quoted “You’ll be next, Mudbloods!”

Ciara didn’t miss how his eyes had found Hermione when he said that, so when the boy turned back to his house, she made sure that he didn’t miss the way she was staring him down in return. 

In that moment, Mr. Filch appeared, pushing his way through students. 

“What’s going on here? Go on now! Make way-” as he arrived at the front of the scene, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in horror “Mrs. Norris!” he called out, seeing his poor cat. 

The groundskeeper suddenly rounded on Harry, who stood behind him in that moment. 

“You!” He cried out “You’ve murdered my cat! I’ll kill you! I’ll-!” 

“Argus!” Dumbledore’s voice suddenly boomed from the other end of the hallway. 

The headmaster then arrived on scene, flanked by a large group of teachers. 

Ciara watched as his eyes found the wall, and saw his expression darken. 

“Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately!” he commanded. 

Students grumbled in complaint but teachers were already ushering them away. 

“Everyone except you three” she heard Dumbledore say. 

Looking over her shoulder she watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed where they were. As the corridor was emptying Hermione caught her eye briefly before sending her a quick nod of reassurance. 

Ciara shot her a pained look back as Jade eventually managed to drag her out of the corridor so that they could follow their house back to the dorms. 

~*~*~*~*~


	12. [11] C.S

If she was being honest, Ciara was growing rather tired of not being able to support her own house at the quidditch matches. But with a tool of a head captain, and Draco as the seeker, they weren’t exactly giving her much of a choice. 

The Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was well underway, and from the get-go she found herself watching the two seekers go back and forth intently. Now as a whole, the Slytherin team was appearing to be the more dominant party, but Gryffindor was more than holding their own. 

Harry and Draco were briefly at a stand still in the middle of the pitch, when suddenly a bludger dropped behind them, and seemed to shoot off towards Harry on its own volition, the Gryffindor seeker only just barely dipping out of the way. 

“That bludger look a little weird to you?” Jade asked her. 

When the ball made a sharp u-turn and took off towards Harry again, they both gasped in unison. 

It had obviously been tampered with, and was now chasing Harry throughout the stadium. But even with the added threat, he somehow managed to catch wind of the Snitch and took off after that as well, leaving Draco in a rush to catch up. 

Harry pressed on, inch by inch he was closing in on the golden prize. At one point his fingers just barely managed to touch it when suddenly the rogue bludger from before appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Harry’s arm at full speed. The crowd roared in shock, and even from the distance they could hear Harry cry out in pain. However, by some miracle he managed to steady himself for but a moment, grabbing hold of the snitch with his good hand. 

But his control didn’t last long. Unable to hang on to his broom with his now very broken arm, he slipped off of it, falling to the bottom of the pitch with a loud thud. As he lay there motionless on the ground, several students started shouting. The bludger was going after him again!   
Ciara rose to her feet with practically the entire stadium as they watched the bludger target the broken boy on the ground. At the very last second he managed to flop his body over and out of harm's way, the bludger smashing deep into the pit several times over before finally falling flat on the ground, only inches from where Harry’s face was. 

Gryffindor had won the match, but that was hardly on anyone’s mind at the moment. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara rushed into the infirmary after she cleared out of the stadium. As she passed by the first bed, she skidded to a halt. She saw Draco laying there, his only company being Crabbe, Goyle and two other Slytherin students. She tilted her head to the side out of curiosity, she hadn’t remembered seeing him get hurt, nor did he really look that injured. 

His head suddenly turned and he saw her standing there. Instantly, he fell back more into his pillow and let out a groan of pain. 

Ciara simply rolled her eyes, and turned to jog further into the room, towards the hospital bed that had close to twenty other students crowded around it. 

Draco huffed as he watched her go, before turning his head to scowl up at the ceiling. 

Ciara pushed her way through the crowd, managing to sidle up with Ron and Hermione who stood at Harry’s side next to practically his entire team. 

Madam Pomfrey stood on the other side of the bed, pouring a steaming vile of liquid into a cup, the name on the side of the vile simply read “skele-gro’.

“He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back-” she exclaimed, obviously commenting on the situation that had occurred after the game, with Professor Lockhart’s botched attempt at fixing Harry’s arm. The teacher had instead got rid of the Gryffindor’s bones completely. 

“You will be able to, won't you?” Hermione implored. 

“I’ll be able to, certainly.” Madam Pomfrey answered “But it will be painful. You’re in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business. 

Harry took the cup from the nurses hand, and gingerly took a sip. Instantly, he grimaced. 

“Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?” she asked. 

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room, and everyone turned to see Colin Creevey standing at the end of Harry’s bed, camera in hand as always. 

“That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!” he commented excitedly. 

“Out!” Madam Pomfrey cried “All of you! This boy’s got thirty-three bones to regrow!” 

~*~*~*~*~

The night after the quidditch match, the next person to be found petrified was none other than the young picture-taking Gryffindor himself. As the weeks went by, Ciara found it hard to meet up with Hermione, Harry and Ron. But thankfully, the former kept her in the loop via letters. The three of them had decided to investigate the mystery of the chamber themselves. 

One week, Hermione wrote to her to explain how their suspicions had turned towards Draco and Lucius Malfoy in their theories about the heir of Slytherin. In order to get more information, Hermione was seeking out to brew a rather advanced potion called a polyjuice potion. However, it would take her months to complete, and in the meantime, they asked Ciara to keep an eye out for Draco and to let them know of anything suspicious that she might have seen. 

She, of course, agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Much to her dismay, she really came up with nothing over the weeks. Hermione assured her that it was fine, that the potion would be ready soon and they would be able to investigate it more deeply. 

For now, a large crowd of young wizards found themselves in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after school hours. Professor Lockhart had started a dueling club as it were, and everyone was scrambling to take part in it. 

As Ciara walked into the room, her eyes widened as she saw the classroom, now completely transformed. In the center of the room was a large golden stage that rose about three feet off of the ground. Professor Lockhart stood proudly on top of it. Ciara and Jade found a spot on the side on the stage, other students following suit filling in around the stage. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood on the opposite side of the stage, and Ciara sent them a wave in greeting. 

“Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me?” Professor Lockhart squawked “Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumblefore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details see my published works.” he added cheekily. 

As they watched on, Professor Snape had now joined Lockhart on top of the stage. 

“Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape.” Professor Lockhart said with a smile “He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry. You’ll still have your Potions Master when I’m through with him, never fear!”

Ciara rolled her eyes. Jade noticed this, and nudged her side. 

Professors Lockhart and Snape stood poised, facing each other. Their wands held in front of their face. Then they turned around, walked ten paces outwards, before spinning around on the balls of their feet, wands outstretched towards the other. 

“As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.” Lockhart explained “One...two...three!” 

“Expelliarmus!” Snape yelled before Lockhart even had the chance to open his mouth. 

A bright red light lit up the room, as Lockhart was all but blasted right off his feet, skidding across the floor of the stage. The students in the room let out various noises of surprise and awe. 

“Think he’s all right?” 

Ciara scoffed, 

“Who cares?” she mumbled. 

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor shakingly rose to his feet, quickly plastering a fake smile across his face. 

“Well, there you have it” he laughed “That was a Disarming Charm. As you can see, I’ve lost my wand.”

From the opposite side of the stage, Hermione held it out to him, having caught it when it had gone flying. 

“Ah, thank you, Miss Granger” he said with a nod “Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-” 

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first reach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor” Snape quickly interrupted. 

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape.” Lockhart said, raising his wand in the air “Let’s have a volunteer pair...Potter, Weasley? How about you?” 

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Snape beat him to it. 

“Weasley’s wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps.” 

Ciara groaned in response as the two boys took the stage. Draco and Harry stared each other down as the professors poisoned them accordingly at the center of the stage. Begrudgingly, they bowed to each other, as per the rules of engagement. 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco sneered. 

“You wish” Harry was quick to retort. 

The crowd of students watched intently as the two boys then turned, walked the ten paces, then spun around with their wands aimed at each other's heads. 

“Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don’t want any accidents.” Lockhart instructed “One, two-”

A charm exploded out of Draco’s wand early. Harry is knocked off of his feet as the spell hits his chest. However, he was quick to recover, immediately leaping back up and firing a curse of his own back at the Slytherin in front of him. 

“Rictusempra!” 

A flash of silver, and Malfoy is hit directly in the stomach. He folds over, the wind knocked out of him. 

“I said disarm only!” Professor Lockhart shouted desperately. 

_ As if that’s gonna happen _ , Ciara thought to herself as the rest of the students cheered on the fight. 

“Serpentsortia!” A then recovered Draco fired back. 

From the tip of his wand suddenly appeared a long, dark-scaled snake. Everyone in the room, spare Snape, gasped.

The creature slithered in Harry’s direction, producing a horrid hissing sound, the teachers finally seeing it fit to intervene. 

“Don’t move, Potter” Snape instructed “I’ll get rid of it for you” 

Professor Lockhart stumbled onto the stage in a hurry.

“Allow me!” he said loudly, stepping out in front of Snape.

But when the eccentric professor flicked his wand, it didn’t rid the room of the snake. Instead, the snake flew up into the air, hissing wildly in rage before it landed back down on the stage, charging after the first person it laid eyes on, which happened to be Justin Fletchley, a hufflepuff second year who was standing on the opposite side of the stage from Ciara. The students around him screamed and moved back in terror, but Justin was frozen in place. Fangs raised, the snake raised its head to attack, when suddenly Harry started forward, looking oddly calm. 

What was even more strange, was the noises that were coming out of his mouth. They were words, she assumed, but they were raspy, and unclear. As if he was mimicking the hiss of a snake. The creature looked back at him for a moment, before turning its attention back to a still frozen Justin. 

Harry spoke again in that strange tongue, louder that time. The snake seemed to grow still for a moment before ultimately slumping to the floor, unmoving. 

The young wizard blinked a few times, looking at the snake curiously before turning to Justin, offering a helping hand. 

Justin’s eyes flared, 

“What are you playing at?” he accused, backing away a terrified look in his eyes. A lot of the other students also looked back up at Harry with matching expressions, many others standing there in shock of what had just happened. A few of them even ran out of the room completely. 

Snape waved his wand and the snake vanished. He looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, before Ron was quick to usher his friend out of the room.

Ciara stood there with a majority of the other students, at a loss. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dueling club was all anyone wanted to talk about or so it seemed. And that was more than true for the Slytherin common room that night. Everyone was abuzz. 

“You really think that was parseltongue?” someone had asked.

“He did something to that snake” 

“You ever think maybe Potter could be the heir of Slytherin?” another student asked “I mean, he is a Pureblood” 

“Potter? The heir of Slytherin?” an angry voice cried out above the rest “Are you daft?” 

Ciara and Jade looked over from their spot on one of the couches to see Draco standing at the other end of the room, his face red with anger. 

“No heir of Slytherin would be caught dead being sorted into Gryffindor” he continued to rant “And especially wouldn’t fraternize with mudbloods” 

Ciara moved to stand up, but Jade grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t” she pleaded “You’re really testing your luck” 

Ciara sent her roommate a look of sympathy, but shrugged her arm out of her grasp. 

“Talking real tough for someone who can’t even win a duel, Malfoy” she called out, walking around the couch. A few students parted the way for her as she moved to stand across the room from Draco. 

He whirled on her, a fire in his eyes. 

“As if you would’ve done any better, snowflake” he retorted. 

Ciara shrugged, brandishing her wand from her robes. 

“You wanna test that theory?” she challenged with a glare. 

Draco’s nostrils flared. At first he made no move to take out his own wand, that was until he finally glanced around the common room, seeing for the first time that they had an audience, of nearly the entire Slytherin house. They were all looking on with interest, no prefects in sight. 

Puffing out his chest a bit, Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at her face. 

“I’ll take that as an accept-” Ciara started to taunt, but Draco already fired his first curse. She had to duck out of the way, the bolt of magic hitting a spot on the wall. With a scowl, she hopped back onto her feet. 

Draco smirked, and opened his mouth to deliver some flashy retort, but Ciara never gave him the chance. 

“Expelliarmus!” she yelled quickly. 

A bolt of magic hit Malfoy directly in the chest, sending him flying back towards the entrance-way. His wand sailed through the air and Ciara easily caught it. As he recovered, Draco looked back up at her, eyes wide. 

Ciara scowled a moment before something caught her eye. She looked up, and noticed a group of older students standing at the top of the stairs leading to the dorms, they were watching the scene carefully. 

Holding eye contact with them, she angrily tossed Draco’s wand back across the floor, practically daring them to say something. A few of them looked like they were holding back their laughter, and eventually they all turned their heads, pretending that they hadn’t seen anything. 

Draco looked defeated, and Crabbe and Goyle immediately ran to his side, but he shrugged them off. 

Ciara calmly put away her wand, before turning and leaving the common room altogether, Jade hot on her roommate's tail. 

Suddenly, no one really felt like discussing the events of the dueling club anymore. 

That night, another student fell victim to the curse of the chamber, and it was none other than Justin Finch-Fletchley.

~*~*~*~*~


	13. [12] C.S

Ciara made sure to find Hermione sometime the following week. She wanted to let her know about Draco’s weird actions in the common room surrounding the heir discussion. 

“The potion should be ready by Christmas” Hermione informed “We have to get answers soon”

Nodding her head in agreement, Ciara shifted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. The corners of Hermione’s mouth started to twitch upwards suddenly. 

“Heard you started a duel of your own” she noted 

Rolling her eyes, Ciara only shrugged. 

“He was asking for it” 

“Be that as it may, you should be more careful” Hermione scolded slightly. 

After promising her that she would, the two went their separate ways. 

Eventually, Christmas came around. 

The trio’s plan was to sneak into the common room after the feast, as that would be the best way to intercept their targets, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. 

Ciara had agreed to help them get into the common room. 

After rushing to finish up her dinner, she gave Jade a short excuse before jogging out of the Great Hall, making for the Slytherin common room. 

She popped the small tart that she had brought with her, into her mouth as she made it towards the front door. Bracing herself up against the cold dungeon wall, all she had to do was wait for them to arrive, hopefully disguised as Grabbe, Goyle, and Pansy respectively. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, she finally heard footsteps clambering down the stairway into the dungeons. Her head peaked up as she saw three shapes begin to emerge. Crabbe, Goyle, and….not Pansy. 

Ciara paled, seeing the fake Crabbe and Goyle walking behind Draco Malfoy, exchanging nervous glances. 

Cursing under her breath, she soundlessly dipped into the common room. She ran up the staircase about halfway to the dorms, before crouching down and hiding by the banister. 

She watched as the group of three boys finally entered the room, the two disguised boys still glancing around warily. One of them ended up noticing where she was crouched up on the staircase, and sent her a wide-eyed expression that simply read; “help!” 

All Ciara could do was shrug her shoulders apologetically. 

Eventually they stopped their walk, Harry and Ron sat down on one of the green couches while Draco propped himself up against a table, ripping a copy of the Daily Prophet up off the surface. 

“Listen to this-” He announced, reading the front page “‘Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. “Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute”, said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. “He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muddle Protection Act should be scrapped Immediately.”’ he parroted. Grinning widely, he peered over the paper at his supposed disciples. 

“Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them.” he taunted evilly “You’d never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. Embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them.” 

Ciara winced. 

Ron, well the boy she assumed was Ron, made an angry noise at the back of his throat, but Harry was quick to jab him in the ribs. 

Draco was taken aback, 

“What’s up with you, Crabbe?” 

“Stomachache” Ron quickly lied. 

“Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the arse for me!” he said, laughing. Obviously thinking himself very funny in the moment “You know, I’m surprised The Daily Prophet hasn’t reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up. He’ll be sacked if it doesn’t stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to this place.”

Goyle, no, Harry suddenly straightened. 

“You’re wrong!” he called out loudly, immediately regretting it. 

Again, Draco looked bewildered. 

“What? Did you say that I was wrong? You think there’s someone here who’s worse than Dumbledore?” Draco challenged. 

Ron stiffened next to Harry, who only took a moment or so to think before-

“Harry Potter” he offered. 

Draco’s expression slowly morphed into an approving, but still rather evil smile. 

“Good one Goyle.” he said. 

Ciara released a breath that she didn’t even know that she was holding. 

“You’re absolutely right” he continued, “Saint Potter. He’s another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn’t go around with that Mudblood Granger. And people  _ actually  _ think he’s the heir of Slytherin” he scoffed. 

The two boys on the couch exchanged a glance. 

“Then you must have some idea who’s behind it all?” Harry asked. 

“You know I haven’t, Goyle” Draco scolded “How many times do I have to tell you? But my father did say this much: It’s been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn’t tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled, but I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it’s only a matter of time before one of them’s killed this time. As for me...I hope it’s Granger.” 

Ciara flushed with anger, but Ron also reacted, fists clenching at his side, and he would have gotten up too had it not been for Harry who stopped him. 

“What’s the matter with you two?” Draco asked “You’re acting very...odd” 

The two boys turned to each other, now alarmed. Ciara squinted slightly, then saw what they were looking at. The front of Crabbe’s hair was turning red, and on Goyle’s forehead, a faded lightning scar was appearing. 

The polyjuice potion was wearing off. 

In sync, they both leaped to their feet, and dashed out of the common room. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Draco called out after them. 

Ciara couldn’t help it, a small giggle escaped her throat. 

Draco’s eyes turned upwards, finding her hiding place in a matter of seconds. She quickly took off running for her dorm. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara discovered the reason why Hermione hadn’t been with the group that night a couple days later when Harry found her in the courtyard. Apparently she hadn’t gotten the proper hair needed for the potion, and Hermione was now bedridden, half-cat. 

Still in the infirmary two weeks later, Ciara helped Harry and Ron deliver some books to their friend. They staggered into the infirmary, carrying five books a piece. Eventually they made their way over to Hermione’s bedside, which was already more than covered in other books. 

“Oh good” Hermione said in greeting “Put those anywhere” 

The three of them looked around, slowly realizing that there was no more room left so they just dropped them at their feet. 

“Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you Hermione” Ciara said with a smirk “She’d appreciate it if you’d leave a few books for the rest of the school.” 

“I’ve got to keep up, haven’t I?”

From behind her, a large cat tail swayed slightly, catching their eyes. 

“Is that thing ever going away?” Ron asked. 

Hermione nodded, 

“Any day now, according to Madam Pomfrey” she said “I’m just thankful I’ve stopped coughing up fur balls” 

“We all are, believe me” Ron muttered. 

“Now-” Hermione chirped excitedly “What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?” 

The group shook their heads. 

“Nothing” Harry said. 

“And has it gotten any better? I mean...is anyone speaking to you?” she asked. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, 

“Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that’s something.” 

Ron suddenly plucked something out from underneath Hermione’s pillow. It was a get-well card. He opened it up, and began to read it out loud. 

“‘To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Golderoy Lockhart.’” he looked up at her accusingly “You sleep with this under your pillow?” 

Hermione snatched it out of his hands. 

“Of course not!” she exclaimed “I don’t know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages.”

~*~*~*~*~


	14. [13] C.S

On the surface, their school lives went on at normal. Ciara and Jade struggled through potions. She would study with Hermione both when she was in the infirmary and when she was finally released. 

However, underneath all of that, there was something dark looming. Everyone felt it. When they walked the hallways, they would glance nervously every which way, just waiting to see who would be the next victim of the chamber.

One night, after they had visited Hermione, Harry and Ron had stumbled across a small, leather-bound diary in the girls bathroom. It had been blank, but evidently when Harry wrote in it...someone or something wrote back. Something named Tom Riddle. 

A week or so after that, she found herself hurriedly walking through the courtyard with the group in between classes as they tried to fill her in as best they could on the vision that Harry got from this sketchy diary. Apparently, they now had reason to believe that Hagrid was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. 

“It can’t be Hagrid. It just can’t be” Hermione argued. 

“We don’t even know who this Tom Riddle is” Ciara reasoned “How can we even trust him?” 

“He was there when the monster killed someone, Ciara. He saw it firsthand” Harry responded logically

“Look, Hagrid’s our friend” Hermione piped up “Why don’t we just go ask him about it?” 

Ron snorted, 

“That’d be a cheerful visit. ‘Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?’”

“Mad an’ hairy?” A familiar voice sounded from behind them “Wouldn’ be talkin’ ‘bou me, now would yeh?” 

The four of them all spun on their heels, instantly coming face to face with a grinning Hagrid. Ciara flushed with guilt. 

“No!” 

“Of course not!” They all stumbled over themselves. 

The half-giant looked at them curiously. 

“What’s that you’ve got, Hagrid?” Ron recovered quickly, noticing the strange canister in his hand. 

“Flesh-Eatin’ Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know” he explained “Accordin’ ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o’ growin’ up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we’ll be able to chop ‘em up, stew ‘em, an’ get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. ‘Til then, you three best watch yerselves, all righ’?” 

They all nod in understanding, and Hagrid took his leave, crossing the rest of the courtyard. But before any of them could advance further another form came running up to them. 

It was Neville Longbottom, and he looked out of breath and pale. 

“Harry, I don’t know who did it, but...you’d better come” he said quickly, gesturing over his shoulder. 

Ron and Harry took off after Neville, before she followed Hermione looked back over her shoulder at the friend they had left standing alone in the middle of the courtyard. 

Ciara waved her hand, 

“Go, I’ll find you guys later” 

Hermione nodded before turning and sprinting to catch up with the boys.

Ciara sighed, before turning back around and making the rest of the trek to class alone. 

She would later find out that someone had absolutely trashed Harry’s dorm, and that the diary was stolen. 

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re coming to the quidditch game today right?” Jade asked her. 

Ciara didn’t answer at first. 

“Ciara!” her roommate scolded.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like quidditch, in fact she rather enjoyed it. It was one of the things that she liked most about the wizarding world. 

But she was really nervous about this charms essay that she was working on, and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. 

Jade walked across the room and physically took the parchment and quill out of her hands. Ciara made a sound of protest, but Jade was quick to shut her up. 

“You’ve been working on this essay for days. You need a break” she reasoned, still holding the essay out of her reach. 

Ciara huffed, laying back on her bead. 

“I just want it to be perfect” she mumbled. 

“You say that about every essay” Jade said “And you know what?” 

Ciara leaned up a bit expectantly. 

Jade grinned, 

“They always are” 

Waving her hand dismissively, she finally got up from the bed, grabbing her green and grey scarf. 

Jade smiled victoriously. 

They could hear the sound of the stadium getting louder and louder as they got closer Jade and Ciara had been furiously discussing the stats of the two teams, that day it was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had a faster offense, but Hufflepuff was known for their tough defense, it was a pretty even split. 

Just as they were about to emerge from the tunnel when Ciara suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of her, a grave expression on her face. 

“Miss McKay, I am going to have to ask you to follow me to the infirmary” she ordered. 

Ciara blinked in surprise. 

“The infirmary? But for what professor?” 

The older woman pressed her lips together, glancing over Ciara’s shoulder at her roommate who was standing there just as confused. 

“I’m afraid that question will have to wait until we are there” McGonagall replied vaguely. 

Ciara looked over her shoulder, nodding at Jade. 

“Go, get a seat. I’ll try to make it back in time” she said. 

Her roommate looked as if she wanted to say more, but one more look from the professor and she turned and walked out towards the stadium. 

McGonagall ushered her along without a word, and along the way they had also collected Harry and Ron. The former of which was getting ready to take the pitch. 

They followed her across the school, reaching the infirmary in a matter of minutes with the pace the professor was keeping. 

“I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock” McGonagall said as they walked past infirmary beds. 

They finally reached a bed that Madam Pomfrey was currently leaning over, tending to whoever laid there. As they arrived, the nurse stood up straight and the three of them could finally see who was lying there. 

“Hermione” Ciara gasped, moving to the side of the bed, looking down at the petrified face of the Gryffindor girl. 

“She was found near the library” McGonagall informed “Along with this. Does it mean anything to you?” she asked them, holding up a small mirror. 

When the three of them got over the shock of seeing their friend lying there, they managed to shake their heads, having not a clue what that mirror meant. 

McGonagall sighed, but nodded and was quick to usher them out, much to their protests. 

“ _ All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. _ ”

~*~*~*~*~


	15. [14] C.S

Evidently, Harry and Ron weren’t too keen on the six o’clock curfew either. Ciara was just on her way to sneak out to visit Hermione in the infirmary again, when the two of them very literally came crashing into her in the dungeon corridor. 

“Ciara!” Harry called out 

“We were on our way-” 

“Looking for you-” 

“You wouldn’t believe-” 

Ciara shushed them quickly, moving away from the Slytherin common room to a more secluded part of the hallway. Both of their robes were disheveled as well as their hair, they looked as if they had just run from a fight. 

“Slow down” she ordered “Now what happened?” she asked. 

The two of them delved into a rather messy retelling of their encounter with the large spider Aragog that lived in the Forbidden Forest. While terrifying, they were able to determine that not only was the spider not the beast of the Chamber, but Hagrid had not been the one to open it at all. 

Her eyes widened slightly, digesting the new information. 

“But if it wasn’t Hagrid, then who was it?” 

Neither boy had an answer. And the only person who probably did, was petrified. 

That’s why the next afternoon, after classes had wrapped up for the day, the three found themselves standing at the door of the infirmary, a cross Madam Pomfrey standing in their way. 

“There’s no point in talking to a petrified person. She won’t hear a word you’re saying” the nurse argued 

“We know that, Madam Pomfrey” Ciara reasoned calmly “It’s just, well, you see we thought that maybe we could just...be with her for a bit. She’s our friend, and even if she can’t hear us...I mean, it can’t hurt can it?” she said, letting her bottom lip tremble ever so slightly. 

It worked. A slight glint of sympathy washed over Madam Pomfrey’s expression. 

“Very well then. But be quick about it” she said, stepping aside and allowing them in. 

Ciara grinned as they walked into the infirmary. 

“You’re good at that” Harry commented under his breath. 

“Too good” Ron muttered. 

Ciara only rolled her eyes in response. 

The three of them walked up to the side of Hermione’s bed. And despite her act earlier, it truly did hurt to see her friend like this. 

Ron picked up the mirror off of the nightstand, twirling it in his hand absentmindedly. His eyes then flickered to the get-well card that was propped up there as well. 

“You don’t think Lockhart could be the heir of Slytherin, do you?” Ron suggested. 

However the moment his eyes met Ciara’s annoyed expression, he retreated. 

“Right. Forget I said it” he mumbled. 

Harry was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. 

“Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever…” 

Ciara’s head hung slightly. 

As the orange of the sunset outside peaked through the window, it bounced off of the mirror in Ron’s hand and splashed over Hermione’s form. Suddenly, Ciara’s attention was pulled towards Hermione’s hand. 

“Guys?” she started, looking a bit closer “What’s that” 

It was a small piece of paper, scrunched up in Hermione’s half-closed fist. 

Harry was quick to remove it, and before Madam Pomfrey got a chance to kick them out, the three dashed out of the infirmary. 

They rushed down the hallways until finally finding a hiding spot where they would take out the paper and read it without fear of a teacher finding them outside their common rooms. 

As Harry unwrinkled it, they could now see that it was actually a page that was torn out of a library book. 

Harry began to read the words from the page, 

“‘Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent’s eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it’” Harry’s head suddenly shot upwards “Guys! This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That’s why I can hear it speak. It’s a snake.” 

Ron scrunched his nose, confused. 

“But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one’s dead?” the red-head questioned. 

Harry frowned, contemplating an answer. Ciara’s head lifted and swiveled around the hallway, checking to make sure that they were still in the clear, when suddenly she caught sight of her and the boys reflection in a window at the opposite side of the hall. Her face lit up. 

“Because no one did look it in the eye” she announced suddenly. 

Both Gryffindor boys looked at her quizzically. 

“Not directly at least” she said “Think about it. Colin must have seen it through his camera. Justin, he must have seen it  _ through  _ Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he’s a ghost, he couldn’t die again. And Hermione, she had that mirror! I bet you guys anything that she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along.” 

“And Mrs. Norris?” Ron challenged “I’m pretty sure she didn’t have a camera or a mirror, Ciara” 

Ciara bit her lip, thinking hard for a moment. When suddenly, she snapped her fingers. 

“The water. Wasn’t there water on the floor that night? She must have only seen the Basilisk’s reflection” she responded. 

Harry looked over the textbook page again, 

“The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it. That’s why Hagrid’s roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!” he announced. 

“But how’s the Basilisk been getting around?” Ron asked, obviously not wanting to believe the reality of their situation “A dirty great snake. Someone would have see-” 

“Hermione answered that too” Harry said, pointing at a spot on the paper, where a single word was scribbled down, the handwriting rushed. 

“Pipes?” Ron exclaimed “It’s using the plumbing?” 

“Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago?” Harry said “She died in a bathroom...What if she never left” 

Ron’s face paled, and his eyes grew wide. 

“Moaning Myrtle” he said in realization. 

Harry nodded, but before any of them could take action, a voice suddenly echoed loudly throughout the castle. 

“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once!” McGonnagal’s voice informed “All tears to the second floor corridor. Immediately.” 

Ciara shared a look with the boys, and none of them had to say anything before they were dashing off down the hallway, heading for the staircase. 

As the three of them peaked their heads around the corner, they could see McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts staff standing in front of a wall, again desecrated with another creepy quote no doubt. 

“As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message” she informed “Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself.” 

Ciara, Harry, and Ron share a look. 

“I’m afraid we shall have to send the students home.” McGonagall continued “I’m afraid...this is the end of Hogwarts. 

Suddenly another form ran up to the group, completely oblivious to what had transpired moments before. 

“So sorry.” Professor Lockhart announced cheerfully “Dozed off. What have I missed?” 

“Just the man” Snape's low voice sounded “A girl has been snayched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last.”

“My m-moment?” Lockhart questioned. 

“Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” Snape questioned. 

“D-did I? I don’t recall…” 

“That settles it” McGonagall intervened “We’ll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend.” she noted. 

“V-very well.” Professor Lockhart conceded, puffing out his chest a bit “I’ll-I’ll be in my office, getting- getting ready.” 

With that he spun on his heels and all but sprinted down the hallway. 

“The rest of us should go inform the students what has happened” McGonagall ordered the rest of the staff, who immediately dispersed to do just that. 

“Who is it the monster’s taken, Minerva?” Professor Sprout asked as she passed her by. 

McGonagall’s expression turned grave. 

“Ginny Weasley.” she answered. 

Next to her, Ron’s knees gave up, and he would’ve collapsed to the ground had it not been for Harry, who caught him. 

As the teachers disappeared from the hallway, what was written on the wall was revealed to them. 

Eyes wide, Ciara slowly approached the wall, as if in a trance. Her gaze darted from left to right, reading the bright red letters. 

_ “Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever”  _

“She knew something, Harry.” A very distressed sounding Ron cried “She’d found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That’s why she was taken. I mean, she was- is- a pure-blood. There can’t be any other reason.” 

Harry pulled him onto his feet, and with a gesture of his head, told Ciara to follow him down the hallway. 

“C’mon. Let’s go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he’s going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know” Harry explained as they three of them snuck down the corridor. 

“Harry…” Ron said, voice sounding small “D’you think there’s any chance at all she’s not, you know…” 

Harry looked over at Ciara desperately. 

Ciara placed a hand on the boys shoulder, 

“We’ll find her, Ron. Ginny’s going to be fine.” 

The Weasely managed a smile, but looked away just as fast. Again, Ciara caught Harry’s eye, and they exchanged a troubled look. 

Eventually they made their way to Lockhart’s office, and all but broke the door down. 

“Professor!” Harry called out “We’ve got some information for you-” 

The three of them froze in place.

Lockhart’s classroom was bare, empty. Stripped of all books and knick-knacks. At the front of the room were two large trunks, and the professor himself who was shoving things inside. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Ciara asked pointedly. 

The professor looked up at them with wide eyes, and a fake smile. 

“Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go-” 

“What about my sister?” Ron yelled. 

Lockhart, kept packing, his expression unchanging. 

“Well, as to that- most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I-” 

“You’re the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can’t go now!” Ron continued to argue. 

“I must say, when I took the job, nothing in the job description-”

“You’re running away?” Harry piped up “After all that stuff you did in your books?”

Lockhart paused briefly, 

“Books can be misleading.” he mumbled. 

“ _ You _ wrote them!” Harry all but screamed. 

Lockhart finally turned to face the three students. 

“My dear boy, do use your common sense” he said through gritted teeth “My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people didn’t think I’d done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He’d look dreadful on the front cover, No dress sense at all-

“You’re a fraud!” Ciara exploded, her face red with rage. If she hated anything in the world, it was people who thought they were better than others “You’ve just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done!” 

“There was work involved!” Lockhart argued “I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it’s not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog.” 

“Is there anything you  _ can  _ do?” Ron asked, disgusted. 

Lockhart paused, 

“Yes, now that you mention it.” he said, brandishing his wand “I’m rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would’ve gone blabbing and I’d never sold another book. I’m afraid I’ll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same.” 

The teacher raised his wand, but Ciara was much quicker, 

“Expelliarmus!” she shouted, a blast of magic exploding out of the tip of her wand. It hit the professor square in the chest, sending him falling backwards over his trunks, and his wand flew across the room, clattering onto the floor. 

“Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all” Harry said smartly. 

Ciara sent him a grin, and the three of them went to work. 

Minutes later, the three of them were escorting Lockhart down the hall, all three wands pointed at his back. 

Eventually they made their way into Myrtle’s bathroom, forcing Lockhart inside. Right as they made their way through the doorway, they could see the ghost girl floating just above the cistern. 

“Who’s there?” she called out. When she observed the group, she smiled. “Oh...Hello Harry. What do you want?” 

“To ask you how you died” Harry replied simply. 

Myrtle looked flattered, as if no one had ever asked her that before. And in hindsight, Ciara supposed that they hadn’t. 

“Ooooh, it was dreadful” the ghost said with a pout “It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in.” 

“Who was it, Myrtle?” Harry pressed on. 

“I don’t know! I was distraught!” Myrtle said pointedly “But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and...I died.” 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“Just like that?” she asked “How?” 

Myrtle shrugged, 

“No idea” she said “I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there.” she pointed at the sinks that stood at the center of the bathroom, in a circle formation. The students ran over to them, searching every inch of the bank, the pipes, the tiles, the basins themselves. 

Suddenly, something on one of the taps caught Ciara’s eye. Her finger’s ran across the small design that was etched into the metal. 

It was a small depiction of a snake. 

“Guys” she said, calling them over. She showed them the symbol. “This has to be it. The entrance to the Chamber.” 

“Say something, Harry.” Ron urged “Say something in Parseltongue” 

Harry stared at the snake for a moment,

“Open up.” 

Ron shook his head and Ciara stifled a laugh. 

“That was English” she informed. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, concentrating hard. He was staring at the snake so intensely that Ciara wouldn’t have been surprised if he had started to burn a hole into the copper. 

This time when he opened his mouth, the sound that came out resembled the hiss they had heard during the duel. There were several clicks, and the groans of ancient machinery. Slowly the sinks began to fold back and sink into the floor, exposing a large open hole in the floor. As they peered inside, they couldn’t see the bottom. 

“Excellent, Harry. Good work.” Lockhart spoke for the first time since they had entered the bathroom “Well then. I’ll just be going. There’s no need for me-” 

“Oh yes there is” Harry said, pointing his wand at Lockhart and gesturing towards the opening “You first” 

“Now...w-what good will it do?”

“A bloody lot of good if it’s a two-hundred-foot drop onto jagged rocks.” Ron said, obviously still mad at the teacher willing to abandon his sister. 

Lockhart gulped, he had no comeback for that. He stepped forward, looking down into the large pipe nervously. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, growing annoyed. She took it upon herself to shove the teacher forward, toppling him down into the pipe. A scream of terror escaped his throat as he fell out of sight. 

The two boys turned towards her in shock. 

She lifted her hands, unbothered. 

“What? He was taking too long.” she reasoned. 

Soon, the screaming stopped and they all patiently waited for a sigh from the professor. Finally, his voice echoed up the pipe, 

“It’s really quite filthy down here” he said. 

“All right. Let’s go” Harry said “Ciara, stand here and stand guard. If any more teachers come looking, you got to think of some excuse to keep them away until we come back with Ginny” 

Ciara nodded in understanding as the two boys approached the edge themselves. 

“Oh, Harry…” Myrtle piped up “If you die down there, you’re welcome to share my toilet” she said with a smile. 

Harry took a breath, 

“Thanks Myrtle” he said, before turning around and promptly jumping down into the pipe, Ron quickly followed. 

Ciara posted herself in the doorway, hoping her friends and the professor would make quick work of whatever they were to encounter down there. 

~*~*~*~*~


	16. [15] C.S

Ciara flipped her wand over in her hand mindlessly. It had been a while since the boys had disappeared into the chamber. She would admit, every time she heard a sound echo back up from the depths, she would worry, but at the same time, she knew those boys were capable enough. No one had approached the bathroom, or so it seemed, so she was left with Myrtle for company. Which wasn’t all that bad if she was being honest. The poor girl just had a rough life. 

Suddenly, she heard a sound that broke her out of her daze. The sound of laughter. 

“Amazing!” the unmistakable voice of Professor Lockhart echoed up from below “This is just like magic!” 

As she jumped up onto her feet, something shot out of the chamber. She watched with wide eyes as a train of bodies flew up and out of the large hole in the ground. They were each deposited on the tile floor, stumbling for balance. 

Everyone had made it back, with Ginny no less. And now perched at the top of one of the stalls, was a phoenix. 

“Thanks Fawkes” Harry said to the bird. 

“You guys look terrible” Ciara exclaimed, remarking on the amount of grime that covered their faces, one of the arms on Harry’s robe was torn.

“Thanks” Ron muttered, wiping his face insecurely. 

“Are we in a bathroom?” Lockhart asked, looking around the room, a vacant expression in his eyes. 

Ciara eyed him curiously, 

“What happened down there?” she asked. 

“Long story” Harry said 

“The Basilisk?” 

“Dead” 

“Great” Ciara said “Let’s get out of here” 

She moved to lead the group out of the bathroom, but skidded to a halt the moment that she stepped out into the hallway. 

“Blast” she muttered. 

Sunlight was just beginning to creep into the windows of Hogwarts, she had definitely lost track of time. And now standing in front of her, was a group of teachers, all of which looked at them with hardened expressions. 

Harry and Ron ran into her back, also gasping when they discovered that they had been caught. 

“Professor I can explain-” Harry started 

“I would have to ask you to save your explanation for Dumbledore, Mr. Potter” McGonagall informed “He has requested you two go to his office immediately.” 

Hanging their heads, they did as they were told, McGonagall began to escort them away, Ginny was taken by Madam Pomfry to the infirmary. 

Ciara made a move to go after her friends, but was promptly stopped by the looming form of Professor Snape. He glared down at her, and she found herself frozen in place. 

“You are to return to the Slytherin common room immediately, Miss McKay” he ordered 

“But-” 

All it took was one more icy glare from the potions professor, and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. 

Snape led her down the hallway, and as they turned a corner Ciara noticed another form was walking their way. As he got closer, she was able to recognize who it was. 

It was Lucius Malfoy, and he was heading right for Dumbledore’s office. 

As he passed them by, he regarded Snape with a nod, but as his attention turned to the young wizard at the teacher’s side, he sneered in disgust. 

Ciara glared in response, taking note of the way that the man held his head up high, nose pointed towards the ceiling, as if he was trying to make himself look taller than he was. Something about his posture screamed “I think I’m better than you” and she hated that. 

Eventually they made it back to the common room, and Snape made sure to stand there until Ciara was inside. 

As she walked into the house, a few students who were up that morning regarded her with curious glances. 

“Ciara!” she heard her name called from the opposite end of the room. She looked over to see Jade jogging up to her, a concerned look on her face. 

“Where have you been?” she asked “I’ve been worried sick!” 

Ciara winced, 

“Sorry, I’ll explain everything just-” she glanced around the room, noting all the prying eyes “Not here” she whispered. 

Jade nodded in understanding, and the two of them began to make their way to their dorm. 

As they passed the fireplace, Ciara couldn’t help but notice Draco sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle at each side. She noted how he sat up straighter when she looked over at them, head jutted out towards the ceiling. 

“The hell are you looking at, snowflake?” Draco sneered. 

A young boy trying to mimic his father, that’s all he was. 

This made Ciara laugh in spite of herself as she continued on her way towards her dorm. 

~*~*~*~*~

Eventually, Ciara was sitting at the table with her housemates that evening. As people ate their breakfast, there was a buzz in the air. As they looked around, people took note of several of the previously petrified students, all were back and sitting with their housemates talking and laughing loudly. Justin was laughing with the Hufflepuffs, Colin was back taking pictures again. Even Mrs. Norris was revised and reunited with Mr. Filch. They were all back. 

All except one. 

That was until Ciara saw someone appear in the doorway of the Great Hall. Her eyes widened in relief as she watched Hermione run into the hall, meeting Harry and Ron in the middle of the room with excited hugs and handshakes. As she watched, Hermione’s gaze drifted across the room, finding her eyes in a matter of moments. When she did, the Gryffindor girl's eyes widened and her smile brightened. 

Ciara smiled in return. 

From the front of the room, McGonagall tapped the side of her goblet, bringing all the students attention to the professors table. 

Dumbledore stood up slowly from his seat, 

“Before we begin our feast, let’s give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfret, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified.” he announced. 

Everyone in the hall applauded gratefully. Except, Ciara noticed, Draco Malfoy. 

“Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!” 

Now everyone was cheering loudly. Some people even banged on the tables in excitement, and Dumbledore sat back down. 

In the midst of the celebration, the doors to the Great Hall opened again. Ciara glanced over to see Hagrid walking in. As he did, and people began to notice, everyone in the room fell silent. He glanced around, nervous and embarrassed. 

Ciara remembered that the grounds keep had been detained in connection with the opening of the Chamber. It was good to see him back in the castle. 

“Sorry I’m late.” he said awkwardly “The owl deliverin’ my release papers got all lost ‘n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol” 

Ciara stifled a giggle in the back of her throat. 

Hagrid then turned to Harry, who was looking up at him and beaming. 

“I jus’ want to say...that if it wasn’t fer’ you, Harry...you an’ Ron...and Hermione...Well, I jus’ want to say…thanks” he said gratefully. 

“There’s no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid” Harry said honestly. 

Back at the teachers table, Dumbledore was again rising to his feet, and slowly began clapping his hands together. The other teachers at the table soon joined him. And before anyone knew it, the entire hall was on their feet, roaring in celebration. Hagrid shyly wiped his eyes. 

Ciara smiled widely, clapping along with everyone else. The celebration continued into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~


	17. [16] P.A

Their third year at Hogwarts started off pretty grim. On the train ride from Kings Cross, the locomotive was attacked by a fleet of Dementors, scaring most of the students half to death. Ciara wasn’t sitting with the Golden Trio that ride, and she considered herself lucky, as apparently Harry had almost been killed by one of the Azkaban guards, had it not been for a teacher that was on board that had stepped in to help him. 

Evidently the reason that the dementors were running amuck, was that there had been an escapee from Azkaban. 

The inescapable prison had lost a prisoner. 

A prisoner named Sirius Black. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara took in a deep breath as she rode the horseless carriage towards the castle. She always felt calmer when she got to Hogwarts. Something about this place made her feel at ease, despite all the crazy adventures she would get up to inside its walls. 

As all the student’s clambered inside the Great Hall, a storm was brewing outside the castle, the occasional flash of lightning lit up the windows. Prior to the opening night feast, they were treated to a performance by the school's frog choir. 

When the song concluded, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the High Table, smiling out at the students. 

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” he greeted “I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of use with facial hair-” 

McGonagall loudy cleared her throat, to signify to the headmaster that he was rambling. 

“Mm. Yes.” he acknowledged while nodding “First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor.” he said, gesturing to a man at the far end of the table with brown hair and a small mustache and beard. 

There was some good-natured applause. 

“As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs.” he continued “Fortunately, I’m delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid” 

Ciara blinked in surprise, and a smile made its way onto her face. Nearly the entire Gryffindor table cheered loudly, and scattered applause, including her own, followed. 

Hagrid, flushed red with embarrassment, rose to acknowledge the cheers, and nearly toppled over the High Table as he did so. 

“Finally-” Dumbldore continued, his voice sounding much lower than before “-on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts- at the request of the Ministry of Magic- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.” 

People immediately started whispering to each other apprehensively. Down the table from her, she watched as Draco, alongside Crabbe and Goyle, caught Harry’s eye from across the room, and pretended to faint, mimicking what happened to the boy on the train. They laughed to themselves when Harry turned away. 

Ciara glared over at them angrily. 

“The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they will not enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.” 

Not the best note to start a welcome feast on.

Later in the evening, students were being escorted out of the Great Hall. As Ciara walked down the hallway, she passed one of the large windows and paused a moment, looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts that stretched out into the night. 

There was a flash of smoke that shot past the window, causing her to jump back in surprise. Looking back outside, she noticed the hoard of Dementors drifting about the land outside the window. 

~*~*~*~*~


	18. [17] P.A

Ciara held her books to her chest as she clambered down the side of the grassy hill, the Golden Trio next to her. They were on their way down to Hagrid's hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class. 

“You don’t think that ‘grimm’ thing has anything to do with Sirius Black do you?” Ron questioned, referencing an odd experience they had just had in the previous class, Divinations with Professor Trelawney. 

“Oh honestly, Ron” Hermione scoffed “If you ask me, Divination’s a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That’s a fascinating subject.” 

“Ancient Runes?” Ron exclaimed “Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?” 

“A fair few” Hermione answered vaguely. 

“Hang on. That’s not possible. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination” Ron noted “You’d have to be in two classes at once.” 

“Don’t be silly” Hermione interjected, trudging forward “How could anyone be in two classes at once?  _ Broaden your minds. Use your inner eye to see the future! _ ” she said, mimicking Professor Trelawney.

Ciara laughed under her breath. 

There was already a cluster of students gathered around Hagrid’s Hut. 

“That’s it, c’mon now, come closer!” Hagrid called out to everyone “Less talking if you don’t mind. I got a real treat for yeh today! A great lesson. Follow me!” 

Hagrid then led the large group of kids into the forest next to the hut, following along a path until they came into a small paddock, bordered by a short stone wall, about waist-high. 

As they stepped over the wall to get inside, Hagrid turned to them again. 

“‘Right you lot, less chattering. Form a group over there” He said, pointing to a tree at the side of the onclove. “And open your books to page 49” he instructed. 

Ciara hoisted the large textbook out of her bag. The Monster Book of Monsters. It shook violently in her hands, bounded by a leather strap and Spellotape. Not her favorite on magical creatures but definitely the one with the more interesting packaging. 

“And exactly how do we do that?” Draco all but growled, finding it hard to hold his textbook up. 

“Yeh stroke the spine of course” Hagrid said simply. “Goodness me” he muttered before disappearing off to his right.

Draco scowled, lifting up his book and turning it over so that the spine faced him. He then ran two fingers down the side of the book. The growling subsided, and the book went still in his hands. He made an expression of surprise, before turning back to the class. 

Ciara saw his face and coughed to cover up a laugh. Draco sent her a glare. 

As they all congregated by the wall, students gingerly opening up their textbooks, Neville seemed to be having some bad luck with his, as it growled furiously at him, sending him tumbling to the ground screaming. 

Ciara followed the trio over to a large boulder, Hermione placed her book and bag on top of it. Harry pet the spine of his book, calming it down. 

Ciara shrugged her shoulders, 

“I think they’re funny” she said to her friends, in reference to the unique textbooks.

“Oh yeah, terribly funny” Draco’s voice replied. “Really witty” 

Ciara spun on her heels, her eyebrows furrowed 

“I don’t think I was talking to you, Malfoy.” she barked.

Draco, seemed to find this amusing, and smirked at his ability to still get under her skin. 

“Oh, my bad  _ princess _ ” he said, practically spitting out the last word. 

Ciara, balked forward, but Hermione was quick to pull her arm, sending her a look that simply said “ignore him”, however this didn’t last long.

“God this place has gone to the dogs” Draco continued to rant “Wait until my father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes” 

Next to him, Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if he had just made the funniest joke on the planet. 

“Shut up Malfoy” Harry’s voice suddenly sounded from behind them, as he pushed past Hermione, walking straight up to confront the blonde Slytherin. 

Draco made a noise of amusement, and a few students around the circle echoed it. Draco cocked his head to the right briefly, before taking off his bag, and handing it to Crabbe. The rest of the class had subconsciously formed a circle around the two, it began when Ciara had first made a move that suggested she was going to take Malfoy on, they were all looking for a fight, and now it seemed they were getting one. Draco stalked forward, looking Harry up and down in a condescending manner. 

Ciara was trembling with rage, but after Hermione failed to stop Harry from walking forward, she made it a point to stand in front of Ciara to prevent any further involvement. 

Suddenly Draco’s expression changed. He looked over Harry’s shoulder, and seemed scared. 

“Dementor! Dementor!” he called out. 

A few members of the crowd gasped, and turned around, including Harry who jumped slightly, only to find nothing there. 

Draco and a few of his cronies immediately busted out into laughter. As Harry turned back around angrily, they put on their hoods and made a low “oooo” noise before laughing again. They really seemed to fancy themselves comedians. 

Hermione finally took action and walked forward, collecting Harry and bringing him back to their group, making a face at the Slytherin’s as she did so.

An angry Ciara made eye contact with Draco, who sent her a condescending wink. She fumed. 

From across the way, Ron noticed Neville who had finally gotten back up onto his feet, his robes torn and tattered. 

“You’re supposed to stroke it” Ron informed his fellow Gryffindor. 

“Yeah” Neville responded weakly. 

Hagrid coughed loudly from across the paddock, gaining the classes attention. He then gestured off to his right, raising his hands excitedly. 

“Tada!” he said. 

The entire class gasped, a few even backed away fearfully. Now standing next to Hagrid was an elegant, stormy grey creature. With the body of a horse, and the face of an eagle. It’s coat, an ombre that changed from feathers to hair, shone in the sunlight that peaked through the trees. Ciara’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid asked, tossing the creature a snack that looked like it used to me a small mammal. “Say hello to Buckbeak!”

“Hagrid-” Ron started “-exactly what is that?” 

Ciara pushed past her friends a little bit so she could get a better look. A wide smile formed on her face. 

“It’s a Hippogriff!” she said excitedly. “Oh Hagrid, he’s lovely!” 

Hagrid grinned wildly, evidently glad someone else thought so in a crowd of otherwise terrified faces.

“You know what that thing is?” Ron asked her, bewildered. 

Ciara turned to him, 

“I do, Ron. And it’s not a  _ thing _ ” she said “It’s one of the coolest creatures I’ve ever read about. Untamed they are wild and frankly pretty dangerous, but tamed they are fiercely loyal. Oh and one of their favorite foods are ferrets-”

“All righ’ Miss McKay” Hagrid said laughing “Leave some class for me ter teach ay?”

Ciara flushed brightly, realizing for the first time that the entire class was staring at her. She mumbled a quick apology before stepping back behind her friends. Hermione nudged her with an elbow and sent her a smile as Hagrid continued class. 

“Firs’ thing yeh wanna know about Hippogriffs is that they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not wanna insult a Hippogriff it may just be the las’ thing yeh ever do” he said, “Now. Who would like ter come say hello?” he said, clapping his hands together. 

The entire class stepped back, Ciara got pushed by how quick Ron moved that she almost fell onto her back. Neville ducked behind a rock. The only person left standing in his original location, was Harry. 

“Well done Harry, Well done” Hagrid said with a smile. 

Harry looked over his shoulder, realizing what had happened. Ciara sent him a sympathetic smile. 

“Come on now” he beckoned. 

Ron took the initiative to push Harry forward, who was still reluctant to do so. 

“Now, you have ter let ‘im make the firs’ move. It’s only polite” Hagrid instructed “So, step up, give ‘im a nice bow. Then you wait ‘n see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch ‘im. If not...well we’ll get to that later” 

Harry looked at Hagrid apprehensively as he walked forward. The rest of the class returned to their former positions, now all clamoring to see what would happen. 

He paused a few feet in front of the Hippogriff. 

“Make yer bow” Hagrid instructed kindly “Nice and low” 

Harry did just that, bowling lowly. 

“God I hope he’s looking at it” Ciara mumbled to herself 

“Why?” Hermione questioned 

“Well you’re supposed to make eye-contact with them while you bow, another form of respe-” 

Buckbeack cocked his head to the side, making a curious noise. He stretched out his wings, fluttering them a bit, before squawking loudly. 

Hagrid was quick to action, 

“Back off, Harry” he ordered quickly “Back off” 

Harry barely moved back when suddenly his foot caught a twig, the snap echoing loudly across the forest. 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. 

Harry froze in place, unmoving. Hagrid had frozen too, the only rational thing to do in that situation was wait. 

“Keep still” Hagrid said lowly. 

Harry didn’t respond, his head still dipped low, but the class could see the way his back rose and fell with his lungs. 

Slowly Harry lifted his head up again, and Buckbeak made a quieter squeak, and then slowly placed one bird leg forward, and dipped his head low, mimicking Harry’s position. 

Hagrid laughed softly in delight. 

“Oh, well done Harry! Well done!” he said. 

Buckbeack stood back up excitedly, and Hagrid tossed him another thing of meat. 

“Here ya big brute” he said affectionately. As the Hippogriff happily munched on his snack, Harry stood back up, taking a deep breath of relief. 

“Right, now you can go ‘n pat ‘im now” Hagrid said nonchalantly.

Harry whupped his head to look at their teacher in surprise.

“Go on, don’t be shy” Hagrid coaxed.

Again, Harry began to move forward slowly. 

In the crowd, there was a shuffle, and suddenly the Gryffindor girl that had been standing to Cira’s right disappeared as she was shoved away. Draco appeared in her place, munching on an apple and surveying the scene that was transpiring in front them. 

Ciara made a soft sound of annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt Crabbe push away one of the kids that was standing behind her. She shot the group a glare, one that apparently Draco was expecting for he was ready to send one back in return, before taking another large bite from the apple. 

In front of them, Harry was still gingerly approaching Buckbeak. 

“Nice and slow” Hagrid repeated softly as Harry slowly raised his hand up towards the creature. 

Buckbeak squawked sharply, causing the class to jump. Another gasp escaped Hermione’s throat. 

“Not so fast Harry” Hagrid said. 

Harry moved forward a bit more before Buckbeak shook his head again, and Harry halted out of fear. 

“Now let ‘im come to you” 

Harry obliged, leaving his hand outstretched. 

Almost immediately, Buckbeak clopped forward, sniffing apprehensively. Harry was frozen in place. Another sound warbled out of the creature's throat until finally, he nuzzled his beak into Harry’s hand. Harry responded with a sigh of relief, petting the animal affectionately, and by the gods was Buckbeak eating it up. 

Hagrid clapped excitedly, 

“Yes! Well done! Well done, Harry! Well done!” 

The rest of the class clapped along with him, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. 

Draco was furiously trying to get the other Slytherin’s to stop clapping. 

Buckbeak continued to lean further into Harry’s hands. 

“I think he may let yeh ride ‘im now” Hagrid said casually, walking over to them. 

“What?” Harry responded, no longer smiling. 

“Come on-” Hagrid said, lifting up Harry as if he weighed nothing. 

“Hey! Heyheyheyhey!” Harry exclaimed. 

“We’ll jus’ put yeh over here, right behind the wing joint” Hagrid continued, plopping Harry up onto Buckbeak's back, followed by a squawk from the creature. “Don’ pull out any of ‘is feathers. ‘Cause ‘e won’t thank yeh for that.”

With that, their teacher slapped Buckbeak's hind, causing the creature to rear up, leaving Harry to hang onto its neck desperately. When Buckbeak came back down he sprinted forward towards the opposite end of the paddock, and at the very last moment, spread his wings wide and propelled them off the ground in one fell swoop. The two of them rocketed up into the air, the rest of the class gasping in disbelief. Some of the Gryffindor’s ran over to the edge of the paddock to try to catch a better glimpse of them as they soared higher into the air before finally disappearing beyond the line of trees. 

Ciara laughed to herself as she stayed back. 

A scoff from behind her caught her attention, as she looked over her shoulder to see a scowling Draco in front of a few Sytherin’s he had managed to control. 

Ciara jutted out her bottom lip mockingly, 

“Tsk, aww _Drakey_. Sad we aren't at the center of attention are we?” she said. 

Draco turned red with anger, his scowl only deepening.

“Shut it, snowflake” 

Ciara only laughed. 

A shadow passed over them, and Hagrid whistled sharply. Slowly Buckbeak descended from the sky, darting through the trees, before finally landing gracefully back into the paddock. 

Some of her classmates clapped and shouted excitedly as the Hippogriff trotted around, working off the momentum. 

“Well done Harry” Hagrid said again “And well done Buckbeak!”

“That was wicked Harry!” someone shouted as Hagrid helped Harry off the tall creatures back. 

“Oh please” Ciara heard Draco scoff. 

The boy suddenly pushed to students out of his way storming off towards where Harry and Hagrid stood. 

“Oh god” Ciara muttered with a wince. 

“Yeah, you’re not dangerous at all are you?” Draco commented, walking right up towards Buckbeak

“Draco stop, don’t!” Ciara called out from the crowd, only to receive odd looks from the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s alike. 

But Draco didn’t stop, still walking forward with purpose

“You great ugly brute!” he shouted. 

Hagrid looked over at him with wide eyes, 

“Malfoy! No!” 

Buckbeak reared onto his hindlegs, letting out a loud shriek. Some girls in the class screamed in terror, and others ran for the walls of the paddock, trying to get as far away from the situation as possible. Ciara’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, remaining in place. 

Draco was frozen, and as the creature collapsed back down, he threw his arms up to defend himself, resulting in him receiving a cut from one of the Hippogriff’s large talons. 

“Buckbeak! Woah! Woah! Buckbeak!” Hagrid said, running in between the beast and where Draco lay on the ground. He then produced another piece of meat, chucking it towards the other end of the area, Buckbeak immediately clambered after it. “Away ya silly creature” 

“Ah! It’s killed me! It’s killed me” Draco whined from the ground, clutching his arm. 

“Calm down” Hagrid begged the boy “it’s jus’ a scratch” 

“Hagrid” Hermione called out “He has to be taken to the hospital” she reasoned. 

“I’m the teacher, I’ll do it” he said matter-of-factly, scooping up Malfoy off of the ground, who whined a few more times as he hung limply in the half-giant’s arms. Hagrid briefly turned back to the rest of them, “You all.. You all just… class dismissed!” 

While the rest of the class gathered themselves and their belongings, Ciara found her eyes following Hagrid as he clambered back up towards the castle. 

~*~*~*~*~

That night, the Great Hall was filled with excited voices. Everyone seemed a buzz this school year. People were going on about their classes, or what had happened in between. At the Slytherin table, most of the attention was on Draco Malfoy, who had recently returned from the infirmary, arm cradled in a sling. 

“Does it hurt terribly, Draco?” Pansy Parkinson asked, voice as squeaky as ever. 

“It comes and goes” Draco responded “Still, I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could’ve lost the arm.” 

Ciara shook her head, letting out a breath of disbelief. 

“God, he’s eating this up” she said exasperated.

Next to her, Jade huffed. 

“You can say that again” her roommate agreed, just as annoyed at the theatrics going on down the table from them. 

Ciara lifted her head up, glancing across the room and noticed that the trio were also looking their way, matched looks of disgust on their own faces. When she caught Hermione’s attention, Ciara simply raised her fingers up to her own head in the mock shape of a gun, and pretended to pull the nonexistent trigger. That got a smile out of her Gryffindor counterpart. 

Draco glanced down at the other end of the table, noticing Ciara laughing while looking across the room at the Gryffindor table. 

His eye-brows furrowed slightly.

“He’s been sighted!” a voice from the gold and red table suddenly cried out, nearly gaining all of the hall’s attention. 

Seamus Finnigan was standing at the end of their table, a group of Gryffindor’s huddled around him, all reading a newspaper. 

Ciara leaned over to see a fellow Slytherin had also gotten their hands on the Prophet. On the front page, was a large picture of the escapee, Sirius Black. The headline that sprawled above his head told them that the fugitive had been spotted in Achintee. 

“Ain’t that close to here?” Jade asked her 

“Why would he be getting closer to Hogwarts? Aren’t the Dementors deterrent enough?” another one of their house-mates asked. 

Ciara got the sense that they weren’t, not even in the slightest. 

~*~*~*~*~


	19. [18] P.A

Ciara had woken up one morning, and her head was pounding. She couldn’t tell from what, she couldn’t tell what could have been causing it. But yet, as she got up and got herself ready for the day, as fast as it had come, it had left. 

On her way to class, she caught a glimpse of the view out of the window. It was a sunny fall day. On the surface, nothing looked a-miss. But something was wrong, Ciara couldn’t tell what it was, but she could feel lit.

Her mother had always said that the earth was alive, and if you listened close enough, you could hear it talking to you. And while Ciara was standing there, looking out at the vast landscape beyond her school, she could hear something. A voice, almost like a warning, telling her that something bad was going to happen. 

“Ciara?” Jade’s voice suddenly jolted her out of her daze. She jumped slightly startled. 

“Sorry” Ciara mumbled, quickly rushing to catch back up with her friend, who was already halfway down the hallway. 

“You ok?” Jade asked as they continued on their way to their next class. 

“Yeah, I just…” Ciara shook her head “Just have a headache”

Jade sent her an apologetic look as they finally stepped through the threshold of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

Their new teacher, Professor Lupin stood at the front, greeting students with a smile as they filed in. As they took their seats, they all began to take notice of the large cabinet that stood just right of the desk. It had a lock across the front of it, and was shaking violently, something inside was obviously itching to get out.

The class fell quiet, and Professor Lupin noticed that all their stares were dancing back and forth between the cabinet and himself. 

“Intriguing, yes?” Lupin asked “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what’s inside?” 

From the desk behind Jade and Ciara, a hushed voice piped up. 

“That’s a Boggart, that is.” Seamus said nervously. 

Somehow, Lupin managed to hear him. 

“Very good, Mr. Finnigan.” he said “Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?: 

From somewhere in the back of the class, Hermione’s voice sounded. 

“No one knows” she said “Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That’s what makes it so-” 

“Terrifying, yes” Lupin concluded for her “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let’s practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please...Riddikulus!” he pronounced. 

“Riddikulus” Ciara copied, alongside the rest of the class. 

“It’s this class that’s ridiculous” she heard Draco mutter from the seat in front of her, leaving her glaring at the back of his head. 

“Good” Professor Lupin commented in reference to their pronunciation “So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing...Neville, come up here, will you?”

The timid Gryffindor, gulped as he eyed the cabinet, but rose nonetheless, approaching his teacher. 

“What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?” Lupin asked him. 

Neville looked down at the ground, 

“Profter...Snafpt…” he mumbled unintelligibly. 

“Didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry.” 

Neville cleared his throat, 

“Professor Snape.” 

A few people in the class laughed, not exactly making fun of him. Professor Lupin simply nodded in understanding. 

“Hmmmm...yes.” he mused “Neville I believe you live with your grandmother?” 

“Yes, but I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.” Neville said with wide eyes.

Lupin laughed softly, 

“It won’t” the professor said “But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?”

Neville closed his eyes, 

“She carries a red handbag-” 

“That’s fine. We don’t need to hear it.” Lupin interrupted “If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here’s what I want you to do…” 

The professor then leaned close to the nervous student, whispering something to him that the rest of the class couldn’t hear. Whatever it was though, caused Neville’s eyes to widen in shock. 

Lupin stood back up and nodded, 

“You can do this, Neville” he said encouragingly. 

Neville nodded back, still looking a bit uncertain, but he took a deep breath anyway. 

“Right then. Wand at the ready.” Lupin instructed “One...Two...Three!” 

With that, their professor raised his own wand, striking the lock off of the cabinet, causing the doors to burst open in a flash of light. 

People gasped loudly as they all saw the form of Professor Snape charge out of the cabinet, he started to walk towards Neville, eyes ablaze with hatred. Neville stumbled backwards in understandable fear.

“Think, Neville. Think!” Lupin called out encouragingly. 

With a shaking hand, Neville raised his wand, 

“R-r-riddikulus!” he managed to call out. 

A spark of light burst out from his wand and hit the false Snape right in the chest. When the light faded, the professor now stood in front of them, donning a long lace dress, a floppy hat, and a bright red handbag hanging from his shoulder. 

Ciara covered her mouth, as the rest of the class roared with laughter. Neville even managed to crack a smile. 

Seemingly at ease with the success of his first student, Lupin moved the needle onto the record that sat in an old gramophone just to the right of his desk. An upbeat, albeit old, song filled the room, instantly lifting everyone’s spirits. 

The professor then pointed to another student, 

“Ron! Forward!” 

As the red-head moved to the front of the class, and Neville stepped away, the boggart dissolved out of the form of Snape, spun around for a few seconds before slowly morphing into a giant spider, pinchers the size of Ciara’s arm. 

Ron gasped, but Lupin was there at his side, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder in support. Raising his wand, Ron managed to shout out the spell. 

“Riddikulus!” 

This time, when the spell hit the boggart, roller skates appeared on the end of all eight of the spider's legs. The being began stumbling in place, looking absolutely, well...ridiculous. Again laughter rang out from the class and Ron’s shoulder’s visibly relaxed.

“Ciara!” Lupin called out next. 

Gulping, and after a supportive nudge from Jade, the white-haired Slytherin walked to the front of the group, gripping her wand tightly. 

The class watched intently as the spider faded from view, and what took its place…

It took Ciara but a second to realize what she was looking at. The bright-red light swirled viciously out above where she stood. The entire room seemed to light up with its crimson hue. One rogue tendril of sparks extended out towards her sharply, and she jumped back. 

She looked towards her teacher with wide eyes, and he simply nodded at her with determination. 

Taking a breath Ciara turned back towards the red light, and raised her wand calmly. 

“Riddikulus!” 

When the curse hit the boggart, the harsh red light suddenly turned into a softer pink smoke that swirled upwards into the air, forming into the wispy image of a rose. 

Some of her classmates must have found this rather pretty as ooh’s and soft clapping followed her success. 

Lupin smiled at her kindly, and Ciara managed to send one back, before fading back into the class, sidling up next to Jade. 

“What even was that? She afraid of lights or something?”

Ciara flushed, and turned around to shoot Draco and company a glare. Jade was quicker however, and slung an arm over her roomates shoulder, turning her attention back around. 

Parvati and Dean were the next two students to go, battling boggarts that turned into a vampire and a cobra respectively. 

“Next!” Lupin called out. 

Harry was the next to step forward out of the circle. As he approached the boggart, it slowly began morphing into its next form. But something wasn’t right. The air in the classroom seemed to drop several degrees, the light got dimmer, and the record on the gramophone suddenly scratched, and the music stopped altogether. 

Now looming above Harry, was the dark shadowy figure of a Dementor. 

Ciara’s eyes widened in concern. 

Harry tried to raise his wand, but he was all but frozen in place, unable to move unto the Dementor that loomed closer and closer with each passing second. Just as the creature looked as if it would fully overtake Harry, their professor jumped out in front of him, putting himself in between Harry and the boggart. 

“Here” he ordered. 

With his presence, the Dementor vanished, and in its place took rolling mist and a large glowing white orb; the moon. 

“Riddikulus!” Lupin said quickly. The image of the moon deflated into what looked like a balloon after it had been popped. It darted crazily around the room before aiming for the cabinet of its origin. Once inside, the doors slammed shut behind it. 

The class delved into cheers and excited chatter, as their professor turned back to them. 

“Well done everyone” he complimented “I think that’s enough excitement for today.” 

All the students gathered up their things, continuing their excitable conversations as they poured back out into the hallways of Hogwarts. 

“Hey Ciara” Jade asked, sidling up next to her “So, what was that thing your boggart turned into?” 

As Ciara winced slightly, someone else joined them on Ciara’s other side. It was Hermione, and it looked as if she had much of the same question. 

Ciara sighed heavily, 

“It was the Cruciatus curse” she said lowly. 

Hermione’s eyes widened, 

“I’ve read about that” she said “It’s one of the unforgiv-”

“Unforgivable curses, yeah” Ciara finished for her, uncomfortably “It’s a torturing curse. I don’t know what book I read about it in, but I just couldn’t get it out of my head...not being able to fight back, not being able to even move…” her voice cut off.

She didn’t need to say anymore, and the three of them continued on down the hallway. 

What they failed to notice however, was the blonde Slytherin that had been following behind them at a close distance, listening in intently on their conversation 

~*~*~*~*~


	20. [19] P.A

“Come on! Come on!” Jade said, tugging on Ciara’s sleeve as she dragged her down the pathway out of Hogwarts. 

“Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege!” McGonagall shouted as students passed her by, frantically handing in permission forms. “Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again.” 

Ciara stumbled slightly down the path, but Jade didn’t let up. 

“What’s so great about this place again?” Ciara mumbled. 

Jade rolled her eyes, 

“You’ll just have to wait and see miss grumpy-pants” she said jokingly. 

The white-haired girl scrunched up her nose, and stuck out her tongue at her roommate, who simply cackled in response. 

Eventually they made it into the village, passing by the low stone walls, they watched as the older students immediately took off for their favorite spots, while third years like Ciara were just taking it all in. Again, Ciara felt a tug on her sleeve and the two of them walked further into Hogsmeade. As they did so, two familiar faces passed them by. Hermione saw her and waved in her direction, Ron also acknowledged her with a nod of his head. Ciara waved at them briefly, before they took off on their own adventure. 

Jade insisted on taking Ciara on a complete tour of Hogsmeade. They shopped around at Gladrags clothing store, took in the scents at Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop and the Three Broomsticks. Her roommate was particularly excited to find out what she thought of the wizard delicacy that was Butterbeer. It’s safe to say, she wasn’t the least disappointed.

Ciara’s favorite part of the trip however was visiting Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop. She didn’t even know that many different types of quills existed, and she was having a field day looking at all of them. 

“Of all the things in this village-” Jade said as Ciara handed some galleons to the cashier “-quills is what does it for you?” 

Ciara rolled her eyes as she bid the worker a soft thank you before walking out of the store with her raven-haired friend. 

“I like  _ writing _ ” she corrected “And I mean, these quills are so pretty”

Jade giggled loudly, and Ciara couldn’t help but join her. As they walked, another batch of laughter caught their attention. 

Stumbling out of Honeydukes, the nearby sweet shop, were none other than Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. The three of them wandered out onto the path, the two lackeys jogging to catch up with their blonde counterpart. 

The two groups of Slytherin’s met going opposite ways on the pathway. When Draco noticed the two girls walking their way he had stopped. Noticing this, Jade grabbed onto Ciara’s arm, stopping her sharply as well. 

Making eye contact with Draco, Ciara’s guard immediately went up. Jade saw the way she tensed, and her eyes darted in between the two parties nervously. She wasn’t exactly keen on having to pull Ciara away from a fight in the middle of Hogsmeade, it would really put a damper on their trip. 

But as it were, she didn’t need to. 

Draco’s eyes, while narrowed, eventually left Ciara’s face. 

“Come on boys” he mumbled to Crabbe and Goyle, and before Ciara could even blink, the group of three walked around them, heading out of sight. 

Both Jade and Ciara turned around and watched them go, mild expressions of shock on their faces. 

Ciara let out a short breath

“Well that was very…”

“Un-Draco like?” Jade finished for her. 

Ciara simply nodded, still watching as their forms walked away from them, turning the corner and disappearing into another shop.

Jade glanced over at her roommate quizzically, 

“Let’s go, we don’t gotta ton of time left. And I wanna show you the post office” she said brightly. 

Ciara let her friend pull her down the path once more. 

~*~*~*~*~

Despite the brief joy that the Hogsmeade trips brought, the air back at the castle seemed to be growing even darker with each passing day. 

One night, the painting of the Fat Lady that would usually be posted outside the Gryffindor common room was defaced, three long scratch marks were torn through it. The occupant of the painting, the Fat Lady herself, was found cowering in fear in a nearby frame, babbling on about how she saw Sirius Black. 

And that he was inside the castle. 

When that information broke, the school went on high alert. They were put under a strict lockdown, and the Gryffindor’s were forced to sleep in the Great Hall so the teachers could better keep an eye on them, as their common room had appeared to be the target. 

It certainly didn’t help Ciara’s anxieties when she walked into her Defense Against the Dark Arts class one morning, only to find Snape standing at the front of the room instead of Professor Lupin. 

“What’s he doing here?” Jade whispered to her as she slid into the seat at her side. 

As the last batch of students trickled in, Snape violently pulled down a screen, covering the blackboard with a blank tarp, the loud snap caught everyone's attention. 

“Turn to page 394” Snape ordered sharply. 

There was a shuffle as the students produced their textbooks, frantically flipping to the page mentioned, all the while their eyes flickered back and forth between their books and the teacher at the front of the room. 

“Excuse me, sir, but...where’s Professor Lupin?” Harry’s voice piped up from the other end of the room. 

At the desk in front of her and Jade, Ciara noticed Malfoy hunched over his desk furiously scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. When he was done, the boy sat back up and balled the paper into his hands. When he opened them back up however, the parchment was folded into the form of a small bird, and as Draco blew on it, the paper fluttered it’s wings and took off from his palm towards the front of the classroom. 

“That’s not really your concern, is it, Potter?” Snape had answered “Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394.” 

Ciara watched as Draco’s paper bird was waved away by Snape, before the professor blew out a candle, plunging the room into darkness as he began to project a slideshow onto the tarp. 

What was displayed before them was an artistic rendering of a beast, the show flickered through several more pictures of them, as Ciara’s eyes glanced down to the subject plastered across the top of the textbook page. 

“Werewolves?” she heard Ron’s voice speak up for all of them. 

“But sir-” Hermione was next to interject “We’ve only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We’re not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-” 

“Quiet!” Snape said sharply “Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Aimagus and a werewolf?” he asked, as the slideshow moved to a picture of a werewolf in the middle of a vicious attack. 

Hermione’s hand raised into the air quickly, as the rest of the class stood idly by. 

Draco’s paper bird had seemingly found its destination; Harry Potter’s desk. As it was now mercilessly fluttering around the boys head until finally Harry slammed it down into his desk. A small cloud of dust plumbed from it, and now laying flat in front of him was the paper that Draco had been writing upon earlier. Ciara could imagine that whatever it was that was written on there, wasn’t friendly. 

“No one?” Snape said, blatantly ignoring Hermione’s hand “How disappointing…” 

“Please sir” Hermione finally cracked “An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-” 

In front of her, Draco tilted his head back and let out a low howl, Crabbe laughed from next to him. 

“Quiet Malfoy!” Snape ordered “Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” 

Ciara’s mouth fell open slightly in anger. Jade placed a hand on her arm, just in case. 

“Five points from Gryffindor.” Snape continued, then turned back to address the entire class again “As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it.” 

Begrudgingly, and still fuming, Ciara quickly wrote the assignment down so that she would remember it later. 

“Passing notes, Potter?” she suddenly heard Snape say. Looking up, she noticed that Snape had snacthed the piece of paper that Draco had sent Harry’s way, and was analyzing what Ciara would now see was a drawing, and she was a tad bit glad she couldn’t see exactly what it was of. 

“Not exactly Picasso, are you?” Snape noted “I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you’ll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you’ll forgive me if I don’t let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you...you need not a hand in it” 

With a flick of his robes, the professor then turned around and walked back to the front of the class to continue the lesson. 

As he did so, Draco, and a few other Slytherin’s in front of him cackled quietly. 

Finally having enough of him for the class, Ciara ripped off her own piece of parchment, waded it up in her hands, and threw it forward, nailing the laughing Malfoy in the back of his head. 

As he spun around with a fiery glare, Ciara pretended to be copying down notes, and at her side Jade was trying hard not to laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~


	21. [20] P.A

The next quidditch match of the season, didn’t exactly end well. Jade didn’t want to go at first, because the forecast showed that there was to be a rather nasty thunderstorm that day. But Ciara had managed to drag her there regardless, she was excited to see if the Hufflepuff team could match up to Gryffindor’s apparent dominance that year. 

However, as they sat there, rain pouring down on them, a legion of Dementors had suddenly pulled up, sending the spectators and teams into a frenzy. 

In the aftermath, Dumbledore was furious, not only because the Azkaban creatures had broken their promise of not entering the grounds, but also because several people wound up inured, this including one Hufflepuff player and Harry Potter, whose broom also was smashed to pieces, having been blow towards the Whomping Willow. 

“Well that was rather exciting, wasn’t it?” Jade asked grumpily, wringing out her now soaking wet scarf. 

Ciara, who had been glancing up towards the window at the top of their room, turned back towards her roommate with a wince. 

“Sorry” she apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Jade said quickly “I still can’t believe those things entered the grounds. What could’ve possessed them to do that?” 

Ciara took a shaky breath, 

“I don’t know...but it can’t be anything good…”

~*~*~*~*~

As the months began to grow colder, Ciara’s anxieties began to fade with the falling temperatures. When she caught sight of the first snowflakes falling from the sky as she passed by one of the windows in the hallway, she had practically squealed with delight. And better yet, those pesky headaches had all but disappeared, and she was able to focus on school better. 

This time, she didn’t need anyone to drag her to Hogsmeade, she was practically bouncing to go when the time came.

As she pulled her green and grey scarf tightly around her neck, she turned to greet her roommate with a smile, only for it to fade instantly. 

“Oh Jade-” she said sadly “You look terrible” 

Her roommate had a blanket wrapped tightly around her body, a light dusting of red across her cheeks, signifying a fever. 

“Thanks” Jade mumbled, before flopping down into her bed. “Bring me back something from Honeydukes will you?” 

Ciara nodded, 

“Course” she said, heading for the door “Get some sleep” 

“That is entirely the plan” Jade mumbled, waving her goodbye.

Ciara took off out of the castle, and managed to catch up with Hermione and Ron just as they were taking their first steps into the village. They greeted her with smiles as she explained that she was without companions that day. Before she knew it, the three of them were taking on Hogsmeade together, swapping stories and advice from their separate experiences last time. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok in just that Ciara?” Hermione asked “You aren’t even wearing a hat”

Ciara laughed, 

“I’m fine. I quite enjoy the cold actually” she said “Say, did either of you visit the Shrieking Shack last time we were here?” she asked suddenly. 

“Why the blazes would we have?” Ron asked, bewildered. 

Ciara shrugged nonchalantly, 

“Dunno. Heard it was interesting is all” 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to visit now” Hermione suggested, her voice wavering a bit, but the Gryffindor didn’t miss the way Ciara’s eyes lit up. 

“Brilliant!” Ciara exclaimed “Come on then!” she said before taking off, Hermione scrambling to catch up with her. 

Ron looked on, absolutely gobsmacked. 

“They’re mental” he mumbled before forcing himself to run after them. 

A few minutes later, the three had made the trek to the absolute edge of Hogsmeade, far beyond the comfort that the village had to offer.

Looming before them, the land covered by the snow, was a tall, rickety building. Ciara thought it looked beautiful in the mist that the snow provided, while the two friends behind her looked on more apprehensively.

“It’s meant to be the most haunted building in Britain” Hermione noted “Did I mention that?” 

“Twice” Ron muttered in response. 

“Reckon we could get a bit closer?” Ciara said, rhetorically of course as she was already moving towards the path that would march her right up to the shacks front door. 

“I...uh, I’m actually fine from here” she heard Ron say. 

She had turned to look over her shoulder back at them with a smile, but it instantly faded as she caught wind of three other figures marching out of the forest heading directly for them. 

“Oh Merlin…” she groaned as she jogged back over to where she left her friends.

“Well, well. Look who’s here!” Draco’s voice broke through the previously peaceful silence that the snowfall created “You two shopping for your dream home?” 

As the two subjects he had dragged along with him laughed, Ciara quickly placed herself in between her friends and her fellow Slytherin’s, meeting Draco head on with a challenging glare. 

“Beat it, Malfoy” she ordered through gritted teeth. 

Draco’s eyes flickered across her face angrily, 

“Don’t think I was talking to you, snowflake” he snapped, then pushed her shoulder back with his own as he charged the Gryffindors again. 

“Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee” he continued to taunt “Don’t your family all sleep in one room?” 

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy” Ron retorted.

Draco scoffed, 

“Now that’s not very friendly” he said sarcastically “Boys, I think we’re going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors.” 

Ciara’s anger flared, jumping forward to throw herself at Draco again, but Hermione harshly pushed her back, guarding her two friends as she laughed harshly. 

“Hope you don’t mean yourself” she growled. 

Draco’s gaze darkened as his attention turned to Hermione. 

“How dare you speak to me” he spat “You filthy, little mud-” 

Before anyone could even react, Draco’s face got slammed with a large chunk of snow. 

The entire group looked in the direction that the projectile had come from but...no one was there. 

“Who did that?” Draco demanded into the empty air. 

Ciara, Hermione, and Ron exchanged a glance of confusion when suddenly two more snowballs soared over the ridge, nailing Draco in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards. He yelped, then turned around to his two lackeys, 

“Well, don’t just stand there!”

The two of them looked around for something to fight, but there was nothing there. All Ciara could do was stand back and watch as the situation delved further into chaos. Crabbe’s pants were yanked down by an invisible force, and the boy stumbled around in a panic. The other Slytherin had his hat pulled down in front of his eyes. 

Draco had tried to run out of terror, but he was shoved to the ground. Again he screamed in fear, as his legs were then seized and he was dragged down the path towards the Shrieking Shack. 

Ciara had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter. 

Eventually, whatever had ensnared him, let him go and he was able to scramble to his feet before taking off for the rise, pushing past the other two Slytherin’s as he jetted out of sight, leaving the two of them to sprint on after him. 

Ciara shared one look with Ron and Hermione and the three of them burst out laughing. As they did so, the strings at the head on Ron’s hat began to lift into the air a bit. 

Hermione giggled, 

“Harry…” 

With a laugh, Harry dropped the invisibility cloak, revealing his smiling face. 

“Bloody hell, Harry” Ron exclaimed “That was not funny!” 

But he was smiling, just like the rest of them. 

Ciara grabbed a fistful of snow, and launched it forward, nailing Harry in the shoulder. With a gasp, an all-out snowball war had started, the sound of their laughter echoed throughout the woods, even with the Shrieking Shack looming in the distance. 

Later on, the four of them wandered through down the main street of Hogsmeade together. Harry was covered with a scarf and a hat in order to shield his face from anyone who might see him and bust him for sneaking onto the trip. 

At that particular moment, Harry was explaining to them how exactly he had done so. 

“Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder’s Map!” Ron complained 

“But Harry isn’t going to keep it.” Hermione said with emphasis “He’s going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren’t you?” 

“Oh sure” Ciara said, rolling her eyes “Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his-” 

“Oh shut up” Hermione mumbled, but Ciara could see the small smile on her face. 

“Rosmerta, m’dear!” a voice suddenly shouted from a few paces in front of them. 

They turned their heads to see someone climb out of a rather fancy sleigh right in front of the Three Broomsticks. The man who had spoken was easily identified as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Hagrid and McGonagall could also be seen at the doorway of the pub. 

The woman, who Fudge must have been speaking to, turned towards the minister, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Look who it is! That’s Madam Rosmerta” Hermione pointed out “Ron fancies her” 

“It’s not true!” Ron defended as Ciara giggled. 

“Shh” Harry said forcefully, listening in on the conversation.

“I trust business is good?” Fudge asked cheerfully. 

“It’d be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn’t sending Dementors into my pub every other night!” Rosmerta said boldly. 

“We have a killer on the loose” the Minister tried to reason. 

“Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade?” the pub-owner scoffed “And what would bring him here?” 

“Harry Potter” Fudge said plainly. 

Hermione gasped, and Ciara cocked her head to the side curiously. 

“Harry Potter?” Rosmerta exclaimed. 

McGonagall shushed them from her position by the door, and the group all shuffled inside, the door swinging shut behind them. 

Suddenly, Ron’s voice piped up, 

“Harry?” he asked. 

Ciara turned around to see that the boy-who-lived was no longer standing at their sides. 

“Look” Hermione said, pointing forward where they could see a line of footprints appearing in the snow, heading towards the pub. 

The three of them immediately ran forward, following in Harry’s footprints right up to the door of the pub, but right as they stepped into the threshold, the door slammed shut on their faces. 

Hermione huffed, and the three of them had no other choice but to sit on a bench outside the door and wait for their friend to return. 

It was only a few minutes later when Hermione spotted the footprints again, now walking away from the Three Broomsticks, and with haste this time around. In fact, Harry barreled right through a clump of unsuspecting carolers, sending a few of them toppling to the ground. 

The group of them took off after him, mumbling apologies to the singers as they dashed towards the outskirts of town. 

They made it back towards the forest, and the footprints came to an abrupt stop in front of a large boulder, and against the whistling wind, quiet sobs could be heard. Hermione moved to go forward, and Ron made a feeble attempt to stop her but she continued on anyway. 

Gingerly she approached the rock, before crouching down in front of it and then very slowly, took the cloak off of Harry’s back. 

His eyes were glossy with tears as he tilted his head up to look at the three of them, he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. 

“He was their friend. And he betrayed them...he was their friend!” his scream echoed across the plain, and none of them had to ask who he was referring to. Harry’s gaze suddenly turned cold. “I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I’m going to be ready. When he does, I’m going to kill him!” he announced angrily.

They all knew he was hurting, and decided it was best they stay silent for the time being. 

Ciara absent-mindedly bent down to pick up a handful of snow. She ran the cold flakes through her fingers, trying to calm down her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~


	22. [21] P.A

Staring out the window during charms class, Ciara could see water slowly dripping off of the trees. She followed the water droplets as they crashed back towards the ground, where grass was starting to emerge from underneath the blanket of snow. 

Heaving a sigh, Ciara let her head fall into her hand disgruntledly. 

She could already feel her energy leaving with the melting snow as the days slowly turned towards the spring months. 

Again, she was left longing for the season that never stayed around for long enough. 

To make matters worse, the threat to Hogwarts was still very real and present. The Gryffindor dorms had to be locked down once again, due to Harry claiming to see a man with a knife standing outside of his window.

~*~*~*~*~

One cloudy morning, Ciara was walking with the golden trio, who were on their way to visit Hagrid. The groundskeeper had just returned from the hearing he was forced to go to about Buckbeak. 

“Beautiful day.” Hermione said, taking in a deep breath as they stepped outside into the courtyard. “Gorgeous” 

“It’s alright” Ciara mumbled to herself. 

“Unless you’ve been ripped to pieces!” Ron snapped from behind them. 

“Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?” Ciara asked him. 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders exasperatedly, 

“Ronald has lost his rat.” she said flatly. 

“I haven’t lost anything! Your cat killed him!” Ron accused loudly.

“Rubbish!” Hermione replied. 

Ron turned to the friend that walked at his side, 

“Harry, you’ve seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone-”

“Well, maybe you should take better care of your pets!” Hermione argued. 

“Your cat killed him!” 

“Did not!” 

“Did!” 

“Did not!” 

“Guys!” Ciara barked, growing annoyed by their bickering. 

The two of them clamped their mouths shut and the group made the rest of the journey down to Hagrid's in silence. 

They didn’t find him at the hut. Instead, the groundskeeper was standing at the edge of the black lake, down by the entrance to the forest. As they trotted down the hill, they could see him a few feet out into the water, his pant legs rolled up to his knees. He was still donning his fancy clothes, which consisted of a large, brown, and furry coat complete with a yellow and orange tie. He was skipping large rocks across the water. 

“How’d it go, Hagrid?” Hermione ventured, breaking the silence. 

“Buckbeak liked London” he responded. 

Hermione winced, 

“I meant the hearing” she clarified. 

“Oh...that.” Hagrid said, his voice noticeably lower, skipping another stone “Well, first the committee members each took their time talking about why we were there. Then I got up, said my bit- you know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an’ as long as yeh treated ‘im with respect, he’d treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit -- you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to…”

He fell silent, and a sick feeling settled in Ciara’s stomach. The other three stood tensely at the bank of the lake. 

“And…?” Ciara pressed, even though she knew the moment she asked it, that she didn’t want the answer. 

Hagrid threw another rock at the lake. This time, it didn’t skim across the surface, and instead sunk right to the bottom. She heard Hagrid sniffle slightly. 

“He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it.” he said, his voice catching in his throat “Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death.”

Hermione gasped loudly. Harry and Ron exchanged wide-eyed glances. 

Ciara took in a sharp breath, her eyes flaring with anger. She had taken such a liking to magical creatures as of late, and to know that the Malfoy’s had something to do with the sentencing of this innocent life, made her mad beyond belief. 

Without saying a word, Ciara turned to storm back up the hill and towards the castle. Hermione tried to stop her by grabbing a hold of her arm, but Ciara ripped her arm free breaking out into a sprint. 

The remaining three watched her go up into the point where she disappeared from their view. They then turned back to look at Hagrid, who still stood in the water, his head hung low. 

Ciara all but burst through the doors of the Slytherin common room. 

From where she stood atop the staircase, Jade’s eyes widened as she saw her enter. She quickly dashed down the steps, moving to intercept her very angry roommate. 

“Where is he?” she demanded so loud, the entire common room heard her. 

Standing over by the fireplace is where she caught sight of him, holding court over a collection of his fellow housemates. 

She shoved past her roommate and stormed right over to him. Some people yelped, including the boy himself, as she grabbed him by the front of the robes and pushed him up against the stone wall of the dungeon. 

“Do you  _ ever  _ think about anything other than yourself?!” she all but screamed at him, her eyes a blaze. 

She waited for an answer, but of course she didn’t receive one. Shaking her head, she bunched up his robes tighter, bringing his face close to her own. 

“Your arm- is not worth that creature’s life!” she all but growled. 

Jade had finally managed to make her way through the crowd of Slytherin’s that had since formed around the scene, and finally pulled Ciara off of Draco. The boy’s knees seemed to give out slightly, as he crumpled against the wall, desperately fixing his robes. Jade continued to pull Ciara by her arms all the way to their dorm, the whole time the white-haired girl shot glares of poison in Draco’s direction, who was watching her go with a look of disbelief. 

When she finally stumbled into the room, Ciara let out a frustrated scream, hitting one of her bed posts with the edge of her fist before her hands flew to her hair instead. 

Jade shook her head in disbelief, 

“Ciara...what happened?” she dared to ask. 

After taking a few breaths, Ciara managed to explain everything that she had found out about Buckbeak and what Lucius Malfoy had gotten the committee to agree to. 

Jade couldn’t think of any formation of words that could possibly comfort her friend in this situation, so instead she opted to remain silent as Ciara angrily sat down on the side of her bed, letting her head fall into her hands. 

~*~*~*~*~


	23. [22] P.A

The group of them decided that they were going to visit Hagrid on the day of the execution. They all collectively agreed that they wanted to at least show him that there were still people in his and Buckbeak’s corner. 

As they stumbled out of the clocktower courtyard, a flock of crows darted over them, squawking terribly. 

“I can’t believe they’re going to kill Buckbeak!” Hermione exclaimed for about the eleventh time that day “It’s too horrible” 

As they were about to turn the corner and start heading down the hill, Ron halted suddenly. 

“It just got worse” he mumbled. 

The rest of them caught up, and were finally able to see what he was talking about. Down the hill a bit, in the Sundial garden, stood Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The three stood in a clump behind one of the standing stones, binoculars pointing down at the pumpkin patch just outside of Hagrid's hut. 

They started down the hill, 

“Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf? Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head-” he suddenly turned and saw the group of students advancing down towards him “Ahh, come to see the show?” he greeted. 

Hermione surged forward angrily, 

“You...foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” she shouted, pointing her wand up at Draco’s face, backing him against one of the stones. Immediately, the boy started whimpering. 

“Hermione! Wait!” Ciara said, surprising even herself that she had spoken up at all. 

The girl turned around to see her friend, eyes wide with confusion. The boy she had under her wand also looked her way, his eyes shifting as if noticing her there for the first time. 

Ciara scrunched her eyebrows together, 

“He’s not worth it.” she stated lowly. 

Hermione’s shoulders slouched, letting her wand hand fall. For a moment, it looked like she was about to walk away. When suddenly, faster than anyone could even blink, she spun back around, and nailed Draco square in the jaw with a well aimed punch. 

Absolutely stunned, he shot the group one more look as he rose to his feet, before darting back up the hill, again leaving Crabbe and Goyle to clamber in his wake. 

When they were gone, Hermione turned back to her friends, who were all looking at her with expressions of awe. 

“That felt good” she admitted. 

“Good? That was brilliant” Ron complimented 

“I’ve been itching to do that for three years” Ciara said with a laugh. 

With that the group took off down the hill, running right up to Hagrid's hut. 

Hagrid stood by the window, sadly watching Buckbeak snack on a ferret obliviously. 

Harry and Ron sat by the fire, Ciara was pacing back and forth in front of the table, while Hermione anxiously made some tea.

“Look at ‘im” Hagrid said blissfully, still staring out the window “Loves the smell o’ the trees when the wind blows…” 

“I say we set him free.” Harry suggested boldly. 

Hagrid shook his head immediately, 

“They’d know I did it. And tha’ would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it....when it happens. Great man, Dumblefore” Hagrid rambled. 

Ciara finally stopped pacing, 

“We’ll stay with you too, Hagrid.” she said. 

“Yeh will not! Think I wan’ yeh seein’ a thing like this?” he argued “No. Yeh’ll drink yer tea an’ be off...Oh! But before yeh do- there’s jus’ one other thing…” he said, finally walking away from the window and instead approached a tin of flour that sat on the table. 

He reached a large hand inside and when he pulled it back out, he was holding a small creature. 

“Scabbers!” Ron said excitedly “You’re alive!”

“Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron.” Hagrid noted. 

Hermione, now done with the tea, turned back to the conversation. 

“I think you owe someone an apology.” she said angrily. 

“Right” Ron said, rolling his eyes “Next time I see Crookshanks, I’ll let him know.”

Hermione fumed, 

“I meant me.” she snapped. 

A loud crash suddenly caught all of their attention. Ciara jumped slightly as they all looked at the table, seeing the smashed jar, its contents now spilled over the surface. Hermione eyed it curiously, picking up what looked like a stone. 

“Ow!” Harry suddenly called out, having been hit by a second stone. 

However, they didn’t have much time to investigate the stones as Harry caught wind of something just outside the window. 

“Hagrid…” he said in warning. 

Everyone rushed to the window to see what Harry was looking at. 

It wasn’t good. 

Dumbledore and Fudge were making their way down the path towards Hagrid’s hut. Behind them, loomed a tall, lanky man. His face covered by a black mask, and slung over his shoulder, was the biggest axe blade Ciara had ever seen. 

“Yeh got to go!” Hagrid said quickly “It’s almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it’ll be trouble. Big trouble! ‘Specially you, Harry-” 

The front door shook, as it was knocked upon three times. 

“C’mon” Harry forcefully whispered to his friends as they clambered out of the back door, just as the others walked in the front. 

The four of them stumbled out into the pumpkin patch, Ciara’s eyes somehow found Buckbeak’s in the chaos, yet all the creature did was tilt his head curiously. They took shelter behind some of the larger pumpkins at the edge of the patch, and watched through the window as Hagrid welcomed the others into his hut. They were straining their ears to try and hear what they were saying, when suddenly Hermione spun around, glaring suspiciously at the line of trees behind them. 

“What?” Ciara whispered at her. 

“Nothing, I just thought I saw…” she shook her head “Never mind”

When the coast seemed clear enough, the group of them took off back up the hill, just as the clock tower began to signal the change of the hour. When they made it back up to the Sundial garden, they stopped, turning back to look down at the hut that they left behind. They couldn’t see the pumpkin patch from that high, but what they could see was the group of three people standing in the doorway, watching as the executioner walked into the patch, just to the edge of their vision. 

Ciara felt hot tears prick at the corner of her eyes. 

They could see the axe, but not the executioner, as it rose up high into the air, a small gleam of the setting sun reflected off of it. Then horribly, it fell down to the earth, collecting speed as it did, and the sound of a chop could be heard, even from at the top of the hill. 

Hermione whimpered, turning to Ron for comfort. Harry also rested an arm around her shaking form. 

Ciara winced, closing her eyes tightly and lowering her head in a feeble attempt to keep the tears at bay. Again, crows cawed loudly as a group of them tore across the sky, it almost sounded like they were mocking them.

The silence was brutally severed when Ron yelped in pain. They all turned to him, watching as he cradled his hand, one finger now covered with blood. 

“He bit me!” he said astonished 

It was only then when Ciara noticed the rat darting across the ground, Ron immediately ran after it, not about to let the creature get away again. 

“Ron! No!” Hermione tried, but Ron was already gone, leaving the rest of them no choice but to chase after him. 

They peaked over the summit, and Ron continued down the hill, but Hermione had screeched to a halt. 

In front of them, Ron had caught up to Scabber’s again scooping the rat up into his arms. 

“Now behave yourself” he mumbled to the creature as it clearly tried to squirm out of his grasp. 

“Y-you do realize what tree this is?” Hermione whispered fearfully from her side. 

Ciara’s eyes widened as they tracked up the tree looming in the background; 

The Whomping Willow. 

“That’s not good.” Harry said, “Ron! Ron!”

Ron turned around alarmed, but before he had a chance to even register the danger he was in, something launched out of the shadows, bounding past the three on the top of the hill, heading directly for Ron. 

It was a dog, though it looked more like a wolf. It had jet black, mangy fur, and eyes that seemed to glow dangerously. 

Ron screamed in terror as the dog clamped its teeth down on his ankle, dragging him quickly towards the trunk of the tree. 

The three of them tried to run after him, Harry even managed to hang on to his hands for a second, but the dog was just too strong. Ron let out one last scream for Harry before he disappeared underneath the Whomping Willow. His screams echoed on for a while until they couldn’t hear them anymore. 

They peered into the hole, but they couldn’t see the bottom. 

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and their heads flew up to see the limbs of the Whomping Willow begin spinning. They barely even had time to scream before large branches knocked them all off of their feet, depositing them a few yards away from the trunk of the tree, on the flat of their backs. 

A sharp yelp came out of Ciara’s throat. 

Again, the three of them scrambled to their feet, and attempted to run back towards the gap in the tree that Ron had fallen into, but the tree had other ideas. 

The branches swiped at them again, Hermione jumped over one branch, as Ciara fell flat on her front to avoid another. Harry wasn’t as lucky, he was nailed so hard in the middle, that he briefly lost his glasses. As he fumbled for them, Hermione’s luck ran out too and she was caught by one of the Willow’s limbs, sweeping her high into the air. She shrieked loudly. Ciara was on her stomach, staying low to the ground and praying that the tree didn’t stomp her into the earth. Harry was still dodging branches as he stumbled around half-blind.

Ciara screamed in fear as a large branch crashed down into the ground, maybe an inch or so away from her face. When she looked up, she could see a glimpse of Hermione as she whipped by, hanging onto one of the branches for dear life. 

Finally Ciara managed to crawl her way to the trunk, her hands grabbing onto the side of the gap in the tree. She turned around to shout to her friends, but almost immediately she felt something crash into her hard, sending her tumbling down into the tree. The three of them screamed loudly as they fell through the darkness. 

Eventually, she hit ground. It wouldn’t have been bad had it not been for the fact that Harry and Hermione tumbled down after, landing directly on her back. 

“Ouch!” she cried out, groaning as they quickly rolled off of her. 

“Sorry!” Hermione apologized.

As the three of them finally were able to stand on their own feet, Harry took out his wand. 

“Lumos” he commanded, and suddenly the tunnel was lit up enough for them to see a few meters in front of them. 

“Where do you suppose this goes?” Ciara asked a bit warily. 

“I have a hunch…” Harry said softly “I just hope I’m wrong”

The group of them tentatively made their way down the tunnel, having to keep their heads low so that the roots from the tree overhead didn’t knock them out. 

A minute or so later, they came to a dead end. They looked around in confusion for a moment, before Harry noticed the opening that was positioned above them. 

Ciara was the first to go through, hoisting herself up by arm-strength alone. She then reached her hands down to help Harry and Hermione up after her. 

When they were all on their feet, they surveyed the room that they were now stationed in. It was a rather dingy space. Wallpaper was peeling off rotting wood. Large and suspicious stains were coated into the floorboards. Broken furniture was littered everywhere around them.

“We’re in the Shrieking Shack, aren’t we?” 

No one responded, instead a creak came from the ceiling, and that seemed to be answer enough. 

Harry finally found dog prints that were visible through the layer of dust on the floor. The three of them followed the tracks as they took them upstairs. No one mentioned this at the time, but also following the footprints was a large stripe in the dust, as if something had been dragged across the floor. 

The tracks led them to the end of the hallway, to a closed door. Behind it, there seemed to be a dim light that seeped through what must have been a window. 

“Nox” Harry commanded, seeing as they didn’t need the light anymore. 

Ciara looked back at the other two, and with a nod from them both, she used her shoulder to push the door open and the three of them rushed inside. 

The first thing they saw was Ron. The boy was cowering on a bed frame, his hands clutching his bloody ankle. His eyes widened when he saw them. 

“Ron! You’re ok!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“The dog-” Harry said breathlessly “Where’s the-” 

“It’s a trap Harry!” Ron said suddenly “He’s the dog. He’s an Amiagus-” he said, voice trembling in fear. Harry looked down at the ground again, noticing the dog prints that they had followed in here. As their eyes tracked them to the back of the room, the prints suddenly changed...into human footprints.

Ciara’s head flew up, and behind her she heard Hermione gasp as they finally noticed the man standing in the shadows of the back corner. His clothes were tattered, skin as pale as the moon, and stringy black hair that hung down to his shoulders. 

When he noticed that the kids had found him, he took a step forward.

Hermione quickly pushed Harry behind her bravely, 

“If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!” she stated.

“No” Sirius Black said lowly “Only one will die tonight” 

Harry brandished his wand and pushed past Hermione, 

“Then it’ll be you!” he yelled angrily. 

“Harry! No!” Ciara pleased. 

But the boy charged forward, grabbing Black by the throat and sending them tumbling to the ground. Gaining the upper hand, Harry pointed his wand at the man's face. 

Sirius just laughed, 

“Going to kill me Harry?” he asked. 

Harry visibly hesitated, and no one had time to wonder what he was going to do, as the door to the room suddenly burst open, another form joining them in the bleak room. 

“Expelliarmus!” they shouted, and Harry’s wand clattered across the floor.

It was Professor Lupin.

He nodded to his right, ordering Harry off of Sirius. He obliged, grabbing his wand and stumbling back towards his friends. Hermione grabbed his arm securely. 

“Well, well Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren’t we?” He asked, standing over the man on the floor, wand raised. “Finally the flesh reflects the madness within.”

“You’d know all about the madness within, wouldn’t you, Remus?” Sirius asked. 

There was a brief pause, and then suddenly, Remus lowered his wand. The smallest of smiles crossed his face and he leaned down, offered Sirius his hand, helping the man up off of the floor. When he was on his feet, the two embraced each other in a crazed hug. 

Hermione stepped forward slightly, her head tilting in disbelief. 

“I found him-” Siruis said, voice shaking “I found-” 

“I know” Remus replied calmly “I understand”

“Let’s kill him!” 

“No!” Hermione screamed “I trusted you! And all this time you’ve been his friend!” 

The two men looked at each other, exchanging words they couldn’t even hope to hear.

“‘Mione-” Ciara tried to pull her friend back, but she shook her head, pointing her finger incredulously at Lupin. 

“He’s a werewolf!” she accused “That’s why he’s been missing classes!”

“How long have you known?” Lupin asked curiously.

Ciara’s heart pounded in her chest as she slowly realized their situation. 

“Since Professor Snape set the essay” Hermione answered boldly. 

“Well, well, well Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age-”

“Enough talk Remus! Let’s kill him!” Sirius interrupted impatiently. 

“Wait Sirius-” 

“I did my waiting!” Sirius screamed painfully, “Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!” 

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room, the door creaked open a bit ominously. Ciara felt conflicted, even though her friends' lives and her own were more than in danger, the pain that was in Sirius’ voice was so prevalent she felt her chest pang. 

Everyone stilled, waiting to see what Lupin would do. 

Finally the professor shook out his arms, 

“Very well” he said, handing his wand to Sirius “Kill him” 

Sirius took to wand, but Lupin held up his finger, 

“But wait one more minute, Harry has the right to know why” 

“I know why!” Harry interrupted. “You betrayed my parents! You’re the reason they’re dead!” 

“No Harry, it wasn’t him” Lupin interjected “Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who until quite recently, I believed to be dead.” 

“Who was it then?” Harry demanded. 

“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius answered, a crazed smile on his face. “And he’s in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out and play!” 

Footsteps suddenly rocketed up the staircase and a curse flew from the doorway, 

“Expelliarmus!” 

The wand fell from Sirius’ hand, as all heads turned to see Professor Snape now standing in the doorway, wand held up threateningly. 

Ciara’s mouth parted in surprise, her and Hermione made brief eye contact. 

“Vengeance is sweet, I’d hoped I’d be the one to catch you.” Snape said pointedly at Sirius. 

“Severus-” Lupin tried to intervene, but the potions professor was quick to turn his wand on him as well, forcing him to shy away.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and here’s the proof.” 

The two parties circled each other, while the students cowered in the corner, watching the scene unfold in both fear and intrigue. 

“Brilliant, Snape” Sirius commented “Once again you’ve put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual, come to the  _ wrong  _ conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to-” 

Snape all but jammed his wand under Sirius’ chin. Again Lupin tried to move forward and intervene. 

“Give me a reason, I beg you” Snape threatened. 

“Severus, don’t be a fool” Lupin tried to reason. 

“He can’t help it” Sirius spat “It’s habit by now” 

“Sirius be quiet!” Lupin ordered. 

“Oh quiet yourself Remus!” 

“Listen to you two-” Snape sneered “Quarreling like an old married couple.”

“Why don’t you run along and play with your chemistry set” Sirius barked. 

Snape further dug his wand into Sirius’ neck, 

“I could do it, you know” he growled “But why deny the Dementors. They’re so longing to see you” he said as he backed Sirius further into the room. “Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh the Dementor’s kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It’s said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I’ll do my best” 

His voice was so dark and evil that it nearly made Ciara shiver. Hermione grabbed onto her arm and Harry seemed to shift backwards slightly.

“Severus please” Lupin begged, but the potions professor merely gestured to the door. 

“After you.” he said. He then turned towards the students, gesturing with his head for them to evacuate the room as well. 

Harry moved forward first, and suddenly his wand was raised. 

“Expelliarmus!” he shouted. 

The curse hit Snape square in the chest ,sending him flying across the room, hitting a piece of furniture hard. 

“Harry!” Ciara cried out in surprise. 

“What did you just do?” Ron asked his eyes wide. 

“You attacked a teacher!” Hermione gasped. 

But Harry wasn’t listening to them in the slightest. He pointed the wand at Sirius, 

“Tell me about Peter Pettigrew.” he demanded. 

“He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend.” Lupin took the liberty of explaining.

“No. Pettigrew's dead.” Harry said matter-of-factly. “You killed him.” he said, focusing back on Sirius. 

Lupin jumped up to put himself in between Harry and Sirius. 

“No he didn’t. I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map.” 

“The map was lying then.” Harry argued. 

“The map never lies!” Sirius retorted, “Pettigrew’s alive, and he’s right there.”

He pointed his finger at the corner of the room, directly at where Ron sat on the bed with Scabbers. 

“Me?” Ron cried out, “It’s mental-” 

“No not you-” he said, annoyed “Your rat!” 

“Scabbers? He’s been in my family for-” 

“Twelve years?” Sirius completed for him, making his way across the room “Curiously long life for the common garden rat. He’s missing a toe isn’t he?” 

“So what?” Ron questioned, his voice trembling as the man now stood looming over him. 

Harry suddenly blinked in realization, 

“All they could find of Pettigrew was his-” 

“Finger!” Sirius cried “The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat!” 

Scabbers was going crazy in Ron’s hands, trying desperately to crawl away.

“Show me.” Harry demanded. 

Sirius went to rip the rat out of Ron’s hands, but the redhead fought him briefly. 

“What are you trying to do to him?” he cried as Sirius managed to get hold of the rat roughly by the back of its neck, “Scabbers!” 

Hermione and Ciara had to hold Ron back as he tried to climb off of the bed, forgetting about his injured leg. 

“Leave him alone!” he begged. “What are you doing?” 

Lupin got a hold of his wand, Sirius his and he placed the rat down on the broken piano that sat in the middle of the room. But almost immediately, the creature took off plumes of dusk in his wake as he pelt off the furniture and sprinted across the floorboards. The two of them tried to fire forward, but missed a few times. However, just as the rat went to dive into a small hole in the wall, one of their hits landed and instead of a rat, a full fledged human-man slammed into the wooden wall. 

The two wizards darted over to the wall, using their combined strength to rip the man out of the wall, then showed him back causing him to stumble out into the middle of the room. They pulled their wands on him. 

Ron froze in horror. 

Ciara fought back a disgusted gasp as they saw the man now standing in front of them. A short man, who looked as if he was permanently hunched over. His hair was thinning on the top of his head, and his nails were overgrown and a terrifying shade of dirty. 

He looked forward at the two men in front of him, 

“R-remus...S-sirius...my old friends.” he exclaimed, then immediately took off for the door. But at this size, he was much easier for them to stop. They pushed him back again, sputtering and shaking. 

His head darted from side to side. Eventually his gaze settled on Harry, who he then approached slowly, causing Harry to back up into the wall.

“Harry! Look at you!” the man noted, his voice still shaking “Y-you look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-” 

“How dare you speak to Harry!” Sirius interrupted. 

Peter darted off again, but Sirius and Lupin pursued him. 

“How dare you talk about James in front of him!” Sirius cried again. 

They cornered the greasy man behind the piano, 

“You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn’t you?” Lupin accused. 

“I didn’t mean to” Peter sobbed grossly “The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?” 

“I would have died!” Sirius screamed. 

Peter ducked under the piano, trying to crawl away. 

“I would have died rather than betray my friends!” 

Harry suddenly darted out from the corner, putting himself in the doorway, cutting off Peter’s escape. 

“Harry!” Peter grabbed onto his shoulders “James wouldn’t have wanted me killed, your dad-your dad would want to spare me, he would show me mercy ahhh-” 

Sirius and Lupin ripped Peter off of Harry. 

“You should have realized Peter!” Sirius said “That if Voldemort didn’t kill you...we would! Together!”

“No!” Harry suddenly shouted. 

They both paused, 

“Harry…” Lupin said lowly “This man is-” 

“I know what he is.” Harry continued “But we’ll take him to the castle.” 

Peter fell to his knees dramatically, 

“Bless you, boy!” he cried, leaning forward towards Harry. “Bless you-” 

“Get off me!” Harry snapped, “I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you.” 

Peter sniffled and quaked with fear. 

When Harry turned to his friends and nodded, Ciara took a breath for what she thought must have been the first time since they had first entered that room. 

Sirius and Harry were helping the injured Ron down the tunnel, Hermione and Ciara following them and Lupin, who was apprehending Peter, bringing up the rear. 

“Sorry about the bite.” Sirius attempted to apologize “I reckon that twinges a bit.” 

“A bit? A bit?!” Ron yelped “You almost tore my leg off!” 

”I was going for the rat” Sirius said sheepishly ”Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more than once James suggest that I make the change permanently...The tail i could live with, the fleas, they’re murder” 

Ciara watched as Harry and Sirius shared an almost sweet smile. 

They managed to heave Ron up and out of the tree, Ciara hooked her arms under his shoulders and managed to drag him over to prop him up against one of the large roots of the now dormant Whomping Willow. 

Ron hissed in pain, and for the first time Ciara got a good look at the bite. It wasn’t deep, nor was it life threatening, but there was a lot of blood. 

Sirius walked away, almost in a trance like state, staring up at the dimly lit silhouette of the Hogwarts castle. Hermione looked up, then nudged Harry’s shoulder lightly, encouraging him to go to the man. 

As he walked away, the two girls turned back to Ron. 

“We’re gonna need to get him to the infirmary for that.” Ciara noted, causing Hermione to nod in agreement. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a struggle next to them, as Lupin all but dragged Peter up and out of the tunnel. 

“Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors…” When the weaselly man reached the surface, and saw the children sitting there, he immediately scrambled over to them. “Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…” 

Ron drew back in disgust, his eyes wide with terror as he looked at the man that had been masquerading as his pet all these years. 

When he saw that Ron was a lost cause, Peter then desperately turned to Hermione, 

“Sweet girl! Clever girl! Surely you won't let them-” 

The man yelled as Lupin tugged him away from the students roughly. 

Hermione shook her head, turning her head back to the injured leg in front of them. 

Ciara blinked, as something suddenly danced across the corner of her vision. She lifted her head apprehensively, her eyes finding the distant horizon, upon which a bright light had begun peaking over the clouds. 

She caught her breath, 

“Hermione-” she said forcefully, grabbing her friend's shoulder. 

Her friend whipped her head over her shoulder, her eyes also finding the rising moon. 

“Harry!” she called out, gaining the attention of the two that were standing a few paces away from the tree. 

The moon rose higher into the sky, and all eyes flew towards Professor Lupin who was standing to the left of the tree, wand pointed at Peter. 

But when the light of the moon reached him, he went completely rigged. 

Sirius took off across the grass, 

“Remus, old friend, did you take your potion tonight?” he asked as he ran over to him. The wand fell out of the professors hand as he began twitching violently, he was unable to answer. 

“You know the man you truly are, Remus.” Sirius continued to plead “This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart, here!” the man said, desperately clutching his friend's chest. 

The wand that was discarded in the grass was finally noticed by Peter, and the man picked it up, holding it in between his disgusting fingers. But before he could even begin to think of a spell, Harry acted.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry casted quickly. 

The wand flies from Peter’s hand. The man turned back to them, then slowly his face morphed into a rather terrifying smile. His body then slowly shrunk away and before they knew it he had reduced himself back to his rat form and was taking off down the hill and out of sight. 

A sharp howl sounded in the night, causing all four of them to look back over at Sirius and Lupin. Except the latter no longer looked like their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

HIs clothes were torn and were now scattered on the ground by their feet. His body was covered in grey and matted fur. Large claws replaced his hands, and his face was now that of a wolf. 

The creature stood up on his hind legs, and in one single swipe, tossed Sirius aside and sent him tumbling down the hill. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked on in terror and edged back towards the base of the tree as far as they could.

“Wait!” Ciara called out, not only gaining their attention, but that of the werewolves. She eyed the creature carefully, gulping back here fear as she took a step forward. 

“Ciara what are you doing?” Hermione hissed.

“Professor?” Ciara said slowly. The werewolf cocked its head to the side at the sound of her voice “Professor Lupin?”

Again the creature looked nothing more than curious, but the longer it stood there looking at Ciara, she could see the way its eyes shifted, becoming more dark with each passing second. 

In an instant it flared its teeth, and a terrifying growl escaped its throat, sending Ciara stumbling backwards into her friends. 

The werewolf continued to advance on them slowly, and they backed up as far as they could, eventually sending them crashing into a root of the Willow, and falling down on one another. 

Suddenly another figure emerged from beneath the Willow, crawling out right in between the terrified students and the threatening werewolf that used to be their teacher. 

It was Professor Snape, recovered from the blast back in the Shrieking Shack. 

When he saw them, at first he approached them angrily, especially looking at Harry. But the sound of a harsh growl made him spin on his heels. Upon realizing the situation, Snape brandished his wand and used the other arm to shove all four students behind him. Ciara found a piece of his cloak in front of her and hung on for dear life. 

The werewolf let out another howl and made a move to charge at them when in that moment, a form launched itself out from the other side of the hill. It was the same large, black dog from before. 

The two animals fought briefly, hitting the ground and rolling with each other in a fierce battle of teeth and claws. The dog kept trying to push the werewolf back and away from the tree, but the creature was far stronger. It sunk its teeth into the shoulder of the dog, causing it to cry out in pain. Ciara winced at the sound, it was horrible. Then again, the werewolf tossed it to the side, over the edge of the hill as if it weighed nothing. 

“Sirius!” Harry called out.

The boy then pushed past Professor Snape, heading directly for the werewolf. 

“Harry!” Hermione called out, also moving to run forward. But Snape this time caught her and managed to hold her back. 

The werewolf whirled on Harry, snarling as he watched the boy approach. He made a motion to pounce when suddenly, another, higher-pitched howl broke through the air. It was coming from further down the hill in the forest. It seemed to captivate the werewolf's attention for but a moment, but it quickly turned its head back to Harry, growling again. Again it moved forward, and again the far-off howl echoed across the field. 

This time when the werewolf heard the howl, it couldn't resist the call. It completely forgot about Harry and took off running down the side of the hill and disappeared into the dark of the forest below. 

Harry’s arms fell to his sides, and Ciara let out a breath of relief. 

At the edge of the field, right at the crest of the hill they could see another figure stand up. It was Sirius, now back in human form, but he looked awful, obviously in bad shape from the fight. He lurched forward, and stumbled down the hillside.

Harry sprinted after him. 

His friends all desperately called out for him again, but Snape sharply ordered them back. He instructed Hermione and Ciara to take Ron back up to the castle and get him to the infirmary right away and he would go and collect Harry himself. 

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but Ciara placed a hand on her arm, and only had to send the girl a single look for her to sigh in resignation. 

The two of them each draped one of Ron’s arms over their shoulder and started to make the trek up the hill. 

As they reached the top, Ciara glanced over her shoulder staring back at the moon warily. 

~*~*~*~*~


	24. [23] P.A

Ciara was walking up and down the line of beds, anxiously biting at the inside of her cheek. Hermione was sitting at the side of the bed that Harry laid in, still unconscious from when Professor Snape had brought him back from the woods. 

The professor hadn’t explained much to them, only that Harry had been injured and that Sirius was now where he belonged, under lock and key, ready to be sent back to Azkaban at any moment. 

“Would you stop pacing?” Ron called out from his bed where he sat, leg bandaged “Making me bloody, dizzy” 

Ciara stopped sharply, mumbling an apology. 

“I saw him” a voice suddenly called out. 

Harry’s voice. 

Everyone turned towards his bed expectantly, where he now lay with his eyes open and alert. 

“What?” Hermione questioned from his side. 

“I saw my dad” he continued, now sitting up on his elbows “He sent the Dementors away, at the lake. I saw him.” 

Hermione glanced up at Ciara, who only could manage a concerned shrug in response. 

“Listen Harry. They’ve captured Sirius. Any minute now the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss” Hermione explained quickly. 

“You mean they’re going to kill him” Harry said, already half out of the bed. 

“No. It’s worse. Much worse.” Hermione explained as Harry got to his feet “You go on living, but you have no memory. No sense of self. You’re just a shell, an empty shell-” 

At that moment, the doors to the infirmary bust open, and Professor Dumbledore walks in with haste. 

“Headmaster! You’ve got to stop them! They’ve got the wrong man!” Hermione said feverishly. 

“It’s true, sir. Sirius is innocent!” Harry backed. 

“It’s Scabbers who did it!” Ron exclaimed. 

Dumbledore shook his head, obviously trying to digest all the information. 

“Scabbers?” he questioned. 

“My rat, sir. Only he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's-” 

“The point is-” Ciara interrupted, walking up to the headmaster “We know the truth! Please, sir, you must believe us.” she begged. 

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, 

“I do, Miss McKay.” he assured “But I’m sorry to say the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others.”

He then walked over to Ron’s bedside, placing a hand on his injured foot. Ron desperately held back a yelp of pain. 

“A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen.” the headmaster noted smartly. 

Dumbledore nodded a goodbye to Ron, and walked back out towards the middle of the room. From somewhere above them, they could hear the clock chiming, signaling the change of the hour. 

“Mysterious thing, time.” he mused as he walked towards the door, “Powerful, and when meddled with...dangerous.” 

He then suddenly spun on his feet, now facing them with an expression of determination. 

“Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower.” he told them “You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight.” 

He then disappeared out the door, as Hermione fumbled for something around her neck. 

Before the doors of the infirmary fully closed, Dumbledore popped his head back in one last time 

“By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin.” 

And with that he was gone. 

“What in bloody hell was that about?” Ron exclaimed. 

Ciara’s eyes fell on the long golden chain that Hermione had pulled from out from underneath her shirt. When she saw what was at the end of it, her eyes widened in realization. 

Hermione looked at her briefly, but all Ciara did was shake her head in response to the unasked question. 

She then looped the long chain around Harry’s neck so that they were connected, 

“Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can’t walk…” she muttered, beginning to turn the pendant. 

The bell continued to chime above them. 

“Good luck” Ciara whispered. 

Hermione nodded and began to turn the pendant. Then right in front of their eyes, the figure of Harry and Hermione faded. 

Almost immediately, they reappeared at the head of the room, bursting through the infirmary doors right as their previous selves fully disappeared.

Recovering from the brief shock, Ciara caught Hermione’s eyes again, and the girl nodded vigorously. 

“How’d you two get over there? I was just talking to you…over there” Ron asked, bewildered. 

“Don’t be silly Ron” Ciara piped up “How can someone be in two places at once.” she said, sending Hermione a knowing look. 

The Gryffindor girl smiled sheepishly as Harry chuckled softly under his breath. 

Eventually they were all free, forgoing Ron of course, to return to their dormitories. When she quietly clambered into the Slytherin common room, she couldn’t help the smile that had remained plastered on her face, just knowing that everything had worked out in the end, that Buckbeak had been spared and Sirius freed. 

She was so wrapped up in her head, that she didn’t notice the other person in the common room until she was already halfway up the stairs. 

”What are you so bloody happy about?” Draco’s voice sounded from somewhere over by the fireplace. 

Ciara looked over in surprise, wondering briefly why he was up so late. Regardless, the smile on her face didn’t fade. 

”None of your business Malfoy” she said with a bright smile, leaving the Slytherin boy at a loss for words.

~*~*~*~*~

As Ciara sat out in the courtyard, her back leaning up against a tree gazing at the blue sky above her instead of the essay in her lap, she breathed in the warm air.

Suddenly something dashed across her vision. Laughter echoed across the walls of the castle as someone darted to and fro on a fast-moving broom. 

Ciara smiled, maybe springtime wasn’t all that bad after all. 

~*~*~*~*~


	25. [24] G.F

When Ciara received letters from both Hermione and Ron (she suspected that Ron was forced to write his) inviting her to come and stay at the Burrow a few days before school started in order to join the Weasley’s at the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, she had never been more excited for something in her entire life. 

Ciara had always liked Quidditch, and she made the mistake of telling her dad that fact. Ever since she had returned from her first year at Hogwarts, the two would listen to any game that they could catch. 

She had one hurdle to conquer however before she wrote her friends back; convincing her parents. 

“Da, please!” Ciara begged “Ireland’s playing, I have to go!” 

Alastar glanced over at his wife, who was pressing her lips together tightly in a line. 

“I don’t know sweetheart” he said slowly “You’re mother- ahem-  _ we  _ aren’t too keen about having you go off by yourself.” 

Eileen glared at her husband. 

Ciara turned to her mother, clasping her hands together. 

“I won’t be by myself. The Weasley’s will be there, Mr. Weasley is the one who got the tickets. They’ll be with us the entire time.” she explained rather quickly, “And Hermione has even promised to meet me at London so we could travel together to the Burrow.” 

Her mom seemed to think it over for a moment longer, and then shared a silent conversation with her father, before eventually sighing in resignation. 

“Fine” 

Ciara squealed in excitement, 

“But-” Her mother continued, “You have to write to us when you arrive at the Burrow, when you leave for the match, and when you return from the match. Also when you’re leaving for school.” she listed, counting each one on her fingers.

All Ciara did was nod as she jumped up in excitement. She ran up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Feeling her mother laugh as she hugged her back. She went over to hug her dad next, 

“See if you can bring me back old Moran’s autograph, eh?” he whispered in her ear. 

“Alastar!” her mother scolded. 

Ciara giggled with delight. 

As she stood outside Kings Cross, where she was to meet Hermione before they traveled to the Burrow, her mother anxiously looked her daughter up and down. 

“You sure you have everything. All your books, your robes?” 

“Mom-” Ciara murmured, embarrassed. 

Her mom sighed, but eventually yielded. She took a step back, a sad smile on your face. 

“Ciara?” her name was suddenly called over the busyness of the train station. 

Her head whipped over her shoulder to see Hermione and her parents walking up to them. Ciara waved at her friend in greeting as she joined them on the platform. She made quick work of introductions, and their parents fell into polite conversation. 

Ciara must have been practically bouncing with excitement, because she heard Hermione laugh softly, 

“I take it you're ready to go?” 

All Ciara could do was nod. 

Eventually, the sound of a sharp train whistle got their attention, signaling the arrival of the train that would take Ciara and Hermione to Ottery. 

They gathered their things, and turned to bid their parents goodbye. 

Ciara’s mom gently grabbed her head, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Be careful, please” her mother instructed softly. 

Smiling, Ciara nodded. 

“I will mom” she said in response. 

Her dad gave her a quick, yet strong hug before pushing her along. 

“Give the Bulgarians the worst for me!” he joked. 

Ciara laughed as she watched her mother hit his shoulder before finally turning around and following Hermione onto the train. 

~*~*~*~*~


	26. [25] G.F

Mrs. Weasley was probably the brightest and friendliest person Ciara had ever met. She greeted the two girls the following morning with hugs and smiles and an immediate offer of food. She took their trunks and placed them in the living room for the time being. 

Ciara wouldn’t lie, the smell that was wafting in from the kitchen almost made her drool. 

“If you dears wouldn’t mind, could you go up and wake Harry and Ron and tell them that it’s time for breakfast?” she asked them once they had situated themselves. 

“Sure thing Mrs. Weasley” Hermione answered for them. She then grabbed Ciara’s hand and the two of them scrambled up the tall and winding staircase. 

Finding the door that was described to them, Hermione pushed it open allowing herself in with no hesitation. As she went over to wake the boys, Ciara opted to stand in the doorway. 

As Hermione approached, they noticed that Harry was thrashing around a lot in his sleep, small noises of terror were escaping his mouth. Hermione was quick to put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him quickly. 

“Harry!” she called out. 

The boy jolted awake, his face was a bit flushed. Ciara stood up straighter in the doorway, a little concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked him. 

“Hermione! Bad dream.” he explained quickly. As he sat up, he finally noticed Ciara standing in the doorway. “Ciara. When did you guys get here?” 

“Just now” Ciara answered “You?” 

“Last night.” 

Ciara nodded in acknowledgement as Hermione went over to Ron’s beside. 

“Wake up!” she yelled “Wake up Ronald!” this time resorting to hitting him with one of his own pillows.

The red-head jolted awake. 

“Bloody hell!” he exclaimed grumpily. 

Ciara bit back a laugh. 

“Honestly. Get dressed, and don’t go back to sleep!” Hermione said exasperatedly “Come  _ on  _ Ron! Your mother says breakfast’s ready.”

After a hearty meal, and a letter sent, all of the kids along with Mr. Weasley were quick to pack up their overnight bags and head out the door. They were told they had a bit of walking to do at the start of their adventure to the World Cup. 

Currently, they were trudging their ways through the forest, stepping over roots and following Mr. Weasley who led the charge down the path. 

“The Irish have a strong defensive edge but having to stop Krum is going to be a challenge for Lynch” Fred said smartly. 

Ciara shook her head from where she stood, walking in between the two Weasley twins while they talked about the game ahead of them. 

“The Irish Chasers are unmatched. Even if Krum gets the snitch it won't matter.” she stated, rather proudly. 

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is McKay?” George asked her. 

“You’re betting against the Irish?” she questioned. 

“Nah” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” 

“Just your prediction about the snitch” Fred concluded. 

Ciara pretended to think about it for a bit, 

“Fine” she said “Five Galleons the Bulgarians can't catch up” she stated 

She shook hands with both the twins, each of them sending her a wicked smile. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, darling.” George said snarkily. 

Ciara rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Dad!” Ron called out, “Where are we going?” 

“Haven't the foggiest, keep up!” Mr. Weasley responded. 

After about ten more minutes of walking through the forest, they finally heard another voice call out to them. 

“Arthur! It’s about time son!” 

Looking forward, the group could see another man standing below a large tree with an overhanging branch. He had a walking stick and a large camping bag strapped to his back. 

“Sorry Amos.” Mr. Weasley apologized. “Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start.” he said, staring pointedly over his shoulder at where Harry and Ron stood at the back of the group. 

He led the kids over to the tree, gesturing to the man with the walking stick. 

“This is Amos Diggory everyone.” he said “He works with me at the ministry.” 

Suddenly another person jumped out of the tree branch above them, landing right next to Amos. He was a tad bit taller than him, obviously much younger. In fact, Ciara thought he looked rather familiar. 

“And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” he asked, shaking the young man's hand. 

“Yes sir.” he answered quietly. 

Cedric Diggory was a sixth year Hufflepuff. He was quite famous at Hogwarts, mainly because he was a prefect and his house’s Seeker. That, and it seemed like every girl in the castle fancied him. 

He was nice enough, but Ciara didn’t really see it. 

The adults ushered the group along, and from behind her Ciara heard the voice of Amos sound once again, 

“Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter!” he said excitedly. 

“Yes sir” Harry answered sheepishly. 

“Great, great pleasure.” 

“Pleasure to meet you too sir.” 

Eventually, after a few more minutes of walking, they finally exited the forest and were now trudging up a grassy hillside. The sun shone brightly in their faces, so much so that Ciara had to put her hand out in front of her in order to see where she was going. 

“That’s it sir, just over there.” Mr. Weasley said, pointing to the top of the hill. 

Ciara squinted, seeing a small object a few meters ahead of them. 

“Shall we?” Amos asked “We don’t want to be late.” 

They all rounded up in a circle at the top of the hill. 

“Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?” she heard Harry asked as he walked up behind them. 

“That isn’t just any old manky boot mate.” Fred stated. 

“It’s a portkey.” George finished.

Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric all placed their hand on the side of the boot, much to the rest of their surprise. 

“Time to go. Ready?” Amos asked, looking at the kids. 

Reluctantly the rest of them sidled up next to each other, finding whatever spare inch of the boot they could find to place at least a few fingers on. Ciara squeezed herself in next to Hermione and Ginny. 

“What’s a ‘portkey’?” Harry asked, still confused. 

“After 3.” Amos said, “One...Two…” 

“Harry!” 

The boy quickly ran over to the group, placing his hand on the boot at the last second. 

“Three!” Amos shouted. 

Immediately there was a bright flash of light, and suddenly Ciara felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She caught her breath at the odd sensation, looking around to see everyone else smiling and laughing in wonder. The scenery around them blurred as they spun quickly, so much so that they could no longer make out their surroundings. 

“Let go kids!” Mr. Weasley suddenly shouted. 

“What?” Hermione cried, alarmed. 

“Let! Go!” Mr. Weasley repeated forcefully. 

One by one the kids all let go of the boot and began a freefall. A few of them screamed, Ciara being one of them. 

Eventually, her back slammed into the grass below. She winced slightly at the ugliness of the landing as she moved slowly to her feet. 

In front of them, Mr. Weasley, Amos and Cedric all floated down gracefully, holding back smiles as they did so. 

“I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?” Mr. Wesley joked as Cedric helped Harry to his feet, the rest of them rejoining the group. 

As they approached the crest of the new hill, a cacophony began to reach their ears. They paused on the peak, looking out at the vast valley below them, and Ciara caught her breath. 

Sprawled out as far as the eye could see was a sea of tents. Both large and small. Littered in between were booths of merchandise and food, pillars of smoke floating high into the air. In between the tents, the ground was flooded with people, all shouting, running, flying on brooms, just genuinely having a good time. In the distance loomed a large stadium, hundreds of levels high. 

“Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!” Mr. Weasley said, his arms stretched out wide.

“Wicked” Ciara whispered to herself. 

Mr. Weasley ushered them down carefully into the crowd, keeping them as tight together as they possibly could. People were pushing past them, laughing and smiling. There was the sound of music all around them. It was like one massive party. 

They finally stopped in front of a cluster of tents, and Amos turned to Mr. Weasley. 

“Parting of the waves I think old chap” he said “See you at the match.” 

The two men shook hands before Amos and Cedric walked off, disappearing into the sea of people. 

Mr. Weasley led them through the campsite a little bit more before finally stopping in front of a small, tan tent. 

“Home sweet home.” he said heartily. 

He then pushed aside the flaps of the tent, and ducked inside. 

The group of kids shared a look of confusion, before eventually following his lead. 

“Woah!” Ciara exclaimed involuntarily. 

As unassuming as the tent was on the outside, the inside was about ten times bigger. There were several different rooms separated by the tan canvas. A full kitchen and fireplace as well as a dining table. The center of the tent was filled with a couch and a couple large pillows that made up a comfortable living room area. It took Ciara’s mind a couple minutes to truly understand what she was seeing, while the Weasleys and the rest of the kids took off exploring. 

“Girls, choose a bunk and unpack.” Mr. Weasley called out, “Ron, get out of the kitchen we’re all hungry.” 

“Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron!” the Twins echoed from where they lounged about in the dining room. 

“Feet off the table” Mr. Weasley told them. 

“‘ _ Feet off the table’ _ ” they echoed back. However as their father passed them by, said feet immediately propped right back up. 

“I love magic.” she heard Harry whisper to himself from next to her. 

Ciara smiled before taking off, choosing a bunk. She set herself up on the cot in between Hermione and Ginny.


	27. [26] G.F

As they unpacked, the kids delved into excited and loud chatter that Mr. Weasley didn’t even try to put a stop to. Ciara remembered, almost too late to write a quick letter to her parents, notifying them of her arrival at the match. 

Once fully settled in, the group ate a small dinner together before finally changing and getting themselves ready for the match. Some of them had ventured out into the rest of the campsite and returned with some hats and other merchandise knick-knacks in order to do themselves up. The twins had even landed some face paint for the group of them. George ended up having a large green shamrock plastered across his entire face, the remainder of the skin was covered with the white paint. 

“Before you use it all yourself-” she said, walking up to where they were sitting in the living space, “Mind giving me some?” 

“Sure thing McKay” George said with a smile. 

“Yeah, what can we do for ya?” Fred asked. 

“Just the flag” she said, gesturing to the spots just below her eyes “One on either side” 

“Your wish is our command.” George flourished. 

Ciara stifled another laugh before she stilled, letting the Twins paint her face. Once they were done, she bid them a thanks before bounding back to her bunk. She ran her fingers through her hair before quickly braiding it loosely, letting it hang down over her shoulder. She looked in the mirror, tilting her head slightly. She still felt like something was missing. 

“Hey, Ciara.” Hermione called her attention over to her. The girl held up a small green ribbon in her hand, “Want this?” she asked. 

Ciara’s eyes lit up, nodding furiously. 

Hermione smiled and tossed her the ribbon. Ciara caught it before turning back to the mirror, watching her reflection carefully as she tied the piece of fabric at the bottom of her braid into a neat bow. Finally she laid a dark green scarf, with golden letters embroidering the phrase “ Éirinn go Brách ” down the side, over her shoulders, and the look was finally complete. 

“You all ready?” Mr. Weasley’s voice sounded from the front of the tent. 

In an instant, all of the kids bounded towards him, and that was answer enough. 

Walking outside, they molded back into the crowd of people, all of whom were heading in the direction of the World Cup stadium. She could barely even hear herself think over the sound of the excited masses, and that was even before they made it into the actual arena itself. 

Inside, it was like nothing she had ever seen. A common thread for the day as it were. The seating rose high into the air, and as the seats themselves slowly filled up, the roar of the wizards inside grew louder and louder. Balloons were flying everywhere, sporting the colors of both teams, chants popped up every few seconds. Everyone was just so excited and happy, and Ciara couldn’t stop smiling. 

The group clambered up the metal staircase that they had been ascending for quite a while. 

“Blimey Dad, how far up  _ are  _ we?” Ron complained. 

“Well put it this way-” A voice that wasn’t Mr. Weasley’s answered, “If it rains...you’ll be the first to know.” 

The group glanced down at the platform right below them to see Lucius Malfoy smirking back up at them. At his side stood Draco, mimicking his father’s stance. The boy had grown maybe an inch or so over the summer, and was wearing a black turtle-neck and blazer. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he looked up at the group as well. 

“Father and I are in the minister’s box.” Draco announced, “By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself.”

Ciara’s eyes narrowed. 

Lucius hit Draco squarely in the chest with the end of his cane. The boy grabbed at the spot, as if he had actually been hurt.

“Don’t boast Draco.” he scolded “There’s no need with these people.” 

This time, when Draco looked back up at the group, of course smirking, his eyes fell on one person in particular. 

Ciara tensed up under his gaze, and watched as his smirk dropped, evidently noticing her standing there for the first time. 

And Draco was indeed noticing her for the first time. In fact, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time, period. He seemed to notice the way the stadium lights reflected off of the white of her hair. He noticed the painted flags on her round cheek bones. He noticed the small green ribbon tied at the end of the braid that cascaded down her shoulder-

She shot him a glare, and he immediately shied away. Which she briefly found odd. 

The group of friends moved to continue on up the stairs when suddenly Lucius’ arm shot out, and Harry’s arm was trapped to the railing by his sleeve. The silver end of the cane in the older Malfoy’s hand, pinning the fabric down as he leaned up towards them threateningly. 

“Do enjoy yourself, won’t you?” he said darkly, “While you can.”

Ciara moved forward, shoving the end of the cane off of Harry’s sleeve and pulling him away from the railing. Lucius scowled back up at her as he was forced to catch his cane before it fell to the ground. Eventually the two ended up walking away, off towards their precious box seats, the rest of them able to shake it off. 

Before they turned to make their way up the staircase again, something caught Ciara’s eye. At the end of the platform below them, just before disappearing out of sight, she saw Draco turn around once more. She caught his eyes for maybe a fraction of a second, and then he was gone. 

Ciara let out a confused breath, 

“Did Draco Malfoy just look back at us?” she asked Hermione, who had been standing close to her side. 

“I think he was looking back at  _ you _ .” Hermione answered. 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 

“Why would he be doing that?” 

“Come on. The games will be starting soon!” Mr. Weasley’s voice pulled their attention away. The two girls quickly ran towards the stairs to join the rest of the group. 

When they reached their level, Ciara finally got a good look at the view inside the already packed stadium.

The field itself was immaculate. Golden goal posts shone from either end of the field, and the grass of the pitch was such a bright green color, Ciara wondered if it was even real. Around them, people were cheering and screaming their heads off, even though the match hadn’t even started. Just being inside a place like this was like nothing she had ever experienced. Fireworks exploded overhead, even more balloons floated by their faces. 

“Come on up, take your seats.” Mr. Weasley invited, ushering the children in. 

Ciara ran over to the railing, grabbing on tightly with both hands as she practically bounced with excitement. 

“Come on!” George shouted from somewhere next to her, obviously already feeding off the energy around them. The rest of the kids rushed in after them, all squeezing together against the railing. 

Suddenly, a cluster of fireworks went off right above their heads. As they watched with wide eyes, the sparks morphed themselves into a large depiction of a leprechaun. 

“It’s the Irish!” Fred screamed. 

Five figures, donning dark green robes, whizzed by their faces as they dove into the arena, much to the approval of the roaring crowd. Behind them they left a trail of green and white smoke, as music flooded their ears. 

Ciara wasn’t sure when she started screaming, but she hadn’t stopped as she watched the team take their introductory lap around the stadium. She could see them all as they were projected largely around the walls of the arena. Even seeker Aidan Lynch who zig-zagged around his teammates. 

“Here come the Bulgarians!” George yelled. 

From across the stadium, five clad-red figures shot down from the sky, bursting through the firework-depiction of the leprechaun and blasting it to oblivion. 

As more cheers erupted, the figures darted around the stadium. Huge players in Dimitrov, Ivanova, Volkov, all sped past the fans in their seats, but the one who captured their attention the most was the wizard at the front of the charge, who was currently doing a handstand on his broom. 

“Krum! Krum! Krum!” nearly the entire stadium chanted. 

The eighteen-year-old seeker addressed the crowd with a simple pump of his fist. 

“Good evening!” Cornelius Fudge’s voice boomed across the stadium “It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!”

In response, the crowd grew loud once more. 

“Let the match...begin!” 

With that, the game exploded to a start. 

It was quidditch played like nothing Ciara had ever seen before. Her eyes had to dart all around the field in order to keep up with each play. 

Right off the bat, the Irish chasers were aggressive. In one of the earliest charges, they engaged the attacked formation effectively named “Hawkshead” in which Troy, Muller, and Moran flew in a triangle formation, heading towards the goalposts at lightning speed. 

A few flashes of green later, and Ireland had scored the first goal. 

“What?” Harry exclaimed from down the railing a bit, “But Levski had the Quaffle!” 

“Harry, if you’re not going to watch at full speed, you’re going to miss things!” Ciara shouted back at him. 

The chasers that Ireland had were seemingly unstoppable. As a force they were so coordinated and reactive that Bulgaria had a rough time coming up with answers for their attacks, leading to them letting in two more goals in the first ten minutes. 

On the other hand, the Bulgarian Beaters were not to be trifled with either. And as the match went on, getting faster and more violent, even some of the toughest Irish formations could be broken up in one fell swoop.

Ivanova was the one to score Bulgaria’s first goal of the game.

The game continued on, and Ciara was holding on so tightly to the metal railing that her knuckles were turning white. 

There was a moment, where Krum seemed to have locked onto the position of the snitch. Aidan Lynch was quick to catch wind of this and darted off after him. The two seekers hurtled towards the ground, in near vertical drops. However at just the last second, Krum pulled up, executing a near textbook defensive feint that sent Lynch crashing into the grass of the pitch at such a high speed that medi-wizards had to be sent out to look at him after he didn’t get up right away. 

“Dia ár sábháil!” Ciara cursed, slamming her hand down forcefully. Grumbles from the crowd below also echoed her frustration. 

“He’ll be ok. He only got ploughed.” George said from next to her, “Which is exactly what Krum was after of course…” 

Thankfully Lynch got back to his feet, and his broom, and applause rippled through the stadium. 

It seemed the near-injury to their seeker infused the Ireland team with new energy, as once play resumed, they quickly began dominating. Pulling ahead by ten more goals. The score at that point was a comfortable 130-10. 

From what she assumed could only have been major frustrations on the Bulgaian side of things, the game got more violent. Dirty even. A flurry of fouls were called, on both sides of the pitch. Beaters on both ends were acting without mercy. 

At one point, Krum took a hit to the face with Bludger, bloodying up his nose pretty good, but no foul was called there. The young seeker used that frustration carefully however. He noticed, with well trained eyes, from across the stadium that Lynch had honed in on the snitch, for real this time. He took off fast, and even with what appeared to be a broken nose, he was on the more experienced seeker’s tail in a matter of seconds. 

A very familiar formation appeared in the middle of the field as the snitch caused Lynch to dive towards the ground once again. But this time, Krum wasn’t backing off. Instead, he landed a rather violent shove to Lynch’s left, sending the Irish seeker tumbling towards the ground once more. And as the dust cleared Krum zoomed back up into the air, golden snitch in hand. 

The Bulgarian fans cheered loudly at first, that was until they looked towards the scoreboard, which was flashing in bright yellow numbers “170-160” 

“KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS!” the announcer called “Don’t think any of us were expecting that!” 

The Ireland fans rose to their feet, roaring in celebration. Ciara jumped up, laughing in giddy disbelief. 

“What did he catch the snitch for? Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead!” Harry called out, obviously a bit disappointed, his Bulgaria hat sagging a little bit on his head. 

“He knew they were never going to catch up!” Ciara answered unabashedly “The Irish Chasers were too good. He wanted to end it on his own terms!” 

As the Ireland team lifted the cup into the air, cheers and chants erupted throughout the stadium as confetti fell and fireworks exploded in green, white, and orange above their heads. 

“ Éirinn go Brách !  Éirinn go Brách !” wizards shouted as the stadium shook under their feet. 

“Ciara! What are they saying?” Hermione asked her, having to shout to be heard. 

Her chest swelled with pride,

“Ireland forever!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. 

~*~*~*~*~


	28. [27] G.F

After the game, there was no sleep for anyone. The cheers and general rocus outside the tent was enough to keep anyone awake for days. 

Inside, they were all still buzzing from the excitement of the game anyway. Ciara and Hermione were dancing to some traditional Irish music that Mr. Weasley had been playing from the radio. The twins were bouncing around the tent comically. 

Ron stood up on one of the seats in the living room, 

“There’s no one like Krum!” he exclaimed, sounding a bit distraught “He’s like a bird the way he rides the wind. He-He’s more than an athlete...he’s an artist!” 

“Think you’re in love Ron” Ginny said with a giggle. 

The twins immediately started singing, 

“Viktor I love youuuu! Viktor I dooooo! When we’re apart my heart beats only for youuu!” 

Harry was quick to join them, and soon everyone inside the tent was laughing. 

From outside, a large crash shook the ground beneath their feet. A few shrieks following it. 

“Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on.” Fred joked. 

Just then Mr. Weasley drew back the canvas at the front of the tent, walking in quickly. 

“Stop!” he said to his children “Stop! It’s not the Irish!” 

Everyone fell silent, Hermione cut the radio off immediately.

The shrieks that they had heard earlier, one that they had thought were of good-natured fun, now sounded like screams of terror. 

“We’ve gotta get out of here. Now!” Mr. Weasley ordered sharply. At the tone of his voice, they all scrambled for their things before being rushed out of the tent. 

As Ciara stumbled outside, her eyes went wide. A few yards away, huge plumes of fire climbed into the air. Tents were set ablaze, and people were running every which way, screaming and pushing each other as they ran for, what it seemed to be, their lives. 

“Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together!” Mr. Weasley shouted “Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!” 

But things went wrong almost instantly. The panic that fueled the crowd made it almost impossible for them to stick together. At one point, Ciara had a firm grip on Hermione’s hand, but one jostle from the crowd and they were broken apart. In the bustle, Ciara had managed a quick look over her shoulder, and what she saw turned her blood to ice. 

A group of about five or so figures, donning all black, complete with terrifying pointed hoods marched through the grounds. Each of them was carrying a large flaming torch, sending fireballs screaming towards tents and booths alike. 

Having paused out of fear, Ciara was again shoved by the fast-moving crowd. Her head swiveled around frantically, but she couldn’t see anybody. No Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred or George. They all were lost in the crowd, and Ciara was alone. As she was trying to get her bearings again, a bright light appeared in her peripheral vision. Turning quickly, she noticed a line of fire heading straight for her position. She had no idea whether she would have been able to dive out of the way in time or not, but as it turned out, she didn’t need to. 

Someone else's body crashed into hers, sending her tumbling to the ground, and essentially out of harm's way for the moment. 

Ciara looked up in shock, and what she saw almost startled her more than the way that the plains were burning around her. 

She found herself staring up at the panicked face of Draco Malfoy. 

”Malfoy? What-” 

”You have to get out of here. Now!” Draco shouted above the noise, forcefully bringing her to her feet.

Ciara, still bewildered, didn’t move at first.

“Go!” Draco screamed, shoving her for good measure. 

Startled, Ciara obliged, turning around and taking off sprinting in the other direction. She wasn’t even sure where she was going, but that encounter and the general danger of the situation had her nerves all but scattered so she just kept running. 

By some miracle she caught back up to them, practically crashing into Ron’s back. 

“Ciara!” Hermione exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Ciara turned towards her, eyes wide with fear “Are you alright?” 

“I-” Ciara couldn’t speak, her voice lodged in her throat. 

Next to them, another tent exploded and Hermione screamed, and the group took off again. 

As they ran, Ciara looked over her shoulder, back into the panicked crowd. 

There was no sign of Draco. 

Hermione tugged on her hand forcefully as they made for the hillside. 

Upon arriving at the crest of the hill, they all had a moment to catch their breath. Mr. Weasley was checking on everyone, making sure they were all there when suddenly Ron spoke up. 

“Wait! Where’s Harry?” 

It took them all a fraction of a second to realize that the only person who hadn’t made it to the portkey with them, was Harry Potter. 

Ciara exchanged a quick glance with both Ron and Hermione and before anyone could blink, the three of them took off down the hill, running back into the chaos despite the sound of Mr. Weasley screaming for them to come back. 

It took them a while before they found Harry. By that time, all the fire had been put out, and the crowd was entirely dissipated. All that remained was the dangerous looking storm clouds in the air above them.

“Harry?” Hermione exclaimed, spotting a form wandering alone through the carnage. 

He turned towards them, visibly sighing in relief. The three of them took off running towards him, Hermione hugged him furiously upon arrival. 

“Been looking for you for ages” Ron stated, “Thought we lost you!” 

Harry went to respond, but something above his head caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, 

“What is that?” he asked, pointing up at the sky. 

The other three turned to see what he was talking about. Ciara’s breath caught in her throat slightly. 

Out of the stormy grey clouds, a grotesque depiction of a skull and a snake morphed. It moved forward, as if it was coming down towards the earth below. 

“Stupefy!” someone shouted loudly, and suddenly a barrage of curses were firing their way. 

The four kids screamed as they dropped to the ground, arms around each other as flashes of magic flew overhead. 

“Stop!” Mr. Weasley’s voice suddenly screamed “That’s my son!” he scolded. 

At his word, the curses stopped. Mr. Weasley ran up to them, looking over each of them worriedly. 

“Are you all ok?” he asked, out of breath. 

A large group of wizards, all who were wearing matching dark leather trench coats, marched over to the group of kids. Ciara assumed these were the people who had fired on them. 

“Which of you conjured this?” the man at the head of the group barked accusingly. 

Mr. Weasley tried to interject, 

“Croutch you can’t possibly-” 

“Do not lie!” the man shouted again “You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!” his wand pointing at each of their faces. 

“Crime?” Harry asked. 

“Barty, they’re just kids!” Mr. Weasley argued. 

“What crime?” Harry pressed again. 

“It’s the dark mark Harry” Hermione said, grabbing his arm. “It’s his mark” she said quietly, looking up at the figure in the sky, which was still glowing a dangerous green color. 

“Voldemort?” he exclaimed, “Those people tonight, in the masks…They’re his too aren’t they? They’re his followers.” 

Mr. Weasley nodded. 

“Deatheaters” he said lowly. 

“Follow me” the man at the front finally instructed. 

“There was a man!” Harry said quickly, “Before...there” he said, pointing to a spot a few paces away from where they found him. 

“All of you, this way!” the head man instructed, as he and the other wizards took off in the direction Harry had described. 

“A man Harry? Who?” Mr. Weasley asked worriedly. 

“I dunno” Harry replied “I didn’t see his face.” 

Ciara glanced up worriedly at the symbol in the sky, trying desperately to suppress the shiver that sharply traveled down her back. 

~*~*~*~*~

As Ciara sat in the train carriage, her head resting against the window, she watched intently as the landscape flew by. 

Her mind was preoccupied, the conversation, if any, that was happening between the other three in the car with her faded into the background. 

It had been quite hard to write to her parents and explain what had happened at the world cup. Her mother was very distraught to say the least, and it was almost to the point where she didn’t want Ciara returning to Hogwarts that year. Eventually though, she came around, just happy that her daughter was safe. 

There was something else that kept nagging at the back of her head. She kept going back to that moment in the crowd, where she had been pushed to the ground to avoid the streak of fire that would have for sure hit her had it not been for...Draco Malfoy? 

She was just so confused. And the more she thought about it, the more she was starting to convince herself that she had been hallucinating. There was just no way it had been Draco, and there was especially no way that he would have made the actual effort to save her life. Why would he?

“Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?” a shrill voice broke her out of her thoughts. Ciara jumped slightly in surprise, and Hermione sent her a puzzled look from over top the newspaper she was reading. 

Harry and Ron got up and walked over to the door, getting what they wanted from the trolley before walking back in and retaking their seats. 

“This is horrible.” Hermione commented as they sat down, setting the newspaper down on her lap, “How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Isn’t there any security or-?” 

“Loads, according to Dad.” Ron answered “That’s what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses.” 

Hermione’s attention turned to Harry at the other end of the bench. 

“It’s hurting again isn’t it?” she asked him “Your scar?” 

Ciara lifted her head up just in time to see Harry’s hand fall from his forehead. 

“I’m fine.” he said shortly. 

Hermione leaned forward slightly, 

“You know Sirius will want to hear about this.” she said softly “What you saw at the world cup, and the dream.” 

All Harry did was nod in response. 

Ciara let her head fall back onto the window, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 

~*~*~*~*~


	29. [28] G.F

As they arrived off of the train, and made their way into the walls of Hogwarts. Ciara started to feel a little bit better. It was as if just being on the property was enough to smooth out her worries, even for a little bit. 

The group of four walked across the bridge, when some excited voices erupted from nearby. They each turned their head to see where the noise was coming from, when suddenly a winged-horse-drawn carriage darted over their heads. 

“Woah” Ciara exclaimed softly, as they watched the flying horses dip down towards the pathways at the base of the hill. 

From the black lake, there was a ripple in the water before a large pirate-looking ship emerged from the depths below. It bounced up to the surface, displacing the water briefly before sailing smoothly towards the shore. 

“Well there’s something you don’t see every day.” Harry noted.

~*~*~*~*~

As Ciara finished unpacking, she made small talk with Jade as they walked down the staircase into the common room, ready to head to the Great Hall for dinner. At the moment she had been only relaying the good parts about her time at the Quidditch World Cup, as Jade was being very careful not to mention the aftermath. 

Stepping onto the common room floor, Ciara immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The soft smile that had previously been on her face, dropped. Something told her to look over her shoulder, and she obliged. 

When she did, her whole body tensed. From across the common room, at the base of the boy’s dorm staircase, stood Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were clambering down the stairs behind him, but at that moment he was just standing there, mimicking her frozen state. 

For the first time in her life, when faced with a Draco confrontation, she was at a loss for words, or really what to do in general. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was meant to do. Ask him if he had really been there that night? Ask him why? Thank him? She didn’t think she could stomach any of that. 

“Ciara?” Jade said gently, tapping her shoulder. 

She shook her head, severing eye contact as she turned back towards her friend. 

“Yeah sorry.” she mumbled. “Let’s go.” she said. 

Jade peered over her shoulder, obviously seeing Draco still standing there. 

“What was-”

Ciara only shook her head, and with that the two girls darted out of the common room. 

“Now we’re all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement.” Dumbledore said loudly from the podium at the front of the hall “This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen…” 

Suddenly Filch came running down the aisle in between the tables. Some students snickered loudly as he did so. Once he reached the podium, he whispered something into Dumbledore’s ear. The headmaster only nodded in response, and Filch took off, running back the same way he came. 

Dumbledore lifted his head again, 

“So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event.” he continued, “The Triwizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime.” 

In the back of the hall, the large doors flew open and in streamed two lines of girls all dressed in identical blue dresses and hats. As they pranced down the aisle, butterflies seemed to appear out of their hands, sending them fluttering down the tables. 

Most of the boys were in awe. 

As they made it to the front of the room, they were joined by their headmistress, who was a rather tall woman, Ciara would even venture to say taller than Hagrid by a few heads. 

The room exploded into applause. 

“And now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master, Igor Karkaroff!” 

Barreling down the aisle next, was a group of boys, all wearing dark brown suits and carrying large staffs. They made a show of twirling them around and whenever they banged them on the ground, sparks flew out from where contact was made. 

She heard a few people gasp, and tilted her head back towards the door where the high master was walking in, accompanied by another young boy, one who was dressed much differently than the rest. He wore a large fur hat, and a rather expensive looking coat that made him seem three times bigger than he actually was. 

As they passed down the center of the isle, Ciara’s breath caught in the back of her throat. 

“Holy hell” she said in disbelief “That’s Viktor Krum” 

Several students also seemed to come to this realization at the same time, as the volume in the room increased substantially. 

Draco looked down from where he sat across the way from her, and scowled slightly at her bewildered expression. 

When the Durmstrang boys reached the front, a few of them breathed out large curls of fire, capturing everyone's attention.

Dumbledore embraced the northern headmaster in a brief hug. 

The hall was buzzing with the excitement that came from the arrivals of the visiting schools. Everyone was turning to their friends to say something, or craning their necks to get a look at the rival students. All the while, the visiting headmasters took a seat at the head table. 

Eventually, Dumbledore raised his arms again, back at the podium. 

“Your attention please! I would like to say a few more words.” 

The hall slowly grew quiet again. 

“Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.” 

Again, there were murmurs. But Ciara scrunched up her nose, she wasn’t particularly fond of the headmaster's choice of using the word  _ survive  _ over something else like  _ complete _ . 

“For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch-” 

A man, who had previously been sitting at the head table with the rest of the teachers awkwardly shuffled forward. But before he could even make it to the podium, there was a sudden crack of thunder. In the fake sky above them that usually only showed the stars or the clouds, lightning now streaked across the roof. 

A few students screamed, but very quickly, a bolt of magic, originating from behind where the teachers sat, hit the roof, quelling the storm that had somehow gotten in. 

The wizard who casted the spell lumbered out from the doorway, using a large walking stick to get around. The students eyed him warily as he went, and that was because strapped across the left side of his face, was a rather large mechanical eye. 

However, he limped over to Dumbledore, who greeted him with a firm handshake. 

“My dear old friend, thanks for coming.” the headmaster said. 

The newcomer then shrunk over to the side of the room, propping himself up against the wall and discreetly taking a swig of something out of a tiny flask. 

Up at the podium, Bartimus Crouch coughed awkwardly, returning the students attention to him. 

“After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament.” 

He was immediately met with a chorus of boos and angry shouts. 

“This decision is final-” he tried to continue but he was drowned out by the sound of a hall full of angry teenagers. 

“Silence!” Dumbledore’s voice shouted sternly. 

That time, it worked. And the kids resorted to being disappointed in a dense quiet. The headmaster then waved his hand over the box that had been perched on top of the podium up until that point. As he did so, it melted into a large silver goblet, from in which a plume of dark blue fire rose out of. 

“The Goblet of Fire.” Dumbledore stated “Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there’s no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”

~*~*~*~*~


	30. [29] G.F

“Alastor Moody” 

It was one of the first lessons of the year, and Ciara sat in the back of the classroom, Jade in the seat next to her. 

The man who had made a rather odd entrance to the Great Hall the night before now stood in front of them, scribbling his name on the chalkboard. 

“Ex-auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” he introduced, “I’m here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story. Goodbye. The end. Any questions?” 

His tone was so definitive, the room remained deadly silent. 

Professor Moody nodded, and stalked around the front of the classroom a bit more. 

“When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach” he explained, “But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?” 

Again, there was a silence. And the only hand that tentatively went up in the air was Hermione’s. 

“Three sir” she said softly. 

He nodded impatiently, 

“And they are so named?” 

Hermione faltered slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable to be asked such a question. 

“Because they are unforgivable.” she said simply, “Use of any of them will-” 

“-earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct.” he then left Hermione’s desk and trudged back up to the front of the room, facing the chalkboard again “Now the ministry says you’re too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you’re up against, you need to be prepared- you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!” 

All heads turned to the right side of the classroom, seeing Seamus looking on in disbelief at being caught in the act. 

“Aw no way the old codger can see out the back of his head.” he mumbled. 

Angrily throwing down the chalk, Professor Moody spun on his heels causing some of the students in the front of the room to jump slightly. 

“So which curse shall we see first?” he asked, “Weasley!” 

Ron jumped in his seat. 

“Yes?” 

“Give us a curse.” the teacher demanded. 

Ron gulped, 

“Well...my dad did tell me about one...the Imperious curse.”

“Ahhh yes. You father would know all about that.” Moody noted vaguely, “Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago Perhaps this will show you why.

Walking over to his desk, he pried open a large jar, from which something crawled out of and onto his hand. 

“Hello.” he greeted as he drew his hand back. 

Ciara craned her neck to get a better look, and as he displayed the creature to the class, she was able to identify it as a Whip spider. He then took out his wand, and pointed it at the insect in his hand. 

“Imperio” he uttered.

The spider stilled, but otherwise looked unharmed. With a flick of his wand, he made the spider jump towards the desk of the front few students. They moved back out of fear. Next, he shot it towards Crabbe, having it land on his head. 

“Don’t worry. It’s completely harmless.” he assured. 

Next, he sent the spider onto Privati’s hand, making it crawl up her arm as she visibly panicked. With a sick giggle, he then floated it until it was hovering right above Ron’s head, who looked up in pure fear. 

“But if she bites...she’s lethal!” their teacher added, dropping the spider into the redhead’s hair with a demented laugh. 

From the desk in front of her, Draco snickered loudly at the sight. 

“What are you laughing at?” Moody asked him, flicking his wand to the right, making the spider land directly on the blond boys face. 

Ciara would have laughed, had she not felt so unsettled. Luckily, most of the class was already doing that work for her. 

“Talented isn’t she? What shall I have her do next?” Moody asked loudly, “Jump out the window?” 

He moved the spider towards the farthest left side of the classroom, hanging it right in front of the open stain-glass panels. 

Suddenly the class fell uncomfortably silent.

“Drown herself?” he asked next. His tone was no longer joking as he hung the spider over a large bucket of water at his desk. 

Everyone shifted awkwardly in their seats. Moody rested the spider back on his desk as he turned back to the class. 

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here’s the rub; how do we sort out the liars?” 

Again, no one had an answer. 

“Another...another…” he muttered quickly, “Come on, come on. Longbottom is it? Up.” he demanded of the students sitting in the desk closest to him. 

Neville hesitantly rose to his feet and Professor Moody waved him over to his desk. 

“Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology.” he commented. 

Neville nodded slowly, 

“There’s the ummm...the Cruciatus curse.” 

Ciara felt all the color drain from her face, her eyes widening slightly. 

“Correct, correct! Particularly nasty, the torture curse.” 

He then pointed his wand at the spider that was innocently sitting on his desk, 

“Crucio!” he hissed. 

The spider squealed in pain, flatting down on the desk, shaking its head from left to right, trying to rid itself of the unimaginable horrors that it was for sure experiencing. 

Ciara felt her heartbeat quicken, and suddenly it was incredibly hard to breathe. Jade, who was sitting at her side, began to take notice of her strange behavior. 

“Ciara? What’s wrong?” she whispered furiously. 

But she couldn’t respond. She tried, she had opened her mouth in an attempt, but all that came out was a strangle gasp for breath. 

At the front of the classroom, Neville wasn’t doing so well either. He had clamped his eyes shut, his hands were clenched at his side. 

Jade grabbed her arm. Her breathing had turned dangerously rapid. Only a few people in the back of the class seemed to notice, the rest of them were still focused forward. 

Ciara was beginning to feel lightheaded, no matter what she tried to do, she couldn’t calm herself down. The squealing of the spider from the front of the room seemed about ten times louder in her own head, as if it was coming from her mouth instead of the creatures.

“Stop it!” Hermione’s voice suddenly cut through the silence of the class “Can’t you see it’s bothering him! Stop it!” 

The spider finally stopped screaming as Professor Moody released it. Neville finally opened his eyes back up, taking a big but shaky breath. With a nod of his head, Moody ordered the boy back to his desk. 

Ciara finally was able to take a breath, resulting in another loud gasp. Quickly she clamped her shaking hand over her mouth, as she saw a few members of her class, including Draco, look her way. 

Moody picked up the spider again. It made a weak sound of protest, as if to beg the wizard to leave it alone. 

Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 

Finally he laid the spider right on Hermione’s desk. She refused to look at it. 

“Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger.”

The Gryffindor girl shook her head furiously. Professor Moody simply looked down at the spider and with the lowest of tones uttered the words, 

“Avada Kedavra” 

The spell hit the creature, and it immediately fell still. 

“The killing curse.” he stated simply, “Only one person is known to have survived it. And he’s sitting in this room.” 

As all eyes turned to Harry, and before she even knew what she was doing, Ciara stood up from her seat. Forgetting her bags and her books, she then spun on her heels, darting out of the class at the fastest speed she could muster. 

Only two pairs of eyes watched her go. 

~*~*~*~*~

Jade had been kind enough to bring back the belongings that Ciara had left behind in the classroom, and laid them at the foot of the couch before sitting down herself. 

Ciara was staring down hard at her feet, her hands shaking uncontrollably. By the time that students had begun arriving back into the common room, she had more or less gotten a hold of her breathing. But that didn’t mean she had recovered in the slightest. Her chest still felt heavy, as if something was hitting her every time that her heart beat. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Jade asked quietly. 

Ciara could only shake her head in response, not trusting her voice even then. She lifted her head to stare at the fireplace, following the way the green flames danced upwards. 

Jade pressed her lips together.

“Alright. Hows about we get you up to the room so you can lay down.” she suggested. 

Wringing her hands together, she eventually nodded again. Shakingly rising to her feet, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the common room, her roommate's arm draped over her shoulder. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Jade glanced over her shoulder, noticing a particular blonde Slytherin watching them curiously as they went. She furrowed her eyebrows defensively, before disappearing through the threshold with Ciara. 

~*~*~*~*~


	31. [30] G.F

The week continued on, and with their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson nearly forgotten, Ciara found herself lounging in the Great Hall, trying to get in some early studying with Hermione. 

Unfortunately for them, since the hall had been cleared for the Goblet, there was very limited seating. As well as a plethora of other students, mostly underclassmen who had camped out there to watch as the older students periodically came in to submit their names for the tournament. Ciara had long since given up on reading her potions textbook, and Hermione had already switched over to the copy of Triwizard tragedies that she had impulsively checked out of the library that day. 

“People have gotten splinched in this tournament!” she exclaimed at one point, “More than once!” 

“Splinched?” Ciara asked curiously. 

“Dunno. But it doesn’t sound good.” Seamus said from where he and Dean were standing on the risers behind them. 

Ciara laughed slightly, Seamus joining her. 

They watched on as Cedric Diggory walked in, flanked by a huge crowd of Hufflepuffs. All watching with awe has he dropped his name in and cheering as he turned to walk back out. A few moments later, another murmur of excitement passed through the crowd, some people whistled as two more figures entered the hall. 

Fred and George came bounding up to the small gathering of students, who watched them expectantly. 

“Well, we’ve done it lads.” Fred announced. 

“Cooked it up this morning.” George added. 

The two of them held up identical vials of some sort of potion. 

Next to her, Hermione sighed. 

“It’s not going to wooork” she said in a sing-songy voice. 

A second past, and suddenly the two of them crouched down to their level on the risers, flanking them both. Ciara had to hold back her laughter as Hermione closed her book. 

“Yeah? And why’s that Granger?” George asked pointedly. 

“See that line?” Hermione said, pointing to the glowing circle that surrounded the goblet, “That’s an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.” 

The twins merely shrugged their shoulders, 

“So?” Fred remarked. 

Hermione huffed, 

“ _ So _ , a genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by a doge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion.” 

“That’s what makes it brilliant” Fred chimed in, “It’s pathetically dimwitted.” 

Ciara found herself grinning, 

“Go on then” she invited, wanting to see how this turned out. 

The twins stood up on the risers, raising their vials. 

“Ready Fred?” 

“Ready George!” 

“Bottoms up!” they exclaimed together, then linked their elbows as they tipped the vials back, dropping the green liquid into their mouths. They both winced a bit at the taste. Then, in unison they lept off the riser, directly into the circle. 

They stood there for a moment, and when nothing appeared to happen they celebrated with a high five. A few of the other Gryffindor’s cheered in excitement. 

However, the celebration didn’t last long. After they tossed their pieces of paper into the goblet, there was a flash of light, and the two were practically launched out of the circle towards the back of the hall. As they hit the floor, everyone was able to see that they were now donning long white beards, with matching heads of hair. 

“You said-” 

“You said-”

The two of them then attempted to throttle the other, much to the amusement of everyone else in the hall. 

It was at that moment when the doors to the Great Hall burst open again. The laughter was immediately silenced, despite Fred and George still fighting in the back corner. Everyone’s eyes went wide, following the newcomer as he marched right up to the goblet, absolutely no hesitation whatsoever. 

Viktor Krum, tossed his name into the blue fire, as if it was nothing, then turned back around all the same. As he left, his head tilted over his shoulder for maybe a fraction of a second, before leaving without a word. 

Ciara’s eyes widened slightly, 

“Did he just-” 

“What?” Hermione asked, oblivious. 

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Ciara said, fighting down a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~

When it was finally Thursday night, the energy in the Great Hall was unmatched. Everyone was practically jumping with anticipation for the selection. Ciara stood with some of her classmates, listening to bets being placed, and arguments about who it would be for Hogwarts. 

“Sit down please!” Dumbledore ordered, his voice quelling the chaos slightly. “And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for...the champions selection!” 

More whispers of excitement erupted as they watched the headmaster approach the goblet. When he finally stood next to it, the flames turned from blue to a bright red color, and suddenly a piece of parchment flew out of the top, right into Dumbledore’s waiting hands. 

“The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!” 

There was a roar from the crowd of Durmstrang boys, as well as the Hogwarts students. They had all been secretly hoping that they would get to see the young celebrity in the challenges. 

As Viktor took his place at the front of the room, another name flew out of the cup. 

“The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour” 

Polite applause followed this, as a dainty, but strong looking girl with blond hair floated to the front of the hall, placing herself next to Viktor at the top of the steps. 

Finally, the third piece of parchment fluttered down into Dumbledore’s hand. 

“The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory” 

The Hufflepuff table practically exploded with cheers. Cedric was pushed forward by his friends, a shy smile on his face as he joined the other two at the front of the room. 

“Excellent! We now have our three champions!” Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. “But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory of the Triwizard cup!” 

People began clapping again at his words, but out of nowhere, the goblet started bubbling again. The flames glowed red like it had done for the other three champions, and just like before, another piece of paper came flying out of it. This time falling to the ground at Dumbledore’s feet. 

Everyone looked on, bewildered as Dumbledore picked up the piece of paper. 

Even from the distance Ciara was at, she could see the way his eyes widened as he read the name over once, twice, even three times. 

“Harry Potter” the headmaster whispered at first, before lifting his head, “Harry Potter?” he called out, louder this time. 

Ciara’s mouth parted in shock, as an uncomfortable silence fell over the hall. 

“There’s no way” she whispered to herself. 

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore shouted again. 

Someone at the Gryffindor table must have shoved him, because the boy suddenly came stumbling forward. 

As he walked to the front of the room, all eyes were on him. None of them friendly. 

“He’s a cheat!” 

“He’s not even seventeen yet!” 

Harry looked sick to his stomach as he was forced to stand next to the other champions. 

This was not good.

~*~*~*~*~


	32. [31] G.F

The confusion of the Triwizard tournament aside, for the past few nights even she had been kept awake by vicious nightmares, each of them rather similar renditions of the same thing. 

She was alone in a dark room, her arms bound behind her back so she couldn’t move. She couldn’t see anybody, but she could hear sick laughter bouncing off the walls in every direction. Ciara would whip her head from left to right, looking desperately for a way out. Then suddenly there was a flash of red light, and she heard a blood curdling scream. And she knew it was her own. 

Ciara sat up straight in her bed, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face. She ran her fingers through her hair as she slowly came back down to reality. 

Glancing over at Jade’s bed across the room, she sighed in relief when she realized that she hadn’t woken up. 

There was no way that she was going to be able to go back to sleep, so instead she slipped out from under the covers, and walked over to her desk. From one of the drawers, she pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a pad of ink. Then quietly, she snuck out of the room, and down into the common area. 

She sat down in the middle of one of the large couches, facing the fireplace. Tucking her feet underneath her body, she laid the paper out on her lap, tipped the end of her quill into the ink and began writing. 

The common room was peaceful this time of night. The distant sounds of the black lake grounded her in reality as she spilled out her thoughts onto the parchment. Writing had always helped her. She wasn’t sure what it was about it, but being forced to put thoughts into physical words, always made even the darkest scenarios seem just a little more bearable. 

“Didn’t know we had any essay’s due.” a voice suddenly cut through the silence. 

Ciara jumped in spite of herself, nearly knocking over her ink pad. Her head flew up to find the other seat in front of the fire somehow filled. 

By none other than Draco Malfoy. 

She hadn’t heard him come in, but he was now lounging in the single-couch seat across the floor, his legs handing over one of the arms. 

After getting over her initial shock, she turned her attention back to her paper, trying to ignore him. 

“We don’t” she said simply. 

There was a long pause, the only sounds being the crackle of the fireplace, and the scratch of her quill on the rough parchment. But evidently, Draco wasn’t done. 

“What are you writing for then?” he asked. 

Ciara was a bit caught off guard by his tone. It wasn’t like any other time she had heard him speak before. It was somehow softer, and she dared to think for a moment that he sounded genuinely interested. 

When she tilted her head back up to look over at him, still waiting for a response, she was briefly reminded of a memory that she kept locked away. A memory from the Quidditch World cup, one that seemed so long ago. 

“Myself.” she finally answered, “It calms me down when I-” 

She stopped short. Why she had almost felt compelled to casually reveal to Draco Malfoy of all people that she had been having night terrors, was beyond her. Instead she clamped her mouth shut, and looked at the fire instead, pretending to be in deep thought. 

Draco sighed slightly, shifting his position in the chair. 

“Well don’t let me stop you.” he mumbled. 

When she didn’t respond, Draco simply closed his eyes, allowing himself to just lay back and listen to the sound of her writing. 

After a while, Ciara glanced back over at him. Taking notice of his relaxed comfortable nature as he lounged there. 

_ This is weird _ , she had thought. But at the same time, maybe weird didn’t always have to be bad. 

Fighting down a smile, she returned to her parchment. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara had no idea that Harry and Ron had been fighting. In fact, she didn’t know what was going on with most people these days. But when Hermione found her in the library and begged her to come to the lake with her, as Ron was forcing her to deliver a message to Harry, she couldn’t exactly say no. 

As they walked down the hillside Neville, who was standing calf-deep in the lake with a book in his hand, saw them first. He waved good naturedly, causing Harry to look over his shoulder from where he was sitting at the base of a large tree. 

When they reached the shoreline, Ron tugged on Hermione’s arm. 

“Ughh” Hermione complained, “What do you want me to say again?” 

As Ciara stood to the side, Ron whispered words frantically to Hermione, who in turn sighed again before walking up to Harry. 

“Ronald would like me to tell you that...Seamus told him...that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you.” she delivered quickly. 

Harry climbed to his feet, 

“Is that right? Well…” his eyebrows suddenly furrowed in confusion, “...what?” 

Hermione faltered a moment, before walking back to Ron again. He simply whispered the same thing, pushing her back over. 

“Dean was told by Parvati that…” she sighed exasperatedly, “Please don’t make me say it again. Hagrid’s looking for you.” 

“Well you can tell Ronald-” 

“I am not an  _ owl _ !” Hermione suddenly exploded. 

She then stormed off, grabbing a hold of Ciara’s arm before taking off back up the hill. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara wondered if there would ever be a day where she could do homework out in the courtyard without being witness to some incident or another. 

If there ever would be a day, it wasn’t this one. 

Everyone around her was gossiping about the tournament which was set to start in a few days time, as well as sporting magical buttons that some of the Hufflepuffs had come up with, one that morphed periodically from one supporting Cedric to one making fun of Harry. She tried to tune out the chatter, but it didn’t exactly work, especially when Harry himself made his way into the courtyard, causing the volume to grow louder. 

Harry went over to Cedric, despite the hounds of insults being thrown at him, and the two went away to speak for a moment's time. Whatever it was, it looked a bit serious, from the way that Cedric’s expression hardened. 

When they were done, Harry had attempted to leave the courtyard, but instead was met under one of the entranceways by Ron and Seamus. The latter of which looked upset, as he usually did these days. 

“You’re a right foul git you know that?” Harry shouted at him. 

“You think so?” Ron asked, challenging. 

“I know so” Harry fired back. 

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah. Stay away from me.” 

“Fine” Ron spat. 

With that, Harry spun on his heels, walking fastly across the grass. Obviously trying to get out of there as fast as he could. 

Ciara shook her head, and made an attempt to look back down at her book as he passed by where she sat, when suddenly another voice called out to him. 

“Why so tense Potter?” 

Ciara jumped, admittedly startled. The voice had come from directly above her head, and upon looking up she found Draco lounging about in one of the tree branches. 

When did he get there? Exactly how long had he been there for? She was sure that she hadn’t seen him there when she sat down originally. 

Harry, obviously, stopped walking and stared up at the tree with a fiery glare. 

“My father and I have a bet you see.” Draco continued smugly, “I don’t think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament...he disagrees.” 

Draco then leapt down from the tree, landing maybe a foot or so in front of where Ciara sat. She pulled her legs closer to her person, out of brief fear that he was going to miss and somehow land on her instead. But his focus was still on Harry, if he saw her there, he certainly didn’t show it. 

“He thinks you won’t last five.” he completed with finality. 

Ciara couldn’t help but roll her eyes, 

“Oh would you leave him alone Malfoy” she finally managed to call out. 

Draco’s head turned over his shoulder, looking at her quizzically, as if surprised she had spoken at all. But Harry stormed right up to him anyway. 

“I don’t give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy.” Harry stated, “He’s vile and cruel...and you’re just pathetic.” 

This, evidently, got under Draco’s skin. He took out his wand, as if going to cast a spell on the retreating Harry Potter. When suddenly, Professor Moody appeared out of practically nowhere. She didn’t even hear him utter the curse, but in a flash of light, Draco was gone, and the rest of the students in the court yard either laughed in delight or gasped in horror. 

In the place where he once stood, now was a small, terrified looking, white ferret.

Ciara’s eyes widened in shock, scrambling to her feet, books clutched to her chest as the professor stormed forward. Using his wand, he levitated the ferret off of the ground. 

“I’ll teach you to cast when someone’s back is turned.” Moody stated. 

A large crowd had gathered around the tree at this point, many of them laughing. Only Ciara and Draco’s small group of sidekicks looked alarmed. 

“Professor Moody!” McGonagall’s voice suddenly cut through the chatter as she pushed her way through the crowd, “What are you doing?” 

“Teaching.” Moody replied simply, now sending the Draco-ferret up Crabbe’s pant leg. 

“Is-Is that a student?!” McGonagall shrieked. 

“Technically it’s a ferret.” 

McGonagall looked absolutely scandalized. And upon looking at her face, Moody seemed to sigh in disappointment. With a flick of his wrist, the ferret disappeared, and Draco was back. He scrambled to his feet, looking absolutely disheveled. 

“My father will hear about this!” he yelled at the professor before darting off out of the courtyard. 

“Is that a threat?” Moody called out after him, “I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn’t end here-”

But he was already gone. McGonagall tried shooing the still laughing group of students out of the courtyard as she approached Professor Moody. 

“We  _ never  _ use transfiguration as a punishment!” she scolded, “Surely Dumbledore told you that.” 

“He might’ve mentioned it”

“Well, you will do well to remember it.” she said. 

In response, Moody grabbed onto one of Harry’s shoulders, and steered him back into the castle.

Ciara shook her head in disbelief. With her study time effectively wasted, she too shouldered her bag and made for her next class. 

After the day was over, Ciara was walking back into the Slytherin common room. Her goal was to get in a quick nap before dinner, as she hadn’t been sleeping terribly well those days. Unfortunately, her plans were briefly interrupted. The moment she wandered past the fireplace, it was impossible not to hear the sound of Draco carrying on about what had happened in the courtyard not a few hours earlier. 

“It’s a wonder they don’t sack that lunatic” the blonde exclaimed, “And Harry Potter, that git had the right to laugh at me. He’s a right teacher’s pet. Can’t so much as go to the bathroom without someone watching over him.”

Ciara sighed loudly, 

“Really Malfoy, is it that hard to just leave him alone?” she called out from where she stopped at the base of the staircase. 

When Draco’s eyes found her form, they narrowed. 

”Piss off, snowflake” he said, the normal bite not quite behind his words. 

With a roll of her eyes, Ciara continued on her way, not sparing him a second more of attention. 

Draco’s face flushed, 

“I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know then that I conveniently failed to mention your Gryffindor boyfriend or Mad-Eye to my father.” he called out after her, “Because I’m quite excited to see him fail at this first task.” 

Ciara’s eyes blazed, and before she knew it she was storming back down the stairs, and right up to Draco. She glared back at him and his amused expression. 

“You know, I don’t know what I was thinking.” she growled, “You’re still a right git, Malfoy.” she stated, before turning around and disappearing up the stairs for good this time. Leaving Draco standing there, a scowl on his face.

~*~*~*~*~


	33. [32] G.F

The arena was filled to the brim with cheering students. The day of the first task had finally arrived. Ciara and Jade were sitting amongst a group of Gryffindor’s, namely Ron and Hermione. The latter of which had gone down to the champions tent to visit Harry before the start of the challenge. Behind them, she could hear Fred and George loudly calling out for bets. 

“Is that legal?” she said, turning around to shout over at them. 

The twins looked back down at her with a matching gleam in their eyes, as they held onto their briefcases full of money. 

“Got no idea what you’re talking about sweetheart” George called down to her. 

She simply rolled her eyes, pushing down a laugh as she turned her attention back to the competition, just as the first cannon went off, signifying the start of the task. 

Each champion was paired up with a different dragon, from which they had to acquire a golden egg. Ciara watched on with particular interest, as this was the first time she had seen some of these dragons outside of the books she read. 

Fleur Delacour successfully darted past the claws of a Welsh Green, Krum went toe to toe with a Chinese Fireball, and Cedric managed to outsmart a Swedish Short Snout. None of which were easy feats in the slightest. 

“Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task.” Dumbledore’s voice echoed across the arena, “And now our fourth and final contestant.” 

The crowd cheered as Harry hesitantly stepped out into the rocky landscape beneath them. 

Ciara worriedly bit the inside of her cheek, noting that the dragon Harry was to face was none other than the Hungarian Horntail. The creature was often considered to be one of the most, if not the most dangerous breed of dragon. 

Harry noticed the golden egg sitting, unguarded in the middle of the arena, and he immediately made a run for it. When suddenly, from behind a large formation of rocks, the Horntail jumped out cutting him off with a loud roar. 

The boy stumbled, diving behind another large rock as the dragon shot a large stream of fire. Several people around her ducked, gasping in horror as Harry further darted around the arena, looking rather unsure of himself. 

“Your wand Harry!” Hermione screamed down from next to her, “Your wand!” 

Harry seemed to register this, and brandished his wand quickly. He cast a spell that Ciara couldn’t hear over the combined sound of the crowd and the dragon itself. 

After a few more talon and teeth dodges, something suddenly came darting down into the arena, straight towards Harry. In a single jump, he grabbed onto it and flew upwards. 

It was his Firebolt. 

Using the transport, Harry darted around the arena, just outside of the dragon’s reach. This however, angered the creature, so much to the fact that with one loud roar, it snapped free of its iron chains. 

People in the crowd screamed, as they were forced to watch Harry take off, the dragon viciously pursuing him. 

They lost sight of the two as they disappeared behind the many towers of Hogwarts, and they had no choice but to sit there and hope that Harry pulled through. Ciara and Jade shared a worried look. 

A few minutes later, they finally saw a shape appear above the crest of the furthest hill. Upon realizing that it was Harry, the crowd erupted into cheers. Next to her, Hermione shrieked as Harry dipped down towards the egg, scooping it up into his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~

A week or so later, almost the entire Slytherin house was gathered in Snape’s classroom. All of the tables had been pushed to the side, and the equipment stored away in the cabinets that lined the walls.

The students themselves stood in a semi-circle around Snape, who was poised in the middle of the room, looking as unamused as ever. 

“As you may know, one of the most prestigious traditions of the Triwizard Tournament is that of the Yule ball. Which is to take place on the Eve of Christmas.” he began, voice so monotone Ciara already felt herself zoning out. “As house sponsor, I have been tasked with ensuring you aren’t making fools of yourselves or your fellow housemates at said function. Therefore you must learn how to dance...properly.” 

The large group exploded into murmurs of both excitement and protest, but Snape raised his hand, silencing them almost immediately as they started. 

“I don’t want to stay here any longer than any of you do. So if you could keep your whining to a minimum, we can get started.” he said shortly, as he walked over to the turntable that was awkwardly propped up on his desk.

Ciara leaned in towards Jade, who was standing at her side. 

“What is he gonna do, make us dance with  _ him _ ?” she whispered jokingly. 

Jade scoffed quietly, 

“God I hope not!”

“I think I'd have to pitch myself off the astronomy tower” Ciara said with a soft laugh. 

“Miss Mckay-” Snape’s voice boomed across the room. 

All the color instantly drained from her face as she turned to see her teacher staring right back at her from where he stood at his desk. 

“Since you seem to find this so entertaining, you must already be familiar with this topic. Why don’t you come up here and be our example.” 

“Professor I-” 

“Now, McKay.” Snape barked “I won’t ask again” 

Ciara sent Jade one last terrified look but there was nothing that her friend could do. 

Begrudgingly, she walked out into the center of the classroom, avoiding all possible eye-contact with her classmates. When she stopped walking, her head turned down as she stood in the center of the room, she heard a quiet snicker from the opposite side of the circle. 

“Mr. Malfoy” Snape said “Wonderful of you to volunteer to be our second participant.” 

Ciara’s eyes flew up to see Draco, no longer laughing. 

“You can’t be serious!” Draco argued. 

“Quite” Snape said, “Center. Now.” 

Draco groaned, mumbling something about his father before he stalked into the circle, stopping himself about a foot or so away from Ciara’s side. 

The two shot each other a glare in greeting. 

“Now, McKay and Malfoy are going to demonstrate how to properly conduct oneself at a ball such as this.” Snape explained “Proper etiquette calls for the young man to place his hands on the girls waist, and in turn the girls hands will rest on his shoulders-” 

“Wait, wait wait!” Draco called out, “What is this?” 

“A lesson, Mr. Malfoy” 

“And what,  _ exactly _ , are you having us learn?” 

“How to dance.” Snape said blandly “Any more stupid questions?” 

Ciara and Draco’s eyes widened, 

“I am not dancing with  _ her _ !” 

“I am not dancing with  _ him _ !” 

They both had yelled at the same time. 

“No?” Snape mused “Well then, I guess it's detention for the both of you, or should I simply start deducting points for every extra minute of mine that you waste?”

The two of them clamped their mouths shut.

“I thought not.” he said “Now, get to it. Malfoy, hands on her waist. McKay, his shoulders.” he ordered. 

Ciara felt like she was going to be sick. She shot another look over her shoulder at Jade, who was also wincing awkwardly. 

As the two of them slowly, and painfully, approached each other, some of their classmates giggled. 

Trying to restore even a glimmer of her pride, Ciara bit the bullet, placing her hands on Draco’s shoulder, glaring up at him boldly. 

Naturally, not wanting to look like she had beat him in any way, Draco followed suit. Ciara felt his hands appear on her waist, and she had to admit, more gently than she had expected. 

Someone in the class whistled, causing everyone else to laugh. 

Both Draco and Ciara flushed, and looked towards their teacher, silently pleading for him to get this over with. 

Snape, now looking far too pleased with himself for Ciara’s taste, moved the needle onto the record, and music suddenly flooded the room. 

She immediately felt sick again. 

It was a slow ballad. 

“Dancing, however useless it may seem, is rather simple. McKay and Malfoy will show us a basic three step.” Snape announced over the music. 

All eyes were on them again. 

Ciara took a breath, looking up at Draco. When he met her eyes, she would dare say that they were filled with what looked like fear.

She shook her head, 

“Just follow my lead, let’s get this bloody over with” she whispered through gritted teeth. 

Ciara didn’t wait for him to respond. With her hands gripping onto the robes at his shoulders, she pulled him along with her as they moved a bit across the floor. 

For a moment, Ciara could pretend that she was alone in the center of her own living room back home, not embarrassing herself in front of her entire house. She pretended that she was waltzing around the room, a broom in her hands, listening to her mother's record collection. 

But she wasn’t.

Looking forward, she caught a glimpse of the boy in front of her. He was staring harshly down at their feet, trying his hardest not to stumble. 

It was almost...endearing. Not a trait she thought possible for Draco Malfoy. 

Finally, the music stopped. 

When it did, and they were no longer in danger of tripping, his eyes shot back up to meet hers. 

They both stood there for a moment, seemingly at a loss. It was only when a few members of their classmates clapped that they were brought back to reality, and all but sprang apart from each other. 

“Thank you both” Snape dismissed, letting the two of them scramble back into the circle of students. 

As Snape started going on about the rules for the ball, Ciara stared harshly down at the ground, trying to stop her heart from beating so damn fast. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!” Ciara complained, slumped over the side of one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. One of her arms was draped across her face, shielding it from the outside world. 

Jade tried for a good-natured laugh from where she sat across from her. 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re really good at dancing.” she commented, “Where’d you learn to do that?” 

Her attempt had worked, Ciara managed the smallest of smiles. 

“My mom” she answered softly, “She’s been doing it all her life. My parents actually met at a dance hall in Dublin.” 

Jade hummed in acknowledgement, turning to look back down at the book in her lap, when something at the entrance of the common room caught her eye. 

“Heads up. Malfoy incoming.” she whispered to her friend. 

Ciara removed her arm from her face and glanced over the top of the couch, watching as Draco bounded into the room, Crabbe and Goyle clambering behind him. 

He must have seen the two of them staring, as his expression turned into a glare when he arrived at the fireplace. Ciara was quick to send him one back before turning away from him completely, trying to ignore his presence. 

From the other side of the room, near the staircase to the boys dormitory, someone laughed. 

“So, you two going to the dance together then?” the low voice of Blaise Zabini called out tauntingly. 

Jade sighed in frustration, her head falling into her hands as she realized what was about to happen. 

Both Draco and Ciara’s heads spun around to shoot matching death-stares at Blaise, who still looked amused. 

“As if” Draco spat, “I think I’d rather gouge my own eyes out!” he said pointedly. 

Ciara flushed, her mouth falling open slightly as she turned her attention towards the blonde boy instead. 

“Oh spare me!” she growled loudly, gaining back the boy's attention. “I wouldn’t go to the ball with you if you were the last person on the planet.” 

Draco whirled back towards her, his cheeks dusted with a rosy hue.

“Oh yeah?” he fired back. 

Ciara started to rise to her feet, 

“Yeah” she said through gritted teeth. 

Jade was quick to her feet as well, stepping out in between them. She grabbed a hold of the Irish girls shoulders, steering her towards the staircase quickly before the situation turned anymore sour. 

“What a  _ git _ !” Ciara hissed, as the two of them clambered up the staircase, ignoring the way Draco watched them as they went. 

~*~*~*~*~


	34. [33] G.F

“Viktor Krum?” Ciara asked from where she stood in the center of the girls bathroom, “Oh I knew it!” she cheered victoriously. 

Hermione turned towards her. The girl was wearing a lovely pink dress, and her hair was done up in a high ponytail, with curls dancing down the side of her face and her neck. 

“What do you mean you knew?” she asked her. 

Ciara smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“For someone so smart, you really can be thick sometimes ‘Mione.” she commented, “He was always staring at you.” 

Hermione shied away, glancing back over at the mirror as Jade finally stepped away from where she had been doing her hair. Jade had bought a dark blue dress from some shop in Hogsmeade. It had a tight waist, and a slit that went up to about her mid thigh. Ciara thought for sure some of the older professors would pass out when they saw her. But it matched her roommate's personality so well that it was hard to imagine that being a concern that would have crossed her mind. 

“Alright, your turn Ciara.” Jade called out, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “Get over here.” 

Sighing, Ciara reluctantly went over to join her roommate in front of the mirror.

“I don’t need anything fancy, just a braid or something.” Ciara mumbled.

Jade tilted her head to the side, 

“Any other tasteless requests?” she asked sarcastically. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, but stayed silent as Jade ran a brush through her hair. Her roommate worked silently for a few minutes, adhering to her wishes. After using some product to add some extra curls, she expertly braided a few strands of her brilliant white hair so that it rested nicely behind her ear. When satisfied with the outcome, Jade took a step back, nodding for good measure. 

For the first time, Ciara glanced up at the mirror in front of her, forcing herself to look at her reflection. Her lips parted in surprise, not entirely recognizing the person looking back at her. She was wearing a simple black dress, nothing fancy. Her mother had gotten it from a thrift shop near their house and sent it to her a few weeks prior. It had thin straps and the bottom was made of a flowy-silk type fabric that swayed when she walked. The dress contrasted starkly with the white of her hair. 

“Thanks Jade” she managed to whisper, “I look-” 

“Amazing” Jade finished for her. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, 

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.” she said “I was gonna say a little less hideous then normal.” 

Jade ventured a laugh, 

“You're joking” she said “I reckon this will send Malfoy’s head spinning when he sees you.” 

“Malfoy?” Hermione asked, confused. 

Ciara groaned in annoyance. 

“It’s nothing-” she tried. 

“The two of them have been at odds for years now” Jade explained, “Personally, I think he has a major crush on her-” 

“Jade!” 

“What? I’m being honest.” her roommate responded, “There must be a reason that he’s always trying to get under her skin.” 

Ciara’s face burned, 

“Oh I don’t know. How about he’s just a foul git? That’s reason enough.” she mumbled defensively. 

Hermione giggled loudly from a sink down, and Ciara whirled on her as well. 

“What?” Ciara demanded.

“Nothing, nothing.” Hermione said with a wave of her hand. But the corners of her mouth were still twitching upwards. 

Not a half an hour later, Jade and Ciara walked into the great hall, which had been tricked out into a magnificent ballroom. They had to leave Hermione behind, as she had to make her entrance with Viktor and the other champions. 

Soft music was playing as people stood around, talking with each other casually. Finding some food or comparing outfits. Everyone seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves, bright smiles were everywhere. 

As they made their way through the crowd, heading for one of the tables, Jade suddenly tugged on her arm. 

“Just as I said-” she whispered.

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, confused. 

Jade simply gestured over their shoulders with a nod of her head. Ciara turned around, and just barely caught a glimpse of a pair of grey eyes that had been looking their way, before he quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd. 

Ciara took a shaky breath, but shook her head. 

“Oh please” she mumbled, continuing her walk into the hall. 

A few moments later, the music changed. The crowd by the door parted, moving out of the way as the champions made their procession into the grand room. The crowd applauded loudly. The four couples took their places at the center of the dancefloor, marking the official start of the dance as they began swaying and stepping around the floor. One by one, other pairs joined them. Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, among a few. Soon, after the first couple refrains, students began to flood the floor as well, the music from the string band at the front of the room growing louder. And while it was a pleasant song, Ciara couldn’t help the scowl that was growing on her face. 

At her side, Jade scoffed. 

“Of course he brought Pansy” she noted, “Guess she finally wore him down after asking him so many times.” 

Ciara hummed slightly in acknowledgement, but she still wasn’t moving. Glancing around the hall instead, admiring the decorations. 

Jade looked over at her friends expression and pressed her lips into a line, 

“Come on” she said, “No reason your superb dance skills should go to waste.” 

Ciara didn’t even have time to ask her what she meant before she felt herself being pulled towards the dance floor. She tried to protest but Jade shook her head as they stumbled into the crowd of students. Ciara couldn’t keep her smile down for long, and soon she was laughing loudly as she and her roommate took turns twirling each other about the dance floor. 

Later on in the night, the bands switched. With the orchestra gone, what took their place had all the wizard teens jumping and screaming about. 

The Wyrd Sisters. One of the most famous rock bands in the wizarding world had taken the stage. The frontman, Jarvis Cocker sang into the microphone as the sound of guitar riffs screeched through the hall. 

Ciara was having a blast. Her and Jade were caught somewhere in the middle of the frenzy. Jade’s hair had fallen out of the hairslide that it had been clipped up in previously as she shouted along to the lyrics. Laughing loudly, Ciara bounced on her feet, letting the atmosphere seep into her veins. She threw her hands above her head, smiling up at the sky, watching as the fake snow fell from the enchanted ceiling. 

At one point, someone came up behind Jade and gently tapped on her shoulder. Both of the girls looked over to see a young Durmstrang boy standing there. He graciously outstretched his hand towards Jade, asking her to dance. 

Jade’s eyes went wide, looking over at Ciara in surprise. 

“Well go on then” Ciara said laughing, practically having to push Jade forward. Her roommate shot her another look before disappearing with the Durmstrang boy. Laughing again, Ciara was about to make the decision to walk out of the crowd, maybe go and get a drink, when suddenly she was hit rather violently by a dancing pod of students. Stumbling on her feet slightly, she was sent careening to her left. She might have even fallen over too, had it not been for the fact that she had crashed into somebody else, who grabbed a hold of her waist steadying her on her feet. 

Wincing awkwardly, Ciara turned around to quickly apologize to whomever it was that she had run into. But that apology immediately shriveled up her throat as she found herself staring up into the stormy grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Both of them froze where they were standing. The rest of the crowd around them was still jumping and dancing, occasionally bumping past. But they didn’t move. 

“Draco?” someone’s voice suddenly sounded over the noise. From behind him, Pansy Parkinson materialized. The girl’s face furrowed instantly upon looking at the scene. Ciara and Draco immediately jumped apart, and before anyone could even blink, Ciara dipped out of the crowd, making for the tables beyond. 

After gulping down a few cups of seltzer, and unsuccessfully looking for Jade, Ciara decided that the next best thing for her to do would be to go and get some air. She walked out into the courtyard, avoiding the obviously occupied carriages in the center, and made for the colonnade instead. Propping herself up against one of the pillars, she looked out at the Hogwarts grounds, covered in snow, bathed in the moonlight. 

The sight itself was enough to calm her down, clearing her senses. 

Her peace however, did not last long. For moments later, she heard footsteps to her left. When they stopped, she tilted her head over her shoulder. An eyebrow raised in suspicion upon seeing Draco Malfoy standing there, mimicking her position in the stone archway.

“Don’t you have a date to entertain?” she asked him lowly, looking back out at the landscape.

She heard him scoff, 

“Could be asking you the same thing” he replied. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, 

“As if” she mumbled, a bit more bitterly than she intended. “My roommate ran off with a Durmstrang boy not too long ago and I decided to come out for some air.” 

Draco made a low sound of interest, 

“Yeah. Really stuffy in there” he agreed. 

Ciara didn’t respond. Instead she leaned her head up against the pillar, trying to focus on the snow-covered hills instead of the rather overwhelming presence of the boy standing next to her. 

Naturally, Draco wasn’t about to make that easy on her. 

“You look nice” he suddenly coughed out. 

Ciara looked back over at him in surprise. Draco had suddenly taken great interest in the cuffs of his suit jacket. Her eyes glanced over his form for a moment. 

“Thanks” she finally said in return, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Immediately, both of their heads turned back to the horizon. An awkward silence falling over them. 

The longer they stood there for, the more and more anxious Ciara grew. Every time her gaze flickered out the corner of her eye, a flash of a memory would arise. Of fire, of screams, and of eyes. Clear, panicked, grey eyes. Eventually, she couldn’t stand it any longer. She was going mad. Plucking up the courage, she opened her mouth to speak, 

“Malfoy-” 

“Miss. McKay” a low voice suddenly cut her off. 

The two Slytherin’s students jumped apart slightly. Next to them, now loomed Professor Snape, who looked back and forth between them curiously. 

“Hate to interrupt your...evening. But I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.” Snape said, looking directly at her. 

Ciara nodded immediately, moving to follow him back into the castle. The potions professor shot Draco a look, causing the boy to shy away, before escorting Ciara back inside. 

She followed her professor to the hallway, just beyond the door of the Great Hall. That’s where he stopped her. Ciara waited anxiously as he produced a white envelope from inside his robe pocket, and held it out towards her. 

“This letter was delivered about an hour ago. I intercepted the owl on its way to the Great Hall.” he said, “It’s addressed to you, Miss. McKay.” 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but took the envelope anyway. She felt the rough parchment slide across her fingers as she turned it over in her hands. The handwriting on the front that spelled out her name was not one that she recognized. Snape bid her goodnight, and walked back into the hall, no doubt to get back to his chaperoning duties. 

Glancing down at the envelope, Ciara suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Breaking the seal, she slowly opened up the flap, and removed the paper inside. 

Her eyes scanned over the words floating across the page, 

“ _ Dear Miss. McKay,  _

_I am Dr. Bragan from the Plunkett Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I regret to inform you that your parents, Eileen and Alastar McKay were admitted to my emergency department_ _this afternoon after being involved in a car crash on the N13 highway. They were treated immediately, but the trauma they suffered was far too severe and there was very little my Mediwizards could do. We tried to reach out to other family, but you were the only name that appeared in our records. Our hearts go with you, and again I must pass on my condolences._

_ -Dr. Bragan, HMMI”  _

The letter almost fell out of Ciara’s hand. Her legs trembled underneath her, and her back hit the stone wall hard. Forgetting how to breathe, she gasped desperately for any oxygen, but none seemed to be near. 

Jade stumbled out of the Great Hall, still coming down from the high of the dance. Looking around briefly, she noticed that she was not alone in the hallway. Seeing the bright, white hair of her friend, she grinned and bounded over to her. 

“Ciara where did you go? You won’t believe what I-” Jade finally landed in front of her, noticing her state. The girl was having difficulty breathing, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, and a piece of parchment crumpled in a fist she helped together tightly. “Ciara? What happened?”

But Ciara didn’t answer, she couldn’t. 

Jade looked down at the piece of paper, and turned it over herself. Her eyes sped across the lines, before looking back up at her friend. 

“Oh, Ciara…” she whispered. 

That’s when Ciara’s legs gave out. She fell forward slightly, but Jade was there to catch her. Her roommate quickly hardened her expression. 

“Alright. Let’s get you out of here.” she said with purpose, wrapping an arm around Ciara’s middle. The girl practically had to carry her down the hallways, Ciara was unraveling more and more with every passing minute. The envelope and paper were ripping in her hand. 

Eventually, Jade got them down to the dungeons. She practically screamed the password before hurrying them inside. 

They didn’t make it past the common room. Jade was forced to let Ciara down on the green velvet couches, crouching down next to her. 

Ciara met her roommate's eyes, and she was done for. She let out one of the most painful sounds Jade had ever heard, and her head fell forward into her hands. Jade’s own tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, but there was nothing she could do except be there for her friend. She climbed up on the couch, wrapping her arm around Ciara’s back. The girl instantly responded to her presence, letting her head fall on her shoulder.

And she cried. Jade just let her cry. 

It was about an hour, at midnight, when students started returning from the dance. By that time, Ciara had run out of tears to cry. Her chest felt empty and heavy at the same time. Her head was resting in her hands, Jade still had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they came into the common room. The other Slytherin’s passed them by, no one paid them any mind. 

Draco found his way back through the doorway alone. As he made his way towards the stairs, he took notice of the two sitting on the couch. He couldn’t see their faces, but the white of Ciara’s hair let him know that it was her and her roommate Jade. 

“Enjoy the dance, snowflake?” he asked sarcastically. His tone was a joking one, but the way that Jade lifted her head to shoot him a glare like he had never seen before caused him to falter. 

Slowly, Ciara’s head turned towards him as well. 

And she looked awful. 

Her cheeks were stained from tears, her eyes were bright red. The braids that had been previously tucked behind her ears, were frazzled and coming undone. 

Draco’s mouth parted slightly. 

Ciara quickly rose from the couch, and made for the stairs at the speed of light. The black fabric of her dress billowing behind her as she went. They heard the distant sound of a door slam. 

Jade rose from the couch angrily, whipping her head back over to where Draco stood stunned. 

“Well that was nicely handled.” she practically spat at him before taking off after her friend. 

~*~*~*~*~


	35. [34] G.F

Ciara hadn’t left her room in about a week. After getting permission to take a leave from classes, she didn’t even have the motivation to get up for breakfast or dinner. Had it not been for Jade bringing her plates from each meal, she probably wouldn’t have eaten at all. 

If her Gryffindor counterparts were aware of her absence, they didn’t show it. Hermione was a bit busy with her new relationship with Viktor Krum and Ron and Harry were off doing who knows what about the tournament. 

She spent her hours either curled up in her bed, cradling the scarf her parents had bought her, or staring up at the small hole in the ceiling that looked out into the Black Lake. 

Ciara was at a loss for what to do. She had never even thought of a life in which her parents weren’t in it. How was she expected to continue on? What was there left? 

“Ciara-” Jade’s voice sounded from the doorway. 

The white-haired witch looked over her shoulder to see Jade arriving back from lunch, her bag still slung over her shoulder. 

Jade noted to herself that the bags under her eyes seemed to have lightened even if it was just a little bit. 

“I brought you lunch” she said, holding up a paper bag. 

Ciara nodded slightly, walking back over to her bed, retrieving the food from her hands. As she slowly pulled out the food, Jade began unpacking her bag from the day. 

“I also have the potions notes, Snape really went all out today for this new unit.” she began, just talking at her, like she did often these days. “He asked about you, you know. McGonagall too. They are wondering when you’ll be back.” she added the last part so softly, Ciara almost didn’t hear it. 

She didn’t respond at first, taking a small bite of the sandwich. As Jade sat back down on her bed, Ciara cleared her throat. 

“I’m probably going to be back next week.” 

Jade’s eyes grew wide, 

“Really? Are you sure?” she asked, “You know you don’t have to. Dumbledore said you can take as much time as you need.” 

“I can’t afford to fall back anymore.” she responded quietly, “Plus...they would want me to.” 

Jade smiled sadly, and didn’t press the subject any further. Instead she gathered her things, and made for the door once again. 

“If you need anything, I’m just in the common room.” she said gently, just like she had done consistently for the last week. 

Ciara nodded her thanks, and her roommate disappeared out the door. 

As Jade was lounging on a couch, a textbook in her lap, she suddenly heard someone call out her name. 

“Jade, is it?” 

The girl lifted her head, looking bewildered as she watched Draco Malfoy cross the room with a purpose until he had placed himself just a few paces away from where she sat. She raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. 

His eyes darted up towards the balcony leading up the girls dormitory. 

“How is she?” he asked suddenly. 

“Sorry?” Jade responded, pretty well caught off guard. 

Draco swallowed with a bit of difficulty. 

“McKay” he stated, “What happened to her?” 

Jade’s eyes squinted suspiciously. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business Malfoy.” she fired back. 

Draco sighed exasperatedly, his hands falling to his sides. 

“Fine” he muttered, then turned to walk away. 

He made it about halfway up the staircase, when Jade suddenly called out to him again. 

“She’ll be back in classes next week.” she said, causing him to look back over at her. She looked like she might have been holding back a smile, “I will have to ask that you leave her be.” 

Draco said nothing in response, disappearing up into the dorms. 

Jade let out a breath of disbelief, shaking her head with a smile before she returned to her book. 

The first day Ciara returned to classes, she spent the whole day trying not to throw up. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that every corner she turned, someone was looking at her. And she wasn’t exactly wrong. She wished that every teacher whose class she entered that day hadn’t talked about how they were happy to have her back in class. She wished she couldn’t feel the way people’s eyes lingered on her as she walked down the aisles in a classroom. Or notice the way that they would quickly turn their heads back around when she caught them staring at her pale expression. She just wished that everyone would just let her be. 

On that first day back, she had walked past one of the courtyards. As she turned the corner, she noticed a small crowd of people standing at the base of the tree. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all standing in a circle Jade was at the center of. 

As she passed by, Hermione noticed her. 

She heard the girl call out her name and she saw her start forward. But Jade quickly held her back. Shooting a look over her shoulder at her roommate. 

Hermione looked pained, but Ciara quickly made for her house. 

She just wasn’t ready yet. 

~*~*~*~*~

“You  _ are  _ planning on coming to the second task, aren’t you?” Jade asked her one morning. 

Ciara heaved a sigh, the scarf held tightly in her hand, absentmindedly fiddling with the yarn, a nervous tick that she had picked up throughout the last couple weeks as a way of calming her mind. It kept her grounded, for the most part anyway. 

“I’m not sure.” she answered honestly. 

Jade pressed her lips together. 

“Well, if you do. Let me know, we’ll take the boats over together.” 

Ciara simply nodded, looking back down at the scarf.


	36. [35] G.F

Ciara did end up going. No matter how empty she thought she felt, she wanted to reclaim some sense of normalcy in her life. Even if that normalcy was watching a treacherous magical competition that put students in life-threatening danger.

She kept close to Jade’s side as they made their way down to the lake and the boats that would take them to the water stadium that had been constructed for the second task. 

When they were waiting in line on the pier, Ciara took note of the sound of laughter all around them. That was a sound that she missed, but at the same time it was as if it was echoing loudly inside of the confines of her skull. She knew in her heart that no one was mocking her, but it certainly felt like it in the moment. 

Suddenly the two of them were jostled from behind. Jade apologized quietly to Ciara, as she grabbed onto her arm. They both turned around, looking at the group behind them. Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing, ignoring them completely. Behind them, was Draco. Done up in a black turtle-neck and matching jacket. When he saw them looking his way, he went rigid. 

Shaking her head, Ciara turned back around, moving forward to board the next boat. 

As they found spots along the banister, Ciara listened to the excitement all around her. In the distance, she could hear the sound of the Weasley twins taking bets again. That nearly made her smile. Looking down at the center platform, where the champions were congregating, she briefly noticed that she hadn’t seen either Hermione or Ron. 

“Welcome to the second task!” Dumbledore’s voice suddenly echoed loudly into the air. 

Ciara winced slightly. 

“Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they’ll be on their own.” 

“Well this is going to be rather boring isn’t it.” Jade muttered from her side. Ciara found herself nodding in agreement, letting her head fall into one of her hands. 

“You may begin at the start of the cannon.” Dumbledore stated, which was immediately followed by the boom of said cannon. 

Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric all dove into the lake immediately, but Harry had to be pushed. There was a murmur from below them, as people stuck their necks out to try to even catch a glimpse of what was going on hundreds of feet below them. 

Suddenly, a form sky-rocketed back out of the water. 

It was Harry, and his feet had somehow become webbed. She heard him give off a whoop of excitement, and the crowd cheered him on, before he dove back down into the water. 

“Gillyweed” Jade said, snapping her fingers together. “I remember reading something about that in one of the herbology textbooks.” 

After a few more minutes of waiting, and the students and other onlookers being forced to talk amongst themselves, Dumbledore’s voice again sounded from below them. 

“The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task.” he announced. 

Ciara’s hand slowly fell from her face, as she peered over the railing. Even from this height she could see Fleur, now surrounded by her fellow Beauxbatons, appearing horribly distraught as she looked back down at the water. 

The first champion to actually come out of the water, was Cedric. Floating at his side was Cho Chang, who he helped swim over to the dock. 

The treasures were people. 

Now that was interesting. 

Viktor emerged from the water next, bringing up Hermione with him. Someone started the signature “Krum!” chant as they swam towards the judges. At her side, she heard Jade whistle. 

As the hour mark approached, Harry still hadn’t made it back to the surface. And it was obvious that some people in the crowd were beginning to worry. She could tell by the way they were turning and whispering to each other. Or how the judges kept looking back at Dumbledore every few seconds. 

The clock chimed, signifying the end of the hour. At that exact moment, two more forms splashed to the surface. It was Ron and a young blonde Beauxbaton girl. They two of them coughed and sputtered, but eventually made their way over to the dock, where they were helped out of the water. 

However, before anyone even had the opportunity to worry any further, Harry came flying out of the water, literally, and landed hard on the wooden deck. He splayed out, people rushing to his side immediately. 

Ciara sighed in relief as she watched people throw towels over him at top speed. The crowd roared with cheers, and she quietly applauded him herself. 

As the champions situated themselves on the dock, Dumbledore once more placed his wand to his throat. 

“Attention! Attention!” he called out, silencing the crowd, “The winner is...Mr. Diggory!” 

Loud cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students, loudest of all from Cedric’s Hufflepuff friends. 

“-for showing unique command of the bubblehead shark!” he continued. “The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley, but the others as well. We’ve agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre!” 

Again, the Hogwarts students went crazy with their celebration. 

“That’s Harry Potter for you” Jade muttered from her side, shaking her head. 

Ciara had to agree. 

~*~*~*~*~

One night, Ciara found herself alone in the common room. Nightmares had been plaguing her mind once again, except this time, they were no longer of her. Instead her mind forced her to imagine her parents death over and over again, each time more horrific than the last. As the weeks dragged on she thought she was getting better, she thought she was finally getting a hold of herself. But who was she kidding. She couldn’t even breathe properly if that scarf wasn’t within her grasp. 

As she sat on the edge of one of the couches, she traced the border of the letter with her finger. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to burn it yet. It was as if this was the very last thing she had of them. Re-reading the words over and over didn’t hurt as much anymore. It had gotten to the point where she had practically memorized it. If anything, she kept the letter so she could ground herself back into reality, each time her mind led her astray. 

A sudden noise, jolted her out of her concentration. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise empty room. She immediately jumped to her feet, and dashed out of the common room before bothering to wait and see whoever they belonged to. 

Draco heard the fast shuffle of feet as he walked down the stairs. But when he looked into the common room, it was empty. 

With a sigh he headed over to the couch, hoping that staring at the fire would help lull him to sleep. He plopped himself down on the cushions, about to lean his head back, when something by his feet caught his eye. 

On the ground, lay a crumpled piece of white parchment. Intrigued, he picked it up. 

As his eyes danced over the cursive letters, they grew wide. 

Then suddenly, the paper was all but ripped out of his hands. With a gasp, he looked up. Coming face to face with Ciara, who was looking back down at him with a stony expression. Unsure of how to respond, the boy simply sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

Ciara scowled. 

“Of all the people in this castle-” she said, her voice shaking a bit. “-your pity is the one I need the least.” 

And then she was gone, as if in a wisp of smoke. Draco was left there stunned, his goal to fall asleep all but forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~


	37. [36] G.F

It was finally the day of the third challenge. The whole school was buzzing with excitement up until the moment where they were let down into the amphitheater-style arena that lay just beyond a massive maze of vines. 

There was a band playing down on the lower levels, and everyone was chattering excitedly. 

Glancing up at the night sky, Ciara’s expression fell slightly. She couldn’t exactly tell what it was, but for some reason, it seemed to be much darker than usual for that time of night. 

Suddenly the audience erupted into cheers and her concentration was directed down to the ground level, where the four champions had just emerged. 

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. 

“Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact location.” he explained, “Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants gather round-” 

He talked to the four students in a brief huddle, and whatever he was saying to them was lost in the sound of the busy amphitheater. 

When he stepped away from them, Professor Moody raised his hand. 

“Champions, prepare yourselves!” 

Dumbledore took his position by the entrance, 

“On the count of three.” the headmaster instructed. “One-” 

The canon went off early, and as Dumblefore shot Filch a look of disdain, Harry and Cedric disappeared into the maze. A few minutes later, Viktor and Fleur were gone too. 

The crowd themselves were left to wait. 

“These last two tasks really haven't been very spectator-friendly.” Jade mumbled in disappointment next to her as she slumped down onto the bleacher behind them. 

Ciara absentmindedly nodded in agreement, but her gaze was still flickering towards the sky every now and again. Something was making her feel rather uneasy, but she still couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Ciara?” Jade’s voice called out to her, tugging on her sleeve a bit. “You alright?” 

Shaking her head slightly, Ciara muttered a soft “yes” before sitting down next to her friend, listening to the sound of the band.

About fifteen or so minutes later, people shouted and pointed as an explosion of red sparks shot out from the maze, sparkling into the air. The staff must have been able to act fast for only seconds later, they were escorting a rather terrified looking Fleur Delacour back out into the arena. If the Beauxbatons were disappointed, they sure didn’t show it, as they all moved to comfort their shaken classmate.

Not long after Fleur, the entrance of the maze shot back open, and someone’s form all but flew out of it. 

It was Viktor Krum. As he scrambled to his feet, he held his forehead, attempting to get his bearings. His headmaster collected him, moving to the sidelines. 

Some of the students in the crowd mumbled in disappointment, many of them probably haven placed bets on the quidditch prodigy. 

This left Harry and Cedric as the only two remaining champions in the maze.

It was getting rather late, and the two of them had yet to return. No one else seemed to be worried, except for Ciara. Her knee was bouncing slightly, and the edge of her scarf was wrapped tightly around her middle finger as she wound and unwound it continuously. Jade placed a hand over hers, allowing her to take a well-needed breath. 

A few more minutes passed, when suddenly there was a flash of light, and two people appeared at the entrance of the maze, along with a bright, glowing cup. 

The crowd cheered at first, everyone rising to their feet as they saw the red and yellow uniforms laying there on the grass. The band picked up their tune again. 

As the teachers and students alike rushed towards them, Ciara began to notice something off about the scene. Originally, she had assumed that the two had fallen on top of each other after using the port-key, but as time went on, she realized that Harry had still not climbed off of Cedric. 

“He’s back!” Harry’s voice suddenly shouted over the noise, “Voldemort’s back! Cedric- he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn’t leave him, not there!” 

More teachers swarmed the scene, and minister Fudge grabbed Snape and McGonagall who were standing by the staircase. 

“Keep everybody in their seats!” 

The music suddenly halted, as people began to realize that something was wrong. 

With the band and the cheering gone, everyone could now clearly hear Harry’s strangled sobs. 

“Let me through!” a man’s voice shouted as he clambered down the stairs “That’s my son!” 

Ciara’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Amos Diggory, the man who they traveled to the World Cup with, sprint towards where Cedric was laying on the ground. Upon reaching the scene, he fell to his knees. 

“That’s my boy!” he cried out again. 

Professor Moody finally managed to pry Harry away from the scene and ushered him away down one of the tunnels under the amphitheater. 

Everyone in the arena was frozen in shock. Some were crying, others had absolutely no idea what to do with themselves. 

As a horrible wail echoed through the theater, Ciara’s hands came up to cover her mouth, choking down the bile that had collected in her throat. 

~*~*~*~*~


	38. [37] G.F

Every single student was gathered in the Great Hall, chairs had been set up from wall to wall, and not one was left empty. The banners above them, which used to display the Hogwarts house colors, now only hung dark black. As Dumbledore finally rose from his seat to address them, Ciara found it hard to lift her gaze up from the marble floor. 

“Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss.” the headmaster began, “Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see...Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort.” 

The crowd visibly tensed. For many of them, this had been the first time they heard someone utter that name in public. 

“The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.” Dumbledore continued, “But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You  _ remember  _ that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end.” 

Ciara took in a shaky breath. 

So much death in so little time, she truly was beside herself. Her head fell again as a single tear fell from her eyes, landing on where her hands were clenched in her lap. 

Draco glanced over from a few seats down, noticing her broken expression. Something feeling tight in his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~

On the final day of school, there was a large crowd of students swarming in the courtyard. Everyone was wishing the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students goodbye before they too had to vacate Hogwarts. 

Everyone was leaving, except for Ciara. 

After a few meetings with Dumbledore and some of the other staff, they reached a verdict that would allow her to stay on the grounds over summer, seeing as she had nowhere else to go. The librarian, Madame Pince, was a year-round caretaker and offered her a job of sorts to keep her busy for the three months. She was incredibly grateful to her school for offering the help that they were. 

She now found herself watching on as the crowd of students waved goodbye to each other with smiles and promises of keeping in touch. 

Up ahead of her, she noticed the three forms that she had actually come out looking for. 

“Promise you’ll write this summer.” Hermione instructed, “Both of you.” 

“I won’t” Ron answered back with a laugh, “You know I won’t” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning to the second boy. 

“Harry will, won’t you?” 

“Yeah” Harry confirmed with a smile, “Every week.” 

Ciara took a breath and walked into the colonnade, nervously fiddling with her hands. The three of them heard her footsteps coming up behind them and turned around. 

“Ciara!” Hermione exclaimed, and before she knew it, the Gryffindor girl crashed into her, wrapping her arms tightly around Ciara’s shoulder. 

Ciara was quick to hug her back, it really had been several months since she had seen her friend for longer than a few seconds. 

When Hermione pulled back, her eyes were misty. 

“I wanted to catch you all before you got on the train” Ciara whispered, also glancing over at the two boys who stood a few paces away. 

Hermione squeezed her hand supportively, 

“They are letting you stay then?” she asked. 

Ciara nodded in response, 

“I get to work in the library” she said quietly. 

Hermione made a quiet noise, 

“Oh,  _ lucky _ ” she said, causing the entire group to laugh as they continued to walk. 

“If you ever  _ do  _ feel like writing-” she started quietly, “Feel free to address them to the owlery.” 

The three of them nodded. 

Ciara managed a smile as she joined the three of them on the balcony, watching as the flying horses pulled the Beauxbaton carriage up into the clouds, and down in the lake, the Durmstrang pirate ship dove underwater.

~*~*~*~*~


	39. [38]

Madame Pince was very kind. Ciara enjoyed being able to work under her. She spent her days organizing stacks of books that students had dropped off at the end of the school year, returning them to shelves, and even sweeping the floors of the library. 

She was really grateful to have something to do, a way to keep her mind busy. And as payment for her work, Madame Pince let her check out whatever book she liked for the duration of the summer holidays. It was through this that she further discovered her love for magical creatures. Having mentioned it in passing to the librarian, she was quickly recommended a book entitled  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ by Magizoologist Newt Scamander. There had been a required academic version of this textbook their first year, but Madame Pince suggested that she check out the extended version which included several additional creatures as well as more in depth explanations and emphasis on caring for them. Ciara spent nights awake, reading the book late into the evening hours. She just couldn’t seem to get enough of all the information that was inside. 

Ciara had to admit, it was hard being by herself. She hadn’t really thought about how empty the castle would seem without all the students milling about. When she would walk the hallways from her dorm to the library, every step she took echoed off the stone walls and just made her feel more and more small. 

It was about three weeks into the summer when the first letter had arrived. She had gone to the owlery, and smiled upon finding letters from both Hermione and Jade. But there was a third letter along with them. At first she assumed that it was Harry, due to the unusual texture of the parchment, but when she made it back into her room and began reading over the letters themselves, she discovered that it wasn’t. 

Placing Hermione’s and Jade’s on top of her desk so that she would remember to write them back, she plopped herself down on the edge of her bed to examine the mysterious letter. Her name was printed in simple handwriting on the front, but her trained eyes were able to notice the curves of the lines that dictated the use of a rather lavish quill tip. 

Breaking open the seal, she looked at the golden border that surrounded the piece of paper inside. She pulled it out quickly, her eyes scanning over the words. 

_ Dear Ciara McKay, _

_ I hope you don’t find this letter intrusive, but I know that you are spending the summer alone at Hogwarts and I wanted to offer you some sort of company if I could. I am one of your classmates and have noticed that recently you seem to be down. If you are in need of a friend please feel free to write to me as often as you like, I promise my summer months are not that busy.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ -Arach _

  
Ciara let out a short breath of disbelief, reading over the words again. She had absolutely no idea what to make of this. Someone was reaching out to her, someone had noticed her situation and wanted to provide her some solace. That was awfully kind. And yet, there was a strange amount of mystery associated with. She certainly didn’t recall meeting anyone named Arach at Hogwarts. Yet they said they were one of her classmates. She looked at the top cover of the envelope, noting that the address was from Whiltshire, England. 

She wouldn’t lie, she really could use someone to talk to. Hermione and Jade’s letters were comfort enough, but they were rather scarce. Which was odd for Hermione specifically. 

In the end, she shrugged her shoulders. After all, it couldn’t hurt. 

She wrote a letter back. 

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ Did you know that your name means Dragon in Gaelic? Anyway, I have to thank you for reaching out, that was awfully sweet of you. It is rather lonely here at the castle, and while Madame Pince is lovely, I could always use someone else to talk to. As long as you are sure that my letters won’t be a bother. I think it would be fun to exchange words over the summer.  _

_ Thanks again,  _

_ -Ciara _

From then on, that’s exactly how it went. She found herself writing letters to Arach practically every single week. Oftentimes even twice a week. It was so strange. Writing to him felt like second nature, as if they had known each other for a much longer time. They exchanged stories and jokes. Arach let her vent about her concerns and the like, and in turn she would listen to his as well. 

In one letter to Arach, they had somehow gotten into talks about the Hogwarts houses. Ciara mentioned how much she detested the way the rest of the school looked down on Slytherin. 

“ _ I just don’t understand _ ” she had written, “ _ How they can see the color green and somehow automatically assume that we are inherently something evil. _ ” 

Arach had written her back, 

“ _ I like to think that they are just jealous. _ ” he said jokingly, “ _ Slytherin produces some pretty powerful wizards. _ ” 

She discovered that they were both rather lonely when it came to their school lives. Neither of their friend groups were particularly large, and it was as if everyone else would make a point to stay as far away from them as they could. 

When they had gotten to the subject of their home lives, Ciara did her best to skirt around the questions as much as possible. She still didn’t quite have the strength to talk about it much. She mentioned that she used to live in a small country house in Ireland, with her parents. But outside of that, she kept it vague. Hoping that he would understand. Ciara tried to ask him about his own, but evidently, he was just as guarded. 

_ Dear Ciara,  _

_ I don’t usually make a habit of talking about my home life. My parents, they expect a lot of me, to put it simply. My father especially. I get the feeling that he wants me to grow up to be exactly like him. I can admit this to you, sometimes I get really frustrated about it. It’s as if my whole life is planned out before me, and I don’t get to make any decisions for myself. Even the people I talk with at school have to be somehow filtered through him. It’s honestly a miracle I can even send you these letters. I apologize, I didn’t mean to lay all of this on you, but for some reason, I know you’ll understand.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ -Arach _

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ If there is something that I’ve learned from my time here at Hogwarts, it’s that we all have the ability to choose our own family. Blood isn’t everything nor is it all that we have. Sometimes you need people at your side to turn to when all else seems hopeless. I hope that you’re able to find that when you come back to school. It may sound cheesy, but I believe friendship can be more powerful than any spell they can teach us here.  _

_ I also want to thank you for trusting me, someone you hardly know. I hope that you grow to understand that no matter what you go through in life, you never have to go through it alone.  _

_ -Ciara.  _

As Ciara carried a pile of books across the room, Madam Pince called out to her. 

“It’s good to see you smiling again, darling.” she noted. 

This of course, brought a shy smile to Ciara’s face as she went about her business storing away books as they prepared for the new school year to start. 

~*~*~*~*~


	40. [39] O.P

On September first, Ciara had slept in late. By the time she managed to roll herself out of bed, it was already well into the afternoon. 

Sighing, she slipped into her robes, then slumped down into the chair at her desk. Glancing down for a moment, she opened one of the lower drawers. At the back most part, lay a rather crumpled and ripped envelope. 

Reaching in, she gingerly took it out and held it in her palms. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at the letter she received on Christmas Eve almost a year ago. Since the beginning of the summer, she had refused to open it back up again. 

And she wasn’t about to start today. 

Tossing the letter back into the drawer, she shut it with finality. 

Hours later, the first boats started arriving. When Jade finally made it back into their room, Ciara greeted her with a smile. 

“How was your summer?” she asked casually. 

Jade scoffed, 

“Boring” she said, “But my parents almost didn’t let me come back.” 

Ciara pressed her lips together. She remembered reading articles upon articles in the Daily Prophet in which the Ministry was doing their very best to discredit anything that Harry or Dumbledore said. Completely denying the fact that Voldemort had returned. She could only imagine what the parents of young wizards thought about the events that transpired at Hogwarts last year. 

“Well I’m glad they did” Ciara stated, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What about you?” Jade asked carefully, “How was having the castle to yourself?” 

Ciara scoffed slightly, rolling her eyes. 

“Madame Pince kept me busy” she said, “It was kinda weird having the whole place empty though. Creepy even.” 

Jade threw her head back to laugh, 

“I bet” she agreed. 

As Jade settled herself in, Ciara bit her lip anxiously. 

“Actually-” she started, regaining her roommate's attention. “There is something I want you to take a look at.” 

Nodding, Jade joined her over at her desk. Ciara took out the small box she kept hidden in one of the drawers. Placing it on top of the table, she opened the lid. 

“They started arriving a few weeks after school ended” she said as Jade picked up the letters rifling through them. “I really don’t know what to think of them.” 

Jade read over the dozens of letters, working hard to try and keep down a smile. 

“Seems like you’ve got yourself an admirer” Jade said simply. 

“Jade!” Ciara argued, “I’m serious” 

Again, this sparked laughter from her roommate, who yielded. 

“And you’re telling me you have no idea who this could be?” 

“Not a clue” Ciara said with a shrug. 

Jade hummed to herself, 

“Arach…” she said quietly. 

“Means Dragon” Ciara answered, “But that’s all I’ve got.” 

The two of them brainstormed for a few more minutes but in the end came up with nothing. Eventually they had to join the rest of their house as they made for the Great Hall. 

They walked out into the common room, arms linked together. There was already a crowd making for the door so they easily slid into line. 

As they walked out the door, something caught Ciara’s attention out of the corner of her eye. To their right, stood a group of three Slytherin’s. Crabbe, Goyle, and in the middle was Draco, who curiously enough, seemed to already be looking their way. 

When he caught her gaze, he did something that shocked them both. 

He smiled. 

Ciara blinked in confusion, but before they knew it, the crowd moved on and he was cut from their view. 

“Did he just-” Jade started. 

“I have no idea.” Ciara mumbled as she pressed them along down the hallway at a much more increased speed. 

After the sorting ceremony was complete, the typical buzz of the hall took over. Ciara found herself smiling, thankful to seemingly be returning to some sort of normalcy. At the high table, the teachers all sat, looking back down at them. 

Eventually, Dumbledore took his position at the podium, and everyone grew quiet, waiting for what he had to say. 

“We have two changes in staffing this year.” he started, “We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.” 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows a bit. She didn’t remember Hagrid leaving over the summer, he must have gone while she was busy with a project from Madame Pince. 

“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge.” he said, gesturing to his left. 

For the first time, Ciara noticed the new person sitting at the furthest end of the table. It was a small, toad-looking woman, who was donning a bright pink hat, and matching fur cardigan.

“I’m sure I’m not alone in saying good luck, Professor.” he concluded, “As usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that-” 

A sharp cough interrupted him. 

Dumbledore looked momentarily caught off guard, as he looked towards the end of the high table, where Umbridge had risen to her feet and was walking towards the podium. 

Politely, Dumbledore stepped away, allowing her an allotted time to speak. Which Ciara found particularly odd. 

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome.” she started, her shrill voice echoing around the hall. “And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me.” 

Ciara certainly couldn’t see everybody, but she was willing to make a bet that everyone else was wearing much of the same unamused expression as she was. 

“I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends.” 

There was a mumble of a response from the Gryffindor table, and Ciara watched as Umbridge shot an icy glare towards none other than the Weasley twins, who sat there smirking. 

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance.” she continued, “The task of passing down the ancient skills must be undertaken with the utmost seriousness. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school...progress, for progress’s sake, must be discouraged. A balance then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be...prohibited.” she finished her speech off with a small hiccup of a giggle. 

The odd woman then turned on her feet, walking back over to her seat at the table. 

Dumbledore was the first to break the rather awkward silence that followed, applauding gently. Some other students joined it, but it was nothing spectacular. 

“Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was most...illuminating.” Dumbledore recovered, “As I was saying, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are any number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch’s office door. First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the first weekend of next month…” 

Ciara slowly zoned out. She didn’t like this one bit. The Ministry getting involved with affairs at Hogwarts, that didn’t bode well at all.

~*~*~*~*~


	41. [40] O.P

The following morning, they were up bright and early, the first class of the day being Defense Against the Dark Arts. The room was alive with many different conversations. At the front of the classroom, Padma Patil used her wand to lift a paper bird into the air. It dipped and dived around the class, students laughing at it as it passed them by. Ciara grinned as it did a loop over her head. 

It took a dive back towards the front of the classroom, when suddenly it burst into flames. The ashes of the parchment fell right onto the Padma’s laps. Their eyes were wide, and everyone looked towards the front of the classroom, where Professor Umbridge was lowering her wand, a sickly smile on her face. 

“Good morning, children” she greeted, as she then aimed her wand at the blackboard to her right. With a flick of her wand, chalk-written words started to appear on the surface. 

“Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations.” she listed, “More commonly known as, OWLS. It is not an understatement to say your fifth-year examinations will in many respects determine your futures. Study hard and you will be rewarded! Fail to do so, and the consequences may be...severe.” 

She said each word with a smile that made Ciara sick to her stomach. 

With another flick of her wand, the stack of large textbooks floated off of her desk and out into the classroom where they distributed themselves onto everyone’s desks. 

Ciara jumped slightly in her seat as the book dropped in front of her. She glanced over the outdated title,  _ Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners _ . 

“Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly...uneven.” Umbridge started again, “But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic.” 

Hermione suddenly lifted her head up. 

“There’s nothing in here about actually using defensive spells.” the girl alerted. 

“Using spells?” Umbridge asked with a laugh, “I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.” 

“We’re not going to use magic?” Ron asked incredulously. 

“Wizards much older and cleverer than yourself have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-” 

“What use is that?” Harry interrupted. “If we’re going to be attacked it won’t be ‘risk free-’”

“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class” Umbridge barked sharply, turning and walking back to the front of the room. When she turned back around, she was forcing another smile. “It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations- which, after all, is what school is all about.” 

“And how’s theory’s supposed to prepare us for what’s out there?” Harry argued. 

“There is nothing out there, dear.” Umbridge reiterated, “Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?” 

“Oh, I don’t know” Harry said sarcastically, “Maybe Lord Voldemort?” 

Hushed whispers followed his words, as students turned to each other. Ciara winced slightly, holding her forehead in her hand. 

Umbridge looked around the room, her expression bordering on panicked. 

“Let me make this...quite plain.” she said, “You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A Lie” 

“It’s not a lie!” Harry shouted again, “I saw him, I fought him-”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” Umbridge shouted, walking back to her desk again. 

“So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” Harry challenged. 

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident-” 

“It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it!” 

“ENOUGH!”

Again, the entire class jolted in their seats. 

Their teacher quickly regained her composure, 

“Enough” she said, quieter this time. “Friday, Mr. Potter. My office.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Her first study session in the Great Hall, didn’t end up lasting very long. She had only been sitting in there for a few minutes or so, when suddenly the sound of argumentative voices got her attention.

Gathering her bags she darted out of the hall, along with a large group of other students. They were all crowded around the base of the main staircase, on which stood Professors Umbridge and McGonagall, engaged in a rather heated conversation. 

“...and once brought to my attention I felt it my duty to speak out.” McGonagall said sternly. 

“Speak out?” Umbridge asked, “I’m afraid I don’t understand-” 

“Come now, you must admit such behavior is irregular to say the least. Furthermore-” 

“Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?” Umbridge asked. 

“I am ‘insinuating’ nothing” McGonagall argued, glancing over her shoulder and realizing for the first time that they had an audience. “I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to prescribed disciplinary practices.” 

“So silly of me, but it sounds as though you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom... _ Minerva _ .” 

McGonagall scowled, 

“Not at all,  _ Dolores” _ she answered back, “Merely your medieval methods.”

Ciara leaned to her right, where the Weasley twins had materialized next to her. 

“What I would pay to see McGonagall just smack her right now” she whispered. 

“You said it” they both whispered back at the same time. 

“To question my practices is to question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister himself.” Umbridge continued, “I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I can’t stand for is disloyalty.”

McGonagall scoffed, 

“Disloyalty-?” 

Umbridge made a face, then turned to face the crowd of students gathered at the base of the staircase. 

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared.” she said, her voice trembling. “Cornelius will want to take immediate action!” 

And change, was exactly what began. 

Ciara stood with another group of students as they stood in front of the new notice wall. On which Filch was hammering in an iron spike that was used to hang up a framed notice. 

“Educational Decree Number 23: Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor” 

Days after that, the Daily Prophet was talking all about the new educational reform that was underway at Hogwarts. 

“Have you read this?” Jade asked her one evening, “‘ _ Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, now have powers to address the seriously slipping standards at Hogwarts School _ ’”

She dropped the paper angrily into her lap. 

Ciara angrily flopped down onto her bed. 

“She’s going to take over this school.” she said angrily. 

~*~*~*~*~


	42. [41] O.P

“Dream Interpretation; a most important means of divination.” Professor Trelawney lectured from the front of the class. “For the inner eye sees sights to which the outer world is blind-” 

The quirky teacher accidentally crashed into a table, knocking a textbook onto the floor. 

From the table in front of her, a few students snickered. One of which was Draco, who just so happened to be in the perfect position for Ciara to deliver a swift kick to his back. 

He shot her a glare over his shoulder, to which she responded by scrunching up her nose mockingly. 

When Professor Trelawney stood back up, she found herself coming face to face with Umbridge, who just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

“Oh!” Trelawney exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh don’t mind me dear” Umbridge said, standing close to the door. “You see, Professor Trelawney, isn’t it? In addition to my teaching duties, the Ministry has asked me to act as an informal observer here at Hogwarts. Cornelius’ eyes and ears, as it were” 

She produced a small piece of parchment, letting Trelawney read it over for a moment. The Divinations professor looked uneasy. 

Ciara frowned to herself as she watched the scene unfold before her. 

“Nothing whatsoever to worry about of course.” Umbridge continued, “Please, do go on. I’m just a fly on the wall” 

Professor Trelawney gulped, but eventually turned back to her class. 

“Yes. Well-”

“Just one question dear” Umbridge immediately interrupted, “You’ve been in this post...how long exactly?” 

Professor Trelawney looked affronted, 

“Nearly sixteen years” she answered. 

“Quite a period. And it was Dumbledore who appointed you?” 

“He did” Professor Trelawney said, nodding furiously. 

Umbridge scribbled something down on a clipboard, nodding for the teacher to continue.

Professor Trelawney tried to speak again, but once again she was rudely cut off. 

“Just one more thing.” Umbridge said, sickly sweet. “Could you please...predict something for me?” 

Now the entire class was uncomfortable. 

Ciara’s fists clenched in her lap, her temper flaring underneath her collar. 

“S-sorry?” Professor Trelawney stuttered. 

“Just one, teensy little prophecy?” 

Trelawney was frozen in place.

“No? Pity?” Umbridge said, moving to make a note on her clipboard when suddenly Trelawney lurched forward. 

“No, no, no wait!” she called out, “I think I do see something! Yes, something dark! You- are in grave danger!” 

Umbridge looked at her with a pitiful smile, 

“Lovely” she replied, taking a note. 

Ciara let out a frustrated breath. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara sat on the courtyard wall, laughing along with a large crowd of students. At the center of the circle stood Fred and George. It was late in the afternoon, the sun hidden behind some of the clouds. The twins were presenting one of their latest inventions, something called a Firework Sparkler Ball. It was aptly named, a bundle of orange sparks that they could toss back and forth and make perform cool tricks on command. The crowd laughed in delight as they slid the sparklers down their arms. Ciara included. She could always rely on the Weasley twins to put a smile on her face when all else seemed hopeless. 

But of course, like many things that year, the fun quickly died. 

Fred had just tossed the sparkler into the air when suddenly it fizzled out, losing all of its shine before disappearing completely. 

All of the students turned their heads to see Umbridge standing a few yards away from them, just beginning to lower her wand. 

She shot the twins a challenging smirk, before turning on her pink heels and walking back into the castle. Students mumbled disappointedly and began to disperse. 

The space at Ciara’s sides was suddenly filled by two scowling Gryffindor twins, who’s eyes were still trained on the spot where Umbridge had stood moments before. 

“Come on” Ciara said bitterly, “Let’s get inside before she finds a reason to execute us for loitering.” she mumbled. 

The twins grabbed their bags and the three of them walked back into the castle together, matching scowls on each of their faces. 

Ciara’s eyes darted across the now packed wall of proclamations. Wincing slightly at the sound of metal against metal as more were hammered into the stone. 

_ “All Weasley Products will be banned immediately.” _

_ “Proper Dress and Decorum is to be maintained at all times.”  _

_ “Any literature by non-Wizards or Half-breeds is banned, forthwith.” _

_ “Students must consent to have their post checked for illegal contraband.” _

_ “Any complaints about Hogwarts or its staff must be made in writing to the High Inquisitor.” _

_ “All Quidditch matches are hereby canceled. Broomsticks will be turned in to the High Inquisitor for safe-keeping.”  _

Her arms crossed over her chest tightly. 

Their school was feeling more and more like a prison every day. 

~*~*~*~*~


	43. [42] O.P

Ciara was just coming out of another class one late afternoon, when suddenly a rush of students passed her by. They all were chattering loudly, heading for what she assumed, by their direction, was the courtyard. Whatever was happening, was big. 

Obviously, she followed the crowd, finding herself pushing to the front of the cluster of onlookers in the colonnade. It was as if the entire student body had deposited themselves out in the courtyard. 

What Ciara saw at the center, made her catch her breath. 

Professor Trelawney stood, shaking, with two large trunks sitting behind her, her crystal ball clutched desperately in her one hand. Filch walked up to her, depositing another briefcase at her feet. 

Umbridge walked through the crowd of students, approaching Trelawney with a horrible smirk. 

“S-sixteen years I’ve lived and taught here!” Trelawney cried, “H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home! You can’t do t-this!” 

The pink-clad monster held up a thick piece of paper,

“Actually...I can” she said with mock sympathy. 

The crowd around her was then jostled, as Professor McGonagall quickly made her way into the center of the courtyard. The older professor approached Trelawney, bringing her in for a hug. The divination teacher let out a quiet sob, and a single hand came up to cover Ciara’s mouth, distraught at what she was watching unfold. 

McGonagall glared forward at Umbridge. 

“Something you’d like to say dear?” Umbridge challenged. 

“Oh there are several things I’d like to say.” McGonagall fired back.

Suddenly the large oak doors at the front of the courtyard slammed open, and from them marched Dumbledore, who was heading outside with terrifying purpose. Everyone watched him in silence as he approached the scene. 

“Professor McGonagall-” he started, “-might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside?” 

Professor Trelawney let out a gasp in relief, as McGonagall ushered her forward. The younger woman muttered a few hundreds thank you’s as she passed Dumbledore by, and the headmaster gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before McGonagall got her back inside. 

“Dumbledore-” Umbridge said, her jaw locked. “May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, as enacted by the Minister-”

“-you have the right to dismiss my teachers.” Dumbledore interrupted, “You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the Headmaster.” he corrected. 

Umbridge puffed out her chest slightly, 

“For now” she responded threateningly. 

Dumbledore sent her one last hardened expression, before turning back around and making for the castle once again. 

“Don’t you all have studying to do?” he called out to the students. 

Everyone immediately dispersed at the sound of his voice. 

Later that evening, Ciara was up late in the Slytherin common room, taking extra notes from her Divinations textbook. It was well into the night hours, most of the house was fast asleep, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about what Umbridge had done to Professor Trelawney and to everything else in the school. So she tossed herself into her studies, forcing herself to focus on something else for a while. 

About an hour later, the peace of the room was suddenly broken, as the sound of light footfall echoed off of the wall. 

She lifted her head up only briefly to see that the person was Draco, and that he seemed to be heading for the lounge area as well. Sighing slightly, she returned to her book, pulling her knees tighter underneath her. 

She heard him sit down in one of the chairs, and it was quiet at first. But of course, that didn’t last long. 

”Trust you were in the courtyard then?” he stated, in reference to the book she was reading, “You saw what happened?” 

“It was awful” Ciara replied simply, not looking up from her book. 

She heard Draco scoff, 

“Oh come on, she’s alright now. Shouldn’t that be what matters?” he asked, sounding bored. 

Ciara scowled down at her book, 

“That’s not the point, Malfoy” she spat, “That pink witch is going crazy with power. And to take it out on someone like Professor Trelawney, it isn’t fair.” 

She paused slightly, taking a breath to compose herself, finally looking up at him. 

“That woman has nowhere else to go” she said lowly, “You don’t have a clue what that’s like.” 

It fell quiet again, and Draco looked down at his lap, seemingly ashamed. Ciara nodded a bit in satisfaction, evidently it was possible to get through to Draco Malfoy if you tried hard enough. The common room was peaceful for a minute or two, the crackling of the fire and the occasional paper flip of Ciara’s text book being the only sounds heard. 

“It’s still a rather odd class, don’t you think?” Draco suddenly piped up again. 

Ciara shook her head, 

“It’s a genuine discipline” she answered back flatly. 

“Yeah?” he challenged, “Well I’ve yet to see something that actually proves it.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Ciara suddenly closed her book. The sound echoed off of the stone walls a bit. She then turned towards the Slytherin boy who sat a few feet away from her. She held out her arm. 

“Give me your hand.” she ordered. 

Draco looked bewildered, 

“What?” 

Ciara rolled her eyes, 

“Your hand, Malfoy” she repeated, “Are you deaf?” 

Draco blinked, but eventually swallowed and got up from the chair he was slumped in. He walked over to the couch, sitting down right next to her. Ciara turned her body to face him, gesturing to his right hand. With a huff, he begrudgingly held it out to her. 

Ciara grabbed a hold of his wrist, flipping it over so that his palm was facing upwards. His skin was rather pale, the green of the nearby fire reflecting off of it strangely 

“Palm reading is an incredibly ancient tradition” she began to explain, “There are thousands of cultures all around the world that practice it in some way or another.” 

Draco seemed to take it all in, but still narrowed his eyes skeptically. 

“Still sounds ditzy to me” he mumbled, his mind a bit fuzzy as he actively tried to look anywhere but down at their hands. 

Ciara stuck out her chin a little bit, grabbing his wrist a little more forcefully. Looking down at it again, she studied it intently. 

“Well go on then” Draco said impatiently. 

Ciara almost laughed, almost. She covered it up by clearing her throat. 

“Well first off, you have what’s known as an ‘air’ hand.” she stated. 

“And what  _ exactly  _ does that mean?” Draco asked sarcastically. 

Ciara huffed, rolling her eyes yet again. 

“It  _ means  _ that you have a square palm” she answered simply, “But what that usually tends to signify is practicality and someone who is ‘down to earth’ as some would say.”

She suddenly laughed at that, 

“Not exactly what I would peg  _ you  _ for, Malfoy” 

“Oi!” Draco barked, offended. 

Suppressing another laugh, she inspected his palm a bit closer. 

“Alright, let’s see…” she mumbled to herself. “Ok. You see this line here?” she asked, gently tracing a crease that extended from the right side of his palm, down towards his wrist. 

Draco gulped, but nodded in acknowledgement. 

“This is your life line.” she began to explain, “Physical health, general well being, all that jazz.” 

“W-well, what does it say?” Draco suddenly asked. 

Ciara smirked, 

“Oh?” she sounded innocently, “Thought you said this was ditzy?” 

“Sod off” he muttered. 

Laughing again, Ciara went back to explaining. 

“A lot of people think that the length of the line has something to do with the actual length of a person's life, but usually that’s not true at all.” she rambled, “What I can see from here- is that you have a big, life-changing event sometime in your future. Could be anything, mental, physical, you name it. All I can tell is that it’s on the way, and it’s going to be big.” 

This time, Draco laughed. 

“That’s all you got?” 

Ciara’s eyes narrowed, 

“Would you just be quiet, Malfoy?” she snapped. 

Now both of them were holding back their laughter. 

She then pointed to a line across the top half of his hand. 

“This here is the Simian crease.” she said “It usually is a signifier of someone’s emotional or reasoning capability. How strong your sense of purpose is, whether you have a one-track mind or not. You see how yours does not branch off that much? This means that your inclined towards a more serious or intense nature, and that-” 

She suddenly paused, but coughed to cover it up. 

Next she gingerly went down to the area where his wrist met his palm. She followed one of the lines up from there, towards his pinky finger. 

“This is the Mercury line. It can have several different meanings depending on the interpreter. For instance it could tell us about any persistent health issues, the state of your decision making skills, or your communication ability.” she said quickly. “Looks like yours is a bit short. I suspect that would be the communication part.” 

Again, Draco scoffed in disbelief. But Ciara knew that she was right, and she suspected that he did as well, that’s why he didn’t bother to argue it. 

Finally, Ciara turned her attention to a line closer to the top of his hand, one that stretched horizontally underneath his fingers.

“And this one...is your- heart line.” she said, her voice suddenly quieter than she intended it to be, “Represents your- ah- emotional life. Feelings, love, attraction and such.” she said with speed. 

Draco paled slightly, but for some reason, didn’t pull his hand away. Ciara saw this as a silent invitation to continue on. 

His heart line was up closer to the base of his fingers, and Ciara remembered that this could show a suppression of emotions, which she did not doubt for a second. The line was also faint, which she found rather odd. She didn’t exactly take Draco as someone who could have their energy overpowered by others so easily. The line also curved sharply upwards towards his fingers, which was again striking to her, signifying a deep desire for validation or affection. But what caught her attention the most was how rigged the line was. It was criss-crossed with many other tiny little creases, almost making it look like a ladder. 

She paused. 

“Well?” Draco pressed, interrupting her thoughts, “You gonna give me a prophecy, or-?” 

Ciara rolled her eyes, recovering. 

“If you must know. According to this line, I’m inclined to say that deep down you’re actually rather sensitive and have a constant need for validation.” 

“Yeah, right.” Draco scoffed harshly. 

Ciara held her other hand up in defense, 

“Hey, I’m just the messenger.” she joked. 

A brief silence passed over them, and Ciara gnawed at the inside of her cheek anxiously before finally mustering up enough courage to look back up at him.

“I don’t think you’re as bad as you want everyone to think you are, Malfoy.” she stated softly. 

Draco all but frozen under her gaze, suddenly finding it very hard to ignore the way that her hand was still resting on top of his own. 

“Yeah?” he asked, his own voice just as quiet. 

For some reason, the air suddenly felt very heavy, making it hard for her to breathe. 

“I mean-” she coughed awkwardly, “It’s what your hands say anyway…” 

“My hands” Draco repeated in a whisper. 

Ciara must have been going crazy, because she could have sworn that his face had gotten much closer to her own in that moment. 

“You still think Divinations is rubbish?” she asked, trying for a smile. 

Draco swallowed with some difficulty, 

“I dunno” he answered dumbly. 

Venturing a laugh, Ciara looked back down at his palm. Absent-mindedly tracing the line at the top of his hand again. 

A violent shiver suddenly traveled down Draco’s spine, and his hand snapped closed, trapping hers inside. 

Startled, she looked back up at him, mouth parted slightly. He stared back at her with much of the same surprise. 

“Draco?” a high-pitched voice abruptly cut through the common room. 

Both heads on the couch turned to look over towards the back of the space, finding Pansy Parkinson standing there, her eyes wide as she looked back on the situation in front of her. 

Ciara instantly flushed, and slipped her hand out of Draco’s faster than light. She scrambled for her things before silently making for her dorm room as quick as her legs could carry her. 

Draco watched her go the whole way. 

Ciara dashed into her room, shutting the door behind her in a hurry. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, her back flush up against the dark wood of the door. 

Jade perked up from her bed, apparently not having fallen asleep quite yet. 

“You ok?” she asked, “You look like you’ve seen a banshee”

Ciara blinked a few times, her expression blank. 

“Yeah” she finally said, gulping. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Shaking her head to clear her senses, she finally walked into the room, busying herself with getting ready for bed. 

Jade watched her for a moment longer, her eyebrow raised curiously, but eventually she resigned, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. 

~*~*~*~*~


	44. [43} O.P

When a letter was dropped on her lap during breakfast a few weeks later, Ciara had jumped in surprise. It had been a while since she had gotten mail during the school semester, so she eyed it with curiosity. She quickly opened it up, and read over the neat handwriting that had scribbled a note in the middle of the page. 

The letter was from Hermione. The Gryffindor girl had quickly summarized her grievances with the new High Inquisitor, and communicated her plan to form a group that would be taught how to properly defend themselves against the dark arts. Their teacher being Harry. Hermione ended the letter with instructions to meet them at the Hog’s Head pub during the next visit to Hogsmeade. 

Ciara looked up from the letter, her gaze darting across the room. Over at the Gryffindor table, she saw Hermione glancing over her shoulder in her direction, gauging her expression. All Ciara did was send her a nod. 

Later that day, as she exited her final class, she passed by one of the windows that led out into the courtyard. Pausing, a smile slowly formed on her face, as she watched the first snowflakes of the season fall from the sky. 

Ciara practically skipped down the snowy path, her scarf trailing behind her as she went. As she got closer to the pub that was off the beaten path, she noticed a big crowd of students already disappearing inside the doorway. 

When she got there herself, she gently pressed inside. The door creaked loudly as she stepped into the dingy building. The owner at the front of the pub nodded his head to the right, obviously knowing what she was there for. 

Ciara ran into the open restaurant floor. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late-” her voice quickly died in her throat. 

The group of students all stared back at her, and it didn’t take her long to notice one jarring thing. 

She was the only Slytherin present. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at the front of the room. The first of which offered her a sympathetic wave. 

The students who sat in the chairs in a semi-circle around them all had turned to look over their shoulders. There was a large group of Gryffindor's, some of which she didn’t know. The ones she did were Neville, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Fred and George. There were a few Ravenclaw students, including Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. Some Hufflepuff's were crammed into the seats as well. 

Ciara gulped, silently finding a spot to stand at the back of the crowd. 

When all the attention turned back to the front of the group, Hermione took a deep breath and awkwardly stood up. 

“Um...hi” she greeted, “So, you all know why we’re here. We need a teacher...a proper teacher. One who’s had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts-” 

“Why?” someone’s voice suddenly piped up from the front. 

“Why? Because You-Know-Who is back, you tosspot!” Ron fired back. 

“So he says” they replied, nodding towards Harry. 

“So Dumbledore says” Hermione tried. 

“So Dumbledore says because he says!” the student spat, “The point is, where’s the proof?” 

A rather greasy looking Ravenclaw boy in the front of the group leaned forward in his seat, 

“If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed-”

Harry suddenly stood up, 

“I’m not going to talk about Cedric. So if that’s what you’re here for, you might as well clear out now.” he said sternly, then turning to Hermione he began arguing with her. Almost moving to leave the pub all together.

“Harry wait-” Hermione pleaded. 

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?” Luna’s smooth voice suddenly called out from the back of the circle. 

The room fell silent, and Hermione immediately pounced on the opportunity. 

“Yes. I’ve seen it” she confirmed. 

“Blimey Harry!” Dean exclaimed, “I never knew that!” 

“He-he also killed a Basilisk!” Neville jumped in next, “With the sword of Godric Gryffindor!” 

“It’s true” Ginny chimed in. 

People in the group started nodding, many of them looking rather impressed. 

“And third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once” Ron added. 

“And last year he did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh-” 

“Wait!” Harry said, silencing the long stream of praises. “Look...it all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is, a lot of it was luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help-” 

“He’s just being modest” Hermione interrupted. 

“No, Hermione. I’m not.” he said, then turning back to the group with a new purpose, “Facing this stuff is real life...it isn’t like school at all. In school, if you make a mistake you can just, try again tomorrow. But out there...when you’re a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes...you just...you don’t know what that’s like.” 

Again, a heavy silence fell over the room. Everyone looked back at Harry with fearful expressions. But at the same time, they also knew that if there was any hope in them defending themselves out there in the real world, Harry was their only shot. 

“He’s really back?” a small Gryffindor boy asked from the middle of the group. 

Harry nodded solemnly. 

It was as if they all took a breath at the same time. 

Ciara decided to bite the bullet, 

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you…” she said, then looking up at the Golden Trio. “But I’m in.” 

Minutes later, Ron and Hermione were sitting behind a table, a single piece of parchment laying in the middle of it. The words “Dumbledore’s Army” were displayed in shaky handwriting at the top, and the group of students had formed a hap-hazard line, and took turns signing their names.

When they had to head back to Hogwarts, Ciara followed the trio across the bridge, Ginny and Neville close on their tails. 

“Alright, the next thing is to find a place to practice where Umbridge wont find out” he stated to the smaller group of students. 

“The Shrieking Shack?” Ciara suggested. 

“Too small” Harry answered. 

“The Forbidden Forest?” Neville posed next. 

“Not bloody likely” Ron was quick to object. 

“Harry-” Ginny piped up from behind them, “What happens if Umbridge does find out?” 

“Who cares?” Hermione suddenly jumped in, a wild smile on her face. Everyone looked back at her with bewildered expressions, “I mean, it’s sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” Ron asked with a smile. 

Ciara laughed slightly as Hermione smiled. 

“Anyway... we know at least one positive thing that came from today.” she stated. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked. 

Again, Hermione smirked. 

“Cho couldn’t keep her eyes off of you could she” 

Harry blushed as the group headed back into the castle. 

~*~*~*~*~

Harry tasked them with brainstorming locations for the next few days, but in the end, Neville was the one to take the cake. 

The group of them stood in front of the doorway of the large rec room. It was an empty space, the walls were lined with torches, and some bookcases were stacked in the corner. Afew couches and cushions were also littered around the room. The stone wall slowly closed behind them.

“You’ve done it, Neville!” Hermione said, elated. “You’ve found the Room of Requirement!” 

“The which?” Ron questioned. 

“I’ve heard rumors about it for ages but I never believed them until now!” she explained, “It’s also known as the Come and Go room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it, and is always equipped for the seekers’ needs.” 

“So, say you really needed a toilet…?” Ron suggested.

Hermione scrunched up her nose, 

“Charming, Ronald. But yes, that’s the general idea.” 

“It’s brilliant.” Harry added. “It’s like Hogwarts wants us to fight back”

~*~*~*~*~


	45. [44] O.P

Ciara walked down the hallway with a purpose. Passing by the notice area wall, she saw a group of students gathered below as Filch hammered in yet another proclamation. 

Pausing for a moment, her eyes darted across the small framed piece of parchment, 

“Educational Decree No. 68: All Student Organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any Student in noncompliance will be expelled.” 

She scowled, spinning on her heels and taking off down the hallway again. 

Tapping her feet anxiously, the door to the Room of Requirement finally opened up. She shot a quick look over her shoulder just to make sure that she hadn’t been followed before disappearing inside, the stones settling back in behind her.

The rest of the DA were already standing in organized lines, and Ciara quickly dropped her things, to join them. 

“Sorry I’m late” she said breathlessly, “You should know that she’s already suspicious. There’s a decree banning all student organizations.” 

Harry nodded in understanding, taking a breath as he looked down the line of all the faces all staring back at him.

“Alright” he started, “So...I was thinking the first thing we should practice is disarming charms.” 

“Isn’t that sort of...basic?” someone asked. 

“It saved my life last year.” Harry said with a shrug. 

Students whispered to each other, impressed. Ciara watched as Harry sighed in relief. 

At the front of the line, he moved out of the way revealing a tall dummy, with a horribly drawn death-eater mask covering the face. In the dummy’s hand was a stick which seconded as a fake wand. 

Neville stepped up to the statue first, Ciara right behind him. The Gryffindor boy’s arm was shaking out in front of him as he took a breath, 

“Expelliarmus!” he said, stumbling slightly.

Instead of the charm affecting the fake death-eaters wand, Neville’s own flew out of his hand in a flash of light. It clattered to the floor as Neville winced awkwardly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“I’m hopeless”

“No you’re not” Ciara assured. 

Harry nodded, 

“Yeah. You’re just flourishing your wand too much.” he instructed, “Here, try it like this-” 

Harry pointed his wand at the dummy, and with a rather sharp flick of his wrist, the fake wand flew out of its hand and across the floor. 

Ciara smiled, knowing that they were in pretty capable hands.

~*~*~*~*~

“You will please copy the approved text four times-” Umbridge instructed as she paced up and down the aisle of the classroom. At the front, the enchanted chalk copied down the defensive theory over and over again, mimicking what they were to do on their own pieces of parchment. 

Ciara’s notebook sat open in front of her, but she had yet to start her lines. 

“-to ensure maximum retention.” Umbridge continued, “There will be no need to talk.” 

“No need to think’s more like it” Hermione mumbled from the desk in front of her. 

Ciara couldn’t help but snort, as Umbridge’s attention turned starkly across the classroom. 

“Wands away!” 

Looking over her shoulder, Ciara was able to catch a glimpse of Neville as he jumped to put his wand away, having been mindlessly practicing the wrist-flick that Harry taught him. 

Suddenly something fluttered passed her ear, landing on her desk, right on top of her empty parchment. Blinking in surprise, she picked up the small bird, and watched as it unfolded in her hands. 

“ _ Why don’t you try and pay attention for once McKay? Maybe you’d actually learn something. ~D _ ”

Ciara rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder at the desk directly behind her. Draco simply sent her a wink rolling his quill in between his fingers. Glancing down, she noticed that his paper was just as blank as her own. 

Shaking her head she turned back around, finding it somehow hard to wipe the smile from her face. 

Later in the evening, Ciara was back in the Room of Requirement with the other members of Dumbledore’s Army. They were still practicing the disarming spells from earlier in the week, broken into groups and spread out around the room. 

Ciara had been working with Luna when she suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve. 

Turning around, she saw Hermione looking back at her,

“Harry wants to talk to you real quick” the girl informed. 

“Sure thing” Ciara replied. Quickly bidding Luna goodbye, she followed Hermione to the other side of the room, where Harry was pacing nervously in front of the fireplace. When he saw the two walking up to them, he stopped. 

“Ciara-” he said, “Great. I need your help.” 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“ _ My _ help?” she asked, confused. 

He nodded, 

“I want everyone to learn better dueling techniques, stunning spells and the like.” he said, “And I was wondering if you wanted to lead that unit.” 

Blinking a few times, Ciara shook her head, bewildered. 

“Why would you want me to do that?” she asked with a nervous laugh, “Aren’t you the teacher here?” 

“Ciara-” Hermione interjected, “There’s no one who matches you when it comes to deuling.”

Her face flushed, and she looked out at the rest of the DA. The tens of other students all seemed to be having a blast. 

“Are you sure they would even want me to teach them?” Ciara said, her voice a little more hushed. “I mean come on guys. It’s no secret that I’m the only Slytherin here. They don’t trust me.” 

“Well I trust you, Ciara” Harry said with finality, “And I’m asking you, please. I can’t do this all by myself.” 

Ciara stared back into his eyes, and then sighed heavily. 

“Fine.” she said, “Fine. I’ll help you.” 

Harry smiled, 

“Great. I’ll gather everyone up.” he said before walking off. 

Ciara spun on her heels, looking back at Hermione with accusing eyes. 

“What did you just get me into?” 

In response, Hermione just laughed. 

Harry had the rest of the members stand in two equal lines, leaving an open space in the center of the room. On either end of the large aisle, sat piles of cushions. 

Over by the wall, Ciara stood at the head of the room, Hermione and Harry flanking her on either side. 

All eyes were on her. 

And she felt like she was gonna throw up. 

Hermione gently nudged her side, and Ciara cleared her throat. 

“Right” she said awkwardly, “So, Harry has asked me to teach you guys about stunning spells and dueling techniques” she listed. 

They all stared back at her with blank expressions. 

Ciara gulped. 

“These spells are probably some of the more useful ones you're ever going to want to remember.” she said, taking a bold step out into the center of the group of students. “They are going to be your number one go to when faced with an actual fight.” 

Looking back up at her classmates, she saw a few of them nod. Fred and George each sent her a covert thumbs up as encouragement. 

She smiled, 

“So, I’m going to demonstrate to you a basic Stupefy charm to start.” she said, “Harry would you mind?” 

Harry nodded and walked to the other end of the aisle. Ciara took out her wand, holding it out in front of her. 

Now everyone was watching intently. Turning their heads to whisper to one another. 

“Ready?” she called down to him. 

“Yeah. Just don’t-” 

“Stupefy!” Ciara interrupted quickly, twirling her wrist so that a bright red light shot out from the end of her wand. The curse hit an unsuspecting Harry directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards towards the fireplace. Luckily, the cushions were there to break his fall. 

The room erupted into excited chatter and some howls of laughter as Harry rose back to his feet, an awkward smile on his face. 

“Brilliant” he said with a laugh. 

Ciara smiled victoriously, then gestured to the rest of the room. 

“Alright. Time to try it for yourselves.” she said, “Get into pairs and give it a go.” 

As the night went on, Ciara was bouncing about the room, helping members with their form and wand skills as they tried to perfect their techniques. She could see why Harry was getting such a kick out of all this, it was rather invigorating to be able to watch everyone else get excited upon successfully casting the spells or winning a duel. 

Later into the night, the two that walked into the center of the dueling space were Ron and Hermione. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Ron said honestly. 

Hermione grinned, looking absolutely thrown. 

“Oh, thank you Ronald” 

When the boy's back was turned as he walked into position, Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Ciara nudged her elbow back, hitting one of the twins in the stomach. 

“One sickle” she whispered to them both. 

“You’re on” they said in unison. 

Ron and Hermione took their positions at opposite ends of the aisle. There was a brief moment of silence. But just as Ron started to open his mouth, Hermione quickly flipped her wand, 

“Stupefy!” 

A sound of surprise escaped Ron’s throat as he soared through the air, landing down harshly on the cushions. 

Hermione smiled widely, some of the other girls in the group running up to congratulate her. 

Without even turning around, Ciara simply held out her palm towards the twins. She heard some grumbles, as she felt two sickles being placed into her hand. 

“Thank you” she said with a smirk. 

“Shut up” Fred muttered. 

Ron walked over to them, his face a tad bit flushed. 

“I-I let her do that. I mean it’s just good manners, isn’t it!” he stumbled. 

Ciara bit back a laugh, patting Ron on the shoulder as she went to walk to the other side of the room. 

“It was completely intentional- I’m telling you!” he called out after her. 

~*~*~*~*~


	46. [45] O.P

Lugging a pile of books that she had collected from the library, Ciara again was forced to walk past the entrance hall, and the large stone wall that held all of Umbridge’s decrees. Again, a large crowd was gathered at the bottom of it, watching Filch wobbling dangerously high up on a ladder. 

She passed it by, paying it no mind. But when she ended up walking near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and saw the long line of students leading out into the hallway, she noticed that groups of them were exiting the room with tear-stained cheeks and almost terrified-looking expressions. Something was up. 

When Ciara slid into the Room of Requirement that night, she found Harry immediately. 

“Hey. We need to tell the members to be careful.” she said in a hushed tone, “Umbridge is starting to interrogate people.” 

Harry took a breath, but nodded solemnly. 

“Alright.” he said confidently, “Let everyone know. Tell them we need to watch out for each other.”

Harry had them practicing charms and defensive spells throughout the night. Split up into groups depending on the topic they wanted to cover. 

“Working hard is important, but there’s something that matters even more.” he said, walking through each group, helping where he could. “Believing in yourself.” 

Ciara smiled from where she was helping Neville with his wand technique. 

“Think of it this way-” Harry continued, “-every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than what we are now...students. If they could do it...why not us?” 

Ciara twirled her wand in her hand as she turned to shout over her shoulder, 

“Brilliant speech Harry” she said, tilting her head. “Did you write that all down first?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same. 

The atmosphere inside the Room of Requirement was so exhilarating, something they had been missing this year in particular. 

Hogwarts was finally starting to feel like home again. 

~*~*~*~*~

Munching on a muffin that she stole from the Great Hall after breakfast, she passed by Filch, who was carrying a dangerously large ladder and walking away from the notice wall. She had to duck as he turned the corner, as the end of it almost caught her in the forehead. 

As she passed by the wall, she noticed in particular a cluster of Slytherin’s looking up at the wall. It was Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and a few others of their odd gang. 

Ciara squinted at them before glancing up at the wall. Looking at the newest silver nail, she quickly read the decree. 

_ “No. 98: Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sigh up in the High Inquisitor’s Office.”  _

Ciara turned back around to look at the group. Draco was the first to notice her there, and raised his eyebrow in greeting. 

She simply rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her muffin before darting off to her next class. 

Later on in the common room, Jade and Ciara were studying for their upcoming potions exam when the door opened and a flood of voices came through, disturbing their piece. 

Annoyed, Ciara looked over to see who it was. She was met with the same group from earlier on in the day, except this time, they were all flaunting shiny new “I” pins on the lapels of their robes. 

As they walked by, she scowled deeply. 

“Why am I not surprised?” she muttered angrily under her breath. 

Draco glanced over at them, but Ciara was already standing up. She grabbed Jade’s arm pulling her along with her. 

“Come on.” she said, “It’s too loud in here now” 

As the two of them disappeared up the staircase, Draco watched them go. 

Ciara crossed the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning. Plopping herself down at the Gryffindor table. She ignored the uptick of whispers around them as she leaned forward to speak with a particular trio.

“Listen-” she whispered, “That Inquisitorial Squad or whatever. A bunch of Slytherin’s joined it, including Draco.” 

Hermione pursed her lips, nodding her head. 

“We’ll need to keep an eye out for them. They’ll be after us for sure.” she said smartly. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“Ciara. Could you keep an ear out for anything Draco says?” Ron asked. 

Ciara discretely bit the inside of her cheek, 

“Yeah. If I get wind of anything I’ll let you know.” she said confidently. 

At her side, Hermione coughed awkwardly, as if she was going to say something but decided against it at the last second. 

Ciara turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. 

“What?” she asked quizzically. 

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. 

“Nothing, nothing” she said, “Better get back to your table thought, before Umbridge gets to you first.” 

Still confused, Ciara nodded and bid them a silent goodbye before rising from her seat and crossing back over to her own table. 

Ciara quietly snuck back into the common room later in the evening. Her feet padded lightly across the floor as she made it towards the dorm staircase. 

“Hey, McKay!” someone suddenly called out to her, their voice high and squeaky. 

With an eyebrow raised, she turned towards the middle of the common room where a girl with dark hair stood with her hands on her hips. 

“Can I  _ help  _ you Parkinson?” Ciara spat. 

Pansy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Yes as a matter of fact.” she said, “You could tell me where exactly you’re sneaking off to at odd hours of the evening.” 

Ciara had to laugh, the attempt was so pitiful she almost felt sorry for the girl. 

“Well first off, my whereabouts are none of your business, pugsy” she spat. 

This got on the girls nerves, she could tell by the way her ears burned a bright scarlet color. She crossed the room slightly so that she could place herself directly in front of where Ciara was standing. 

“I know you’re part of that stupid club. And Umbridge is going to catch you.” she fired back weakly. 

Ciara tilted her head to the side, 

“Is that it?” she asked, “Because I would really like to go to bed-” 

“Hey!” Pansy said, grabbing her arm forcefully. 

Ciara ripped her arm out of the girls grasp. 

“Get your hands off of me!” she demanded harshly. 

She took a brief note of the sounds of footsteps behind them, obviously some of their classmates had heard the rising argument and had come down to see what it was all about. 

“You better watch yourself McKay, or-” Pansy tried to threaten, her voice shaking. 

“Or what?” Ciara challenged, taking a step forward. “What could you possibly do Parkinson?” 

The girl didn’t appear to have an answer, but she still wasn’t about to let Ciara have the last word. 

“You ought to stay away from Draco too, if you know what’s good for you.” she said, again trying to make herself sound as intimidating as possible. 

Ciara coughed out a harsh laugh. 

“Is this a joke?” she said, “You really are a paranoid one aren’t you?” she mocked, stepping forward so that she was really getting in Pansy’s face. 

Pansy suddenly shoved her backwards, and that was it for Ciara. She wasted no time in pushing the smaller girl back in retaliation. 

There was the sound of a commotion and someone quickly stepped into the middle of the two of them. Ciara and Pansy were still shouting at each other, and Jade was quick to run forward and grab her friend's arm, dragging her back towards the staircase. 

It was only then when Ciara got a good look on who had thrown themselves in the middle of the fight. 

Draco looked back at her with wide eyes. 

Ciara’s face flushed, shaking her head as she let Jade lead her away from the common room, ignoring the eyes and whispers of the other Slytherin students as they passed them by. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Oi McKay!” Fred’s voice sounded from across the Room of Requirement in the early evening. 

Ciara, who had been practicing disarming charms with Luna, glanced over her shoulder to see the twins waving at her from where they stood in front of one of the dummy death eaters. 

George cupped a hand around his mouth, 

“Is it true you got into a fight with Pansy Parkinson?” he called out with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes, but had a hard time keeping down a smile. The twins laughed at this, nodding their heads in satisfaction. 

“That’s our Slytherin!” Fred called out. 

Ciara ignored them, going back to working on charms with Luna who also was grinning back at her. 

A while later, the sound of one particular voice caught everyone’s attention. 

“Expelliarmus!” Neville called out from where he was working with Parvati. The verbal call out of the spell was then followed by the sound of a wand clattering to the floor. 

All heads turned to see Neville standing there, eyes wide in disbelief, his own wand still held tightly in his hand. 

“I-I did it.” he whispered out loud. 

Wide smiles were everywhere as all the members of the DA swarmed Neville in celebration.

As the night winded down, Harry stood at the front of the room, addressing the entire group. 

“All right, that’s it for this time.” he started, “Now we won’t be meeting again until after the holiday, so keep working on your own as best you can. But good work everyone, really.” 

The group offered a kind round of applause before gathering their things and leaving the Room of Requirement for good, bidding each other a happy Christmas as they went. 

Ciara shouldered her bag and started to walk out of the doorway, when she heard her name being called from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she watched with a smile as the twins ran up to her. 

“He say no to the sweets idea?” she asked them, gesturing to the orange boxes in their arms as they continued down the hallways together. 

“Totally blew us off” 

“Don’t even think he heard us at all” they answered dejectedly. 

Ciara hummed sympathetically. 

The group of them walked across the castle together for the rest of the way, making small talk as they went. For a while, the twins were trying to convince Ciara to come spend Christmas with the Weasley’s that year, telling her over and over again that it wouldn’t be any trouble, but she declined each time. 

As they made it to the stairwell that would deposit Ciara down into the dungeon, they all paused. 

Standing at the top of the stairs was a group of three Slytherin’s; Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. 

The two groups regarded each other in a silent standoff. 

“You gonna be alright McKay?” George whispered. 

“They aren’t going to give you trouble?” Fred added. 

Ciara waved her hand, 

“I’ll be fine. You two clear out though, ok?” she ordered. 

The twins looked like they wanted to argue, but eventually they took off down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. 

When they were gone, Ciara took a breath and marched straight for the stairs. As she passed by the group of Slytherin’s she nodded her head in a mock greeting, 

“Evening boys” she said simply, b-lining for the entrance to the common room. 

As she walked away, Goyle made a move like he was going to call out to her but was quickly met with a jab to the ribs by Draco that silently ordered him to stop in his tracks. 

~*~*~*~*~


	47. [46] O.P

Halfway through the first week of winter break, Ciara was beginning to regret not taking the twins up on their offer. 

But the family was inevitably going through a lot. On the day that all the students were leaving the castle, their father was attacked at the ministry. But he had since made a full recovery, and was now back at home, able to spend the Christmas holiday with them. All of which Ciara was made aware of through the letters that Hermione sent her. Harry and her were also spending the holidays with the Weasley’s as it seemed. 

Winter break back at the castle, wasn’t turning out to be all that grand. Yes it was snowing, and yes she was able to go outside the castle and enjoy the weather every now and again. But the building was still under Umbridge's strong clamp. 

The first time she had encountered the inquisitor over the break, it wasn’t exactly pleasant. She had been on her way to the library for a shift with Madame Pince when a shrill voice sounded from behind her. 

“Excuse me, Miss McKay is it?” the pink-clad woman asked her. 

Ciara took a deep breath to collect herself before turning around. 

“Yes Professor?” 

“I was under the impression that it was winter break. Or am I mistaken?”  
Another deep breath, 

“No ma’am, you’re not mistaken.” she said as calmly as possible, “However, I have permission to stay in the castle over break. I don’t have a home to return to as it were.” 

Her voice felt like sand in her throat. She absolutely despised having to explain herself to this toad of a woman. 

“And under whose authority were you given such permission?” Umbridge pressed. 

“Dumbledore’s” Ciara answered flatly. 

Umbridge’s eyes visibly flared, and it looked like she would have said more had it not been for a third voice joining their conversation. 

“I’m sorry, is there a problem here Dolores?” Madame Pince said, emerging from the library doors. 

Umbridge seemed to collect herself, looking back at Ciara with both a fake smile and a challenging gaze. 

“For now, no.” she answered. 

Ciara met her gaze head on. 

“Good.” Madame Pince said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be needing my assistant back if you don’t mind.” 

With that Ciara turned on her heels, following the librarian out of the hallway. Only releasing a strangled breath after the library doors closed shut behind them. 

“My that woman is just downright evil isn’t she?” Madame Pince said, sounding scandalized. 

Ciara simply scoffed, shaking her head. 

Ciara had also received her first letter from Arach that same week. She had caught herself smiling when she went to the owlery and recognized the handwriting on the front of the familiar white envelope. 

Taking it back to her dorm, she sat down and quickly opened it. 

_ Dear Ciara,  _

_ Hope your winter break is going well, I trust it’s not too lonely there at the castle. How has the school year been for you so far? It’s been quite the eventful year I guess you could say. I do truthfully hope that you are doing well, and if you find yourself needing someone to talk to over break, I am always here.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ ~Arach _

Ciara was smiling from the moment she opened the letter. How he managed to do that with just words, she had no idea. But she didn’t dwell on it too much, and before she knew it, she was penning her response. 

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ Break has been interesting so far. Had a brief run in with Umbridge so you can imagine how that went. It’s always lonely here at the castle, but I suppose it's alright. At least I get to go out and enjoy the weather every now and again. I do really love the snow. My school year so far has been as good as anyone’s can be I suppose, given the circumstances. I do find myself very angry these days with everything that this witch is doing, but enough about that. How has your school year been? Thank you as always for giving someone to talk to, I do very much appreciate it.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ ~Ciara.  _

She continued to work her shifts at the library, dodging Umbridge however she could. Evidently, the Inquisitor had given Dumbledore quite the earful about letting a student stay at the school year round, but considering that she was still there, she assumed she hadn’t gotten very far. 

She received a response from Arach only a few days after she sent her own letter. 

_ Dear Ciara,  _

_ School has been all over the place. I guess the whole Umbridge thing hasn’t been affecting me as much as it has others, but I can certainly see why and how it is making you so angry. I’ve been hearing some talk over at my end, my father works for the ministry you see, that Umbridge isn’t looking to stop anytime soon.  _

_ Anyways, I noticed that you’ve had quite the year over in Slytherin. Did you really fight Pansy Parkinson? You also seem to be oddly close with Draco Malfoy these days, do I detect some feelings brewing there? He does seem to fancy you doesn’t he? All jokes, I swear. Or do I? Either way, I hope you are having a better time in your house this year, I remember you mentioning before how isolated you used to feel, and I hope that’s improving at least a little bit.  _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ ~Arach _

Ciara actually scoffed out loud when she read his letter. This kid really had some gall. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop her from excitedly responding. Maybe even a bit too fast for her own dignity. 

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ I want you to know that I actually laughed out loud at your last letter. Something that I regrettably haven’t done much of lately, so I suppose I should thank you for that. To address your grievances directly though; yes I did get into an altercation with Parkinson, but only because I was provoked. And secondly, why does everyone in this bloody school think that Draco Malfoy fancies me? Not sure if you were ever told this but I am a half-blood. The Malfoy’s have made their positions on half bloods quite clear so, no matter how weirdly nice he can be sometimes, I can tell you for certain that he does not see me as anything other than another person he can quarrel with. You and my roommate should both get checked for your delusions. Which I mean in the best way, obviously.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ ~Ciara _

She dropped her letter off in the owlery with a purpose, watching as the bird flew out of the tower and into the misty, white clouds. As she stood in the open window, high above the ground, she felt the harsh winter wind on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting it calm her down. 

When Arach sent his reply, she was still picking snowflakes out of her scarf from the last time she had made the trip across the castle grounds. 

_ Dear Ciara,  _

_ How interesting your last letter was. Was I mistaken? Perhaps I had it backwards, are you the one who fancies him? “...no matter how weirdly nice he can be sometimes…” as you put it. I might be kidding myself here, but Draco Malfoy isn’t exactly known for his ability to be nice to people is he? Is there something you would like to confess? _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ ~Arach _

He really didn’t seem like he was going to be giving up the topic any time soon, so Ciara sought fit to put an end to it herself. 

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ I really don’t see how it’s any business of yours who I fancy or not. Considering that you still don’t even have the decency to tell me who you really are. Anyway enough about this, I want to hear about your break. How has it been for you so far? Is it snowing where you live? Hogwarts has already seen quite the share of storms and the landscape outside is so beautiful when it's covered in snow.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ ~Ciara _

Again, his response took nearly no time to get there. 

_ Dear Ciara,  _

_ Alright I yield. Yes, it is snowing here. No heavy storms, but the ground is more than covered. I have a pretty good view of the garden out of my bedroom window, and seeing it covered in snow every morning is something else. I can truly see why you like the season so much. Snowflakes are quite beautiful. _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ ~Arach _

Ciara let out a breath of disbelief, reading the final line. She stopped in the middle of the hallway that she had been walking down, again on the way to the library. She glanced out the window and into the courtyard beyond. She took note of the snow covered branches of the large tree that stood at the center and she smiled. Something she ironically found herself doing quite a lot these days, despite it all. 

~*~*~*~*~


	48. [47] O.P

On the day that the students were set to arrive back at Hogwarts, Ciara had discovered some fantastic news. 

As she had been making her rounds about the castle, well the parts of the castle that Umbridge didn’t patrol as much, she had noticed a particular sight down at the base of the hill. It was Hagrid’s hut, and from inside a warm light was glowing. 

So when the students were flooding back into the school through the courtyard, Ciara dashed around the crowd, looking for three faces in particular. 

She found Hermione and Ron first. Grabbing onto both of their robes, she told them the news. Their eyes widened slightly, and the next thing she knew the three of them were running through the crowds together, looking for Harry. 

They found him by the main entrance, talking with Cho Chang. 

“Harry!” Hermione called out, getting his attention. “Hagrid’s back!” 

He looked back at them in surprise, turned back around to apologize quickly to Cho before following the three of them out of the courtyard. 

They sprinted down the side of the hill, none of them saying a word. As they approached the hut, they were able to see the small pillar of smoke that was rising out of the chimney. A sight they hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing in quite some time. They had just made it up to the front steps, when suddenly they heard voices coming from inside. Harry immediately motioned for them to stop. 

Sharing a confused glance, they creeped around the side of the house so that they could look into the window. Their eyes immediately widened at what they saw inside. 

“I will say this one last time.” Umbridge said sternly, looking up at the half-giant. “As High Inquisitor and the Ministry’s representative I am ordering you to tell me where you’ve been!”

“I already told yeh-” Hagrid answered back exasperatedly, “I’ve been away for me health.” 

As he said this, for some reason he glanced toward the window, letting the three of them see his face for the first time. 

And it wasn’t good. 

He had a massive, purple bruise right below his eye. And his lip was cut open, dried blood surrounding it. 

Hermione couldn’t help but gasp. And Hagrid just had enough time to send her a look of warning before they ducked down beneath the window sill, just managing to get out of sight before Umbridge could turn and look out the window herself. 

Ciara and Hermione shared a worried glance as they crouched on the ground. 

“Your health.” Umbridge repeated, not sounding convinced in the slightest. 

“Bit o’ fresh air, yeh know.” Hagrid added. 

“Yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by.” Umbridge said sarcastically, “You should know ‘professor’ the Ministry is most determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers- particularly those less...lucky… in their lineage. You are half giant, are you not?” 

Ciara felt her body stiffen in anger, fists clenching at her side. Hermione took notice, and grabbed onto her arm just in case. 

“I don’t see what that has to do with my ability to teach.” Hagrid replied back, a bit quieter. 

“No...you wouldn’t.” Umbridge fired back, as if she had made some grand point. “If I were you, I wouldn’t get too used to being back. In fact...I mightn’t bother unpacking at all.” 

They heard the door close, and the sound of heels clicking down the stone staircase. 

Harry peered around the corner of the hut, and when the coast was clear, he waved his hand to the group of friends behind him, and they all dashed inside together. 

The fireplace crackled loudly, as Hagrid set a kettle over the flames. 

“Hagrid, what happened?” Ciara asked again, her hands pressed together tightly in her lap. 

“I told yeh, it’s nothin’” he said, waving her off. “Want a cuppa?”

“Nothing?” Ron interjected, “Would you say that if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?” 

Hagrid only winced in response, moving over to the chair, clutching at his ribs as he went. When he sat down, he placed a large hunk of frozen meet to his wounded eye. Below the table, Fang wagged his tail, drooling at the sight of the steak. 

“Hagrid...it’s us.” Harry tried to reason. 

The half-giant visibly hesitated, glancing around them warily, as if afraid someone would hear. Finally, he leaned in towards them. 

“Now this is all top secret mind yeh…” he started, “Dumbledore sent me ter parley with the Giants.” 

“Giants!” Hermione exclaimed, causing Hagrid to shush her hurriedly. “You found them?” 

“They’re not that difficult ter find, ter be honest.” Hagrid explained, “Pretty big, see. Live deep in the mountains. Went over a ridge one nigh’ an’ there they was. Like watchin’ bits o’ the mountain movin’” 

“And they did this to you?” Ciara asked. 

Again, Hagrid hesitated. 

“Not exactly.” he said, “I mean, in a manner o’ speakin’...Long story.”

He sighed, and the group of four exchanged concerned glances. 

“Anyhow, I tried to convince ‘em ter join the cause...but I wasn’t the only one trying to win ‘em over…” 

“Death Eaters?” Harry asked almost immediately. 

Hagrid nodded, 

“Tryin’ to persuade ‘em to join You-Know-Who.” 

“And…? Did they?” 

“Don’ know.” Hagrid said with a shrug, “I gave ‘em Dumbledore’s message; I ‘spect some o’ them’ll remember he’s friendly to ‘em-” 

He was cut off by the sound of Fang whimpering loudly, his tail thumping against the floorboards. 

“Oh all right yeh can have it, yeh dozy dog…” 

Fang leaped up as Hagrid threw him the piece of meat, catching it in the air happily. 

Hagrid rose from his chair, glancing over at the window solemnly. 

“It’s changin’ out there...Jus’ like last time…” he said, then turning back to them. “The storm’s comin’, Harry. And we all best be ready when she does.”

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara folded over her copy of the Daily Prophet, her breakfast practically untouched. The paper was also in the hands of countless other students within the Great Hall, their terrified chatter echoing off of the stone walls. 

The front-page headline read; “MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN!” and under it was a photo of Minister Fudge, commenting on the situation.

“ _ We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening; the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect this breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience escaping Azkaban: notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black, cousin to escapee Bellatrix Lestrange. _ ”

Placing the paper down, Ciara immediately glanced across the room, making worried eye contact with a certain trio of Gryffindor’s. 

Later in the evening, the DA was back in the Room of Requirement. Harry was walking between the spread out groups, his goal for today was to help them cast the Patronus charm. 

“Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember.” he instructed seriously, “Allow it to fill you up- Keep trying, Seamus. A corporeal Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be extremely useful against a variety of opponents. 

At her side, she heard Hermione sound off the charm, and suddenly there was a flash of blue-white light. Turning her head, Ciara watched as the Gryffindor girl smiled at a wispy otter that darted around her in a protective circle. Harry sent her a nod of approval.

Ciara turned her attention back to her own wand. 

“Now remember: Your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused” Harry lectured. As she passed by where Ciara stood, he gently patted her on the shoulder. “Focus, Ciara.” he said before moving on. 

Huffing in frustration, Ciara closed her eyes. 

“Think of the happiest thing you can, Neville.” she heard Harry say from across the room. 

“I’m trying...” Neville replied, straining slightly. 

_ The happiest thing... _ Ciara thought to herself. As she racked her brain, a few flashes of memory appeared in her mind. Her and her mom waltzing around the living room in the dead of January, screaming with her dad while listening to a Quidditch match. She thought of the snow covered hills of Ireland, and of Hogwarts.

Finally, she took a breath

“Expecto Patronum!” she commanded, opening her eyes. 

From the tip of her wand, a bright light flashed, briefly blinding her. When she was able to see again, she laughed in disbelief as she watched the ghostly form of a pine marten bound across the air. 

At her side, Hermione grabbed her arm excitedly and the two of them shared a smile as the patronus slowly faded. 

Around the room, several other people were successful with their charms. Both vapor shields and animal forms alike. Standing by the mirror wall, Harry looked back on everyone, a proud smile on his face. 

Suddenly, the floors and walls trembled as a large boom shook the Room of Requirement to its core. Ciara stumbled on her feet slightly as columns of dust rained down from the ceiling. 

Everyone looked around warily, as another blast shook the room. More dust fell from the ceiling, and the stone walls groaned alarmingly. 

Before anyone could react again, another bang came from the mirror wall at the front of the room. A piece of stone rocketed through, leaving a rather large whole in the wall. As the dust settled, a few of them gingerly approached the new chink in the rooms armor. What they saw on the other side, made all the color drain from their collective faces. 

It was Filch, sledgehammer in hand and a victorious smirk on his face. At his side, stood Umbridge, who approached the wall with her wand raised. 

“Stand aside, Argus. I’ll make short work of this-” 

“GET DOWN!” Harry screamed. 

They barely had enough time to throw their hands over their heads when a shout came from the other said. 

“BOMBARDA MAXIMA!” 

The wall exploded inwards. Chunks of stone burst into the room, barely missing some of the students inside as they frantically dove for cover. Dust settled over them all, as they peered up from the ground. 

Emerging from the destroyed wall, a group of forms stormed into the Room of Requirement. Ciara vaguely heard someone yell at them to run. 

“Get them!” Umbridge ordered loudly. 

Members of Dumbledore’s Army tried to make for the large whole in the wall, but their exit was blocked by not only Filch and Umbridge, but also the entire Inquisitorial Squad. Draco stood at the front of this group, his hands tightly wound in the back of Cho Chang’s robes. The Ravenclaw girl looked on helplessly, her eyes red with tears and her head hung low in shame. 

She felt Hermione gently grab at her sleeve, if anything to just check if she was still there. The rest of the DA stood tightly together as they stared down the wands of their captors. 

Ciara held her chin up high, blowing some of the dust off of the bridge of her nose as she glared down the Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge was looking back at them with a satisfied smirk. As she made it down the line, her eyes found where Draco was holding Cho. Their gazes met, and upon realizing that it was her standing there before him, his expression faltered slightly. 

The white-haired girl did her best to send him the harshest glare she could possibly muster. 

Harry and Cho were shuffled up to Dumbledore’s office where they were to be used as evidence for the Headmaster’s conviction. The rest of the members were told that they were to serve a rather lengthy detention sentence together at the end of the week, and none of them were oblivious to what that would entail. They had seen enough of the scars around the school as proof. 

Ciara was fuming, feeling absolutely helpless. Of course she didn’t blame Cho, the poor girl was probably urged to betray the DA with who knows what kind of means. But that didn’t make it any less frustrating. They lost the one safe place they had left, they lost their ability to learn how to defend themselves, and now they were certainly going to lose their Headmaster, the true last line of defence between them and full ministry control. 

Trudging back into the Slytherin common room alone, she ended up being greeted by several pairs of eyes. 

Nearly the entire Inquisitorial Squad was relaxing on the common room couches. And as she walked through the entrance way, they watched her every step. Most of them sporting amused smirks, some of them even laughing quietly. 

As she passed behind the couches, her gaze suddenly turned to Draco. He also was looking her way, but he was neither laughing nor smiling. 

In fact the boy looked rather, conflicted. 

She scowled, and made for the staircases. 

“McKay wait-!” Draco’s voice called out to her, his body suddenly stepping out into her path, blocking her advancement on the dorms. 

Ciara’s face flushed with rage, as he stood there, looking rather apologetic. She didn’t care. In fact, she couldn’t care less if she tried. 

”Hope that extra credit was worth it.” she spat before storming past him, making sure to slam her shoulder into his as she disappeared up into her dorm.

~*~*~*~*~


	49. [48] O.P

Upon Dumbledore’s disappearance, Umbridge was quick to take the coveted role of Headmaster that she had been after for so long. If one for some reason hadn’t noticed the changes the witch was making to the school before, it was impossible to ignore now. The clock tower was shut down, no more pleasant bells signaling the end of classes. Umbridge had practically all of the moving portraits in the hallways pulled down. Now the castle actually looked and felt like a prison. 

When the day of their detention came, the entirety of Dumbledore’s army, spare Cho Chang, were sat in the Great Hall. Which Umbridge had tricked into her own personal throne room. A line of desks were organized out in front of where she sat regally in Dumbledore’s old chair from the head table. 

Each of them held one of the witch’s cursed black quills, the ink showing up on the parchment in front of them in a blood red color as they were forced to copy down repeated lines. Hisses of pain would erupt every now and again as they all felt the sting of the cuts settling deeper into their skin the longer that they sat there. 

The corners of Ciara’s eyes were pricked with tears, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek in order to keep from crying out. Not wanting to give Umbridge that satisfaction. 

When their time was served, the group filed out of the hall, none of them saying a word to each other. Ciara pressed down harshly on the back of her hands, trying to block out the pain as best she could. As they walked into the corridor, she made brief eye contact with Fred and George, their own eyes a blaze with much of the same rage that was bubbling inside of her. They didn’t say a word to each other, only passed on silent messages of understanding before heading their separate ways. 

Ciara hurried back into the common room. As she walked past the fireplace, a wave of pain sparked up from the wound on her hand. She finally let out the short cry she had been holding back since she had entered the Great Hall. Her eyes shut tight, and her shoulder hit the cold stone. 

“You should go to the infirmary for that.” a voice suddenly called out to her. 

Ciara’s head shot up, noticing Draco now standing across from where she was bracing herself up against the side of the fireplace. She hadn’t noticed him there when she had come in. Her expression quickly became guarded, her anger almost immediately replacing the pain. 

“I hardly think that’s  _ any  _ of your concern.” she muttered, “Why don’t you just keep your nose out of things for once?” 

She tried to make for the staircase, when Draco called out to her again. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to look out for you-” 

Ciara turned around, a new fire in her eyes. Her cheeks were instantly flushed. 

“ _ Look out for me _ ?” she all but screamed, “Is this a joke? This is your definition of looking out for me?” she asked pointedly, gesturing around her with her hands. 

Draco shook his head, scrambling for the right thing to say. 

“No, I-” 

Ciara got right in his face, glaring up at his wide, grey eyes. 

“The  _ only  _ person you look out for, Malfoy, is yourself.” she growled. Her eyes looked his form up and down for a moment. “I can’t believe I was foolish enough to think otherwise.” 

With that she was gone. 

Draco’s fists clenched at his sides as he was forced to walk back up the stairs towards his own room. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ciara walked down the bridge with the trio, beyond them a soft fall of rain was blessing the hillside. However the energy underneath the rickety wooden roof of the bridge, was anything but. 

Harry pulled over to the side, his hands tightly wound around the railing as he stared out at the scenery. He was visibility distraught, and the remaining three exchanged worried glances. 

“You did everything you could.” Ron tried first, “No one could win against that old hag.” 

“He’s right” Hermione chimed in, walking over to Harry’s side. “Not even Dumbledore saw this coming. Besides, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s ours.” she said. 

“Yeah, we talked you into it.” Ciara added. 

Harry shook his head, 

“But I agreed.” he said, his voice wavering. “I tried so hard to help, but all I’ve done is make things worse. Maybe it is better just to…”

“What?” Hermione implored in a whisper. 

“Go it alone…” Harry said finally. 

A tense silence fell over the group. The density of Harry’s words rested heavily on their shoulders. It’s like he had truly given up all hope. And if Harry Potter gave up, what did that mean for the rest of them? 

Suddenly a sharp whisper echoed from the other end of the bridge, capturing all of their attention. 

As their heads whipped down to see where it had come from, they noticed a large form hiding just beyond the archway of the far exit.

“Hagrid?” Harry asked quietly. 

The group of four followed Hagrid down the hill and into the Forbidden forest. Ciara looked up at the massive trees with interest, she had never been this deep into the woods before. 

“Any idea where he’s taking us?” Ron asked from her side. 

Both her and Hermione shook their heads. 

Harry tried to talk to Hagrid once again, 

“Hagrid? Please, can’t you just tell us?” 

For a moment, it looked like Hagrid was trying to reply. But his words seemed to get lodged in his throat. The man looked truly unwound. Ciara hadn’t seen him this sad since their third year, when Buckbeak was sentenced to death. 

The more they walked into the forest, the bigger the trees around them seemed to grow. Large roots were sprawled everywhere. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began shaking. The group paused, as the low sound of rumbling echoed throughout the forest, seeming to grow louder with every passing second. 

“What is that?” Hermione asked worriedly. 

“Whatever it is...it’s not a happy sound.” Ron added, his voice beginning to shake. 

Before they could think on it any longer, Hagrid had grabbed them all by the backs of their shirts, lifting them up and practically throwing them off of the path. 

Just in time too, as it seemed. Several forms darted past them, the thundering sounds of hundreds of hooves echoed across the forest floor. They all watched with wide eyes as the Centaurs disappeared over a distant hill. 

“Never seen the Centaurs so riled, an’ they’re dangerous at the bes’ of times.” Hagrid said lowly, “Ministry restricts their territory much more, they’re gonna have a real uprisin’ on their hands...or worse.” 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Restricting their territory?” she asked, confused. “Hagrid, what is going on?” 

The half-giant pulled a large handkerchief out of his coat pocket, and blew his nose. His eyes were filled with tears. 

“Sorry t’be so mysterious.” he muttered, “I wouldn’ be botherin’ yer with this at all, but with Dumbledore gone I’ll likely be gettin’ the sack any day now, an’ I can’ leave withou’ tellin’ someone abou’ him…” 

“About who?” Harry asked slowly.

Hagrid ushered them through the forest a bit more, before finally they reached a large clearing. He motioned for them to stop.

“Go easy now. He can be a bit...high-spirited.” Hagrid said, in a rough whisper. Again the sound of a low rumbling could be heard. 

The group of them slowly looked forward, their eyes settling on something that looked like a hill a few meters away from where they were standing. As they looked on, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the form shifted causing several birds to fly up into the air. Then...it stood up, until it was towering several feet in the air above them. 

Ciara’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Oh Hagrid...you didn’t.” Hermione exclaimed. 

Standing in front of them was a full-blooded giant. The creature had dark brown hair, and wide eyes that shown in the dying light of the forest. 

The groundskeeper sniffled, 

“I had ter bring ‘im back!” he argued, “The other giants were all bullyin’ ‘im, cause he’s so small!” 

“Small?” Hermione echoed back, “Small?”

“I couldn’ jus’ leave ‘im!” Hagrid cried, “See...he’s my brother.” 

“Blimey” Ron exclaimed fearfully. 

“Well, half-brother.” Hagrid continued, “Turns out after me mother left me dad she took up with this other giant, see...well actually, she knew him before she left, but it wasn’t ‘till after that she went an had...long story.” he rambled. 

The giant looked down at them, his eyes blinking tiredly, as he appeared to have just woken up from a nap.

“Had a nice sleep, did yeh Grawpy?” Hagrid greeted. 

The young giant yawned loudly, stretching out his large limbs. He then looked up at the sky above them, briefly getting distracted by a flock of birds that dipped through the tree-tops. 

“Grawp! Down here, yeh big buffoon!” Hagrid called out. “Come on now Grawpy! I brought yeh some company!”

Evidently, this got his attention. The large child peered down at the group, his eyes wide with curiosity. He started towards them, accidently knocking Hagrid out of the way, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The four of them stepped back in fear, but the giant was suddenly stopped, reaching the end of the long rope that kept him bound to the large tree behind him. 

Hagrid shakingly rose to his feet, 

“Hagrid...is this how you got all your injuries?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, no no no no...well...yes.” he finally admitted, “But he’s a good boy, really! Jes’ don’ know his own strength is all…” 

Gawp suddenly bent down towards the students, sniffing them with interest. Then swiftly, his arm reached out, and grabbed a hold of Hermione, lifting her up into the air. The Gryffindor girl shrieked in surprise. 

“Grawpy! Tha’s not polite!” Hagrid shouted. 

The young giant looked curiously at the terrified girl in his hands. It almost looked as if he was smiling. 

“Hagrid! Do something!” Ron shouted. 

“Bad boy, Grawpy!” Hagrid tried, “I tol’ yeh, we don’ grab! Tha’s yer new friend Hermione!”

Next to her, Ron picked up a large stick, hurling it at Grawp’s shins. It bounced off pretty harmlessly. 

“Don’ you worry now, he’s completely harmless!” Hagrid tried to assure, “Put her down yeh big oaf! Like I said, jes a bit high-spirited is all...Grawpy!” 

The young giant wasn’t paying any mind to the people below. He was still analyzing Hermione, as if she was the coolest thing he had ever seen. 

“Grawp!” Hermione’s voice suddenly barked from above. She was facing the young giant, forcing a stern look onto her face. “Put. Me. Down....Now!” 

Grawp seemed to react to her tone, blinking for a moment, then frowning before eventually obeying her command. He let her back down onto the forest floor. 

Hermione brushes off her shirt as she stumbled back towards her friends. 

“Are you alright?” Ron asked worriedly. 

She nodded, 

“Just needs a firm hand is all” she muttered, glancing back up at the young giant, who was still looking their way, rather fondly. 

“I think you’ve got an admirer” Ciara noted with a smile. 

“You just stay away from her!” Ron shouted up at the giant, his voice trembling nonetheless. 

Grawp didn’t pay him any attention. He turned away from the group, walking back over towards the tree he was tied to. There was a pile of miscellaneous items, all bunched together down by the roots. The giant reached inside of the pile, and when his hand lifted back out, he was holding onto the handlebar of a bicycle, void of the bicycle of course. He brought the item back over to the group of students, presenting it to them shyly. His large fingers gently moved towards the middle, flicking the lever on the bell. The peaceful sound echoing out into the forest. 

“He can get his own food an’ all...it’s company he’ll need...after I’m gone.” Hagraid explained, turning towards them. “Yeh will look after him, won’t yer? I’m the only family he’s got.” 

The four of them looked up at Grawp, who was innocently playing with the handlebar, before turning back to Hagrid, who still had tears brimming in his eyes. 

Harry eventually nodded, answering for all of them. 

~*~*~*~*~


	50. [49] O.P

When the day of the O.W.L’s finally came around, Ciara felt wildly unprepared. To no fault of her own of course, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t studied to her capacity. But with the lack of an acceptable education, as well as taking up time to help train with Dumbledore’s Army, she felt as if the odds weren’t only stacked against her, but all of them. 

The Great Hall was cleared out of the long tables and benches, and instead was lined with hundreds of small desks, arranged in neat rows that stretched the length of the room. A tense silence had settled across the space, the only sound was the occasional scratch of a quill on parchment as the students slaved over their exams. 

Umbridge walked up and down the aisles menacingly, watching them all with hawk-like eyes. Ciara glared down at her own test as the headmistress passed her by. She was finding it very hard to concentrate with the amount of anger coursing through her veins. 

As she went to fill in another answer, a low sound suddenly echoed through the hall. It was a distant rumble, from somewhere far off in the castle. But due to the silence of the room, it got everyone’s attention. Students looked up from their exams in confusion, and Umbridge stopped pacing for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. 

It happened again, this time the thud sounded closer, but still far beyond the walls of the hall. Ciara looked over her shoulder, making confused eye contact with Jade. Her roommate only raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

Umbridge quickly walked down the aisles, heading for the large oak doors at the front of the hall. Everyone watched her go, finally having something potentially more entertaining than the pieces of parchment in front of them. The pink-clad witch yanked open the doors, only to find the hallway empty. 

Then suddenly, there was the sound of a sharp whistle. A flash of light appeared right in front of Umbridge's face. It hung there for a moment, as if staring back at the headmaster mockingly, before darting into the hall itself. It shot up towards the ceiling, where it exploded into a rainstorm of green and gold sparks. 

A firework. 

The students looked up in awe at the fading light, some of them holding back laughter. Ciara tilted her head to the side slightly. 

Why did that explosion look so familiar? 

She got her answer not seconds later. 

Two forms shot into the Great Hall on the backs of brooms, spiraling and soaring into the air. 

Fred and George waved jokingly at Umbridge as they spiraled above her head. Then each of them threw another batch of sparklers into the air. Silver explosions rocked the room as the twins darted down the aisles, using their wands to wipe all the exam papers off of everyone desks. 

Students started cheering as they jumped up from their chairs, elated to be free of the test. Ciara grinned up at the twins as they zoomed over their heads, high-fiving each other as they threw up more fireworks. Umbridge and Filch ran around aimlessly, but to no avail, the twins were out of their reach and chaos was ensuing regardless. 

Fred and George then made for the doors, flying out into the hallway, everyone running after them in a stampede. The twins made a stop at the proclamation wall, and from the tips of their wands a flash of light caused the pieces of paper to explode into flames, the ashes raining down onto the ground below. The crowd of students now screamed their approval of the action. 

They followed the twins as they flew out the front doors of the castle, into the sky above the main courtyard. Pausing briefly, they turned around to wave to their adoring fans. Then with a nod of their heads, they threw one last firework into the sky before the two of them flew off into the gorgeous sunset, leaving behind a golden, sparkling “W” high above the courtyard. 

Ciara clapped alongside the rest of her classmates, shaking her head in disbelief. Leave it to those twins to go out in such a fashion. 

In the chaos, she heard a few people gasp behind her. At first she paid it no mind, but that was until someone called out her name.

“Ciara!” 

She quickly turned around, seeing Hermione waving her over frantically. On the ground at her feet, was Harry, and he was unconscious. A group of students stood around them while the rest still watched the last of the fireworks explode above them.

As she ran over to crouch down at their sides, he was slowly waking back up. 

“Sirius…” Harry mumbled, holding his head. 

“What?” Hermione asked, trying to help him up. 

The boy’s eyes suddenly snapped open, 

“It’s Sirius! He’s in trouble!” 

Before anyone could ask him another question, Harry scrambled to his feet, pushing past students and dashed back into the castle. 

Ciara sprinted down the hallways, trying to catch up with the trio. Finally arriving at their sides when they reached the moving staircases. 

“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione asked loudly from the base of the steps. 

“I saw it! Just like with Mr. Weasley!” Harry responded in a near panic, “It’s the same door I’ve been dreaming about for months, only I couldn’t remember where I’d seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn’t have last time, and it’s in the Department of Mysteries!” he went to run up the staircase again, the rest of them clambering up after them. 

“Harry please, just listen!” Hermione begged, “What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he’s only hurting Sirius because he’s trying to get to you?” 

“So what if he is? I’m supposed to just let him die?!” Harry argued desperately, “Hermione...he’s the only family I’ve got left.” 

Hermione turned to her right, where Ciara stood. The white-haired witch took a deep breath, but nodded nonetheless. To their left, Ron was looking just as resolute. 

Ron looked up the staircase towards his best friend, 

“What do we do?” 

~*~*~*~*~

They didn’t have to worry about dodging any teachers or so it seemed, as they were all too busy dealing with the chaos the Weasley twins left in their wake.

“The portkey in Dumbledore’s office is locked up, we’ll have to use the Floo Network.” Harry explained. 

Ciara shook her head, 

“But Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance!” she stated. 

“Not hers.” Harry answered back, “I have an idea…” 

With that, they were off again, heading for the Gryffindor common room. 

Harry instructed them to gather any members of the DA that they could find to help them in their escape. While the distant sound of fireworks could still be heard, and students ran without order all about the castle, Ginny and Luna were standing guard outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door, keeping an eye out for Umbridge. Inside, Ciara hid underneath the invisibility cloak with the trio, which they had used to sneak through the hallways unseen. They had ditched their robes, and acquired their wands before breaking into the classroom. Upon reaching the office door, Harry stuck out his hand from underneath the cloak, 

“Alohomora!” 

The lock clicked, and the four of them burst into the room. 

“Ugh, gross” Ciara muttered, staring at the pink monstrosity that was Umbridge’s office. In addition to the overused color, the walls were decorated with porcelain plates, each of which had the moving image of a kitten plastered on it. 

Harry ran around the desk towards the fireplace. He reached his hand into a small bucket hung up on the stone wall to the side of it, and tossed it into the grate. Green flames shot out of the cavern. Harry took a step forward towards them, 

“Alert the Order if you can-” 

“Are you mental?” Ron quickly cut him off, “We’re going with you!” 

“It’s too dangerous!” Harry argued. 

“When are you going to get it through your head, Harry?” Hermione shouted, “We’re in this together!” 

“That. You. Are.” 

The four of them quickly turned towards the doorway, their eyes wide, to find a disheveled, soot-ridden Umbridge standing there, her wand raised towards them. Her eyes were a blaze with a wild anger, and behind her Ginny and Luna were being held by two members of the Inquisitorial Squad. 

A few minutes later, Umbridge had Harry bound to a chair in front of her desk. She ordered her lackeys to hold the rest of them hostage in the back corner of the room, near the large pile of all the things she had confiscated over the school year. Ciara felt Pansy tighten her grip on her arm, and she shot her a glare over her shoulder as she continued to try and rip out of her grasp. 

“Take their wands” Umbridge ordered. 

Crabbe and Goyle complied, collecting them and placing them on top of Umbridge’s desk. 

Suddenly, Neville was shoved through the doorway. 

“Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl” a familiar voice barked as he pointed his wand at Neville’s back. 

Draco joined the line of his fellow squad members and their hostages, sidling up right next to Pansy. 

Ciara couldn’t help but turn her head over her shoulder. When Draco noticed that it was her that Pansy had a hold of, his scowl faltered. She shook her head, disappointedly before turning back around. Umbridge was approaching Harry menacingly. 

“You were going to Dumbledore, weren’t you?” she interrogated. 

“No-”  
Umbridge promptly smacked him across the face. 

“Liar!” 

Ciara tugged roughly against Pansy’s hold. 

Another form appeared in the doorway, 

“You sent for me, Headmistress?” Snape asked, analyzing the scene before him carefully. 

“Severus. Yes.” Umbridge said, her head twitching. “The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” 

“I’m afraid you’ve used up all my stores interrogating students; the last of it on Miss Chang…” he replied. 

Ciara’s mouth parted in shock, looking down the line at Hermione who also looked aghast. 

“Unless you wish to poison him-” Snape continued, “-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you. If that will be all…” he then turned to walk out of the door, when Harry frantically turned in his seat. 

“He’s got Padfoot!” he called out to the potions master, gaining his attention. “He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden!” 

Snape slowly turned back around to look at him, his expression unreadable. 

Umbridge looked back and forth between student and teacher, frantically. 

“Padfoot? What is ‘Padfoot’? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Severus?” 

Snape only blinked in response, pausing for a moment before turning back towards Umbridge, 

“No idea.” he replied. 

And with that, he was gone. His long, dark cloak billowing behind him as he went. 

Umbridge paused, collecting herself with a deep breath, before slowly turning back to Harry. 

“Very well. You give me no choice, Potter.” she said, her voice shaking with madness as she walked over to her desk retrieving her own wand from the pile of the ones she confiscated. “As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative...the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.” 

Ciara’s breath caught sharply in her throat, 

“That’s illegal!” she shouted, tugging against Pansy’s hold once again, harder this time. 

Draco looked over at her warily. 

Umbridge picked up a framed photo on her desk, one of Cornelius Fudge, and turned it over so that it lay face down. 

“What Cornelius doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” she answered, her tone bordering on insanity. She then approached Harry, her wand raised. Everyone held their breath. 

“Tell her, Harry!” Hermione suddenly screamed, causing them all to jump. 

Umbridge looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione, the latter of which wearing just as confused of an expression as the rest of them. 

“Tell me what?” Umbridge demanded. 

Hermione continued to roll with it, 

“Well if you won’t tell her where it is, I will!” she said. 

“Where what is?” 

“Dumbledore’s secret weapon” Hermione stated. 

Umbridge turned her wand on the Gryffindor girl, demanding to know where the weapon was, and when her answer was the Forbidden Forest, Ciara’s eyes widened in recognition. The headmistress demanded Harry and Hermione took her to it immediately. She ordered her Inquisitorial Squad to keep the rest of them locked inside the office, before leading Harry and Hermione out by wandpoint, disappearing into the castle. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room in their absence. The remaining members of the DA exchanged worried eye contact. They needed to find a way out of there. 

Ciara felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she was compelled to glance over her shoulder once again. There, she found Draco already looking her way. His expression, once more, looked conflicted. His mouth hanging open slightly, as if he wanted to say something. 

She turned more of her body to face him, 

“Draco-” she tried, but Pansy tugged back on her arm harshly. 

“Don’t talk to him” the girl all but growled. 

“Hey-” Draco tried to object. 

Ciara huffed in anger, returning her attention forward.

Glancing across the room, she noticed that something seemed to have caught Ron’s attention. She followed his eyeline to the corner of the office, where the pile of confiscated items lay. Specifically, his eyes were trained on a bright orange box sitting on the top of the pile, a big “W” painted on the side. Ron glanced back up, noticing that Ciara was looking his way. He wildly gestured to them with his eyes, and Ciara covertly nodded in understanding. 

They let a few more minutes go by before Ron decided to enact his plan. 

“Well, if we’re gonna be here for a while, I’m helping myself to some sweets.” he said, ripping his arms out of the grasp of the squad member who held him, making for the pile in the corner and picking up an orange box.

“Hey, stand back Weasley!” Goyle barked, aiming his wand at the redhead. 

Ron immediately raised a hand in surrender, still holding the box in the other. 

Goyle snatched the box from him, abandoning the hold he had on Hermione’s arms. He then looked over his shoulder at Crabbe, who licked his lips in anticipation. In an instant, the two of them descended on the box and the sweets inside, Warrington quickly joining them. 

“Hey, grab me one too” Pansy demanded, and Ciara felt her grip on her arm loosen. 

Ciara looked over at Ron and Hermione, and nodded again. The three of them slowly began to back away from the corner, silently ordering Neville, Ginny, and Luna to do the same. The group of Slytherin’s ripped into the stash of pasties that Ron had uncovered, and dug in. 

It didn’t take long at all for the effects to take hold. 

Crabbe’s face was the first to turn a sickly green shade. He lurched forward, covering his mouth with his hand. He managed to mutter a quick “oh no” before dashing out of the office, probably hoping to find a bathroom before the Puking Pasties took him over. Goyle and Warrington groaned loudly, and were quick to follow him. Pansy was next, her hands clutching at her stomach. 

With the office relatively clear, Ron ran to Umbridge’s desk, grabbing their wands and throwing them to their respective owners. 

They made a run for the door, when suddenly they realized that there was still one member of the Inquisitorial Squad that hadn’t fallen for their little trick. 

“Beat it, Malfoy!” Ron ordered, his wand raised. 

Draco stared back at them, blocking the doorway, his wand also pointing back at them, even though he was vastly outnumbered. 

“Wait!” Ciara said, pushing her way to the front of the group. 

She shoved Ron’s arm down, turning to face Draco head on. 

“Draco-” she tried, approaching him slowly. His eyes turned towards her, blinking in surprise. She held his gaze seriously. 

“Please.” she pleaded, “Someone's life is in danger. You have to let us go.” 

The boy looked trapped, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the rest of the group. Ciara needed to keep his attention on her, so she dared to take another step forward. 

“You don’t always have to do what’s expected of you, Draco.” she spoke softly, “Sometimes you just have to do what you know is right.” she said, trying desperately to appeal to the better nature that she knew was inside him. 

Another silence passed between the two groups as Draco blinked. Ciara’s eyes widened as she watched his arm begin to drop slightly. 

“We don’t have time for this” Ron suddenly barked, pushing past her. 

“Wait-!” Ciara shouted. 

“Stupefy!” 

The curse hit Draco square in the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground, his wand falling out of his hand. 

“Come on!” Ron called out to the rest of them, “If they get away, we’ll meet them on the bridge.” 

They immediately took off, running out of the office. However, as she just barely crossed the threshold of the doorway, Ciara stopped. 

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Draco muttered a continuous string of curses to himself as he attempted to peel his form up off of the floor. 

She looked back out into the classroom, seeing the last of the DA run out into the hallway. Then, in a split-second decision she turned back into Umbridge’s office. 

Crouching down at his side, she extended her arm out. 

Draco looked up in surprise, but took it nonetheless and allowed her to help him up onto his feet. 

When he was standing again, the two found themselves face to face. Ciara’s eyes momentarily danced across his expression. 

“You were lowering your wand.” she stated, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Draco rolled his eyes defensively, 

“Yeah, lot of good that did me-” 

But his words instantly died in his throat when Ciara leaned up slightly to place a small peck on the side of one of his pale cheeks.

When she pulled back, his eyes were wide and a light dusting of red coated his face. 

“Thank you.” she whispered sincerely. 

And with that, she was gone, dashing out of the office to catch up with her friends. 

Draco watched her go, still stunned. His hand shakingly reached up to touch the side of his face.

Ciara caught up with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron just as Harry and Hermione were emerging from the trees at the edge of the forest. 

As they approached the group, Ron handed them their wands. 

“How did you get away?” Hermione said in shock. 

“Told ‘em I was hungry and wanted some sweets.” Ron explained, “‘Course they said bugger off and ate it all themselves.” 

“Puking Pastilles. It wasn’t pretty.” Ginny confirmed. 

Hermione looked impressed, 

“Ron! That was clever!” she complimented. 

“It’s been known to happen.” Ron answered bashfully. 

“It was brilliant! And Ciara-” 

The white-haired witch quickly jabbed him in the side, shaking her head frantically. 

Neville gulped, 

“-did absolutely nothing.” he finished awkwardly, causing Ciara to slam her palm onto her forehead. “But now are we going to get to London?” 

Everyone turned to look at Harry, who blinked, obviously conflicted. 

“Look…” he started, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, all of you...but I’ve got you into enough trouble as it is…” 

Ciara’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. 

“Dumbledore’s Army was supposed to be about doing something real.” Neville spoke up again, his tone shifting. “Or was that all just words to you?”

Harry’s expression faltered, and Ron turned towards him with confidence. 

“Maybe you don’t have to do this all by yourself, mate.” 

There was a long pause, as Harry looked across all of their faces, before eventually he sighed. 

“So how are we getting to London?” he asked. 

Everyone broke out into matching grins. 

“We fly, of course” Luna’s soft voice suddenly sounded from the back of the group. 

Riding the Thestrals was the weirdest experience of her entire life, They had to have Harry and Luna guide them up onto their backs, as the rest of them couldn’t see the creatures. Once they were up, they held on desperately to their boney, yet invisible backs. They then shot up into the sky. 

When they broke through the tree line they were instantly covered in the golden hue of the sunset. 

Ciara took a breath, holding on tightly to the mane that she could not see. 

~*~*~*~*~


	51. [50] O.P

They dove through the London skyline, just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. As they made their landing approach, Ciara noticed that there was a large stormcloud brewing not far off from the city limits, cloud lighting sparking every so often. Glancing nervously to her side, she made brief eye-contact with Hermione, who simply nodded as confidently as she could manage. 

They landed the Thestrals and Luna somehow managed to tell them that they could fly back home, before the ground made their way into the Ministry. They paused briefly in the atrium, looking out across the eerily silent lobby. The only sound was coming from the fountain at the center of the room. 

“It’s this way!” Harry ordered, running off towards a circular room full of hundreds of different lifts, leaving the rest of them to catch up.

They all squeezed onto one carriage, and Harry jammed his finger onto the button for the Department of Mysteries. The golden grille slammed shut in front of them, the lift itself lurching violently, causing them all to stumble as it shot off deeper into the ministry. 

A few seconds later, the ride of terror stopped. 

“Department of Mysteries” the pleasant lift voice said as the gate opened. 

The eight of them poured out, following Harry down corridor after corridor until suddenly he came to a stark halt in front of a large black door. 

“Stay behind me” Harry ordered the group, “Once we’ve found Sirius, I’ll create a diversion- you just get him out of danger as quickly as you can.”

“But Voldemort-” Hermione whispered, trembling. 

Harry turned towards the door with purpose, 

“Leave Voldemort to me.” he said seriously, before pushing open the door. 

As they entered the hall, they all looked around curiously. The pathway that they walked down was flanked by rows and rows of shelves. On which sat thousands of small, circular orbs that shone a strange blue glow in the otherwise pitch-black darkness of the room. 

“Lumos” Harry whispered, causing the tip of his wand to glow brightly. Illuminating their pathway a little more. 

Taking point, the rest of them fell into step behind him as they advanced carefully down the corridor in a tight formation. 

The way that their footsteps echoed loudly around the cavernous room made Ciara shiver with fear. She held on tighter to her wand, which she held out in front of her defensively. 

Reaching a crossroads of four different aisles, Harry silently raised his hand to stop them. He gingerly stepped forward, peering around the corner. 

Evidently finding nothing. 

Confused, he stood back up straighter, now walking down the aisle without care. The rest of them quickly followed. 

“He should be here!” he stated loudly. His voice bouncing off of the walls as he looked around wildly. 

“Harry-” Hermione spoke up again, her voice as unsteady as ever. “What if Sirius was never here at all?” 

“But I saw-!” 

“What if Voldemort learned about the connection between you, and tricked you into only thinking you saw him?” 

Harry looked back at her, his eyes wide. He was at a loss, obviously not wanting to believe that. 

“Harry” Neville’s voice suddenly broke through the silence. 

They all turned to where Neville stood, staring up at one of the shelves. His gaze was set on one orb in particular. Slowly, he turned back towards Harry. 

“It’s got your name on it.” he said lowly. 

Harry’s eyes widened, approaching the shelve, as if in a trance. As he did, it seemed to respond to his presence, magically lowering itself to Harry’s height. 

Gingerly, Harry reached out towards the globe, which seemed to glow more and more the closer he got to it. 

When he finally closed his hands around it, the boy went rigged. As if a thousand bolts of electricity was sent through him. He stared down at the orb intently, as if it was speaking to him. The rest of them could only watch on in fear. 

“Very good, Potter.” a voice suddenly echoed from down the corridor. 

Whatever trance Harry had been caught in immediately broke. 

The group all turned their heads in sync to see a shape slowly turn the corner, emerging from the shadows. 

As it got closer, they were able to get a good look at the unmistakable silvery mask that the person wore on their face. It was a Death Eater. 

“Now...give me the Prophecy” they demanded, sticking out their hand. 

Harry’s eyes widened, his head turning down to look around the room again. 

“Where’s Sirius?” he demanded. 

The Death Eater continued to step forward. 

“It’s time you learned the difference between dreams…” his wand crossed his face, dissolving the mask into black mist, revealing the face beneath. “...and reality. 

Ciara’s voice hitched in her throat as the eight of them were now faced with a smirking Lucius Malfoy. 

She had always heard from Harry that the older Malfoy was a Death Eater, but she had constantly pushed the thought aside, for the sake of Draco himself. She didn’t want to think about the kind of influence that kind of evil could have on any kid, let alone a son. 

“You saw what the Dark lord wanted you to see.” Lucius explained, “Now...Give. That. To. Me.” he demanded. 

Harry briefly looked down at the globe in his hands, then back up at the Death Eater in front of them. 

“Get behind me.” he ordered the group at his side. They obliged, falling back. “If you want to get to us, you’re going to have to smash this first.” 

“He knows how to play!” a crazed voice piped up from behind Lucius, “Itty...bitty...baby... _ Potter _ .” 

Now standing at Lucius’ side was an adult woman. Her pale face framing large and crazy eyes. Her hair was filled with intense and tangled curls that towered high above her head. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange” Neville’s shaking voice sounded from next to Ciara. 

The woman’s eyes darted towards his face, before she smiled in recognition. 

“Neville Longbottom is it?” she asked mockingly, “How’s Mum and Dad?” 

“Better now they’re about to be avenged!” Neville said breavely, raising his wand. 

Harry stuck out a hand in front of him, holding him back. Across the way, Bellatrix had also raised her wand with anger. 

Lucius raised his hand slowly, 

“Let’s...everybody just calm down. Shall we?” he said slowly, “All we want is that prophecy.”

“Why did Voldemort need me to come get this?” Harry demanded. 

Bellatrix gasped, 

“You dare speak his name?” she shouted, “You filthy half-blood!” 

“It’s alright, he’s just a curious lad, aren’t you?” Lucius remarked. 

Ciara’s ear picked up a soft sound to her left. Peering over her shoulder, she jumped slightly as she watched two more Death Eaters emerging from the shadows of another corridor. They were slowly being flanked from all sides now. 

“Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they’re made. Which is lucky for you, really.” Lucius explained, as him and Bellatrix started to advance towards them slowly. “Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord. Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don’t you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. And I can show you everything.” 

The other Death Eaters were closing in on them as well, the group of students slowly became a defensive circle, aiming their wands shakingly at the oncomers. 

Harry looked down at the orb in his hand, hesitating. 

“I’ve waited fourteen years…” he muttered. 

“Oh, I know.” Lucius said with mock sympathy. 

The younger wizard looked back up, determination in his eyes.

“I can wait a little longer...NOW!” he shouted. 

“STUPEFY!” Ciara shouted in unison with the other students, all sending bolts of energy at the surrounding Death Eaters. Some of them deflected, other’s disapperated immediately. 

With one of the aisles cleared, they took off down the corridor. They ran together in an unorganized blob. They made it only a few meters further when a sudden pillar of black smoke blocked their way, and when it disappeared Lucius stood intimidatingly in front of them. 

They scattered in fear. Each of them running in separate directions. 

Ciara ducked down an aisle, sprinted by herself, not exactly knowing which way she was going. But at the moment, she didn’t care. Flashes of magic were going out in every single direction. 

An explosion went off nearby, and Ciara was sent sprawling to her feet. She heard the sound of a hundred orbs shattering in the distance. Blue flames flickered up into the air, reaching the ceiling. 

She clumsily climbed to her feet, taking off again. Wandering through the corridors, her wand outstretched in front of her. She hadn’t the slightest clue where the other members of the DA were, or how they were to get out of there. 

Turning down another corner, an all-too-familiar column of black smoke appeared in her path. A silver-masked Death Eater now stood in her way, wand raised at her chest. 

She froze, her eyes frantically looking around for a way out. An idea quickly crossed her mind, and she shifted her wand’s focus from the Death Eater to the shelf of prophecies next to him. She sent a curse bolting towards it. When it hit its mark the orbs were sent catapulting off the shelves, hitting the ground at her enemies feat. The ghostly mist rose up from where they exploded, giving her enough time to turn around and escape down a different path. 

She could hear voices crying out in the darkness beyond her. 

Lucius’ voice roared from somewhere off to her right, 

“Give it to me!” 

Crossing paths with another Death Eater, she managed to escape with another Stupefy charm. 

As she kept running, she heard Ginny’s voice cry out commandingly. 

“Reducto!” 

It was followed by the sound of a particularly massive explosion and hundreds of shelves coming crashing down at once.

Ciara went to turn another corner, when suddenly blast of magic hit her shoulder, sending her crashing into the shelf she had just passed by. She felt her cheek hit the corner on the way down, and she knew that there would be a nasty gash to take its place. 

Looking up with wide eyes, she saw the shelf beginning to tip over, on a track to crash down on top of her. She managed to roll out of the way just in time. 

When the dust cleared, she was steady on her feet, glaring forward at the disoriented Death Eater. 

“Stupefy!” 

She didn’t wait around to figure out if the curse actually hit or not, she ran back out into the maze. 

A couple of turns later and she somehow found herself stumbling back out into the main corridor, nearly crashing directly into Luna and Neville who were barreling down the hallway. 

The blonde ravenclaw studied her as they continued along, somehow picking up Ron and Hermione as they went. 

Up ahead, she noticed a door at the end of the path. That must have been what Neville and Luna were originally heading for. 

Glancing behind them for a moment, Ciara saw Harry and Ginny sprinting to catch up with them. Behind them, the shelves bordering the main corridor were collapsing in on themselves. Globes exploding onto the floor, causing a wave of blue fire to chase after them. With widening eyes, they picked up the pace, dodging falling debris as they went. 

They just barely made it to the door as the last shelves fell, all but running through it. 

Only to find themselves plummeting down into a seemingly bottomless pit, the door slamming shut behind them. 


	52. [51] O.P

Ciara wasn’t sure how long they were falling for, as she couldn’t see anything in the pitch black darkness. 

Faster than they could comprehend, the floor below appeared, rapidly approaching them. 

Screams barely had time to bubble up and out of their throats as a floor suddenly rose to meet them. And before their bodies were splattered out into the ground, their momentum was somehow arrested, their noses centimeters away from the stone ground beneath them.

They hung there, suspended in the air for a moment longer before they were finally released, softly hitting the ground in a slump. 

Harry was the first to rise to his feet, the prophecy globe somehow still unharmed in his hands. Slowly and surely, the rest of them followed suit. 

Looking around them, they surveyed the room that they had dropped into. It looked like it was a large amphitheater, the floor was made up of stone boulders, large trenches running jaggedly throughout them. Surrounding the circle floor, rows of benches rose towards the ceiling, which was all but out of their view. At the dead center of the room, stood a large archway. At the center of it hung what looked like a dark veil, swaying in a breeze that didn’t exist. 

Ciara’s head tilted to the side slightly as she watched the veil ripple. She could have sworn she heard something whispering beyond it. 

Harry’s attention seemed to have turned towards the dias as well. He was approaching it slowly, again looking like he was in some sort of trance. 

“The voices. Can you tell what they’re saying?” he asked. 

From behind them Hermione spoke up. 

“There aren’t any voices, Harry. Let’s get out of here-” 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed, 

“But...I hear them too” she whispered. 

To her right, she saw Luna walk up to stand next to her, looking at the veil as well. Silently, she turned towards Ciara, the breeze somehow rustling her hair a bit. She simply nodded, assuring the girl that she too could hear the ghostly noises. 

Behind them, Hermione was growing desperate. 

“It’s just an empty archway!” she cried, “Please Harry, they’ll be here any-”

Her voice was suddenly caught off by a loud howl of wind. They all looked up towards the ceiling above, watching as large plumes of black smoke shot down towards the floor. Desperately, they tried to shoot curses into the mist, but it was no use. They were swallowed up into the dark tornado. Ciara couldn’t see anything anymore, only the fast moving mist around her. She closed her eyes tightly. 

Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the wind dissipated sharply. 

When Ciara’s eyes opened back up, she felt a wand at her throat. 

Looking around her, wide-eyed, she saw every single one of her friends, sans Harry, in a much similar position. Each held in place by a Death Eater. 

Dark laughter erupted from the back of the room, as a familiar blonde-haired enemy stepped forward towards Harry, who was trapped in front of the veil, still clutching at the orb in his hands. 

“Did you actually believe...were you really naive enough to think that  _ children  _ stood a chance against us?”

Harry looks around at his friends helplessly, at a loss for what to do. 

“The prophecy” Lucius demanded, holding out his hand. 

A tense silence fell over the room as Harry hesitated. 

“Don’t give it to him Harry!” Neville suddenly shouted. 

Bellatrix was quick to silence him, placing her wand on his throat. 

“I’ll make it easy for you, Potter.” Lucius said, taking several steps towards him. “Give it to me now...or watch them die.” 

Again, Harry looked out at his friends. Seeing their helpless state. His expression was beaten, and bregrudigly he began to step forward. Eventually reaching Lucius, and handing him the prophecy globe. 

Ciara desperately tugged at the grasp the Death Eater behind her had on her arms, but this only resulted in him tightening it. Causing her to wince in pain. 

Lucius held the globe up to his face, analyzing it with a wickedly evil smile. Eventually, he put it down, looking around the circle. 

“Kill them!” he ordered. 

Ciara’s eyes widened.

But the Death Eaters barely had time to open up their mouths to cast the killing curse when suddenly, Bellatrix’s wand flew out of her hand in a flash of light. Death Eaters to the right and left of her also had theirs magically ripped from them. 

All heads looked around the amphitheater in confusion, the form of a man suddenly stepped out from the shadow of a distant doorway, walking out into the light of the room itself, his wand raised. 

It was Sirius Black. 

“Get away from my Godson.” he ordered. 

With that, he shot a bolt of energy at Lucius, catching the man off guard, and sending the prophecy globe silaing out of his hands. Forcing him to watch as it smashed down into the stone floor below. 

Wispy smoke rose from where it shattered, before dissolving completely, lost forever. 

Lucius fell to his knees, looking down at the shards in disbelief. 

“No…” he muttered. 

Again, a wind-like noise echoed from above them. However this time when they looked for its origin, they found bright, white vapor trails instead. 

With the Death Eaters momentarily distracted by their arrival, Ciara took the opportunity to jam her elbow into the stomach of the man that had her bound, pulling free of his grasp as he doubled over in pain. Many of her friends took her lead. 

The white trails shot over their heads, arcing down towards the ground like bolts of lighting. The ends splitting off into four different pillars. Death Eaters flew left and right in a panic, firing spells off desperately as the white light faded, to reveal the members of the Order of the Phoenix, now standing around them, wands in hand. Ciara’s eyes widened slightly, as this was the first time she had seen the Order in person outside of the single picture Harry had of them hanging up in the Room of Requirement. 

Tonks immediately dove forward, gathering the kids and shoving them out of harm's way, into the deep trenches of the floor.

Above them, the room devolved into a battle ground. Spells cascading over their heads from left to right. Ciara ducked her head to avoid a stream of rocky debris that crashed over them as the Order began to take over the fight. Mad-eye Moody and Shacklebolt easily sent two of the Death Eaters violently flying across the room. 

Some had tried to dissaperate, but members of the Order quickly blasted the dark trails with curses, sending their occupants spiraling back down into the fight. 

Sirius was helping Harry out of harm's way back over by the tall archway.

Another explosion of magic rocked the room, as Tonks continued to help the extremely battered kids in front of her. Luna was shaking slightly. Ginny had badly injured her leg somehow. 

“Ciara, your face” Hermione’s voice sounded from next to her. Her friend grabbed onto her arm forcefully. 

“It’s nothing” Ciara answered back quickly. 

More magic blasted over their heads, and suddenly Harry jumped down into the trenches with them. He gathered them frantically, directing them towards the nearest exit that they could access through the trenches. 

Tonks, seeing as Harry pretty much had this under control, sent them all one last supportive look before rushing into the battle herself. 

They all watched her go, taking one last look at the battle before them. Harry’s eyes drifted towards the center of the room, where Lucius and Sirius were duking it out, flashes of fire and sparks exploding from their wands. 

“You should have stayed in hiding Black!” Lucius taunted. 

Sirius shot another curse forward, 

“When I’m done with you, Malfoy, you’ll wish I had!” 

The man backed up on the stone incline, sending out a barrage of curses all at once towards Lucius, who was forced to duck behind the archway for cover. 

Suddenly a bolt of magic hit Sirius from behind. Seemingly unharmed, he turned around to find Bellatrix standing there mockingly. 

“Come now cousin, you can do better than that!” 

Bellatrix fired again, but Sirius managed to evade it. What he couldn’t dodge, was the blow from behind from the wand of Lucius. The man winced in pain this time around as he tried to take on both Death Eaters at once. 

Next to them, Harry sucked in a breath.

Looking back towards the battle, they watched as Sirius managed to conjure a massive lighting bolt, sending Bellatrix careening out of sight. But just as quickly as she was out of commission, another Death Eater took her place, pushing Sirius back. Another hit grazed the man’s side, as he was struggling to get cover. 

Harry couldn’t stand there any longer. They could all see it in the way his whole body tensed up. 

“Go.” Hermione said simply.

The boy immediately dashed back into the fire-fight. 

Sirius was pinned down by the two death eaters, practically helpless as they advanced on him. Then, in a flash, Harry was by his side. Blasting one of the Death Eaters into oblivion. Sirius looked over at his godson with pride, and together they worked to push back Lucius. 

Harry shot a curse forward, somehow managing to disarm their opponent. 

“Good one, James!” Sirius complemented. 

At her side, Hermione gasped. 

Harry stared over at Sirius, his arm falling in shock. It was only after another Death Eater sent a column of fire, forcing him to dodge it before turning back into the action. Harry and Sirius fell back to back, taking the battle in strides. They managed to send Lucius flying away from them, his back crashing up against the wall, and falling to the ground, unconscious. 

Sirius laughed triumphantly, as it looked like the tide was turning.

When suddenly, a spark of green magic, shot from somewhere across the room, hit Sirius squarely in the chest. 

The man’s eyes widened in surprise. 

Harry looked over at Sirius desperately, his expression falling. 

Even from their distance, they could see the way the light faded from his eyes as he took one last look at Harry before falling backwards, slowly disappearing into the black veil behind him. 

They heard the unmistakable sound of Bellatrix’s estranged laughter. 

Harry made a move to run towards the veil himself, but Lupin was there in an instant to hold him back. The boy struggled against him, letting out a truly anguished scream. 

Ciara’s heart dropped at the sound, the rest of the DA looking on with broken expressions. 

Suddenly, Harry caught sight of Bellatrix disappearing through one of the lower-level doorways. In a burst of anger, he pulled free of Lupin, ignoring everyone's calls after him as he tore after the Death Eater in a frenzy. 

The students all wanted to run after him immediately, but Tonks ordered them to remain, at least until they had dispelled the rest of the Death Eaters. They were forced to wait anxiously, each minute passing by excruciatingly slowly. 

Eventually, however, the room became clear. Many of the Death Eaters had retreated. But they did manage to place Lucius Malfoy under arrest. 

Tonks turned back to them, and with a simple nod of her head, the remaining students ran out of the doorway, dashing down the long corridors. 

No one spoke a word to each other as they ran. Everything that they had just experienced, weighing far too heavily on their chests. 

They made it to the room with the lifts, and climbed onto one. Neville hit the button for the main lobby, and they were forced to endure the shaky travel back up through hundreds of levels of the Ministry. 

Ciara shared a worried look with Hermione, who looked like she was holding back tears. 

Eventually the lift stopped, and deposited them back onto the floor of the main lobby. Together they sprinted out into the atrium. In the distance, they would hear the distinct sound of the Floo Network fireplaces, many going off at once. 

Entering the atrium, they suddenly skidded to a stark halt. 

Emerging from the green flames, was a flood of ministry employees. Fudge at the head of the group, his eyes wide with horror as he stared forward at the fountain in the center of the room. 

Following his eyeline, Ciara’s blood instantly turned to ice. 

Harry was laying on the ground, obviously in pain. Dumbledore stood a few paces away from him. And looming above them both, was a tall man in dark robes. His skin as white as snow. And in place of a nose, were two thin slits for nostrils, much like a snake. 

Seeing that he had an audience, he smiled evilly, before finally summoning a harsh blast of wind, disappearing up into the air. 

Immediately Dumbledore ran over to Harry’s side, Fudge fast approaching them, seemingly broken out of his daze. Several other ministry officials encircled the scene. 

Cries of “I saw him!” and “It was Voldemort, he was here!” rang throughout the atrium. 

“He’s back” they finally heard the voice of Cornelius Fudge admit. 

From his knees, Dumbledore nodded solemnly, slowly helping Harry up off the ground. 

In the midst of all the chaos, the students were at a loss for what to do. Luckily, some members of the Order caught back up with them, and told them that it would be best for them to return to Hogwarts. At first they protested, wanting to help Harry. But the Order members assured them that in Dumbledore’s care, he would be alright. Eventually the traumatized members of Dumbledore’s Army agreed, knowing that some of them needed the care of Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible. 

Ushering them to a fireplace, the DA eventually disappeared in a flash of green fire, returning to their school in the dead of night. 

Battered and bruised, the group went their separate ways. Ron and Hermione helped Ginny to the infirmary. While Neville, Luna, and Ciara each traveled down the hallways, hoping to return to their dorms without being seen. 

It wasn’t until she stepped through the threshold of the Slytherin common room that Ciara finally took a breath, digesting all that she had just been through. Bracing herself up against the wall, she tried to collect her thoughts as best she could. 

Her brief moment of tranquility was interrupted suddenly as a noise from further inside caused her eyes to fly open. Looking across the room, she watched as Draco stood up from where he was previously sitting in front of the fire, alone. 

Ciara froze in place as their eyes met. 

Draco quickly walked around the couch and over to her, pausing maybe an arms reach away. 

As she stood there unmoving, he took almost immediate notice of the large gash on her cheekbone. 

“You’re hurt.” he said, his voice barely coming out above a low whisper. 

Ciara took in a sharp breath as she watched Draco bring a shaking hand up to her face. 

He hesitated for a moment, but when Ciara didn’t move away, he mustered up the courage to rest his hand lightly on her injured cheek. Ciara watched his eyes carefully as his thumb slowly ran over the cut. 

She suddenly winced in a brief moment of pain. 

“Sorry” he whispered. 

“It’s alright” she responded back, a little too quickly. 

Draco’s gaze was darting over every inch of her face, before eventually landing on one particular spot above her chin. 

Her heart violently skipped a beat, despite her best efforts. 

Staring up into his eyes, she watched as they slowly got closer and closer with every passing second. 

A sudden flash of a memory raced across her mind. Recalling all that she had experienced at the ministry, all that she had seen...

Ciara tensed, grabbing a hold of Draco’s wrist.

The boy stopped in his tracks, inches away from her face. 

“Draco” she whispered, “I’m-” 

Her voice lodged in her throat as she forcibly silenced herself. 

She had nearly said the words,  _ I’m sorry _ .

And that would have been a lie. Father or not, Lucius had gotten what he deserved. The man had tried to kill her and her friends. She simply couldn’t apologize for what came of his fate, no matter what it might do to Draco. 

“What?” he asked her quietly. 

Taking a breath, Ciara gently drew his hand away from her face, taking a step back from him. 

He blinked in confusion. 

“Goodnight Draco” she said lightly. 

Slowly, she dropped his hand, and disappeared up the staircase. Leaving Draco more confused than ever before. 

~*~*~*~*~


	53. [52] O.P

The next couple of days were a frenzy as all the news slowly trickled out into the wizarding world. Each new edition of the Prophet was in the hands of pretty much every student in the castle. 

With the Ministry finally admitting that Voldemort had returned, there were rumors of Fudge’s resignation. Both Dumbledore and Harry’s names had been cleared, and Umbridge suspended from her duties. 

One of the articles had even reported on the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, who had been sent to Azkaban for his crimes. 

Ciara stood up at the top of the staircase, watching as a group of Slytherin’s read the newspaper, focusing specifically on one in particular, his eyebrows furrowed tightly in anger. 

With Umbridge gone, the school returned to normal. The decree wall, well what was left of it, was taken down. And all of the paintings were hung back up in the hallways. As the last day of classes rolled around, one could almost pretend that nothing had ever even happened in the first place. 

Ciara was propped up on the couch of the common room, caught up in a new book as students disappeared out of the doors behind her, leaving for the summer holiday.

“You gonna be alright on your own?” she heard Jade’s voice sound as her roommate plopped down next to her on the couch. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, looking up from her book. 

“I’ve made it this far” she said simply. 

Jade held up her hands, 

“Hey, I’ve just got to check in on you, now that you’re going off galavanting after evil wizards and stuff.” 

A soft laugh escaped Ciara’s lips as she shook her head. 

“I’ll be fine. Now go before you miss the train and are forced to spend your holiday with me.” she joked. 

“Oh yeah, can’t have that” Jade replied. 

Ciara punched her roommate in the shoulder, but they were both laughing. 

Eventually Jade bid her goodbye, and disappeared out the door with the rest of their housemates. 

As she continued to sit there and read, she suddenly got the strange feeling that she was being watched. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she almost immediately found herself caught in the stormy gray gaze of Draco Malfoy. 

It was only a few seconds that the two of them were frozen there, simply looking at each other. Ciara couldn’t for the life of her figure out what she was seeing in his expression. She thought for sure that after finding out that his father had gotten locked up, and that she was there when it happened, he would never even spare her a glance again. But somehow, below the anger and confusion, she could still see that strange softness that she had observed in him countless amounts of times before. 

Eventually Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind him, and he ducked his head, severing their contact.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she quickly returned to her book. 

With their absence, the common room fell quiet. Too quiet for Ciara’s liking. After a few more minutes of trying her best to calm her restlessness, she slammed her book shut. 

The next thing she knew, she was sprinting down the halls of Hogwarts, heading for the front door. 

When she stepped outside, she felt the summer air gently dance across her face. She scrunched up her nose, still not a fan of the warmth, but nonetheless she walked out into the courtyard, walking down the colonnade, where she had a nice view of the steep hillside below. 

As she watched her fellow classmates laugh and shove each other around, the sun smiling down on them, she found it hard to think about the irony of it all. The amount of darkness that had been unleashed on their world. It was scary to think about what terrors now lay ahead of them. 

Ciara sighed, propping herself up against the stone pillars of the courtyard, watching as the last of the students disappeared down the hill towards the train. 

~*~*~*~*~


	54. [53]

A whole month had passed before she realized she had yet to receive a letter from her estranged pen-pal, Arach. She had caught herself frowning every time she checked the owlery, and didn’t see the very recognizable envelope. Quickly, she scolded herself, noticing that she had begun to prioritize his letters over those of her other friends. 

However, when one finally did arrive, she did still manage a smile. 

_Dear Ciara,_

_I’m sorry for the lack of letters. Things here at home have been, busy to say the very least. I hope you will forgive me and that you didn’t miss me too terribly much. I trust that things have improved for you since we last spoke, what with the school returning back to normal and all. I can’t exactly say the same for me, but that doesn’t matter. I also heard that you got caught up in the mess at the ministry. Is this true? Why did you run into that madness willingly, knowing that you could get hurt? I could never imagine doing such a thing._

_Hope your summer break has been well, I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours truly,_

_~Arach_

Ciara was quick to write back; 

_Dear Arach,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you, I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me. I hope everything is alright at home, if you ever need someone to talk to about that kind of thing, don’t hesitate a second. I can say that I have been in lighter spirits since Hogwarts returned to being, well, Hogwarts. I’m sorry it hasn’t been the same for you, and of course it matters! It does not make me happy to hear that you aren’t well._

_Yes, not that it is anything important, but I was a part of the mission at the ministry. Someone close to my friends was in danger so we had to go help them. And I am always ready to do anything to help those I care about. I'm certain you would do the same, don’t think so lowly of yourself, ok?_

_I hope your summer break improves, as always, it’s a pleasure receiving your letters._

_Sincerely,_

_~Ciara_

His letter took a little bit longer than usual to arrive, and she tried not to give it much thought. But when she opened up the parchment to find a half-hearted paragraph sprawled in the center, she began to grow worried. 

_Dear Ciara,_

_Your outlook on things never ceases to amaze me. I don’t think you know how much these letters have begun to mean for me. I know I don’t deserve your kindness, and I will never understand why you continue to give it to me._

_Regardless, I thank you for it._

_Yours truly,_

_~Arach_

She set her jaw, immediately drafting her response. 

_Dear Arach,_

_What are you talking about? Of course you deserve kindness, everyone does! How can you even say that about yourself? Don’t you understand how much these letters have meant to me as well? I know they may not seem like much, but when you started to write me, I was truly at my lowest point, and you managed to remind me that no matter how dark things can get, there are always things that you can turn to for light. I can only hope that I have managed to do the same for you._

_Yours truly,_

_~Ciara_

The letters continued back and forth like that for a little while longer, but Ciara began to notice that Arach’s had been growing vaguer and vaguer with every exchange. The amount of things that he wrote had been dwindling, and the only way she could describe their content was...sad. Self-doubt, unclear anxieties, among other things. No matter how much she tried to get through to him, it didn’t seem to be working. 

Then a few weeks before school was set to start, they stopped all together. The last piece of parchment that she had received had been blank except for the words _“I’m sorry”_ printed at the center of the page in shaky handwriting. 

She placed it down on the top of her desk, blinking in confusion, wondering why her heart suddenly felt so heavy. 

~*~*~*~*~

Things were getting darker as time went on. Both literally and figuratively. Outside the castle Ciara watched as wave after wave of dangerous looking storm fronts moved over the hillside. Many of them didn’t actually end up producing any rain, which was somehow creepier. 

Every week, a new edition of the Prophet was delivered via owl, and each headline was getting worse. Shops in Diagon Alley were being ransacked more frequently, wizards were being kidnapped, even Muggle towns were being terrorized. Each paper left Ciara at a loss for what to do. She felt more and more helpless every day. Even Madame Pince couldn’t manage her normal daily smile when she began a shift in the library. 

There was truly an evil growing beyond those walls, and Ciara wondered just how long it would be before it breached them.


	55. [54] H.B.P

When September first finally rolled around, it certainly didn’t feel like it, even as students started flooding in through the front gates. 

Hearing the creak of her door, Ciara looked up expectantly from her desk. Jade walked through, a smile forming on her face when she caught sight of her roommate. 

“Ah, no need to fear. I am here to make your life a little less boring.” Jade greeted jokingly. 

“Hello Jade” she responded with a small laugh and a wave. 

The raven-haired girl walked over to her, plopping a bag on top of her desk. 

Ciara raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“Special delivery” Jade answered, “From your red-and-gold friends.” 

Reaching into the bag, Ciara pulled out a medium-sized orange box. Tilting it towards her slightly, she noted the large golden “W” printed there. 

She was quick to open it up. Inside there were several smaller packages, each individually wrapped. Resting on top of them was a simple white envelope, the stamp in the corner printed “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. 93 Diagon Alley”. 

Ripping the seal, Ciara opened up the flap, when she was suddenly met with the cartoonish face of a rubber snake. A slight yelp escaped her roommate's throat, who had been leaning over her shoulder at that point. Ciara stifled a laugh.  _ Those boys _ ...

_ To our favorite Slytherin,  _

_ -We hope you enjoy these gifts that we so graciously are giving to you, free of charge- _

_ -Nah, Hermione paid for them.  _

_ -George! We weren’t supposed to tell her that! Way to ruin our customer friendly image-  _

_ -Anyway, we hope you can visit the joke shop soon! Have another boring year at Hogwarts!  _

_ Your favorite people on the whole planet,  _

_ ~F & G _

Ciara finally let out a small laugh as she folded the letter back up, she could almost hear their voices through the parchment. Peering back into the box, she rifled around the contents a bit. 

“Looks like we’ve got a bunch of sweets to try later.” Ciara announced, shutting the lid. 

Jade scrunched up her nose slightly, 

“Not sure I trust anything produced by  _ those  _ two” she mumbled under her breath. 

Ciara waved her hand dismissively, rising from her chair. 

“Oh, the worst that could happen is you have an upset stomach for a little while.” she said nonchalantly. 

Jade shook her head, quickly donning her robes. Ciara did the same. 

“Come on, let’s go get some food that  _ won't  _ kill us” 

The two of them continued their small talk as they walked through the common room. Making their way through the main doorway, Ciara wasn’t exactly looking where she was going, as she ran directly into someone moving the opposite direction, running late as it seemed. 

“Sorry, I-” 

Her words turned to sand in her throat as she looked up to see Draco standing in front of her. He looked a bit different from the last time she had seen him. He had grown a little bit taller, maybe an inch or so, and he was donning his traditional all-black outfit. Other than that, his cheeks seemed a bit sunken in, and his eyes were duller than normal. 

For a moment, when he was looking back down at her. A flash of what she almost assumed was fear, passed across his lenses. 

But just as quickly as it appeared, Draco locked it down. His expression became stone, and without saying a word, he pushed past her. His shoulder hitting hers roughly enough to send her back a few steps. 

Ciara looked after him, dumbfounded. 

That certainly was not the Draco that she had interacted with only a few months ago. 

With a sharp tug on her arm from Jade, Ciara shook her head clear as they walked out into the halls of Hogwarts.

The food had been served, and all around them students were digging in like there was no tomorrow. Ciara was listening to Jade tell her a story about her experience shadowing her father at the Ministry that summer. 

Movement at the back of the hall caught her attention. Lifting her head up, she watched curiously as Draco made his way in, late, and now changed into his robes. As he sat down at the table, in between Crabbe and Goyle, Harry also appeared at the entrance of the hall, flanked by Luna, and with a tissue held to his nose. Not paying it much mind, Ciara turned back to her dinner. 

Above their heads, the candles flickered suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention forward. Dumbledore walked up to the podium, his hand risen. 

“The very best of evenings to you!” the headmaster greeted, “First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn.” 

He gestured to the end of the long table, where a smaller man sat, a velvet academia hat on his head, and an awkward smile on his face as he waved to the students. Many of whom clapped in welcome. 

“Professor Slughorn, I’m happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master.” Dumbledore continued, “Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape.” 

Ciara’s mouth parted slightly in shock. Dumbledore managed to coax a few claps out of the less put-out students. 

“Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have the right to know why.” 

Recovering from the earlier announcement, everyone turned their attention back to him expectantly. 

“Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle’s corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle.” he explained. The entire hall fell into an uneasy silence. “Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains...you.” 

The students all looked around at each other, unsettled by Dumbledore’s words. Ciara found herself peeking down the table, finding where Draco was sitting in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even look like he was paying attention. Rather, playing with his food, instead of eating it. His head rested in his hand. 

“Just something to keep in mind.” Dumbledore said, his tone now much more cheerful. “Now, off to bed. Pip pip!” 

As the hall dissolved into chatter, the students began to rise from the benches. 

“Quite the welcome.” Jade said dismissively. 

Ciara found herself nodding in agreement. 

For some reason or another, her gaze shifted down the table again towards Draco. The boy's expression was far away, as he was slow to join his classmates. 

She found herself wondering where exactly his mind was at. 

~*~*~*~*~


	56. [55] H.B.P

Ciara stood side by side with her other classmates the following morning in their brand new potions class. Each of them held a copy of the text book in their hands, and were half-listening to Professor Slughorn's cheerful greeting and brief explanation of the class structure. 

There was a sudden jostle at the door, as two more students stumbled through, several minutes late. It was Harry and Ron, the latter of which looked a bit angry. 

“Harry m’boy!” Slughorn greeted, “I was beginning to worry! And I see we’ve brought someone else with us…” he paused, waiting for an introduction. 

“Ron Weasley, sir.” the red-head announced, “But I’m dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going-” 

He made a dash for the door, but Harry stepped out in his way. 

“Nonsense, we’ll sort you out.” Slughorn said with a smile. “Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Books out-” 

“Um, sorry sir-” Harry piped up, “-but I haven’t got my book yet- nor’s Ron. You see-”

Again, Slughorn simply waved his hand dismissively. 

“Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard.” he said, pointing to a spot in the classroom behind them. 

As the two Gryffindor’s went to retrieve their materials, Slughorn turned back to the students out in front of him. 

“Now, as I was saying, I’ve prepared a few concoctions this morning.” he said, gesturing to a line of different vials and cauldrons on the desk next to him. “Any ideas what these might be?” 

Hermione’s hand, naturally, shot up immediately. 

“Yes, Miss…?” 

“Granger, sir.” she said, stepping forward towards the desk. Analyzing each potion with a well-studied gaze. “That one there is Veritaserum. It’s a truth telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion, terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia...the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them...For example, I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and spearmint...toothpaste-” she suddenly stopped herself, returning back into the line as Slughorn nodded his thanks. 

Ciara regarded the third potion with curiosity. The light pink smoke curled up into the air, almost mockingly. She was too far away obviously to get a solid grasp on the powerful aroma. But with how quickly Hermione had returned to the circle, some of the vapors dispersed into the air in their direction, and Ciara got the faintest whiff of what she could have sworn was an odd combination of citrus and wood. 

As it turns out, she wasn’t the only one who’s attention was captured by the powerful potion. A group of four girls, including Pansy Parkinson, were slowly approaching the table as if under some sort of trance. 

“Now Amortentia doesn’t create actual love, of course. That’s impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.” 

With that, he slid a cover over the small cauldron, cutting it off from the classroom. The group of girls froze, blinking slightly as they got their bearings again, before sheepishly falling back into line. Harry and Ron finally joined their classmates in that moment. 

Ciara rolled her eyes slightly. 

“Sir” Katie said, breaking the silence. “You haven’t told us what’s in that one.” she said, pointing to a tiny, clear vial that was displayed just behind the three main cauldrons. 

“Ah, yes.” he said, walking over and taking the tiny glass bottle into his hands. “What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-” 

“Liquid Luck” Hermione finished for him. 

Now everyone in the classroom was paying attention. Including Draco, who up until then, as Ciara noticed, had been slumped against the wall in the corner, looking miserable. 

“Yes. Miss Granger. Liquid Luck.” Slughorn said, “Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed, at least until the effects wear off.” he explained. 

Again, a buzz of curiosity shot through the classroom. 

“This is what I offer of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck, to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook.” 

Immediately, books began to open as the students went to move over to their respective work stations. 

“You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event, good luck!” 

With that, the pandemonium began. 

Right off the bat, Ciara could see why so little people had succeeded in making this particular potion. One of the foremost ingredients, a Sopophorous bean, was quite difficult to slice with nothing more than the single knife they were given in their potions kit. And that was outside of the fact that the legume moved on its own, bouncing out of everyone’s grasps. 

The struggles didn’t end there. It seemed that no matter how closely you followed the directions on the page, no one was getting the potion down. Cauldron’s were overflowing left and right, the temperature of the room itself rose several degrees due to the varying levels of steam being produced. 

A sudden hiss of pain sounded from across her table, briefly distracting her from her own failing concoction. Lifting her head, she watched as Draco pressed down on his finger, a string of curses leaving his mouth. Obviously, he nicked himself with the edge of his blade. 

Ciara pressed her lips together slightly, glancing down at her supplies. Rifling through the drawers for a moment, she finally found a spare cleaning rag. Bringing it out, she folded it over twice before all but tossing it across the table, having it land right beneath Draco’s cauldron. 

She made sure she returned to her brew before he was able to see what had happened. 

The pain passing, Draco looked down at the desk in front of him, noticing a simple cleaning rag that was now resting there. He blinked in confusion, looking up at the other occupants at his table, but everyone was fully engaged with their potions. Eyes lingering on Ciara’s form suspiciously for a few more seconds, he finally sighed, picking up the rag, and wrapping his hand with it before returning to work. 

The corners of Ciara’s lips turned upwards despite her best efforts. 

When the hour passed, the students stood back from their cauldrons, nearly everyone looking defeated. 

Professor Slughorn made his way through the aisles, testing each one by dropping a leaf into the brew, granted it wasn’t already gurgling or smoking dangerously. He had nearly gotten through everyone’s when he approached the last table, one full of four Gryffindor’s, pausing over one potion in particular, the one belonging to Harry Potter. Who, now that Ciara noticed, looked rather content compared to the rest of them. 

Briefly glancing over at Harry, their professor then dropped in the leaf, eyes widening as he watched it shrivel up instantly upon touching the liquid.

“Merlin’s Beard! It’s perfect.” he exclaimed, truly surprised. “So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all!” 

All eyes turned to Harry, who suddenly grew bashful under all of the new attention. 

Slughorn handed him the small vile, and Harry cradled it carefully in his grasp. 

“Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well.”

The clocktower chimed, signaling the end of class. Students rushed to clean up their stations before hurrying out the door to their next lessons. 

Ciara closed the last drawer in her station before shouldering her bag and heading for the exit herself. As she was making her way out, she noticed there was another student still present, leaning over Slughorn’s desk. 

Realizing that it was Draco, she paused for a moment, watching him curiously. Of all the cauldron’s on the top of the table, she noticed that the lid of the Amortentia had been pushed back slightly, enough for a few tendrils of pink smoke to dance up into the air. 

She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and in that moment Draco’s back visibly tensed up. His head swiveled around, finally realizing that someone else was still there with him. 

Upon seeing that it was Ciara, of all people, his eyes widened in a manner that appeared almost alarmed. It took him less than a second before he turned on his heels, darting out of the classroom all together. 

That marked the second time in two days that he had left Ciara bewildered with his strange actions. 

~*~*~*~*~


	57. [56] H.B.P

Winter seemed to arrive quickly that year. The temperatures dropped early on, and before they knew it, the first snowfall of the semester had arrived. 

Ciara was desperately waiting for that well needed break from things that the snow usually brought. Not only was school itself piling up on her, but the atmosphere in the castle those days was, for lack of a better word, suffocating. Never in her life had she been so excited to go to Hogsmeade. 

“Could you slow down?” Jade called out after her, “It’s not like the village is going anywhere!” 

Ciara looked over her shoulder, scrunching her nose up at her roommate who had to pretty much jog in order to catch up to her. The white-haired wizard stretched out her arms in front of her as they continued down the path. 

“I feel like we’ve been trapped inside of the castle for ages.” she complained. 

“We literally went to a quidditch match a few weeks ago.” 

Ciara rolled her eyes. 

They made their first stop at Honeydukes, after the disaster that was the Weasley Wheezes candies, Jade wanted what she called “real sweets” for a change. After purchasing a rather lofty stock, they left, moving on to the quill shop so Ciara could buy herself different colored ink pads.

As they made their way down the path, they passed by the Three Broomsticks, which seemed to be having a rather busy day. They could hear commotion on the inside, and out in the snow, a few more clusters of people waited for an opening so they could go in as well. Walking by, a particular form stood out amongst the rest. 

It wasn’t hard, he was the only one wearing all black. Donning the familiar suit and turtle-neck duo, Draco stood lurking outside the front door of the pub, looking like he was debating whether he should go inside or not. 

Ciara found herself pausing in the middle of the path, looking over at him curiously. It took Jade a few paces to notice that she had disappeared from her side. 

As Ciara stood there, she took particular note of how the snowflakes looked resting on top of Draco’s shoulders. His skin had gotten so pale over the year, that he almost blended in with the world around them. 

It wasn’t long until he noticed that someone had taken heed of his pacing. He paused, near the front window. When he looked up, he saw her reflection in the glass. 

When he finally did turn around, Ciara was shocked to see that his expression, for the first time that year, wasn’t one of fear or of anger. Rather it was almost...calm. As if she had been the exact person he was waiting for. 

Composing herself, Ciara sent the boy a court nod. 

“Malfoy” she greeted, her voice carrying across the pathway. 

“McKay” he responded quickly.

It took Ciara a few moments to try and decide whether or not she had seen the corners of his mouth tilt up into an almost-smile. 

But in the same amount of time that it took for her to decide that they had, his expression fell again. As if something crossed his mind, something dark. He quickly turned on his heels, pushing in the door of the Three Broomsticks and disappearing inside. 

As the sound of the door slamming reached her ears, she jumped, breaking out of whatever daze she had caught herself in. 

“Ciara?” Jade asked, gently nudging at her side. “You alright?” 

Shaking out her shoulders, Ciara managed a nod. 

“Yeah.” she whispered, “Yeah I’m alright.” 

As Jade shuffled her along, she glanced back at the pub curiously before eventually the two of them disappeared into another store. 

A few hours later, they finally exhausted their resources and began making their way back to the castle, as the evening was fast approaching. The snowfall had begun to pick up to a rather steady pace. As they reached the border wall, Ciara noticed three familiar shapes up ahead. 

Hermione lazily slumped her arms over the shoulders of Ron and Harry as they continued up the path. The two Slytherin’s picked up the pace to catch up with them. 

“Afternoon lions” Jade greeted jokingly. 

Harry had laughed at her joke, the other Gryffindor boy managed a wave. 

“Ciara!” Hermione exclaimed bubbly, her arms suddenly wrapping around the white-haired girl, who in turn, stumbled a bit. Ciara looked pointedly over at the two boys. 

“Just how many Butterbeers did she have?” she asked. 

“A fair few” Ron answered back. 

In that moment, an ear-splitting scream ripped through the snow-storm. Stopping them all dead in their tracks. Hermione stood up much straighter, as the group of them looked forward. 

There was a form laying flat on the snow, as if they had fallen. The other turned towards them frantically. It was Leanna, another Gryffindor in their year. 

“I warned her!” she screamed, “I told her not to touch it!” 

Before any of them could ask what she meant, the form behind her sharply rose into the air. The body hovered about four feet off of the ground, her bright red coat standing out against the white of the landscape. It was Katie Bell, one of the chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team. 

All the group of students could do was look on in horror as she stayed there, suspended in the air. Her hair whipped violently in the wind, but the rest of her body was as rigged as stone. Then suddenly, as if controlled by some sort of outside force, she darted to the left, then the right, before finally crashing back down to the snow. 

The group of them rushed forward instantly, but a gruff voice stopped them. 

“Get back! All o’ yeh!” Hagrid’s voice boomed as his large form emerged from the cloud of white. The students did as they were told as he carefully bent down to Katie’s side, effortlessly picking up her now unconscious form. Leanna looked on with worry. 

Ciara’s attention flickered down to their feet, where she noticed for the first time an open package, it’s contents spilled out onto the snow. It was a large, opal, rather sinister-looking necklace. 

“Don’ go touchin’ that’ but by the wrappin’s.” Hagrid yelled over to them seriously. “Unnerstan’?”

She nodded, the friends at her side doing the same. Hagrid then turned around, walking briskly back towards the castle. 

Ciara knelt down next to the necklace. Ignoring the worried voices of Hermione and Jade behind her, she ripped the scarf off of her neck, using it to shove the necklace quickly back into its packaging. When it was safely inside, she wrapped the fabric around it for good measure. 

Rising to her feet, the wind seemed to whip at their faces a bit harsher. All she did was send the group a nod, and collectively they took off towards the castle. 

As the trio and Leanna went inside of McGonagall’s office to report the situation, Ciara opted to stay behind, propping herself up on the wall just outside of the doorway, listening in on the situation beyond. 

“You’re sure Katie did not have this on her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanna?” McGonagall questioned. 

“It’s like I said.” the girl responded worriedly, “She went to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it.” 

“Did she say to whom?” 

Leanne only shook her head in response. 

“All right, Leanne. You may go.” she said. 

The Gryffindor girl sped out of the classroom as fast as her feet could take her. 

“Why is it, when something happens, it is always you three?” the older professor asked the remaining students inside. 

“Believe me Professor. I’ve been asking myself the same question for six years.” Ron responded courtly. Somehow managing to sound sarcastic and serious at the exact same time. 

A form suddenly zoomed past where Ciara stood watching. She watched on with interest as Professor Snape all but stormed into the room 

“Severus.” McGonnagal greeted as he walked up to her desk. 

“Is this it?” he asked, gesturing to the box.

McGonagall nodded. 

Professor Snape took out his wand, levitating the necklace out of the box, looking it over with a well-trained eye. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive.” he responded darkly. 

“She was cursed, wasn’t she?” Harry asked suddenly. “I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn’t hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn’t doing it knowingly.”

McGonagall nodded with grave agreement, 

“Yes. She was cursed.” 

“It was Malfoy.” Harry responded back almost instantly. 

Outside the classroom, Ciara suddenly stood up straighter, her mouth parting in surprise. 

“That’s a very serious accusation, Potter.” McGonagall said with a gasp. 

“Indeed.” Snape agreed lowly, “Your evidence?” 

Harry’s head twitched, 

“I just know.” 

“You...just...know.” the potions professor replied back mockingly. “Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One.” 

An uncomfortable beat of silence fell across the room. 

“I suggest you return to your dormitory.” McGonagall ordered, “All of you.” 

Regardless if they had anything else to say, the trio turned and walked back out into the hallway. 

Ciara quickly fell into step with them, confused thoughts gnawing away at her brain. 

“You don’t really think it could be Draco do you?” she asked, “I mean, it couldn’t be. There’s no way he would-” 

“Why not?” Harry responded back sharply, “He’s vile enough, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“He’s not-!” 

Harry turned on her quickly, stopping their walk. 

“Why are you even defending him?” he asked her angrily, “All he’s ever been is mean to you and everyone else.” 

Ciara clenched her jaw tightly, but she didn’t have an answer. 

Harry looked at her once more, almost in disgust, before finally storming off down the hallway. 

Hermione sent her a sympathetic look before she and Ron took off after him. 

Ciara took a moment to catch her breath. She then turned to make for the Slytherin common room as fast as she could. 

Late that night, Ciara couldn’t seem to fall asleep. So like so many times before, she disappeared out of her own room, and instead fell into the arms of one of the green velvet couches that sat in front of the fireplace. 

With a parchment in her lap, she wrote till the edge of her nerve. About everything that had been going on recently, school, the snowfall…

Her quill paused slightly as she looked down at what she had just penned. 

_ Draco _ .

Before she even could begin to contemplate what she had done, she heard footsteps descending into the common room. Glancing over her shoulder, she just managed to catch a glimpse of the back of a familiar blonde head before he disappeared out of the doorway completely. 

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. 

Where could Draco possibly be going this late at night? 

Her mind flooded with the same doubt that had come to her earlier in the day. Doubt mixed with curiosity and, admittedly, a little bit of worry. 

~*~*~*~*~


	58. [57] H.B.P

Ciara picked at her food, finding herself without an appetite that morning. 

The rest of the Great Hall was a flurry of excited chatter. That day was a big day for quidditch. The long awaited Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. All season the two teams had been neck and neck with their records, and with the end of the semester quickly approaching, this game would be a deciding one. 

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron joined his teammates, looking rather pale. At the end of her own table, Ciara could see the green-coated team huddled together, sending occasional glares across the room. 

Jade nudged her side, 

“Hey? You alright?” she asked. 

Ciara quickly sat up straighter on the bench, rolling out her shoulders and nodding in response. 

“You seem really out of it.” Jade noted bluntly, “You sure you’re up for this game?” 

Scoffing, Ciara stirred her oatmeal absent mindedly. 

“Are you kidding?” she asked, “I am not missing this.” 

Cheers echoed into the air, the stadium itself shook under the stomping feet of hundreds of Hogwarts students. Nearly the entire school had come out for the event. 

The Quaffle shot into the air, and a Slytherin player was quick to snatch it up before diving back towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch. They made another attempt on the goal, when suddenly Ron darted up quickly, sending it careening away with a skillful swipe. The Gryffindor section erupted into cheers and chants of the red-heads name. 

Ciara watched on as Ginny led a squad of red and gold chasers on a counter attack, passing the Quaffle back and forth as they went. She had to roll to the right sharply to avoid a pair of bludgers, but in the end she found a wide line to shoot through, sailing the quaffle through the goal posts untouched. Another round of celebration, as Harry gathered his teammates to try and reset them as quickly as he could. 

In the end, the lions won the match easily.

To say that things in the Slytherin common were nothing less than gloomy that night, would be flat out lying. After dinner, everyone more or less disappeared into their dorm rooms to sulk, plot their revenge or what not. 

Ciara quietly drummed her fingers on her desk, staring down at her textbook blankly. She really didn’t feel like sleeping, so she thought that studying would be a good alternative. But something about the eerie silence of their dorm wasn’t allowing for her to concentrate. 

So, like so many nights before, she gathered her things and quietly slipped out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she turned around to walk down the staircase to the comfort of the common room, when she suddenly stalled at the banister. 

Standing alone in the middle of the room, was Draco. He wasn’t dressed in his robes, but rather his casual dark suit, as if he had somewhere to go. She stepped back into the shadows briefly, but continued to watch him. In his hand, he held a folded piece of parchment, and was reading the words printed on it carefully. 

As she stood there, she watched him finally fold it back up, stuffing it into his pocket. He then looked over both of his shoulders, as if making sure there wasn’t anyone else around, before finally disappearing out of the door of the common room all together. 

When he was gone, Ciara finally stepped back out into the light. 

It seemed like the boy’s suspicious streak only seemed to grow as the days went on. And she wasn’t the least bit closer at figuring out what it was about. 

Sighing, she walked down the staircase, heading for the couches. When she was about halfway across the room something caught her eye. Lying on the floor, was a folded piece of worn parchment. Tilting her head out of curiosity, she dropped her books down on the couch, before walking over to pick it up. 

Turning it over in her hand, she quickly recognized it as the paper Draco had been reading just before he disappeared. After a few more minutes of contemplation and battling her curiosity, she finally unfolded it, her eyes dancing across the print. 

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. 

_ Dear Arach,  _

_ If there is something that I’ve learned from my time here at Hogwarts, it’s that we all have the ability to choose our own family. Blood isn’t everything nor is it all that we have. Sometimes you need people at your side to turn to when all else seems hopeless. I hope that you’re able to find that when you come back to school. It may sound cheesy, but I believe friendship can be more powerful than any spell they can teach us here.  _

_ I also want to thank you for trusting me, someone you hardly know. I hope that you grow to understand that no matter what you go through in life, you never have to go through it alone.  _

_ -Ciara. _

She felt sick to her stomach, as shaking fingers traced over her own handwriting. 

This couldn’t be happening. All this time, it had been Draco? Of all the people in this castle? 

Her hands fell to her side, the parchment still clenched tightly in her fist. 

She had to get to the bottom of all this. Now more than ever. 

Without a second thought, she took off out of the doorway, not even caring for the potential danger of getting caught out after hours. 

Sprinting down the hallways, her head swiveled from left to right, desperately looking for any sign of him. And turning a corner near one of the farthest ends of the castle, she finally got one. The simple flash of hair at the end of the hallway, telling her where to go. 

Carefully, she scaled the spiral staircase that would take her to the top of the Astronomy tower. It was only when she was about to cross the threshold that she finally hesitated. She stared forward at the large, steel planetary model. Watching as it moved slowly, casting odd shadows across the stone walls. Finally, she mustered enough courage to walk out onto the circle platform. 

Stumbling into the moonlight, it didn’t take her long to find him. 

His back was facing her as he stood up against the far railing, his hands gripping tightly onto the metal bar as he stared out at the sprawling landscape beyond the castle. 

As Ciara took a step forward, her hand resting lightly on the wall, she saw his shoulders tense up, just like they had done during that one morning in potions. He turned around in a flash, a paranoid look in his eyes. 

When he saw that it was her, he took a breath, his eyes narrowing. 

“What in blazes are you doing up here?” he hissed. 

“I could be asking you the same thing.” she responded, holding her position. “Do you  _ honestly  _ think no one notices you sneaking around all the time?” she questioned. 

Draco immediately turned around, a feeble attempt to ignore her. 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, 

“Well I notice” she mumbled, lazily propping her shoulder up against the wall. 

The slytherin boy shook his head, 

“Why don’t you just mind your own business?” he muttered under his own breath. 

Ciara scoffed, 

“That’s rich coming from you, Malfoy” she challenged.

That got his attention. 

Draco whirled on her, his eyes a light with anger now. 

He left the railing, all but storming up to her intimidatingly. Eventually cornering her against the wall on which she had been propped up against. 

Ciara stared back up at him boldly as he glowered down at her. 

“You deaf or something McKay? I said mind your own-” 

His words died in his throat as Ciara held her hand up, producing the folded piece of parchment that she had found on the common room floor. 

Clearly, it didn’t take him long to recognize it. And she didn’t miss the way that his stony expression faltered. She had him trapped, and he knew it. 

“I don’t know what’s going on-” she started, her voice low. “But what I do know, is that this...isn’t you, Draco.” she said boldly. 

Draco’s expression grew cold again, 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about-” 

“Deny it.” she demanded immediately. Her expression unwavering. 

He faltered again at her tone. 

“Look me in the eyes-” she said. “-and deny it. Tell me it wasn’t you that saved my life at the World Cup. Tell me it wasn’t you writing me these letters. Tell me it wasn’t you who helped us escape Umbridge last year. Deny. It. All.” 

She watched his jaw clench and unclench several different times as he internally battled with himself. 

In the end, he dropped his gaze. 

“I can’t” he said lowly. 

Ciara set her own jaw. 

“I know.” 

A heavy silence fell over the whole Astronomy tower. Ciara looked up at Draco who was staring harshly down at the ground by their feet. His gaze was so intense, it looked as if he was trying to burn a hole through the wooden floor boards. 

“Draco…” she whispered, “What’s going on?” 

His attention briefly turned to the piece of paper that she was still holding in her hand. Slowly, he brought up his own to take it from her. She let him, still waiting for a response. 

Eventually, he managed to look back down at her once more. And Ciara saw that same fear that she had observed over and over again in flashes throughout the year. 

He was terrified, absolutely scared for his life. 

Of what, she had no idea. But she had every intention of figuring it out. 

Suddenly, he was turning around, making for the staircase with haste. 

Ciara reacted quickly, reaching out and grabbing his arm, halting his movements. 

“Draco please. Don’t do that.” she all but begged, “I just want to understand-” 

“Stop trying to understand me” Draco said, quickly turning back around to face her. His expression wasn’t angry like before when he asked her to leave. Instead it was pleading, almost mirroring her own. 

“If you want to stay safe…” he said slowly, his voice wavering. “...you’ll stop.” 

Ciara scowled, 

“And what about you, huh?” she asked him immediately, “What’s keeping you safe?” 

The question seemed to leave him speechless. As if that was the first time anyone had bothered to ask him such a question. 

Draco hung his head, and through the tight grip she had on his arm, she felt him tremble slightly. 

When he looked back up, his expression was resigned. Before Ciara could even muster up a sound of protest, he backed away from her, his arm falling out of her grasp before finally disappearing down the staircase. The sound of his footsteps quickled faded away into the night. 

Ciara let out a shaky breath of frustration. 

She stood up there alone for a little while longer, staring up at the moon, begging it to send her some kind of answer. 

~*~*~*~*~


	59. [58] H.B.P

Christmas time was well upon them, tinsel and other decorations hung from the banisters in the hallways, pine trees were set up in the Great Hall and courtyards around the castle. Before they knew it, the eve of the holiday had arrived. 

Earlier in the day, she met Hermione in the library to get some last minute studying in before the break. However, not much ended up getting done as the Gryffindor girl spent nearly the entire time ranting to her about the drama surrounding Slughorn’s Christmas party. Now Ciara usually stayed quiet in a majority of her classes, so she hadn’t been surprised when she hadn’t been let into the eccentric teacher’s club. She also found a hard time restraining herself from telling Hermione that her plan wasn’t that well thought out. She could see that she was acting purely on emotions, clouding her normally sharp judgement. But she failed to say anything in the end. 

When classes ended for the day, she retreated back into her house. As night came, she set up camp in the common room, planning on working on her outstanding assignments well into the night. 

It was much later in the evening, mostly everyone had disappeared into their rooms, and Ciara had just about finished her final potions essay. She stretched her arms out and, seeing as she had the whole room to herself, took the liberty of throwing her legs over the arm of the couch, laying down on her back for a bit to relax. 

However, it was only a few minutes after she did that, that she heard frantic footsteps clamber down the steps and pass her by. 

By the time she sat up in curiosity, she was just barely able to make out the back of Draco’s head before he disappeared through the doorway and out into the hallway.

She blinked in confusion at first, but quickly she set her jaw. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Quickly, she gathered her things, depositing them back into her dorm room before she too was sneaking out of Slytherin house, into the unlit hallways of Hogwarts. 

Ciara tried trailing him for a little while, managing to catch up to him at first. Her goal was to keep as much space between them as possible, not exactly wanting to be discovered. But eventually, that ended up working against her as a few more turns and she had lost sight of him completely. 

Desperately she turned down another hallway, only to find herself at a dead end. She sighed in defeat.

She decided to take one last sweep of the surrounding corridors before she would give up and make her way back to the Slytherin common room. 

Turning one corner, she apparently wasn’t looking where she was going as she found herself running straight into something. 

Well, som _ one _ . 

“Ciara?” the confused voice of Harry Potter whispered, “What are you doing out here?” 

Getting over her shock, she turned back towards him, noticing that he was still in his suit-coat. 

“I could ask you the same.” she said, “Don’t you have a party to be at?” 

Harry opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly a door at the end of the hallway swung open. 

Both of them acted quickly, diving to take refuge behind one of the nearby pillars. The sound of two pairs of footsteps echoed off of the walls. 

“Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn’t. What’s it to you?” 

Ciara and Harry both tensed up as they heard Draco’s voice, clear as day. They both listened in closely as the sound of a thud followed his question. 

“I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow…”

Now it was Professor Snape’s voice, identifying him as the second pair of footsteps. 

“I don’t need protection. I was chosen for this!” Draco hissed, “Out of all others. Me!” 

There was a tense beat of silence that followed his words. 

“I won’t fail him.” he said, the tremor in his voice identifiable even from where they were hidden at the end of the hallway. 

“You’re afraid, Draco.” Snape cooed darkly, “You attempt to conceal it, but it’s obvious. Let me assist you-” 

“No! I was chosen!” Draco argued. “This is my moment!” 

The footsteps started up again. Moving faster this time as they turned another corner before disappearing further into the castle. 

Going over the words she had heard Draco say, a large feeling of dread began to pool in Ciara’s stomach. Things were more serious than she had originally thought. 

“Looks like your boyfriend has got himself in a lot of trouble” Harry suddenly spat angrily. 

Ciara turned around, glaring back up at him. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Potter” she practically growled.

Harry, still blinded by his anger, stormed off, leaving her to stand there alone with her own thoughts. She bit the inside of her cheek anxiously. 

Despite everything, Harry was right about one thing.

Draco was in serious trouble. 

She couldn’t risk standing there any longer, so she turned down the hallway to make her own way back to the dorms. 

Ciara slipped through the entrance way as quietly as she could. She made a b-line for the dorms, but just as she placed her first foot on the bottom-most step, she paused. 

Glancing over into the seating area of the common room, she noticed that she wasn’t alone. A form was hunched over on the couch, staring forward at the green flames of the fireplace, leg bouncing uncontrollably. 

She pressed her lips into a thin line. Looking back and forth between the top of the stairs, and the seating area several times. She finally sighed. 

Pushing her hand off of the banister, she made her way over to the fireplace. 

Walking around the couch, she plopped herself down right next to him, mimicking his position. 

Draco turned towards her in shock. Frankly, he looked terrible. Even worse than the night on the Astronomy tower. The bags under his eyes had somehow gotten deeper, his cheeks were sunken in a bit more, as if he hadn’t been eating. 

Eventually, he turned away, looking back towards the fire. 

“What are you doing up?” he asked lowly. 

Ciara sighed in exasperation, causing him to look back at her. When he saw her knowing expression, he shook his head, looking down at his lap. 

“I told you to leave it alone.” he muttered, playing absent-mindedly with a large ring on his right hand. 

“Yeah, well I don’t really do well with taking orders.” she replied sarcastically. 

She heard him scoff in disbelief, and found it hard not to crack a victorious smile. 

“You’re difficult” he mumbled. 

Ciara hummed in response.

Finally, Draco looked back up at her. His expression was blank, and his eyes slowly darted across her face. As he did this, Ciara did a look-over of her own. 

She wanted so desperately to know what was going on inside that head of his. What was it that was causing his skin to grow paler, what was it that had caused the normal spark of mischief that resided in his eyes to disappear almost completely?

“You should know-” she started, breaking the silence. “-I’m not the only one trying to figure you out. Potter is running around the castle trying to tell people that you’re involved in some conspiracy.” 

She watched as his eyes suddenly darkened at her words. Almost immediately he stood up from the couch. Looking down at her, he sent her a glare. 

“Potter is an idiot.” he stated, “And you should really let this go.” 

With a shake of his head, he was gone. Climbing up the stairs and into the boys dorms for good. Ciara watched him go, the sound of his name dying on the end of her tongue. 

~*~*~*~*~


	60. [59] H.B.P

Another winter holiday alone came and went. She got regular updates from everyone staying at the Burrow, and they weren’t all good. 

The Weasley homestead was attacked by Death Eaters, burned to the ground in an attempt to get to Harry. Luckily no one was harmed, and they had begun rebuilding almost immediately. But that didn’t make it any less worrying. If the Death Eaters were getting bold enough to attack out in the open like that, how long would it be before they took the battle to places like the Ministry or Hogwarts. 

When the students returned, Ciara caught up with her Gryffindor counterparts to get a better sense of everything that was going on. When she did, Hermione was in the middle of lecturing Harry about being more careful, a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in her one fist. 

“You have to realize who you are Harry.” Hermione emphasized. 

“I know who I am, Hermione! Alright?” he snapped. Realizing this almost immediately, he relaxed his shoulders. “Sorry.” 

Hermione pressed her lips together, sharing a worried glance with Ciara. She then turned back to Harry with a nod, 

“So tell me what Arthur said” she instructed. 

“If Dumbledore’s traveling places, it’s news to the Ministry.” he started, “But get this: that night, at Borgin and Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet.” 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?” she demanded. 

Harry turned to her, his expression turning angry again. 

“You tell me” he said darkly. 

She glared back at him, but Hermione was quick to speak up. 

“He looks different, don’t you think?” she said lowly, “Draco. Almost...ill” 

Ciara sighed slightly, nodding in agreement. 

“I noticed it too. Something’s really wrong with him.” 

“Who could tell the difference?” Harry asked bitterly.

Ciara went to whirl on him again, when suddenly a pair of voices erupted in front of them. 

“Lav, c’mon. Of course I’ll wear it.” Ron’s voice sounded, almost exasperatedly. 

Looking forward, the three of them took notice of the scene. Ron was sitting down on a bench near Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor, who was practically sitting in his lap. She was trying desperately to wrap a sparkly gold chain around his neck, on the end of which was a heart charm. 

“That’s my Won-Won” Lavender cooed. 

Ciara scrunched her nose in disgust. 

“Excuse me, I have to go vomit.” Hermione said, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. 

Giving Harry one last disapproving look, Ciara carried on down the hallway herself. 

~*~*~*~*~

Another crack of thunder sounded from outside the castle. Ciara looked up from her book, staring at the underwater windows of the common room. The storm was getting worse with each passing hour. Every flash of lightning illuminating the entire world. 

She got that same weird sense of dread that had been plaguing her ever since winter ended. 

Something bad was going to happen. She wasn’t sure as to when, but it wasn’t so far away anymore. 

Quickly she turned back to her book, trying to get lost inside the words and forget about her anxieties for at least a few more moments.

Draco weaved his way through the Room of Requirement. He passed by shelves and shelves of useless knick knacks and other treasures. 

Finally he reached his destination. Removing the tapestry in one fell swoop, he looked upwards at the looming cabinet. Its intricate designs were still captivating regardless of the gloomy aura that seemed to surround it. 

Taking a breath, he reached into his robe pocket, and gently brought out the white-feathered bird he had taken from the cage in the corridor. 

Holding it up to his face, he looked down at it kindly. His pale fingers came up to stroke its back. The bird seemed calm, it’s dark eyes looking back up at him with curiosity. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there for, but he soon remembered what he came here to do. With one hand still cradling the bird, he opened the Vanishing Cabinet. Then carefully, he placed the bird inside, listening to it chirp as he closed the door. 

Placing his hand on the door he waited for about a minute or two. Then, when he heard a short gust of wind, he opened it back up again. 

The bird was nowhere in sight.

He closed the door again quickly. 

While waiting, he noticed a single white weather still clinging to the end of his sleeve. He took it off, holding it up to the soft light of the ceiling above him. Turning it over, he admired the translucent beauty. 

The sound of the Vanishing cabinet shook him out of his thoughts. He was so quick to open the door that he didn’t even realise that there were no chirping noises coming from inside. 

Opening the door, the light illuminated the inside of the cabinet. 

The bird had returned, but it was laying down on its side. It’s neck snapped. 

Dead. 

Draco’s heartbeat skyrocketed. His shaking hands reached inside, cradling the small body of the bird. As he ran a finger over the cold feathers, he felt his heart shatter in his chest. 

Standing there, he realized that the bird reminded him so much of Ciara’s bright white hair, that as he held the bird’s corpse in his hands, his mind suddenly morphed to make it seem as if it was the girl instead. Lying cold, dead, on the floor. All because of him. 

His knees gave out beneath him and he crumbled to the ground, alone in the Room of Requirement. 

And he sobbed. 

~*~*~*~*~

When she heard the news about Ron getting poisoned, she immediately went to join everyone in the hospital wing. 

Pushing open the doors, she saw the crowd of people standing around one of the furthest-most beds. She jogged over weaving past teachers until she reached Ron’s side, standing next to Ginny and Harry. Hermione was on the other side, watching the red-head carefully as Madam Pomfrey rendered to him. 

At the end of the bed, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Slughorn all looked on warily. 

“Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar.” Dumbledore suddenly spoke up. “You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?” 

Slughorn looked up, as if coming out of a daze. 

“Hm? Oh. Yes. Very proud…”

“I think we all agree that Mr. Potter’s actions were heroic.” McGonagall interrupted, “The question is: Why were they necessary?” 

“Why indeed.” Dumbeldore mused. He then looked to his right, staring at the cradled bottle of mead that Slughorn was holding onto. The glass still had a bow wrapped around it. Reaching out, Dumbldore took it out of the potions professor's hand. 

“This appears to be a gift, Horace.” he stated, “You don’t by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you - which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison.”

“Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself” Slughorn answered, his voice shaking slightly. 

“To whom might I ask?” 

“You, Headmaster” Slughorn answered gravelly. 

A serious silence fell across the room, but it was promptly ruined by the sound of the main doors bursting open. 

“Where is he? Where’s my Won-Won?” the unmistakable voice of Lavender Brown pierced the air. 

Ciara rolled her eyes as the eccentric Gryffindor appeared at the end of the bed, looking down at Ron frantically. 

“Has he been asking for me?” she demanded. 

No one answered her. And her eyes quickly turned to Ron’s side, where Hermione sat closely. 

“What’s  _ she  _ doing here?” 

“I might ask you the same thing” Hermione said, standing. 

“I happen to be his girlfriend.” 

“Well I happen to be his- friend” 

Ciara winced slightly. 

“Don’t make me laugh.” Lavender continued, “You haven’t spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he’s suddenly all interesting.” 

“He’s been poisoned, you daft dimbo!” Hermione countered, “And for the record, I’ve always found him interesting.” 

Suddenly, Ron shifted in his sleep. Making a strangled sound as he stirred slightly. 

“Ha! See? He senses my presence!” Lavender announced. “I’m here, Won-Won. I’m here” 

Ron muttered something in his sleep, that was at first unclear to the onlookers. But he repeated himself, and this time the syllables managed to reach into the air better this time around. 

“Her...mi...one” he whispered, still unconscious. 

Lavender gasped, leaning back from the bed. Her whole body shaking with anger as Hermione gently took Ron’s hand, who had since stilled again in his sleep. Lavender quickly turned on her heels, darting out of the infirmary, a strangled sob escaping her throat. 

“Ah, to be young and feel love’s keen sting.” Dumbledore noted, “Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended.” 

The teachers all turned to leave, the remaining students going to follow them. 

“‘Bout time, don’t you think?” Ciara heard Ginny whisper to Harry before leaving. He and Ciara looked back over at the bed, faint smiles on both their faces. 

Hermione looked up, flushing under their combined gazes. 

“Oh shut up” she mumbled. 

A soft laugh, left Harry’s throat before he turned and walked out. Evidently still not talking to Ciara. The Slytherin girl managed to wave goodbye to Hermione before making for the doorway. 

Before she exited into the hallway, she looked over her shoulder once more, back on the scene she had left behind. 

She suddenly found her smile falling into a frown.

~*~*~*~*~


	61. [60] H.B.P

Ciara and Jade mindlessly held small talk over breakfast one Saturday morning. Things at school had been almost quiet the last couple of days. Ron had finally been discharged from the infirmary, spring time was almost fully there, even the disappearances outside the castle had been slowing down. 

And yet something felt wrong. 

The young witch couldn’t really put her finger on it, but it felt like something was waiting, just beneath the surface of their picture-esque world, waiting for the right moment to explode forward, catapulting them into a time of darkness that they could never even imagine. 

Ciara was thinking about all this while listening to Jade rant to her about her last Herbology class.

Suddenly, there was a sharp uptick in volume at the back of the Hall. Both Jade and Ciara lifted their heads to see where it had originated from. 

They watched as a group of girls walked down the center aisle, all of them crowding around one in particular, who stood in the middle of their protective circle. 

It was Katie Bell. The Gryffindor girl who had been cursed. She smiled gently at her friends, still looking a bit tired. 

“That’s-” Jade whispered. 

“Yeah.” Ciara confirmed. 

As her roommate returned to her meal, Ciara watched as Harry scrambled up from his seat, briskly walking over to Katie's side. He greeted her, and with a nod from Katie, all of her friends reluctantly sat down without her. 

The two Gryffindor’s talked for a moment, but obviously at Ciara’s distance she couldn’t hear what about. 

But suddenly, Katie’s gaze shifted beyond Harry. Back towards the entrance of the hall. Her face fell, as if she had seen a ghost. 

Simultaneously, both Ciara and Harry turn to follow her gaze as she backed away towards her friends. 

Ciara’s eyes widened as she saw Draco standing there, his expression quickly becoming one of panic. He started to back away, disappearing out of the hall altogether. 

Harry took off after him. 

Ciara had never gotten up so quickly in her life. 

Ignoring Jade’s questioning shouts, she pushed past incoming students, and darted out into the hallway after the two boys, a sick feeling in her stomach. 

She managed to catch up with Harry, just as he was turning down another corner. Running, she watched as he disappeared into one of the bathrooms. She didn’t hesitate to follow. 

Walking in quietly as to not be heard, she stood a few paces behind Harry, who also was advancing rather slowly. 

That’s when she heard it. 

A soft sound echoing off the marble walls of the circular bathroom. 

Crying. 

She looked forward, past Harry and was just barely able to catch a glimpse of Draco, hunched over the sinks, vest discarded on the floor, his shoulders shaking with great fever. 

“I know what you did Malfoy” Harry suddenly shouted, breaking the silence. 

Ciara stood frozen in the shadows as she watched Harry advance on him further. Draco turned around, truly alarmed. 

The Slytherin boy was quick to whip out his wand, and in a flash of sparks the lamp near Harry’s head shattered, reducing the light in the bathroom further. 

Ciara tried to advance further inside to stop the fight, but by that point Harry had already drawn his wand in retaliation, firing back at Draco, missing and hitting the sink behind him instead, causing a geyser of water to erupt from it. 

As the floor began to flood the boys ducked behind stalls. Peering from side to side, and underneath, firing shots at each other. 

There was a brief pause, and Ciara held her breath, hoping it was finally over. 

She watched as Draco dared to peek out around the stalls once more, but Harry was faster, his wand already aimed. 

“Sectumsempra!” he casted. 

The curse hit Malfoy in the chest, sending him spiraling down into the middle of the bathroom floor, just beyond their sight, a slight cry of pain escaping his mouth. 

Harry approached him cautiously, and Ciara finally got the nerve to leave her hiding spot as well. 

And what she saw, had her absolutely horrified. 

Lying in the middle of the flooded bathroom floor, was Draco. Blood soaking through his white shirt from what appeared to be several different lashes across his torso. The water beneath him was turning more scarlet with each passing second. 

Harry didn’t move. Obviously dumbfounded by the sight before him. 

And Ciara couldn’t breathe. 

It was in that moment when another form quickly entered the bathroom. Someone must have heard the shouts and explosions and notified a teacher as Snape was now hurrying past both of the standing students. 

He paused, standing above Draco’s body, analyzing his injuries. He then looked up at Harry with a peculiar expression. 

The Gryffindor boy said nothing, and instead turned to walk towards the doorway. 

On his way he saw Ciara, who regarded him with a rather astonished expression. He said nothing in response, storming out of the bathroom all together. 

Ciara remained standing there, unable to move. 

She watched as Snape kneeled by Draco’s side, tracing the tip of his wand over his chest and murmuring an incantation she had never heard of before. Then slowly, right in front of her eyes, the wounds began to close, the blood seeped out of the fabric of his shirt and the water below, and back into his body. 

Draco stilled, evidently unconscious. But Ciara could see the steady rise and fall of his chest that told her all she needed to know. 

Putting his wand away, Snape quickly gathered the Slytherin boy into his arms, and left the bathroom completely, barely even giving Ciara a second glance.

Taking a strangled breath, she finally managed to peel her eyes away from the flooded bathroom floor, trying desperately not to imagine what it had looked like only moments ago, soaked with Draco’s blood. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she had turned around and sprinted out of the bathroom, hurrying down the halls towards the infirmary. 

She paced back and forth in the hallway nearest to the doorway. It was only when she saw Snape leave that she decided to venture inside. Gently pushing open the door, she watched as Madame Pomfrey walked away from the lone-occupied bed and disappearing somewhere in the back of the infirmary. 

Ciara again internally debated with herself before finally trudged further into the hospital room. She sidled up to the bed, glancing down at the unconscious form that lay there. 

Even in sleep, he didn’t look the least bit peaceful. Fear was still etched into his expression. His features were taught, his eyebrows knitted together. He looked tormented, even when he wasn’t awake. 

He wasn’t sleeping soundly either. His body was twitching slightly, very clearly having some sort of night terror. 

It hurt Ciara to watch. She felt like an intruder. She shouldn’t be there.

Redirecting her gaze to the floor, she went to turn around and promptly walk out of the hospital wing and go back to minding her own business like he kept telling her to do, when suddenly a sound sharply drew her attention back. 

It was a weak, strangled noise. Almost a whimper. 

Turning back to the hospital bed, she watched as Draco thrashed more violently in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was getting worse. 

Rushing back to his side, she frantically thought of what she could do.

“No!” he cried out, audibly this time. “No! Don’t!” his cheeks slowly becoming wet with hot tears. 

“Draco” she whispered, trying to keep her voice calm. “Draco you’re alright. It’s just a dream-” 

“Ciara!” her name left his lips in a sob.

She caught her breath violently. Absolutely caught off guard. 

Had she heard him correctly? Had he really just said her name? Why would he be calling out for her of all people? And why was he crying?

Despite her shock, the boy was still reeling from his nightmare. He yelled a few more times, and she knew that if he continued, he would eventually draw the attention of the nursing staff. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed a hold of one of the hands that lay limply at his side. 

“Draco, you’re alright” she whispered again, “Nothing’s going to hurt you here.” she tried to coax. 

Repeating her words over and over again, she eventually started to see results. His breathing began to slow, his cries subsiding. Finally, his head slumped back down onto his pillow, now resting still. 

She sighed in relief. 

“Ciara…” her name escaped his lips once more in a whisper. 

Smiling sadly, she gently let one of her hands reach up to push back some of the hair that was plastered against his forehead. 

Subconsciously, he seemed to react to her touch, letting out a content sigh of his own. In the time it took her to retract her hand and place it back on top of the one that held his, he had finally fallen asleep. More peaceful this time around. 

In the silence that followed, Ciara looked down at her hands, bewildered. 

What was she doing? Sitting in the infirmary, holding hands with an unconscious Draco Malfoy. 

What the hell was she supposed to do now? 

“Miss McKay?” a low voice suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts. 

Looking over her shoulder in surprise, and saw Professor Snape paused in the doorway. In his arms, he held a box full of different bottles and flasks. He eyed her curiously, and she didn’t miss the way that his gaze flickered down to where her hands were grasping Draco’s.

She opened her mouth to try and craft an explanation on the spot, but it just hung open dumbly. Her voice box evidently empty. 

He walked further into the infirmary, depositing the box onto the next bed over. With a swish of his cloak, he turned back to face her once again. 

Ciara gulped nervously. 

“I expect you to be clear of this room before dinner” he ordered lowly. 

Suppressing a sigh of relief, she slowly nodded. 

“Of course, sir” 

“While you’re here, do make sure that these items get to Madame Pomfrey” he instructed, gesturing to the box he had just placed on the bed. 

Again she nodded in understanding. 

Without sparing her another glance, the professor then moved to exit the infirmary. As he approached the door, Ciara suddenly turned her head over her shoulder again. 

“Thank you, professor” she called out to him, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Snape shot her another curious look, and she couldn’t tell if she actually saw the odd teacher’s stony expression shift for a moment. But he was gone before she could decided that for herself. 

Letting out another shaky breath, she turned to look back at Draco. 

Noticing that the space between his eyebrows had since smoothed out, she couldn’t help but smile. 

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey walked back over to them. She made a slight noise in surprise, noticing that another student was there. 

Ciara greeted her kindly, informing her about the items that Professor Snape had dropped off. Evidently they had been extra ingredients for brewing more medicine for Draco’s specific injuries. 

She stepped back, allowing the nurse room to do her work. 

“Are you a friend of his, dear?” she had asked as Ciara watched her tend to the wounds. 

Ciara found herself glancing back at the pale boy’s face. 

“Yeah, something like that” she answered. 

Ciara stayed the rest of the afternoon, leaving before dinner just as Professor Snape instructed. She did, however, find herself visiting again and again over the next several days. If she wasn’t simply watching over him, she offered her help to Madame Pomfrey, who accepted it gratefully. 

She tried not to think about what exactly she was doing, whenever she did, her thoughts tended to spiral outwards beyond her reach. She didn’t tell Jade or anyone else where she was disappearing off to for hours on end. If anyone asked, she would simply tell them that she was in the library getting extra work done. Not really caring if they believed her or not. 

One night, as the sun was setting, Draco’s eyes painfully flickered open for the first time. He heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey, letting him know that he was in the infirmary. As he slowly came to his senses, he began to take notice of a second voice, answering her back. 

The nurses voice disappeared then, her footsteps taking her away from the bed. It was only then that Draco finally got a clear look at the world around him. The first thing he saw besides the stained glass windows of the hospital wing, was the person sitting by his side. 

Her brilliant white hair was tucked behind her ears as she stared at something further down in the room. 

His eyes widened the more he woke up. Why was she here?

“Ciara?” his voice came out strained, his throat felt cut up. 

Hearing this, she turned back to him quickly. Blinking in surprise as she saw his eyes open. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, suddenly trying to push himself up into a sitting position. 

The movement immediately caused a wave of pain to shoot up his torso. 

Just as quickly, a hand was on his shoulder, urging him back down. 

“Hey slow down. You’re still healing” she ordered quietly. 

His eyes were still raking over her in disbelief. 

Ciara pressed her lips together, 

“I’ll go get Madame Pomfrey” she said in a whisper, moving to stand up out of the chair. 

As she started to walk away, Draco’s arm suddenly shot out from underneath the blankets, grabbing hold of her hand. 

Startled, she looked back over at him. 

“You never answered my question” he asked, his voice still strained. 

Ciara’s eyes briefly flickered down to their hands, before moving back up to his face. His gaze was serious, despite him just having woken up. 

“The last time I left you alone, you went and nearly got yourself killed” she whispered, only half-joking. 

Gently, she slipped her hand out of his grasp and walked with haste down to the other end of the infirmary to get the head nurse.

Draco’s head slumped back down onto the pillow, staring back up at the ceiling in disbelief. 

Ciara returned with Madame Pomfrey in a matter of seconds. The healing witch asked him a bunch of questions about how he felt. Then instructed him to rest there for at least a few more days, the cuts on his torso were healing, but she didn’t want him to put any unnecessary strain on them that would cause them to open back up. 

During her consultation, Draco couldn’t help the ways his eyes kept flickering to the spot behind her where Ciara was standing, watching the situation with a weathered eye. 

“You should thank your friend here, Mr. Malfoy” Madame Pomfrey said as she cleaned up, “She’s been at your side practically 24/7” 

Ciara flushed painfully.

When Madame Pomfrey left again, a heavy silence fell over the two. Ciara anxiously played with her fingers as she sat back down in the chair, trying to ignore the way that Draco’s eyes kept flickering over to her. 

“What’s with you, McKay?” his voice suddenly cut through the silence. 

Ciara turned towards him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Come again?” she asked, confused. 

Draco scoffed slightly, 

“You. Why do you care so much?” he asked, quieter this time. “I mean, all I’ve ever been is mean to you…I just don’t get it.” 

Ciara tilted her head to the side slightly, she could tell he was slowly slipping back into delirium. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, due to the medicine Madame Pomfrey had just administered to him. For sure, he wouldn’t have blurted that out had he been fully aware.

In the end she just shrugged her shoulders, 

“Maybe because I know that there’s more to you than you let on, Malfoy.” she said seriously. 

Draco rolled his eyes again, turning his head on the pillow slightly. 

When he didn’t respond, a small smile suddenly appeared on her face. 

“Hey, did you know Draco means ‘dragon’ in Latin?” she asked. 

That got his attention. He quickly turned back over to look at her with wide eyes. 

She fought back a laugh, 

“Try to get some sleep” she finally whispered. 

Draco tried to protest, but by that point his eyes were already closing on their own. Before he knew it, he was out like a light. 

~*~*~*~*~


	62. [61] H.B.P

Ciara’s back was pressed up against one of the stone archways in the courtyard. The book in her lap lay long forgotten as her eyes stared up at the ominous clouds swirling above them. 

Yet another storm front was passing over the hills. The year had been full of them sure, but something about this one was different. The clouds were darker, and held an almost green-tinge around the edges. Wisps reached out from the ends like tendrils, making it look like a monster climbing over the plains. 

“To your Houses” McGonagall’s voice suddenly called out over the courtyard. “No dawdling.” 

Ciara glanced over, noticing a group of First years had been crossing the yard as well. She promptly closed her book and jumped down off of the ledge. 

As she walked through the threshold into the castle, she glanced over her shoulder back at Professor McGonagall, who was also eyeing the sky with worry. 

As she placed her bag and book down on her bed, a small sigh left Ciara’s lips. Glancing across the room, she noticed that Jade wasn’t back yet. 

Maybe she would pay Draco a quick visit in the infirmary, the walk might help to calm her mind. 

On the other side of the castle, Draco’s eyes shot open. The lanterns on the walls of the infirmary were lit due to the lack of light coming in through the windows, giving the room an ominous orange glow. 

Staring up at the ceiling, he took a deep and resolute breath. He then pushed the covers off of himself, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet rested on the cold tile floors, and suddenly he was wide awake. 

Almost in a trance, he climbed into his clothes. As he pulled the suit coat tightly onto his shoulders, he made a move for the door, hoping to slip out of the infirmary before Madame Pomfrey would return, when he suddenly stalled. 

Despite the severity of his task weighing down on his mind, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting to Ciara. He knew that there was going to be no coming back from this. And yet, as he stood, one hand on the door, he was finding it hard to take that step. 

Glancing back over his shoulder, he stared at the bed he had just left. Then his gaze fell to the hand that was pressed up against the door handle. 

Ciara approached the doors of the hospital wing, trying to ignore just how dark it was getting outside. They creaked loudly as she let herself inside. 

She made it to the foot of the bed that Draco had been staying in, before she realized that it was empty. The sheets and blankets were pushed to the side haphazardly, as if he had left in a hurry. The pile of clothes that had previously sat on the bedside table, was gone. 

Tilting her head to the side curiously, she noticed that in its place, sat a small, silver object. Walking over to the table, she picked it up to examine it better in the light. 

It was a ring. More specifically, the ring that she had noticed Draco constantly wearing on his right index finger. Rolling it over in her palm, she briefly took note of the harsh silver composition. With an emblem of a snake molded onto the front. 

The fact that this trinket was left behind, and his day clothes were missing set off alarm bells in Ciara’s head. Closing her fist around the ring, she went and jogged to the back of the infirmary, looking for Madame Pomfrey. 

She found the nurse organizing her medicine cabinet in the back-most room of the wing. 

“Madame Pomfrey?” she called out. 

The older witch looked over her shoulder, offering a smile to the student she had become accustomed to seeing these past few days. 

“Ciara darling, what can I do for you?” she asked, placing more bottles on the shelf. 

“Oh, I was just wondering if Draco was discharged today?” she asked. 

She watched the kind woman’s face contort slightly in confusion. 

“No. I told him to stay here at least for a few more days.” she noted, “Why?” 

Ciara bit the inside of her cheek worriedly, 

“He’s gone ma’am” she informed. 

Madam Pomfrey looked over at her, eyes wide. 

“These kids never listen” she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. 

A strange wave of fear washed over her, and she quickly bid the nurse goodbye, turning to run back out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey yelled after her, instructing her to tell Draco to return if she saw him about the castle. 

Stepping out into the quiet hallway, Ciara turned her head from left to right, in a feeble hope that she would catch sight of the ghost of a boy floating down the corridors. But there was nothing. 

Letting out a huff of frustration, she found herself looking down at her hand again. Unfurling her palm, she gazed down at the ring, as if it was going to somehow change into a compass and point her in the right direction. 

That’s when she remembered the Astronomy tower. 

She remembered that being the place she found him one of the first nights that she had followed him sneaking out of the common room. The place she had inevitably found him alone with his thoughts. 

Her feet were carrying her across the castle before she knew what she was doing. 

Passing by a few students as they turned in for the night, she noticed that they were all wearing the same wary expression, their eyes turning towards every widow that they passed by, the storm only seeming to grow closer with every passing second. 

As she climbed up the staircase, directly below the tower, she heard the distant sound of voices, which she took as a sign that she was going in the right direction. 

She made it to the platform that let out just below the steel planetary model, her steps light on the wooden floor as she peered upwards. 

That’s when she ran into someone’s back. 

Stumbling slightly, she turned her head, her eyes meeting the wide ones of Harry Potter. 

Her mouth opened to question as to why he was there when the Gryffindor boy suddenly lurched forward, covering it with his hand. 

Ciara thrashed for a moment, eyebrows furrowing with anger. But when she looked up, she saw Harry’s expression. His eyes were glossy and desperate. Silently begging her to keep quiet. 

Understanding, she nodded and he eventually removed his hand. 

Both of their heads turned upwards sharply at the sound of a door opening above them. They could just barely see the form of Dumbledore through the gaps in the wooden floorboards. 

Footsteps followed, and the headmaster looked across the tower at the newcomer. 

“Good evening, Draco.” he greeted, “What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening?”

Ciara paled, her head turning to the left. 

Draco stood poised, his arms shaking as he took a few steps further into the tower. His wand was brandished and pointed straight back at Dumbledore, his eyes darting about paranoidly. 

Her fist tightened around the ring as she watched the scene unfold. 

“Who else is here?” Draco demanded, “I heard you talking.” 

“I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful.” Dumbledore said nonchalantly, “Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?”

The Slytherin boy eyed the headmaster with unease, the hand that held onto his wand shifted again and again. 

Ciara held her breath. 

“Draco…” Dumbledore cooed, “You are not an assassin” 

“How do you know what I am?” Draco asked, his voice shaky and high-pitched “I’ve done things that would shock you!” 

“Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?” Dumbledore asked in turn, “Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble that your heart couldn’t’ve been in them?” 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, before Draco spoke up again. 

“He trusts me! I was chosen!” he barked. 

Dropping his wand hand, he used it to rip up the sleeve of the opposite arm, revealing the black ink underneath. 

The tattoo was long, it took up almost his entire forearm. Depicting a human skull, with a large snake coming out of the mouth. 

She recognized it almost instantly, it was the same symbol that had appeared in the sky that fateful day at the World Cup. 

The Dark Mark.

Ciara felt Harry tense up at her side, as she pressed her own hand firmly to her mouth in a desperate attempt to choke down a horrified gasp. 

Dumbledore barely seemed to pay the revelation any mind. 

“Then I shall make it easy for you” he stated simply. 

The older wizard took out his wand from inside his robe, non-threateningly. But Draco was quick to raise his own back up, flicking his wrist. 

“Expelliarmus!” 

Dumbledore’s wand clattered to the ground, all three students present all watched as it rolled to a final halt. 

Suddenly, the distance sound of footsteps echoed up from the tower-side staircase. The headmaster took notice of this, glancing back over at Draco. 

“You’re not alone. There are others.” he stated, “How?”

“The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement.” Draco answered, “I’ve been mending it.” 

_ What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet? _ Ciara heard her own voice echo inside her head as she unfortunately got her answer. 

“Ingenious.” Dumbledore complimented, “Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin.” 

“Borgin and Burkes.” the boy responded sharply through gritted teeth. “They form a passage.”

“Very good.” Dumbledore again complimented. As she stood there looking across the tower at the boy, the old man’s eyes suddenly shifted. “Draco, I once knew a boy who made all the wrong decisions. Let me help you.” he pleaded. 

“I don’t want your help! Don’t you see? I have to do this!” Draco answered, his voice strained. The corners of his eyes were pricking with tears. “I have to kill you...or he’s gonna kill me.” he whispered, terrified. 

Ciara’s breath hitched in her throat, and she must have made a move to run for the staircase because in an instant Harry had grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He didn’t say a word, but his eyes were begging her again to remain still and quiet. 

The young witch looked back at him, her eyes burning with tears.

Above the two, Dumbledore continued to look forward at Draco. In turn, the boy looked back at him, his entire body trembling. 

As Ciara stood frozen in the shadows, she could visibly see something wash over Draco. She could see it in the way that his shoulders slumped slightly. In the way that he took a shaky breath, before the hand that held his wand slowly began to drop back to his side. 

Suddenly, the door above them flew open, and four more shapes joined Dumbledore and Draco on the top level of the Astronomy tower. 

“Well now, Look what we have here.” the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed out into the night. 

At her side, Harry shifted angrily, his hand flying to his pocket. 

The crazy-haired witch approached Draco, who had since lifted his wand arm back up. 

“Well done, Draco” she cooed, and Ciara felt sick to her stomach. 

“Good evening, Bellatrix” Dumbledore sounded, “I think introductions are in order.” 

“Love to, Albus. But I’m afraid we’re on a bit of a tight schedule” Bellatrix quipped back before turning to Draco once more. “Do it!” she hissed. 

As Draco’s hand again began trembling, all eyes on him, Harry slowly pointed his own wand up through the cracks in the floorboards. 

Ciara’s eyes widened, grabbing onto his arm just as he had done for her not a minute ago, silently begging him to stop aiming his wand up at Draco. 

Just then, a shadow passed by the corner of her eyes. Harry must have seen it too, as both of them turned their heads in sync. 

Professor Snape now stood at their sides, seeming to appear out of the darkness beyond them. He was holding his own wand up slightly. 

Making eye contact with the two students, expression unreadable as always, he slowly raised his finger to his lips before walking forward, and drifting up the staircase. 

Ciara’s heart beat so loudly against her chest that she was surprised it wasn’t alerting the Death Eaters above them to their presence. 

“He doesn’t have the stomach. Just like his father.” a gravelly voice shouted, annoyed. “Let me finish him. In my own way.” 

“No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy’s to do it!” Bellatrix snapped, “Go on, Draco… Now!” 

No one breathed for what seemed like ages before Snape came into view above them. 

“No.” he said simply. 

Draco’s wand hand fell, immediately stumbling backwards. His face contorted into an expression of painful relief. 

“Severus…” Dumbledore said, his voice unchanging. “Severus, please.” 

Ciara’s eyes moved back and forth frantically between the headmaster and his most trusted professor.

Before she could even blink, Snape’s arm rose sharply. 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

There was a burst of green light. Hitting Dumbledore squarely in the middle of his chest. The entire world seemed to move in slow motion as the students were forced to watch with wide eyes as the headmaster of Hogwarts was sent over the ramparts, plummeting to the courtyard below. 

Bellatrix screeched in glee, running over to the railing to send a victorious blast of magic up into the clouds. 

The Death Eaters promptly made for the staircase they had entered from. Snape grabbed a hold of the back of Draco’s shirt roughly. The boy had been standing frozen, staring at the place that Dumbledore had been only seconds ago. The professor pushed him through the door after the Death Eaters.

Harry was making for the stairs a fraction of a second later, Ciara scrambling to catch up. The Gryffindor boy lurched at the railing, looking up, then down. His entire body contorting with anger and agony. 

Ciara looked down the corridor to her left, then back at the boy in front of her. 

“Harry!” she yelled, her own voice strained as if she had just spent the last three minutes screaming. 

He looked back at her, his expression full of rage. She gestured to the doorway, and the two of them silently took off after the group. Sprinting their way through the castle. 

Draco was still shaking as he followed the group of Death Eaters through the hallways of Hogwarts. The same hallways he had walked for so many years. He passed courtyards, remembering days sitting up in the boughs of a tree. He passed by classrooms, remembering the countless times he found himself laughing at the most ridiculous of things. 

Approaching the Great Hall, Snape blasted an Auror off of his feet and effectively out of their way. 

Bellatrix stopped at the open doorway. Looking down the length of the room with a tilt of her head. She then took off, another unearthly squeal escaping her throat as she danced on top of the tables, smashing plates and glasses as she went. 

After her tirade, she returned to the doorway, only to wave her wand with a scream, causing a large blast of wind to rocket through the room. The candles above them all blew out, and the stained glass windows smashed inwards into a million pieces. 

Draco stood there petrified. The wind whipped through his hair, sending the flaps of his coat backwards as he watched the room he had eaten his meals in for the last six years implode, right in front of his eyes. 

Snape eventually ordered them to move again, putting an end to Bellatrix’s fun. 

Ciara and Harry ran on. Passing by confused students who had begun to emerge from their houses at the sound of all the destruction as they did

As they passed by one of the windows lining the hallways, she caught sight of the group as they paraded down a lower-level courtyard. 

As they walked down the hill, Draco found himself glancing back up at the castle once more. He saw the ghostly shapes of his classmates as they peered out the windows. 

There was a flash that passed by one of them that got his attention. Bright white hair trailed fast behind someone as they ran down the hallways, aiming for the doorway that he had come through only a minute or so prior. 

“Draco!” Bellatrix hissed, causing him to spin around in fear. “They’ll kill you if you stay!” she said, commanding him along as they continued down the hill, towards the Forbidden Forest. 

As Ciara followed Harry down the grassy hillside, they noticed the group of Death Eaters approaching Hagrid’s Hut. 

Seeing this, Harry made a strangled noise at the back of his throat before taking off even faster. Ciara tried to call out to him but it was no use, all she could do was try and force her legs to catch up with him. 

The Death Eaters approached Hagrid’s front door. 

“Snape!” Harry’s voice screamed over the valley, “He trusted you!” 

As the professor turned back to face the student that was charging at him, Ciara skidded to a halt a few paces behind Harry as he continued to advance. 

Looking over his shoulder, she immediately caught sight of the figure standing by Snape’s side. 

He was looking directly back over at her, his expression one of pure fear. 

Suddenly, the building behind them erupted into flames. Ciara stumbled back slightly as she watched Hagrid’s roof become engulfed, Bellatrix dancing in front of it joyfully. Draco spun on his heels slightly, paralyzed as he looked back at the fire. 

“Go!” Snape ordered the student at his side. 

Draco turned back at him briefly, then looked across the plain. Sending Ciara one last panicked look. 

“Draco!” she dared to call out, but he was already gone, disappearing down into the Forbidden Forest. 

She had no time to register the way her heart lurched inside her chest, as directly in front of her, Harry was firing curse after curse forward at their teacher, who in turn, was deflecting them half-heartedly. 

“Impedimenta!” Harry tried. 

But again, Snape just flicked his wrist lazily, deflecting it off to the side. 

Harry dropped his arm,

“Fight back!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, “You coward! Fight back!”

Suddenly a blast of red light hit Harry in the shoulder, sending him crashing backwards onto the grass, hard. 

Snape wheeled on Bellatrix. 

“No!” he condemned, “He belongs to the Dark Lord!”

The witch simply rolled her eyes before skipping off into the darkness of the forest. 

Turning back around, Snape eyed Harry carefully, who was slowly starting to roll over on his side. His gaze then flicked further backwards, landing on Ciara who stood there frozen in terror. His expression was as flat as a new piece of parchment, completely unreadable. He turned to look down at Harry one last time, before heading for the forest himself. 

Harry had just managed to scramble to his feet, his wand held forward desperately. 

“Sectumsempra!” he casted. 

Recognizing the curse from his fight with Draco, Ciara’s eyes widened. 

Quicker then either of them could register, Snape spun back around, dodging the curse and sending Harry flailing down only his back once again. 

The boy was in a daze, eyes glued on the sky above him. 

“You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?” Snape demanded, stalking over to him. Harry looked back up at his old professor, “Yes. I’m the Half-Blood Prince.” 

Ciara had no idea what any of that ment, but she did know that if she kept standing there like a tree, Harry was utterly defenseless. 

As she sprinted forward, Snape kicked Harry’s wand away from his hand before finally walking past the fire-filled hut of Hagrid and disappearing behind the teeline. 

Ciara dropped to her knees at Harry’s side, shaking his shoulders to try and get his senses back. He blinked slowly, then looked over her shoulder at the fire. 

“Hagrid…” he mumbled. 

Ciara looked behind them, her face falling. 

Handing Harry his wand, the two ran up to the front of the small building. 

Just as they reached the staircase, the door burst open, and Hagrid came stumbling out. His beard was smoking slightly, but he otherwise looked unharmed. 

Fang bounded out right at his side. 

“Hagrid! Are you alright?” Ciara yelled frantically. 

“Take more’n tha’ ter finish me off.” he answered, “Not sure about me ‘ouse, tho’. But if anybody can put it righ’, Dumbledore can.” 

Ciara paled instantly, making eye contact with Harry. 

“Hagrid-”

“Only thing I can’t reckon is wha’ Snape was doin’ with tha’ lot.” the gamekeeper continued to mumble. It was only then that he turned towards the castle at the top of the hill. He gasped, noticing the ominous shape in the clouds above. 

“An’ wha’s this wi’ the Dark Mar’? Who’s been killed?” he asked. Immediately after he said it, he froze. “Where’s Dumbledore?!” 

Harry tried to speak, but his voice failed him. 

Hagrid stilled, his house still burning behind him. At his side, Fang whined loudly. 

The Gryffindor suddenly took off up the hill, heading for the Astronomy courtyard, where a large crowd of students and professors alike was growing. 

Ciara took a shaky breath, choking slightly on the smoke in the air around her. Holding out her fist, she unfolded her palm, watching how the flames reflected darkly off of the metal ring that she had managed to hold onto this whole time. 

She looked over her shoulder, staring into the darkness of the forest beyond. 

“Ciara?” Hagrid’s voice sounded. 

Glancing back, she noticed that he had started up the hill after Harry. 

Looking down at the ring once more, she closed her fist tightly around it before running up the hill towards the courtyard. 

When she got there, no one was speaking. It was horribly silent, her footsteps sounding extremely loud in her own ears. 

Frantically pushing her way through the crowd of students, she just made it to the front line when suddenly someone held her back. 

Recoiling slightly, she glanced to her right to find herself face to face with Hermione. The girl had a single tear trailing down her cheek. 

Slowly, Ciara turned back to the space in front of her. 

Harry was slumped to the ground on his knees, crying into Ginny’s shoulder. His entire body shaking and trembling with grief. 

Dumbledore’s body lay still beyond them. 

At Ron’s side, McGonagall’s arm slowly raised into the air above her head. Her wand extended from her palm, the tip of it glowing with a somber white light. Slowly and silently, the rest of the crowd moved to do the same. Wands glowed to life all around them, one after the other in a quiet yet powerful memorial. The combined force of their light was enough to diminish the swirling Dark Mark from the clouds above. 

Ciara felt a hot tear drop out of her ducts, falling to the ground at her feet. 

~*~*~*~*~


	63. [62] H.B.P

The castle had never been that quiet before. Every room was empty, black banners flying from every parapet in the building. Everything was so...still.

Almost mockingly, a calm, spring-time breeze washed over the campus as Ciara stood on top of the Astronomy tower with the Gryffindor trio. 

Harry and Hermione were standing to her right, while Ron sat behind them on the stone steps. 

Ciara’s shoulder was roughly propped up against the edge of the stone wall. In between her fingers, she was rolling the steel ring back and forth. Her expression was just as empty as Harry’s as he stared off towards the remains of Hagrid’s hut. 

“Do you think he would’ve done it?” Hermione’s voice finally broke the silence. “Draco?”

Immediately, Ciara’s whole body went rigid, the ring paused in between her thumb and index fingers. 

“No.” she said, her voice hoarse. 

Both Harry and Hermione glanced over at her. The latter of which eyes’ fell to the ring, noticing it evidently for the first time. 

Ciara closed her fist with finality, looking out at the horizon, honing her gaze in on the forest. 

“He was lowering his wand” she whispered. 

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the Astronomy tower. Hermione gently rested a hand on Ciara’s arm supportively, but the Slytherin girl barely even stirred. 

“In the end, it was Snape.” Harry continued on with the recount, “It was always Snape. And I did nothing…” 

As he said this, he reached inside of his pocket, pulling out something that hung on a silver chain. The locket that he and Dumbledore had brought back, that was said to be one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. A piece of his soul preserved so that he could never die.

He handed it to Hermione, who took it warily. 

“It’s fake” 

Hermione looked up in confusion, and Harry nodded. 

“Go ahead, open it.” 

Doing as instructed, Hermione pried open the locket. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small piece of folded parchment. With one hand still wrapped around the locket, she unfolded it and began to read. 

“‘To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more...R.A.B’” she looked up from the letter, “R.A.B?” she asked Harry. 

“Dunno.” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was a waste. All of it.” 

There was another silence as Harry braced his arms up against the banister. For a moment, Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron. 

Ciara pocketed the ring, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Hermione turned back to Harry. 

“Ron’s okay with it you know. You and Ginny.” she said, trying for a smile. “But if I were you, when he’s around, I’d keep the snogging to a minimum.” 

Her attempt didn't seem to go very far, as Harry only nodded before looking away again. 

“I’m not coming back, Hermione.” he said lowly, “I have to finish what Dumbledore started. And…I have to do it alone. 

Hermione shook her head, letting a beat of silence pass before speaking again. 

“I’ve always admired your courage, Harry.” she said, “But sometimes you can be really thick.”

Harry turned to look at her in surprise. She met his gaze head on. 

“You don’t honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you?” she asked, “You need us, Harry.” 

When Harry’s expression didn’t change, Hermione cracked a smile. It wasn’t long before she managed to coax one out of him as well, even if it was only for a brief moment. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” he finally said, “But do me a favor. When I’m around? Keep the snogging to a minimum. 

Hermione flushed instantly, shaking her head. 

“Like that’s going to happen” she scoffed, briefly glancing over her shoulder back at Ron. “Besides, he’s barking.” 

“Funny, he says the same about you.” Harry noted. 

“Yes, but I’m exceptionally perceptive.” 

“You’re brilliant” Ciara’s voice suddenly sounded from next to them. 

All three heads turned towards her, as she looked back up at them for the first time since they had climbed up to the Astronomy tower earlier that afternoon. 

The corners of her lips twitched weakly, 

“You all are.” she whispered. 

Hermione smiled sadly, her eyes a bit glossy. At her side, Harry also managed the smallest of grins in understanding. Which was refreshing, considering all the bad blood that had been boiling between them recently. 

Together they glanced back out at the sprawling grounds. Ciara took a mental picture of it all, getting the phantom feeling that she would never see it quite like this ever again. 

“Do you think we’ll ever come back?” Hermione suddenly whispered. 

Harry glanced over at her, watching as she held back some tears. Reaching over, he gently gave one of her hands a squeeze in reassurance. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said honestly. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded, resolute. 

Ciara lifted her head, a bit painfully. For the first time, looking beyond the forest, and instead at the glistening surface of the Black lake. 

“I have to stay…” she suddenly whispered. 

Hermione turned towards her quickly, her eyes wide. 

“Ciara-” 

The white-haired witch looked back at her friend with a sympathetic expression. 

“Hogwarts is my home.” she said seriously, “Someone has to stay behind to defend it while you’re all out saving the world.” 

Hermione still looked like she wanted to argue, but Ciara simply sent her a steady gaze and the girl retreated. Instead simply opting to grab a hold of her friends hand supportively. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron, silently asking him to join them over at the railing. 

None of them said a word as they stood there. 

Ciara’s fist tightened where it was resting on top of the banister. 

~*~*~*~*~


	64. [63]

With the last of the students gone, Ciara was alone in the castle yet again. However this time around, it was no secret that things were different. Every day she went to sleep with the fear that when she woke up, the walls would be coming down around her. 

One stormy afternoon, Ciara sat at her desk, her eyes trained forward. On the corner of the table sat the silver ring that Draco had left behind. It had sat there for a few weeks now, and every morning, Ciara would roll over in her bed and just stare at it. 

Pushing back the chair, she walked over to her dresser and began rifling around in the top most drawer. When she finally found what she was looking for, she slowly removed it, slamming the drawer shut again as she walked back over to the desk. 

Holding it up to the lantern light, the ribbon unfurled out of her hand. The dark green seemed to glow onimusly, but somehow provided her with a sense of comfort as she remembered the memories tied to it. 

Quickly, she picked up the ring from the edge of the table, and slipped the ribbon through. Then, walking over to the tall mirror in the middle of their room, she brought it up to her throat, tightly securing the ribbon at the space where her hair ended and her bare neck began. 

Tying the final knot, she slowly let her hands fall as she looked forward at her reflection. 

The ring sat just below her larynx, tight enough to where she felt it every time swallowed, but loose enough that she was able to breathe without difficulty. 

Cold fingers hesitantly reached up to trace over the emblem of the snake. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp voice from outside her door, in the common room. Someone was calling her name, loudly, ordering her presence to them. 

Ciara was quick to oblige, pushing open her door and stepping outside the dorms. 

Standing in the room below, looking back up at her expectantly, was Professor Snape. His expression, as usual, was bleak. She quickly descended the staircase so that she could stand a few meters in front of him. 

“It has been decided that for the remainder of the summer, you are not to leave your house’s quarters for any reason-” 

Ciara’s mouth parted in shock, 

“-You will be unable to send mail, however food will be brought to you three times a day-” 

“But professor-” she interrupted, “-how can I not leave? What about my job at the library? Madame Pince-” 

“Is completely capable of doing her job by herself. As she has done for many years before you arrived at school.” he said sharply, causing Ciara to dip her head in resignation as he continued, “You would do well to do as I say, it is a matter of safety. If you are caught outside the common room, I can assure you there will be little I can do for you.” 

Something about his words struck her as odd, and Ciara looked back up bewildered. His expression hadn’t changed, but there was a new look in his eyes, one that seemed to be ordering her to understand. 

In the end, she nodded slowly. 

Snape flicked his cape, and turned around making for the door. As she watched him go, something suddenly washed over her, recalling that night in the Astronomy tower. 

“Professor Snape!” she suddenly called out, running a few steps after him. When he turned back around in the doorway, she skidded to a halt. 

Ciara pressed her lips together in a tight line, 

“Professor...is-” she paused, taking a breath. “-is Draco alright? I mean...is he  _ safe _ ?”

Snape blinked curiously, but his overall demeanor seemed unchanged. Turning towards her, he lifted his head slightly. 

“I hardly see how that is any of your concern Miss. McKay” Snape responded flatly, again moving to step through the door. 

“Professor please-” she begged, taking another step forward. “I...I need to know.” 

Again, Snape looked back at her with as curious an expression as he could muster. He stepped back into the common room, towards her, and she immediately took her own two backwards. 

“You need to kno-” he suddenly paused, his eyes falling on the space below her chin. She watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly, evidently noticing the strange piece of jewelry she had hanging there, for the first time. 

Ciara quickly lifted up a hand to not-so-covertly cover her throat. 

Snape regarded her one last time, before finally leaving in a flash of darkness, the common room door slamming shut behind him. 

The loud sound bounced off of the stone walls, and Ciara took a shaky breath, viciously wiping away a stray tear of frustration. 

Only a few copies of the Daily Prophet made their way under the common room door the next few months. It was the only way Ciara could tell what was going outside the walls of the Slytherin house, and none of it was anything good. 

The last paper she got had slipped under the door on the first of August. Little did she know, it would be the last one she would receive.

Ciara sat on the couch, quickly unfolding the pages, her eyes darting across each headline. With every word, every moving picture, her heart dropped further into her stomach. The Minister of Magic had been killed, and replaced by a man named Pius Thicknesse, a pure-blood who was more than just prejudice against Muggle-Borns, this evident in his appointment of Dolores Umbridge as his right-hand, to be in charge of the Registration Commission for those very wizards. There was Anti-Muggle propaganda everywhere, making Ciara’s stomach churn. There was one article at the bottom of the page that caught her attention next. 

One that announced the new Headmaster of Hogwarts; Severus Snape. 

~*~*~*~*~


	65. [64] D.H

The school year had thoroughly begun, but anyone who had set foot into Hogwarts before, wouldn’t have known it. The castle grounds were dim, barely lit by a single candle. The Quidditch pitch sat empty and unattended. Dementors stalked the grounds every day, and the sun never managed to peak behind the clouds even once. 

Inside, it wasn’t any less grim. The attendance had dropped off significantly as a result of the new Ministry mandate that barred all Muggle-borns from attending school that year. Even Half-bloods would be rejected if they couldn’t somehow provide proof of magical heritage. 

Ciara found this out through Jade, who had barged into their shared room on September 1st and all but ran her over, pulling her into a frantic and bone-crushing hug. Ciara stumbled back slightly, shocked. The action was so out of character for Jade, that while hugging her roommate back, Ciara couldn’t help but grow alarmed. 

“Thank god you’re here” Jade said with a great sigh of relief, “I thought they would-” 

Ciara had pulled back confused, and that’s when Jade sat her down and told her everything that was going on at the Ministry and in the rest of the Wizarding World. 

That was the last time either of them found themselves able to manage a smile. 

Being at Hogwarts became hell on earth. And Ciara was pained to wake up every morning to see what had become of her home under the rule of the new Deputy Headmasters that had been appointed under Snape. 

The Carrows. A brother and sister Death Eater duo that now effectively ran the school. Every step, every breath that the students took inside the castle walls, was conducted under their watchful eye. Each of them had taken over a class, and completely warped its teachings to mimic that of the new Ministry propaganda and the overall evil of those in charge. Alecto Carrow took over what was Muggle Studies. Now instead of learning about the Muggle world and how to live in harmony, the students were force-fed anti-muggle rhetoric. Sitting in straight rows in a dimly lit classroom, they had to listen for hours on end as the Death Eater ranted about how Muggle’s were subhumans, basically animals compared to wizards and needed to be eradicated. Ciara couldn’t believe everything she was hearing, each time she left that class, she felt sick to her stomach. That was her mother they were talking about. Her sweet mother that taught her how to dance, that showed her music, that helped encourage her love for animals. 

And that was far from the worst of things. 

Defense Against the Darks Arts had been aptly renamed Dark Arts under Amycus Carrow. The Unforgivable Curses were discussed in length and without negative connotations. Other dangerous spells such as Fiendfyre and a plethora of other Dark charms were covered in depth as well.

Potions was the only class that remained somewhat normal. If one could even call it that these days. Slughorn, now head of Slytherin House, and his curriculum was basically unchanged. But whenever a group of students shuffled into his classroom, no one spoke. That looming feeling of helplessness that hung over the castle, rested heavily on their small shoulders. Ciara watched as Slughorn looked out at his students, his life, eyes glossy with tears. 

~*~*~*~*~


	66. [65] D.H

The synchronized sound of footsteps echoed off of the stone walls as the students made their way to their evening classes. Ciara looked to her right, sharing a wary glance with Jade, something they had been doing a lot of lately. She gulped, and briefly felt the necklace that was well hidden underneath her robes. The metal seemed to burn against her throat as they walked into the Dark Arts classroom. When they walked inside, they saw Amycus standing at the front of the room, looking as smug as ever. At his side, was a group of trembling younger students. Their eyes were darting about the classroom, as if looking for some type of escape. The desks had all been pushed against the walls, leaving the center of the room wide open. 

“To the front” Amycus barked. 

The students dropped their books, quickly assembling themselves in a neat line at the front of the room. Ciara felt Jade briefly touch her arm as she sidled up next to her. The room was silent as Amycus walked down the line, none of the students daring to make eye-contact with him. Instead their attention was forward, staring harshly at the farthest wall. 

“Being in your final years, it is imperative that the hands-on approach of your education is placed at the forefront.” Amycus explained, “So that’s precisely what we are going to be doing today.” 

He then walked over to the group of underclassmen. He picked one particularly small first-year Ravenclaw girl. Grabbing the back of her robes roughly, he shoved her into the center of the floor. The girl fell to her knees with a sharp cry. 

Ciara sucked in her breath, her chest tightening. 

“These students are serving detention for blatantly disobeying the orders of their superiors.” Amycus said, “So I thought it best that we use this opportunity to practice some of the curses you have learned. Wagner, forward!” 

A blond-haired Gryffindor boy stepped out of line into the center of the room. The young Ravenclaw girl on the ground looked up at him in fear. 

“The Cruciatus curse should be efficient enough to teach your fellow classmates their lesson.” 

Behind him the group of underclassmen gasped, shivering in fear. Amycus shot them a fiery look and they all shrunk into themselves. Ciara felt her own skin grow hot beneath her robes. 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

She felt Jade’s eyes dare to shoot towards her for a brief second, trying to see her reaction, and she knew then that it was. 

The Gryffindor boy stepped forward, pulling out his wand and looming over top the younger girl. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, her whole body shaking. 

“Please-” she whispered. 

“Silence!” Amycus ordered loudly. The girl cowered in fear, dipping her head low in resignation. “Now, Wagner.” 

The Gryffindor boy set his jaw, 

“Crucio” his voice sounded. The evil words falling far too easily off of his tongue as a bright red light filled the room. 

It was immediately followed by the ear-piercing screams of the young Ravenclaw. 

Ciara winced again, her hands clenching at her side as she shut her eyes tightly. She felt Jade tense up beside her, along with a few other students in the general vicinity. The girl continued to scream as the Gryffindor boy didn’t let up under Amycus’ orders. 

Her arm twitched, and Jade not-so-subtly grabbed the back of her robe. Ciara bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, so much so that she began to taste blood, still refusing to open her eyes. 

Finally Amycus called an end to the torture, and the Ravenclaw girl let out one last cry before falling silent. 

Ciara’s eyes flew back open, a bit blurry with moisture as she watched the girl practically crawl back over to the group of students at the front of the room. A few of them tried to comfort her as best they could, but they were visibly shaken too. Amycus stood above them, a wicked grin on his face. 

As she tried to get a lock on her emotions, a small breath escaped her throat, and that got Amycus’ attention quickly. His eyes honed in on her position in the line. 

“McKay, is it?” he asked snively. 

Ciara didn’t respond, but she felt all eyes on her. 

“Perfect. Front of the room.” the Death Eater commanded. 

Jade’s hand fell from her robes, trying to force down her own expression of horror. 

The white-haired witch didn’t move a muscle. She couldn’t. Every single nerve in her body was screaming at her to run as far away from there as she could. 

Hearing no footsteps, Amycus turned around quickly with an eyebrow raised. 

“I said, to the front McKay.” he ordered again. 

Squaring her jaw and blinking back a few tears, Ciara slowly shook her head. Around her, a few of her classmates gasped in terror.

The Death Eater’s eyes narrowed, stomping forward and grabbing the back hood of her robes. The rest of the students were forced to watch as she tried and failed to pull her way out of his grasp. Eventually he deposited her harshly down onto the ground in front of another quivering first year. 

Ciara lifted her head up slightly. The first-year Hufflepuff boy that sat in front of her stared back desperately. Again, she grinded her teeth together. 

“I won’t do it” she growled lowly. She then turned her head to look over her shoulder at a fuming Amycus. He stepped forward and faster than she could comprehend, she was backhanded across the face so hard she fell onto her side. 

She winced in pain, as Amycus loomed over her. 

“I will be seeing you this evening for detention then Miss. McKay.” he said darkly, “Where we will teach you to obey the orders of your superiors.” 

Ciara glared back up at him as harshly as she could. 

As nighttime fell, Ciara begrudgingly made her way to the Dark Arts classroom. Her shadows bended eerily against the walls, the only real source of light was that of the full moon outside the castle. She recalled the anguished look on Jade’s face as she closed the door of their room behind her. Reminding her of what exactly she was walking herself into. 

Creaking open the door, she was immediately met with two smirking faces in the dark. 

The next two hours were a blur. The only thing Ciara could really remember was the pain. 

The Carrows took pride in their abilities of corporal punishment. Many students in the castle had the bruises and cuts to prove it. But even with all of that, Ciara wasn’t at all prepared for the real thing. Apart from the verbal abuse, during which the two Death Eaters would constantly hammer into her the ideals of doing as was ordered of her and the inferiority of half-bloods, the beatings were what nearly made her break. The two of them took turns taking swings at her face, and at one point Alecto whipped out a gleaming short dagger, and was not shy to slice a jagged line across her cheek. Ciara had cried out slightly, listening to the laughter that followed. 

Beaten and battered, she finally was released, stumbling out of the doorway and back into the hall. It took all of her energy to get down to the dungeons without crumbling to the floor. She reserved that right for when she finally returned to the safety of her own dorm room. And she would have actually hit the floor too, had it not been for the fast acting of her roommate, who caught her by the shoulders, ushering her over to the side of her bed. 

Still too dazed to even mutter a word, Ciara sat unmoving as Jade treated her visible injuries with a rag and some medicine that she had managed to smuggle from the infirmary. A lot of kids were doing that these days, with Madame Pomfrey’s help, as they were banned from seeking medical treatment after detentions. 

“That doesn’t look like it’s going to go away any time soon” Jade whispered, finally pulling the rag away from her cheek. 

Ciara didn’t respond. She continued to sit there, staring at some phantom point in the distance, wondering what had become of her home. 

~*~*~*~*~


	67. [66] D.H

Ciara stood in front of the long mirror one morning, glaring harshly at her reflection. Her fingers danced up to her cheek, gingerly tracing the faded, but still awfully visible scar that trailed from the corner of her eye down to almost the curl of her lips. Heaving a sigh, she gathered her bag before leaving the room with Jade to join the march to their first class. 

They went through the day as gloomy as always. The weeks had started to blend together at that point, the schedules were so rigid, and the abuse they were suffering at the hands of the Carrows was not helping their concentration in the slightest. It was hard to imagine a world outside the castle walls anymore, even memories of past years were slowly fading away. And as she looked around the straight lines of students, she could see it in everyone’s eyes, they were all thinking much of the same thing. 

So when Neville grabbed the edge of her robes as they were on the way to Muggle Studies, needless to say she was startled. 

“What are you doing Longbottom?” she whispered, alarmed. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble.” 

“Nothing I haven’t already experienced” he answered quickly, in a voice that was so much different from the Neville Ciara had interacted with in the past. She could see the bruises on his chin that confirmed his words. 

“What do you want?” she asked, still trying to keep her posture as straight as possible as they walked, as to not bring attention to them. 

“Your help” he answered out of the corner of his mouth. 

Ciara couldn’t help the way her head turned towards him in surprise. 

“ _ My _ help?” she whispered quizzically. 

Neville nodded, glancing around them a moment. 

“I’ve got some members of the DA together” he started, “Mainly Ginny and Luna. Leading ourselves a little rebellion.” he said with a small smile. 

“Are you mad?” she questioned, eyes wide. 

Neville was still smiling. 

“Maybe” he said, “Join us?” 

Ciara, looked backwards over her shoulder. Her eyes honing in on where Amycus stood at the top of the distant staircase, staring down at the lines of students with a satisfied smirk. 

“What do you need me to do?” she asked, causing Neville to grin victoriously. 

That marked the start of Ciara’s involvement with the insurgence inside the castle walls. Her, Neville, Ginny and Luna took vocal stances against the Carrows, regularly being ones to stand up to them during classes, refusing to practice the Dark Arts. They took their detentions in strides, and it quickly became much less of a deterrent. At night, they would sneak out of their common rooms in order to graffiti the walls of the castle with messages of hope and instigation, hoping to lift the spirits of the other students in the castle to do the same. 

And for a while, it looked like it was working. 

Ciara slowly dared to hope again. 

~*~*~*~*~

Draco never did get used to the screaming that echoed throughout the corridors of his childhood home. 

It seemed like every day now, the Death Eaters were bringing back another wizard to torture for information, or in some cases, just for fun. His mother tried her best to keep him far away from the meetings and the other dark events that were taking place floors below him, but he still heard it. 

He heard it all. 

Curling his knees into his chest, he stared harshly out the window, at the snow covered courtyard. His eyes trained on the snowflakes that fell slowly past the glass pane, trying to hold back a familiar sob. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back at Hogwarts, after winter break, was when things started to take a turn for the worst. 

Just as it seemed as if their open rebellion had been picking up steam, it came to a screeching halt. 

Luna didn’t return to school after Christmas, none of them knowing what had become of her. A couple months later, around Easter time, Ginny also disappeared. 

Ciara and Nevillie were left behind to lead the fraying DA on their own. 

But they eventually were forced to a full retreat in the early spring, when Michael Corner, a fellow seventh year from Ravenclaw attempted a daring night-rescue of a first year that was chained up by the Carrows in the Great Hall. He did manage to free the younger kid, but he suffered horribly for it. The Carrows relished in the ability to make an example out of him. 

Ciara and Neville met up in secret, deciding that they couldn’t risk anyone else getting hurt, and though neither of them really wanted to, they put an end to the open demonstrations. 

~*~*~*~*~


	68. [67] D.H

Looking over her shoulder, Ciara shoved a few extra pieces of the loaves offered to them at lunch time into the large sleeves of her robes. She had been doing this for a while now, stealing extra food for some of the first year Slytherin’s she noticed hadn’t been able to eat because of long hours in detention. She knew for a fact that she had been extremely careful about it all, practically perfecting smuggling as if it was some sort of art, so when she found herself being summoned to the Dark Arts classroom by the Carrows later that day, she knew that something else was up. 

She made sure the first years got the food, by handing it off to Jade who sent her another one of her now signature worried glances. Then with one last look into the Slytherin common room, she disappeared back into the hallways. 

As she walked into the classroom, her eyes quickly found both Carrows standing at the front, waiting expectantly. When she passed over the threshold, a small, greasy smile grew on Amycus’ face.

“Ah, Miss. McKay.” he greeted, “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

Ciara swallowed her anger, pausing in the middle of the classroom and positioning herself a safe distance away from the two Death Eaters. 

“Yes Professors?” she asked monotone. The simple word felt like poison on her tongue as she glanced back and forth between them both. 

“We have received some rather interesting information from one of your classmates” Alecto started, wrapping her hands behind her back. “That you are involved in a conspiracy, and are knowledgeable of the whereabouts of the fugitive- Harry Potter.” 

Ciara couldn’t help the way that her mouth fell open in momentary shock. She hadn’t heard his name in so long outside of scared nighttime whispers of first years. And now they were accusing her of somehow being in contact with him?

“That’s-” she started, at a loss. “I don’t know where you’re getting your information from professors, but that it is simply absurd.” she finally cracked angrily. 

“Is that right?” Alecto continued. The woman then looked over her shoulder, towards the back corner of the classroom. “What was it you said dear?” 

Another person suddenly stepped forward, out of the shadows and right in between the two Deputy Headmasters. As the grey light that streamed in through the windows finally illuminated their face, Ciara’s jaw clenched dangerously. 

Pansy Parkinson was now stood in front of her, smirk and all, with her arms crossed over her chest. After regarding Ciara mockingly, she turned back towards Alecto. 

“She is a part of Potter’s little army of freaks.” she announced, “Called themselves Dumbledore’s Army. They’re the ones who were vandalizing the school.” 

Ciara resisted every urge in her body that told her to launch forward and throttle the Slytherin girl right then and there. 

Amycus turned back towards Ciara with a smile. 

“Liar.” he said simply. 

She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she watched the two Death Eater’s curiously.

“I’m not lying!” she tried to defend, her anger flaring. “How could I possibly have gotten in contact with him? The whole bloody school is under your lock and key!” 

“That’s what we are going to find out” Amycus said, walking slowly over to her. Ciara tensed up as the man arrived at her side, dark eyes piercing painfully into her own. “And you would do well to remember your place, halfblood” he growled. 

Ciara glared back at him defiantly. 

“Due to the severity of your situation-” Alecto continued, moving to join her brother. Leaving Pansy at the front of the room, watching on as if the whole thing was a show. “We won’t be questioning you here. Those deciding your fate will be, well, let’s just say-  _ higher authorities _ .” 

At the sound of her tone, Ciara tensed. She felt all the color drain from her already pale face. Heaving a breath, she went to take a step backwards, as the Carrows took their own forward. 

She made the split second decision to try and run, but even as she turned she knew it was futile. 

A spell hit her back hard, and her senses immediately shut down all at once. Her body hit the ground, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, completely unconscious. 

The Carrows dismissed Pansy before Amycus apprehended the girls limp form, and in a flash of dark smoke, whisked her away to where the rest of the Death Eaters had been converging for months now. 

Malfoy Manor. 

~*~*~*~*~


	69. [68] D.H

It was maybe two hours later when Ciara’s eyes began to flutter back open. Her senses were slowly coming back around after having been shut down for so long. 

One of the first things that she noticed between the thin lines of her lashes, was probably the biggest chandelier she had ever seen, hanging from the ceiling. Composed of thousands of crystals, and about half as many candles, it loomed majestically overhead, capturing her attention so much that she was still staring up at it when she had fully awoken. 

In a late reaction, her entire body jolted in fear, recalling the events of the last few hours. She felt an immediate pressure on her wrists, leading to her coming to the realization that her arms had been bound behind her by a coarse rope, her ankles too. The material dug into her skin slightly as she shifted in the chair that she was tied down to. In a frantic motion, her dark eyes glanced around the large room that she was in, her expression quickly turning to stone when she found that she was, in fact, not alone. Standing around her in an intimidating semi-circle, was a crowd of people in matching black robes. 

Death Eaters, she determined fairly quickly. 

And they were all staring at her as if she was some sort of meal. 

She gulped down some bile that had managed to collect in her throat as one of them stepped forward. This particular Death Eater had long stringy black hair that cascaded down his back and disappeared underneath his cloak. He had a sharp widow's peak that brought your attention straight to his mouth, where two large gleaming fangs just barely peaked out below his lips as he sneered at her presence. 

“Are we sure Amycus’ judgement is reliable?” the man practically growled, “She doesn’t look like much.” 

Had she not been so terrified, Ciara would have been offended. She opened her mouth to speak, to demand where she was when another figure emerged from the crowd, the other Death Eaters shrinking away as he walked through them. 

“Now, now Fenrir. Let’s not be so quick to judge” the man’s voice answered condescendingly. 

Ciara’s eyes widened. 

The person now standing in front of her was donning a long black cloak, no different then the others in the room. But his physique, that’s what made her blood chill. His skin was a greyish-white. The hairless head looked almost like cracked marble. His eyes were sharp, narrow, and radiated so much evil that Ciara could nearly see an image of the world burning just by glancing into the dark red irises. He had no nose, instead what took its place was two medium length slits, resembling a snake. He approached her slowly, unfurling his boney hands out from under his robes. 

Voldemort. She didn’t need any verbal confirmation to know that she was sitting in the presence of the Dark Lord. 

Pausing directly in front of her chair, Ciara took in a deep breath as he glowered down at her intimidatingly. He leaned forward, and she couldn’t stop herself from shrinking back into herself, avoiding all possible forms of eye-contact all the while her heart hammered dangerously against her chest. She felt humiliated, all that time she spent with the DA training and preparing to fight the very evil that was in front of her, for nothing. As now faced with that actual danger and she was folding in on herself. What a coward she was. 

The Dark Lord suddenly hummed curiously, catching her off guard. She managed to look up for a brief moment, noticing that his terrifying eyes had shifted towards her neck. Reaching out quickly, Ciara jerked her head away as she felt a cold finger trace a line across her throat before finally snagging onto what he was looking for. 

He looked at the ring for a moment, and Ciara continuously tried to tear herself out of his grasp. Slowly, his expression morphed into a grotesque smile, revealing horrible decaying teeth. 

“She may be of some great use to us indeed.” he finally said, releasing the necklace, as Ciara shuddered backwards. “Lucius, I believe this is something you would like to see” 

Ciara instantly paled, wide eyes flying forward to watch as Lucius Malfoy, now broken out of Azkaban, tentatively took a step forward. The man looked horrible, his blond hair stringy and unkept. The bags under his eyes were deep and almost purple as he looked hesitantly over at the Dark Lord who simply ordered him forward again. 

The older Malfoy walked up to her. He paused slightly and Ciara briefly wondered if he had recognized her from the battle in the Department of Mysteries. But eventually he found what Voldemort had also seen, his gaze targeting the silver ring that hung from a feeble green ribbon around her throat. 

His sons ring. 

His hand shot down towards her throat, eyes flaring with anger as he lifted the ring roughly in between two of his fingers. 

“Where did you get this?” he growled, his breath reeking of alcohol. 

Lucius was different from Voldemort. The man wasn’t as intimidating, his front was one that she could see right through easily. That’s what helped her build up enough confidence to look back into his eyes boldly, refusing to respond. 

He tugged at the ring roughly, and she felt the ribbon snap. Her head recoiled slightly from the force as Lucius shakingly looked down at the ring in his palm. As Ciara’s shoulders rose and fell slightly as she caught her breath, Voldemort joined the group again, taking the ring out of Lucius’ hand. The Dark Lord then looked up from the ring and back at Ciara, that same horrid smirk from before on his face yet again. 

“Send for Draco.” he said to his followers, “I would like for him to see this. Bellatrix, you may begin.” 

The eccentric witch that Ciara had become far too familiar with for her own liking bounced forward out of the group, wand hanging lazily out of her hand. 

“Oh I remember this one” she said as she approached the chair. Ciara kicked her legs slightly, trying to sever the knot around her ankles, but to no avail. She hissed in a sharp breath as she felt the tip of the wooden wand drag across her face as Bellatrix grinned down at her. 

“Part of Potter’s band, eh?” the older witch giggled, “Word on the town is... _ you know where he is now _ .” she whispered the last part directly into her ear, causing Ciara to pull her head away with as strong a glare as she could muster. 

She looked out at the other Death Eaters behind Bellatrix. 

“You’re all crazy” she finally managed to sputter out, “I don’t know where he is!” 

They laughed at her. They bloody,  _ laughed  _ at her. The whole crowd of them, minus Lucius of course who had since disappeared. 

Bellatrix pulled her tongue in between her teeth, tapping her wand on the side of Ciara’s temple to bring her attention back to her. 

“You’re  _ lying _ ” she said in a sing-songy voice. 

That was the second time that day that someone had called her a liar, and frankly Ciara was growing pretty sick of it. That’s probably why she forgot she was scared for just a moment and glared directly back at the witch at her throat. 

“I am not lying!” she spat, “And you’re all here wasting your time with me instead of going out there and looking for him yourself!” 

Her shout echoed through the room for a moment, the group in front of her falling into a deadly silence. No one was laughing now. Even Voldemort's patronizing smirk twitched slightly. 

Suddenly there was a harsh sting on her right cheek, her head was knocked to the left due to how hard Bellatrix backhanded her in response. Ciara winced for a moment, before turning back angrily. The witch grabbed her cheeks harshly. 

“You will show your superiors some respect” the older woman hissed at her. 

Ciara tore her face away, scoffing. 

“I hope you don’t mean yourselves.” she muttered, sort of surprised by her new found confidence. 

She would come to regret her words soon thereafter. Bellatrix looked back at Voldemort for a moment, and the Dark wizard nodded his head in confirmation. She turned back to Ciara, and quickly raised her wand, leaving Ciara little time to even begin to understand what was happening. 

“It’s time we got some answers out of you” she noted, “ _ Crucio _ !” 

Ciara’s eyes widened too late. There was a flash of that ghastly red light, and suddenly she was overcome with pain. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and every inch of her skin felt like it was being sliced open with a thousand tiny knives. She let off an unearthly scream, in a weak attempt to somehow dull out the pain. 

But it didn’t let up. The moment she was able to catch her breath, before even a single tear could escape her eyes, Bellatrix fired at her again. Shouting questions that the young wizard didn’t have the answer to. 

Curse after curse came and went. Wave of pain after wave of pain, it was worse than any nightmare her mind had ever managed to conjure up. 

The screams grew louder as Draco and his mother drew closer to the door that would lead them into the main hall. People had been being tortured and killed in their house for weeks now, so it wasn’t something that he was particularly surprised by anymore. But something about these screams were different. Something about having been summoned to the source by the Dark Lord himself, something about the almost familiarity of the noise, turned his blood to ice as they approached the threshold, where Lucius was waiting for them. 

Narcissa escorted her son into the main room, joining the rest of the Death Eaters. 

“Ah, Draco” Voldemort mused as they walked into the room, “Come, come.” he beckoned. 

Bellatrix ceased her assault on Ciara for a brief moment. The white-haired teenager let out a whimper of relief, slumping forward in her chair. Her hair hung down in front of her face as she desperately tried to get her breath back. She didn’t know how long it had been since the beginning of the torture, she lost track of time and its meaning. At some point in the middle of it, she had also lost all fight. She had surrendered to the terror, to the fear, to the inevitability of her situation. When she finally got released, it all caught up to her at once, and she winced as the pain seeped out of her skin. 

The Death Eaters parted, letting Draco walk forward. Both Lucius and Narcissa followed after him tentatively. Voldemort sidled up next to the young Malfoy as they made their way through the crowd. 

“My boy-” he said, his tone anything but endearing. “I believe this belongs to you.” 

He held up his hand, and Draco barely had enough time to stick out a shaking one of his own before a cold piece of metal was dropped into his palm. He looked down at it curiously, using his other hand to spin it around. When he saw the emblem, his eyes widened. His head shot up immediately, looking across the room, noticing the person bound to a chair a few meters in front of them. 

Her hair, of course, was the first thing he saw. The white contrasted harshly against the dark marble that surrounded them in the hall. He watched as her shoulders moved up and down with her ragged breathing. The pained noises that she had been making up until that moment had subsided slightly. To the left, Bellatrix stood over her form with a crazed smile. 

The ringing in her ears finally dulled down to a low buzz, and Ciara was able to tell that the room around her had grown rather silent. With a fair bit of difficulty, she lifted her head back up. 

His eyes were the first thing that she saw. Bright grey and full of fear. Her mouth fell open partially, choking down a gasp. He looked just as sickly as he did last year, his entire aura radiated terror, and even in her own state, she found herself wanting to defend him from the crowd of Death Eaters that circled them now. 

She heard her name slip past his lips, in barely a whisper. But with the hall being as silent as it was, everyone else heard it too. Snickers sounded, while Lucius shifted behind his son uncomfortably. Ciara bit down on the inside of her cheek, as Draco was still caught in a trance. 

“Oh this is too good to be true” Voldemort’s voice suddenly cooed, looking back and forth between the two teens. He then nodded at the wizard who still held a wand to Ciara’s head.

“Bellatrix-” the Dark Lord spoke up again. “Fire at the girl again.” 

Ciara tensed. 

“With pleasure” Bellatrix responded immediately. 

“No-” Draco let out in a rushed breath, making a move as if to run forward. 

The room lit up bright red once again, as Ciara cried out in pain, doubling over in the chair. The rope dug into her wrist as she thrashed against the pain. 

Lucius grabbed Draco’s shoulder to keep his son rooted in place. Forcing him to simply watch, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes asBellatrix unabashedly fired curses at the young girl across the room. 

Eventually, Voldemort held up his hand. Signaling for his right hand witch to stop. Which she did, with a huff of disappointment. Again, Ciara’s body fell forward in exhaustion, gulping for air. This time around, she hated to admit it, but she had gotten used to it. She managed to lift her head up quicker than the last bout. There was just some final shred inside of her that wanted them to know that they hadn’t fully broken her just yet. Her eyes looked across the room through tangled strands of hair that fell down into her face. Most of them grinned back at her, evidently finding the situation amusing. Eventually, she found herself glancing back up towards the center of the group. 

“Draco, my boy” Voldemort said, fighting back a laugh of his own as he walked over to where Lucius had the boy held back. “Out of all the girls at that wretched school...what made this one special enough to steal the heart of the Slytherin prince?” he asked mockingly. 

Ciara clamped her teeth down harshly, as she watched Draco gulp in fear. Some of the other Death Eaters began to laugh again. For a moment, Draco’s eyes flickered back to where Ciara sat in the chair, but all she could do was look back in worry. 

“She has not stolen my heart” the boy eventually replied, his voice void of all emotion.

“Is that right?” Voldemort mused, faking interest. “Well, if that is the case...Bellatrix! Away from the girl.” he ordered. 

The witch gave a pout, but stalked back into the crowd of Death Eaters as commanded. Voldemort put his own arm around Draco’s shoulder.

“You have your wand I expect?” he said before eventually stepping back. “Curse the girl yourself.” 

Ciara’s stomach dropped, staring forward in disbelief. 

Draco briefly looked back at his father, his eyes wide. But there was no sympathy in his father's expression. Instead there was almost an excitement, as if this had been a moment he had been waiting for. He grabbed the back of Draco’s head roughly, 

“Do what he says, Draco” he ordered, his words slurring only slightly. “It will do our family some good.” he then shoved his son forward, causing him to stumble out to the front of the group. He didn’t look back at them, instead he stared straight ahead at Ciara. 

Her expression softened. She resigned herself quickly to the situation, knowing that it was the only thing that would keep Draco safe. And she would rather it be him then another one of the Death Eaters. 

In the eerie silence that followed, Ciara nodded slowly, letting him know that it was alright. 

Draco’s breath hitched in his throat, and with another whisper from his father, he slowly raised his wand up. His arm shaking just like she had seen it do on top of the Astronomy tower last spring. 

“Come on, boy” one of the Death Eaters sneered, “We haven’t got all day.” 

A chorus of laughter followed this. 

But Draco’s eyes were still on her and her alone. 

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them back up again. 

_ It’s ok _ , she mouthed silently, before letting her head hang slightly, surrendering herself completely. 

With another strangled breath, Draco’s arm suddenly dropped back down to his side. 

There was a heavy silence, and confused by it, Ciara looked back up. 

Voldemort tsked, walking forward while shaking his head in disappointment. 

“A shame, really.” he said, sliding up next to Draco. 

Without taking his eyes off of the young Malfoy, Voldemort brandished a wand from under his robes. He muttered the curse, and suddenly the room was again filled with Ciara’s screams. 

Tears were streaming down Draco’s cheeks at that point, and Narcissa finally managed to push herself through the crowd to collect her son. Before anyone knew it, the two of them were gone. 

Voldemort broke the curse, striding across the floor to Ciara’s limp form. 

”Young love” Voldemort cackled, grabbing Ciara’s face roughly in his hands. “Pathetic” he spat. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her consciousness finally slipping away.


	70. [69] D.H

Ciara’s shoulders hit the damp stone floor hard, the impact waking her back up slightly. She squinted harshly, watching as a door made of a cross-pattern of metal bars slammed shut in her face, and a pair of feet disappeared up a dingy staircase. Finally alone, she let out a strangled sob as all the pain caught up to her at once. 

Curling in on herself, her head lulled to rest on the wet floor. Fully expecting that this is where she was going to die. 

That’s when she heard the soft patter of footsteps echo through the cellar. She didn’t have enough energy to look around for the source, but evidently she didn’t have to, as seconds later, the fuzzy form of a head poked over her. 

“Oh Ciara-” a light voice sounded. She remembered thinking that it sounded vaguely familiar, but she was unable to respond. The form looked over their shoulder, 

“Mr. Olivander, the rag please” they asked politely. 

Another tentative pair of footsteps, approached her from the left. Ciara blinked harshly, trying to clear her vision.

“Thank you” the first voice responded politely, and Ciara felt something cool rest against her forehead. 

She blinked once more, and suddenly her vision came into focus. At first she honed in on the smooth stone of the roof above her. Then quickly she looked to the right to find someone smiling down at her kindly. 

“Luna?” she whispered in shock. She tried to sit up, but the Ravenclaw girl placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Slow down.” she ordered calmly. 

With Luna’s help, Ciara looked around the empty cellar, eventually finding that the two Hogwarts students were not the only ones down there. Standing close to Luna’s side was a holder man with unkempt blonde hair. Garrick Olivander. Further back, was one of the Goblins that she had seen working inside of Gringotts. 

Shaking her head, Ciara turned back to Luna. 

“How long have you all been here?” she asked in a whisper as Luna tended to her wounds, as best she could with a rag and a mason jar of water. 

“Oh, I’ve been here since January. Mr. Olivander was here far before me. And Mr. Griphook just got here the other week.” Luna explained as if it was no big deal. Ciara regarded the other two with a solemn nod. After a few more awkward minutes of silence, Luna eventually finished tending to the visible cuts on Ciara’s face. 

“You should get some rest.” she said kindly, “I’ll wake you when someone brings us food”

Ciara wanted to argue, she wanted to know more about what each of them was doing there, and what else they had managed to hear from the Death Eaters while being held captive. But one look from Luna’s kind, yet tired, face and she knew that those questions could wait. And with all the energy more than gone from her body, it didn’t take long for her eyes to start growing heavy. Propping herself up against one of the stone pillars, she slipped into a restless sleep. 

Luna woke her up a few hours later, well into the evening. One of the Death Eaters had dropped off a measly tray of old bread for them to eat. Personally, Ciara was surprised they provided them with anything at all. The four of them sat at separate ends of the cellar in silence as they tried to work their way through the stale food. 

At some point, Luna walked over to where Ciara was slumped against the wall and placed herself down at her side. She tucked her knees into her chest, glancing over at her classmate tentatively. 

“How did you get here?” Ciara finally mustered up the courage to ask. 

Luna hummed lightly, 

“Yes. Well, the Death Eaters think that Harry Potter will contact my father. About what, I’m not too sure.” she began to explain, “Suppose I’m just the insurance.” 

“That’s horrible” Ciara exclaimed. 

Luna nodded in agreement. Her expression was just as spacey as usual, but if Ciara looked hard enough, she could see the worry swimming in her eyes. 

“What about you?” she suddenly asked, catching Ciara off guard. 

She exhaled slightly, suddenly finding great interest in her nail beds. Eventually though, she was able to give Luna a grim recount of the events. From the moment she walked into the Carrow’s office, to Draco refusing to curse her. 

She fell silent after that fact. 

Luna was silent for a moment, before letting out a small, breathy laugh. 

“I always knew that cousin of mine had a soft side.” she said, “Full of Wrackspurts his head.” 

Somehow, Ciara managed a smile. 

Ciara had been fading in and out of consciousness for hours at that point, finding it rather difficult to sleep now that she had gotten some of her energy back. With her shoulders propped up against one of the stone pillars, it was also difficult to find a comfortable position. 

The sound of a thump on the floor above them jolted her dulled senses awake. She looked around paranoidly, but nothing in the cellar seemed disturbed. She could vaguely make out the three other sleeping forms of her cellmates in the darkness. 

She was about to try and go back to sleep when she suddenly heard footsteps drawing close to the barred door of the cellar and then...her name. 

“Ciara” a voice whispered, jarring her awake once again. She looked up at the doorway, seeing a figure illuminated slightly by the glow of the moon that came in through the windows upstairs. 

Her eyes widened slightly, and she was on her feet in a matter of seconds. 

“Draco?” she called out quietly, hesitantly making her way over to the door herself. 

As she stepped into the small square of light pouring in from the staircase, she found herself face to face with the youngest Malfoy. Behind him, at the top of the stairs, laid Peter Pettigrew, who had been guarding them up until that point, unconscious. 

She stilled, and for a moment neither of them spoke. Draco’s face fell when he finally saw her, his lips beginning to tremble. 

Ciara finally walked up to the doorway so that she was standing right in front of him. 

Draco’s eyes flickered across her face. Taking in every cut and bruise, every soot-covered piece of hair. All of it, he felt, his fault. 

“I-” his voice caught in his throat, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t do it” he rambled quietly, grabbing onto the bars. 

Ciara shook her head, 

“And you didn’t” she responded. Draco dropped his head slightly. “But you should have.” she quickly followed up. 

That got Draco’s attention. He looked back over at her, eyes wide with confusion. She nearly laughed, had their situation not been so dire. This was not how she wanted his walls to crumble around her. 

“It was brave, and I thank you for it.” she continued, “But it was stupid. You put yourself in danger doing that.” she practically scolded. 

Draco held her gaze this time, hit jaw setting. 

“You would have done the same for me” he mumbled quietly. 

Ciara felt her chest tighten, and she suddenly found it very hard to hold his gaze. As she dropped her head, another silence passed between the two of them. Draco’s hands tightened around the bars that separated them. He leaned a little bit closer to the doorway. 

“You wore it?” he piped up quietly. 

Looking up and seeing his apprehensive expression, she didn’t need any more conformation to know that he was referring to the ring that had been ripped off of her neck earlier today. Ciara felt her face flush, looking down again, kicking at the stone floor of the cellar. 

“I don’t know why” she stumbled out awkwardly, “You just- you left it behind. And I- I don’t know it was the only thing I had left of you...I’m sorry. I would give it back but-” 

Her rambling was suddenly cut off as she watched Draco’s right hand reach into his back pocket. When he brought it back up to the door in front of him, the ring was in it. She looked up at him in surprise, finding his eyes trained right back on her. 

“I left it for you” he admitted softly. 

He then stuck his hand through the bars, offering it to her without a word. She hesitated for a moment, gazing down at the emblem and how it was shining in the dim nighttime lighting. 

In the end, she lifted up a pale hand to take it from him. 

“And I will get you out of here” Draco said suddenly. 

Ciara looked up at him quickly with a scowl, using her free hand to enclose one of his own where it was wrapped around a metal bar.

“You will do no such thing, Malfoy” 

Draco briefly looked down at their hands, 

“But-”

Ciara shook her head, 

“You put a target on your back today by not cursing me up there. You’ve got to lay low for now. Promise me that.” she ordered. 

Draco looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually he conceded, nodding slowly. Ciara managed a half-hearted smirk. 

“And don’t worry about me. I’m tougher than I look” 

Draco scoffed slightly, lowering his head to rest against the bars. His hand shifted underneath hers, and slowly Ciara felt his fingers find the notches between her own, interlacing them together with a bit of hesitation. 

A pang of sadness rippled through her chest as she leaned her head forward too, their faces centimeters apart, a thin piece of metal the only thing keeping them at bay. 

“It’s gonna be ok” she whispered lowly. 

“How can you say that?” he asked her, strained. “After everything-” his voice cracked. 

Ciara winced, looking back up at him. 

“I don’t know” she admitted. 

Another silence passed over them, and a quiet, strangled noise made its way out of the back of Draco’s throat. 

“Please. Let me get you out of here.” he whispered forcefully, his hand tightening around hers. “We could run away. Far away...together.” His voice was strained, desperate. 

Ciara’s heart ached as she looked back at him sadly. 

“Draco…” she whispered, “It’s too late for that. This isn’t something we can run away from anymore. We can either surrender, or we can stand and fight.” She took a breath, shaking her head. “I’ve made my choice...What about you?” 

Draco looked caught off guard. The concept of him having a choice was so foreign to him that he couldn’t formulate an answer, no matter how hard he tried. Ciara seemed to notice this, and she smiled sadly. 

“You should go.” she said gently. 

Again, Draco didn’t respond. Instead, he reached through the bars with his free hand, absentmindedly taking a piece of her brilliant white hair in between two of his fingers. Ciara worked hard to keep her emotions in check at the calming action. 

Eventually, much to both their dismay, his hand fell from her hair. The other slipping out of her grasp. The boy whispered another quiet apology, and just like that, he was gone. 

The second that he was out of her sight, Ciara pressed her eyes together tight. Sliding down the metal bars of the door, hot tears finally being released from her eyes as she sobbed silently. 

Draco did, however, decide that he was going to take at least a few matters into his own hands. Almost every night, the youngest Malfoy snuck down into the main hall when either everyone was asleep, or a good chunk of the Death Eaters and Snatchers were gone from the manor. He would put a spell on Wormtail to keep him at bay for a little while as he smuggled fresher food down to the four prisoners locked in the cellar. He would also check up on Ciara’s progressing injuries after each interrogation. They wouldn’t often speak, both of them finding it rather hard to do so. 

Eventually, the Death Eaters realized that they were getting nothing out of her, and left her to remain down in the cellar for good. 

~*~*~*~*~


	71. [70] D.H

That morning, there was a lot of movement in the hall above them. At first, they didn’t pay it much mind. The Snatchers who had been bringing other, less fortunate, wizards back to the manor for weeks now, seemed to have arrived yet again. Ciara heard Bellatrix’s voice as well talking back and forth with them. 

Suddenly, a loud shout echoed throughout the entire building. Ciara couldn’t help but jolt in surprise. 

“Where did you get that?!” Bellatrix’s voice shrieked. 

They couldn’t make out a response, but seconds later, a loud bang echoed from above. There was the sound of objects being flung every which way, and through the doorway, a flash of light. 

“Are you mad!?” someone upstairs demanded. 

The question was answered by another flash of light, and a yell. 

“Go!” Bellatrix screamed. “GO! Wormtail! Put these two in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one, girl to girl!” 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking across the way at Luna who was sitting propped up against the pillar opposite her. 

There was the sound of stumbling footsteps coming down the cellar staircase, then the unmistakable slam of the metal door that barred them from the outside. 

“Harry! What’re we going to do? We can’t just leave Hermione alone with her!”

Ciara’s eyes immediately widened in recognition. Luna’s eyes also sparked with curiosity as the witch across from her scrambled to her feet. Ciara peered out from behind the pillar, looking down the dark corridor. 

“Ron? Harry?” She called out to the shadowy fingers a few meters away from them. 

There was the sound of a click, and a small ball of light shot towards the long-broken lantern that sat against one of the walls. By magic, it sparked to life, and the cellar was illuminated by the faint yellow glow. 

Enough so that Ciara could make out the distant faces of her Gryffindor friends. She felt Luna peer out over her shoulder. 

“Ciara?” Harry questioned back in disbelief, “Luna?” 

The girls walked forward hesitantly, the latter of the two coking her head to the side. 

“You look strange, Harry” she noted, commenting on the slight puffiness of Harry’s face. “Mr. Ollivancer, look who’s here. It’s Harry Potter” she called out into the dark behind them where their cellmates were located. 

The boys watched on as Olivander and Griphook emerged into the light next. Harry noted in the particular the frail-looking wand maker with a grim nod. 

“Hello, sir” he greeted. 

Olivander seemed to falter a second in the Chosen One’s presence, and looked like he wanted to say something. But the group's attention was quickly drawn away by the sound of a voice carrying down through the vents. 

“I’m going to ask you once again-” Bellatrix’s voice hissed down from the room above, “What else did you and your friends take from my vault!”

“I told you-” a voice replied in a sob. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-” 

It was Hermione. And quickly following her words, was an ear-splitting scream of pain. Ciara paled and Ron slammed his hands against the iron door. 

“We have to do something Harry!” the red-head exclaimed desperately. 

“There’s no way out.” Olivander’s fragile voice sounded, “We’ve tried everything.”

“You’re bleeding Harry” Luna’s every pleasant voice suddenly piped up. 

Ciara looked over, following where Luna was pointing to. A small, growing bloodstain on the white sock by his ankle. Harry reached down, pulling the fabric away, and removing a small glass shard, and the cut behind it. 

“That’s a curious thing to hide in your sock” Luna noted. 

Ciara watched Harry as he turned the piece of glass over in his palm, wiping away some stray droplets of blood. 

“Why were you hiding it?” Ciara finally asked. 

Harry looked up at her for a moment, but before he could open his mouth to respond, another one of Hermione’s screams sounded from upstairs, making them all wince terribly. In a rush, Harry looked back down at the shard in his hand, 

“Help us” he spoke into the glass. 

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but the sound of approaching footsteps shook them all out of their daze. Ron clicked the thing he held in his palm again, and the light from the lantern was suddenly sucked back into it, plunging them all back into a silvery darkness.

Wormtail appeared at the door, moving to unlock it. Ron immediately charged him, but the shrively man held up his wand to stop him. 

“Let her go!” Ron argued. 

“Shut it!” Wormtail hissed, then looking over his shoulder he pointed to someone further back in the group. “You. Goblin. Come with me.” he ordered. 

The rest of them stood still as Griphook slowly walked forward. As he reached the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder at the group one last time before Wormtail grabbed his arm and all but hauled him up the staircase, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Ron sent out the ball of light again, re-illuminating the cellar. 

Just as he did that however, there was a sudden whoosh of wind, and all of their attention was directed towards the center of the room where a small form had materialized out of nowhere. 

“Dobby?” Harry called out, “What’re you doing here?” 

Ciara stared at the elf in disbelief, as he glanced around the room briefly before looking back at Harry. 

“Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter of course” he said simply. 

Ciara stepped forward slightly, 

“D-Do you mean to say that you can apparate in and out of here?” she asked him, “And take us with you?” 

Dobby turned to look at her curiously, 

“Of course. I’m an elf” he said, as if it should have been obvious.

“Works for me” Ron chimed in quickly. 

Harry immediately sprung into action, 

“Right” he announced, “Dobby I want you to take Luna, Ciara, and Mr. Ollivander to…” 

“Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth” Ron finished for him. Harry glanced over at him briefly. “Trust me”

Harry nodded, but Ciara shook her head. 

“No” she sounded boldly, “I’m staying with you guys to help Hermione.”

They both exchanged a look, but ended up nodding in the end. Harry then turned to Luna. 

“You’ll see to Mr. Ollivander?” he asked. 

“Of course” Luna replied, she then turned to the elf standing at her feet. “Whenever you’re ready, sir.” 

Dobby blinked a second, then grinned.

“Sir? I like her very much” he said, then turned to the three remaining wizards. “Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds.” he ordered, taking Luna’s hand, who in turn grabbed a hold of Mr. Olivanders. 

Then just like that they were gone, in another violent crack of wind. 

Ciara looked over at the boys to her left for a brief second before they took off in unison, making for the metal cellar door. Just as their hands wrapped around the bars, Wormtail suddenly backed into the doorway, cutting off the light from above. But right in front of their eyes, the man's body slumped forward, petrified.

The three of them looked up at Dobby who stood at the top of the staircase. 

“Who gets his wand?” the elf asked innocently. 

The group of them carefully padded up the staircase, finding the body of a Snatcher also lying unconscious at the spot where the stairs met the marble floors of the main room. Ron had grabbed Wormtail's wand as they climbed up, and Harry picked something out of the Snatcher’s pocket, all the while Dobby snuck off in the opposite direction. 

Ciara ducked low, peering over the top step, the boys joining her as they looked out into room. 

A few meters ahead of them, Bellatrix stood over Griphook intimidatingly. In his lap, he was holding a shiny, silver sword. The Goblin was looking over it with trained eyes. At the crazed witches feet, lay Hermione, barely conscious.

Upon seeing her, Ron lurched forward as if he was about to take off across the room, but Harry was quick to hold him back. 

“Well?” Bellatrix asked the goblin. 

“I left Gringotts employ many weeks ago, but when I was last in your vault, the sword was there.” Griphook responded flatly. 

“Perhaps it just walked out on its own then!” Bellatrix growled angrily. At her feet, Hermione seemed to stir slightly. Ciara’s chest tightened as she noticed the line of blood on her friend's forearm. 

“There is no place safer than Gringotts, Madam Lestrange” Griphook answered. 

“Liar!” Bellatrix screeched, a sound Ciara was all too familiar with. The witch then slashed forward with a small dagger she was holding in her hand, causing a thin cut to open up along Griphooks cheek, who barely flinched in response. 

“Consider yourself lucky Goblin” she sneered. Then turning over her shoulder, she looked down at the dazed witch at her feet. “The same won’t be said for this one.” she noted, spinning the dagger in between her fingers. 

“Like hell!” Ron finally snapped, charging forward into the room. Leaving Ciara and Harry to scramble after him. 

“Expelliarmus!” 

Bellatrix’s wand shot across the room, and Ciara dove to scoop it up into her own hand. 

“Stupefy!” Harry casted, causing Lucius Malfoy to fall backwards before he even knew what hit him. The wine glass the man had been holding shattered against the cold floor.

Across the room, the two other standing wizards drew their wands, flashes of light bouncing off any and all surfaces as Ciara and her friends tried to defend themselves. 

Ciara threw her hand up to block a stray curse. When she looked in the direction it had come from, her mouth parted in shock. 

Draco stared back at her, expression equally as alarmed. His wand arm immediately dropped to his side, 

“Ciara-” 

Another explosion of curses erupted from their sides, sending both of them stumbling back as Harry and Ron still fought against the Death Eaters in the room. 

“Stop!” Hermione’s voice suddenly sounded fearfully. Everyone immediately froze, looking forward to see Bellatrix holding her dagger to the young wizard's throat. 

“Drop your wands!” Bellatrix ordered. 

At first, no one moved. 

“I said drop them!” she shrieked again. 

The three of them begrudgingly released the wands they had stolen, listening to them clatter to the floor. Ron stared forward at Bellatrix angrily. 

“Pick them up, Draco” Bellatrix instructed next, without taking her eyes off of the three of them. “Now!” 

Draco hesitantly sprung into action, grabbing the wands up off of the ground. As he collected Bellatrix’s from Ciara’s feet, she watched his every move. He looked up at her for a brief moment, before hurrying back to his parents. 

“Well, well, look what we have here.” Bellatrix noted with amusement, “Harry Potter. All bright, shiny, and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord.” 

Ciara glanced over to see that Harry’s face had completely returned to normal at that point, the slight mishapeness that had been there when he entered the cellar was gone. 

“Call him, Draco” 

Ciara’s head whipped towards the boy, who looked back at his aunt in horror. His father on the other hand, who had since recovered from Harry’s earlier curse, didn’t hesitate a second. The disheveled man rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark beneath. He pressed his fingers to it, causing the ink to move on his skin as Bellatrix laughed maniacally. 

Then suddenly, a small metal noise sounded from the ceiling. It was barely noticeable, and if the fighting hadn’t stopped they probably wouldn’t have heard it at all. Slowly, everyone’s heads tilted upwards towards the chandelier. 

The light fixture was swaying slightly, and if Ciara squinted, she could just barely make out the small figure sitting atop of it, slowly unscrewing the last bolt free. 

The chandelier suddenly fell, plummeting towards the ground at a high speed. Everyone scattered every which way. Hermione somehow got free of Bellatrix’s hold and dove for Ron across the room. 

Ciara stood transfixed, watching the chandelier fall towards her. All of a sudden, something ran into her harshly, sending her flailing to the ground, effectively out of the way as the glass of the light fixture shattered to the ground in a thousand shards. 

With eyes wide, Ciara moved her arms from her face to find herself staring straight back up at Draco. The boy had his arms encasing each side of her head, using his entire body to shield her from the chaos to their left. He had shoved her out of the way just in time. She heard shouts from behind them, and had no time to process what had just happened before Draco was lifting her to her feet. 

As Ciara stumbled, another form suddenly rushed past her, pushing Draco back slightly. She watched with wide eyes as Harry barreled into him, gunning for the group of wands in his hand. Out of shock, Draco appeared to struggle for a bit, but it didn’t take long for Harry to wrench them free. 

Stumbling back slightly, the two had a brief stare down, neither of them quite sure what to do. When suddenly, Harry raised the arm that held all of the wands, pointing them in Draco’s direction. 

Instinctively, Ciara jumped into action, grabbing Draco’s arm to drag him out of harm's way. But as it turned out, Harry hadn’t been aiming at the boy at all. 

“Stupefy!” 

She watched his curse fly towards the space that would have been just above Draco’s shoulder, nailing Lucius Malfoy, who had been approaching the group without their notice, straight in the chest. The man flew back a few meters before falling to the ground, unconscious. Ciara’s head whirled back towards Harry. A moment of silent understanding passed over them, and eventually she sent him a nod of thanks. 

“You dirty little monkey!” Bellatrix screeched from across the room, “You could have killed me!”

From on top of the banister at the other end of the space, Dobby stood boldly. 

“Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim...or seriously injure.” the elf explained. 

“Draco!” Bellatrix barked, looking across the way at her nephew. Her eyes flared as she saw Ciara’s hands wrapped protectively around his upper arm. Draco tensed dangerously, but Ciara acted quickly. She dropped his arm swiftly, turning to run towards Harry. 

“For God’s sake, Cissy, you’ve got a wand! Use it!” Bellatrix commanded the witch standing next to her. 

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, before lifting her wand over her head. But just as quickly from across the room, Dobby snapped his fingers, and the wand flew from her hand, dropping to the marble at her feet. 

Bellatrix gasped harshly, 

“How dare you take a witch’s wand! How dare you defy your masters!” 

The elf stood up a bit straighter, 

“Dobby has no master!” he announced, “Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!” 

Ciara reached Harry as he tossed one of the spare wands to Ron, who caught it with ease. Harry grabbed a discarded bag up off of the floor as the group all dove towards Dobby and where he stood on the banister. 

As Ciara reached out to place her hand on the creature's small back, she looked over her shoulder. 

Draco’s worried expression was the last thing she saw before the entire room began to spin rapidly. Blurring the image into undefinable shapes and colors. There was a sudden flash of silver before everything went black.


	72. [71] D.H

Ciara’s back hit the ground beneath her at a speed that should have hurt. However the ground seemed to absorb the fall. Her fingers dug into the mushy surface as the sound of waves made its way into her ears. 

Gasping, her arms sprawled out at her side, splashing water across her face. Her eyes flew open, finding herself lying flat on her back on the shore of a beach. The sky covered with dark clouds above her. 

With difficulty, she climbed to her feet, shoes sloshing around in the shallow water. As she got her bearings, she looked around them. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away from her, arms wrapped tightly around each other. In the far distance, there was a small cottage, and from it two forms were racing towards them. 

“It’s all right, Hermione.” she heard Harry’s voice sound from her right. His footsteps frantic as he ran over to his friend's side. “You’re safe. We’re all safe.” 

But Hermione didn’t move. Neither did Ron. Their gazes were beyond their friends' shoulders. Ciara followed their eyelines, and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Harry-” she managed to call out. 

The Chosen one turned on his heels, looking at Ciara briefly before finally noticing where all of his friends were looking. 

Maybe a meter or so away from them, Dobby stood hunched over from his already small height. His hands hovered over his torso, where a small silver dagger was jutting out from. 

The one Bellatrix had been holding back at the Manor.

“Dobby...No…” Harry exclaimed, running over to the elfs side. Just as he managed to kneel down to his level, Dobby crumpled in on himself, falling right into Harry’s arms. His wide eyes trained on the sky above.

“It’s okay…” Harry cooed, his voice shaking. “Just hold on Dobby. Hermione! Your bag, you must have something...Essence of Dittany- something. Hermione! Help me!” Harry begged, tears in his eyes. 

But all Hermione could do was look on, broken. Knowing that there was nothing that they could do. 

“Such a beautiful place...to be with friends.” Dobby’s voice whispered, “Dobby is happy...to be with his friend Harry Potter…” 

The elf gave off a small shake before finally falling still, eyes still trained on the grey clouds in the sky. 

It was as if the entire world came to a halt. Everyone in the water couldn’t move or talk, as the waves continued to crash around their ankles. 

After what felt like forever, the sound of footsteps splashing through the water caught Ciara’s attention. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes still blurry with tears, she watched as two forms approached them from the shore. One was a tall adult man with shoulder-length red hair. The other was Luna. 

As the first man stopped right behind Ron and Hermione, placing his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, Luna walked slowly up to Harry. Eventually kneeling down at his side as he cried silently. 

Harry looked up at his friend painfully. 

“We should close his eyes. Don’t you think?” Luna asked him kindly. 

He didn’t answer, but allowed Luna to reach out and softly placed her fingers on top of the elfs eyelids, slowly pushing them down until his eyes were finally closed. Luna retracted her hand with a sad smile. 

“There. Now he could be sleeping.” she noted. 

Harry studied her face for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Dobby. After looking down at the peaceful looking elf for a moment more, he finally looked back up at his friends. 

“I want to bury him. Properly. Without magic.”

~*~*~*~*~

As the sun finally broke through the clouds, Ciara watched from one of the front windows. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stared out at the ocean. 

In the kitchen the man who she had come to know as Bill, one of Ron’s older brothers, took the kettle off of the stove, filling his cup with tea. Washing her hands in the sink, was his fiance, Fleur Delacour, one of the Triwizard tournament champions from their fourth year. 

At the back of the living room, Luna tapped her finger against a hanging wind chime, the low jingle of sounds echoing through the room. 

“It’s beautiful here” the girl noted softly, looking back at the people in the kitchen.

“It was our Aunt’s” Ciara heard Bill begin to explain, “We used to come here as kids. The Order uses it now as a safe house...what’s left of us, at least.”

Luna hummed in response, tapping the chime again. 

Across the room, Ciara dragged a shaking finger against the windowpane, tracing a small crack that was growing out of the corner. Barely noticeable, and nothing to be worried about. But enough to catch her attention for the time being as her eyes stared so intently at the glass. 

“Muggles think these keep evil away.” Luna continued, talking about the wind chime, “But they’re wrong…” 

Suddenly, in the doorway, Harry appeared. With both Ron and Hermione at his side. Ciara peered over her shoulder curiously, watching as the three of them stood steadfast, looking as if they had just come from a long conversation. 

“I need to talk to the goblin” was all that Harry said. 

A few minutes later, Ciara joined the three on the second floor of the cottage, in one of the bedrooms. After Bill opened the door for them, they tentatively ventured inside. The older Weasley left them as Harry approached the goblin, who sat in a single chair at the center of the room, eyes trained out the window. Ciara stood maybe a meter out of the doorway, just behind Ron and Hermione. 

Harry crouched down in front of Griphook. 

“How are you?”

“Alive” The answer was given almost in a spit. 

The boy winced, before gently trying again. 

“You probably don’t remember-”

“-That I showed you to your vault the first time you visited Gringotts?” Griphook interrupted, causing Harry to fall silent, “Even amongst goblins, you are famous, Harry Potter.” 

A short silence passed over them, and during it Griphook subtly nodded towards the window he had previously been staring out of. 

“You buried the elf. I saw you.” he noted. 

Ciara peered out the glass herself, and she could just barely make out the small, grey tablet they had used as a meger headstone for Dobby. 

“Yes” Harry confirmed solemnly. 

“And you brought me here...:” Griphook looked the teenager up and down curiously. “You are a very unusual wizard.” 

“Why did you leave Gringotts?” Harry asked. 

“Soon the Death Eaters will control it. That was unacceptable to me.”

“Then you’re on our side.” 

“This is a wizard’s war. I take no side.” 

“I need to get inside Gringotts, into one of the vaults.”

“It is impossible.”

“Alone, yes. With you, no.”

Griphook finally fell silent for a moment. He then glanced over his shoulder, where the sword of Gryffindor was propped up in the corner. 

“How did you come by this sword?”

Harry glanced up at his friends. Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly, urging him on. 

“It’s complicated.” he ventured, “Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?” 

Griphook slowly turned back to look at Harry, 

‘It’s...complicated.” he said, a bit mockingly. 

The two of them began a short staring contest, neither of them willing to budge. 

“The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need.” Harry finally spoke up again, “We didn’t steal it.”

Griphook sat back in his chair slightly, nodding slowly. 

“There is a sword in Madam Lestrange’s vault identical to this one, but it is a fake.” the goblin finally began to explain, “It was placed there this past summer.” 

“And she never suspected?” Ciara piped up from her position by the door. 

The goblin didn’t even spare her a glance before answering, 

“The replica is very convincing.” he said, “Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true Sword of Gryffindor.” his hand again gesturing to the back corner. 

“Who put it there? The fake.” Ron asked next. 

“It was not my place to ask, nor did I desire to. There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts.” Griphook responded. 

“And in Madam Lestrange’s vault as well?” Harry pressed. 

“Perhaps” Griphook replied half-heartedly. 

“I have gold. Lots of it.” Harry tried. 

“I have no interest in gold.”

“Then what?”

Without missing a beat, the goblin tilted his head towards the corner yet again. Realizing his meaning, Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the goblin was quick to cut him off with a raise of his hand. 

“That is my price.” he said with finality. 

Harry took pause, briefly glancing up at the three in the doorway for a moment longer before finally sighing in resignation. 

“All right” 

Ciara raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“I have your word, Harry Potter, that you will give me the Sword of Gryffindor if I help you?” the goblin then extended his hand for Harry to take. 

Which he did without missing another beat. 

  
The group of them shuffled out of the room in a tight formation. 

“Harry, are you thinking there’s a Horcrux in Bellatrix’s vault?” Ciara whispered with interest. 

“She was terrified when she thought we’d been there.” Harry explained, “She kept asking what else we’d taken. I’d bet anything there’s a Horcrux there. If we find it, we can kill it. And if we kill it, we’re one step closer to killing  _ him _ .” 

“And if we find one?” Ron asked, “How’re we supposed to destroy it if we’ve given Griphook the sword?” 

Harry winced, 

“I’m still working on that part.” 

Ciara scoffed, shaking her head. 

“It sounds like you three have had quite the year.” 

Looking back up, she found three faces staring back at her. She couldn’t help it. Despite everything that had happened. A small, crooked smile appeared on her face. One that she slowly watched each of them return. 

As they approached the next door, it slowly opened before them. A small, blonde-haired woman walked out of it. Upon seeing the group, Fleur stopped in her tracks, shifting the bowl that she held in her hands. 

“He’s too weak” she pleaded. 

They didn’t argue her point. Instead Harry just stared back at her with resolve. Eventually, his former fellow champion sighed, and moved out of their way. Allowing them entrance inside the next bedroom. 

The moment they entered, Ollivander’s eyes were on them. As they stepped further into the room, he even offered them a weary smile in greeting. 

“Forgive me if I don’t get up.” 

Assuring everything was well, Harry walked over to sit across from him. Bracing himself up on the bed in front of the chair the old man sat in. 

“Mr. Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions.” Harry asked quietly. 

“Anything, m’boy, anything” he responded kindly. 

Harry reached back into his pocket, producing two wands, both unique in their design. 

“Can you identify these, sir?” Harry asked. 

Slowly, Ollivander reached out and plucked one from Harry’s palm. He turned it over a few times, looking down at it with well-trained eyes. 

“Walnut, and dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inches.” he noted, “Unyielding. This belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange.” he said, offering the wand back to Harry. The boy took it, exchanging it for the next one. 

“And this?”

Again, Ollivander took the second wand into his hands. Looking it over just as he did the first. 

“Hawthorn. Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Reasonably pliant.” he said, “This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.” 

Ciara’s whole body tensed up. Her left hand involuntarily flew to her right, where the silver ring sat snuggly, miraculously unmoved throughout all her ordeals. She felt Hermione glance over at her a moment, before Harry’s voice got their attention again. 

“Was?” he asked, “Isn’t it still?” 

“Perhaps not” Ollivander said curiously. “If you won it from him. I sense its allegiance has changed. 

“You talk about wands like they’ve got feelings. Can think.” 

“The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter.” the old man noted wisely. “That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore.”

Harry nodded in understanding, taking the wand back from Ollivander. 

“What do you know about the Deathly Hallows, sir?” 

Now this was a new term for Ciara, she hadn’t the slightest clue what the boy was referring to. 

Ollivander visibly had a reaction to hearing the words however, his eyes widened slightly, his back straightening. 

“There are rumored to be three” he started, “The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. It is said that to possess them all is to make oneself the Master of Death. But few truly believe such objects exist-” 

“But you sir?” Harry interrupted, “Do you believe they exist?”

“I see no reason to put stock in an old wives tale” the wandmaker answered nervously. 

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re lying.” Harry said as gently as possible. But Ciara could hear the frustration growing in his voice. “You know one exists...and you told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where to go looking for it.” 

Ollivander hung his head in shame. 

“He tortured me” he said, his voice strained. “Besides, I conveyed only rumors. There’s no guarantee he will find it-”  
“He has found it, sir” Harry interrupted again. 

Ollivander’s head came back up slowly, his expression nearly that of a ghost. As if all hope was suddenly drained from him. 

“That’s all sir.” Harry said, rising from the edge of the bed. “We’ll leave you to get some rest now.” 

Harry made for the door, ushering his friends along to do the same, when suddenly Ollivander’s voice cried out to them again.

“He’s after you, Mr. Potter.” he called, “If it’s true, what you say, that he has the Elder Wand, I’m afraid you really don’t stand a chance.” 

Harry looked back at him boldly, 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kill him before he finds me, sir.” 

~*~*~*~*~


	73. [72] D.H

Ciara listened intently as the trio constructed a plan to use polyjuice potion in order to break into Bellatrix’s vault and look for the horcrux. She helped them prepare to the best of her ability, but as she glanced over her shoulder, she shared a look with Luna. 

And she knew what she had to do. 

Late in the afternoon, the group stood out on the sandy shore. Harry looked down harshly at Dobby’s grave, while Ron and Hermione donned their disguises. Ciara closed her eyes, taking a breath as she felt the sea breeze gently blow through her hair. 

“The sky has lost a star” Luna’s voice suddenly carried above the win. 

Ciara looked back from where she stood, watching as Luna joined Harry above the small stone tablet. She held a simple knapsack in her hands, almost identical to the one slung over Ciara’s shoulder. As Harry looked back at her, she offered him a smile. 

“My father used to say that when a child died.” she explained gently. 

For the first time, a comfortable silence fell over the beach. And Ciara found herself wondering if this was the beginning of a time where they could dare to hope again. 

“Funny how Mr. Dobby knew exactly where to find us.” Luna noted absentmindedly. 

“Yeah. Funny.” Harry replied, “Listen, Luna. About your father, I don’t want you to think I-”

“I know you understand why my father did what he did, Harry.” Luna interrupted, “That’s why we don’t need to talk about it.” 

Harry finally smiled back at her in thanks. It was only then when he looked over her shoulder, seeing where Ciara stood a few paces down the dunes. He noticed the two girls matching bags, 

“Hogwarts?” he asked them. 

Ciara nodded in response, 

“I have to go” she all but whispered. 

The boy nodded in understanding. Luna bid him a silent goodbye before taking her own lightweight steps down the bank. Joining Ciara where she stood, the two of them looked out at the ocean together. 

“You know this is going to be dangerous” Ciara said, still not looking at her friend. “The Carrows...they will be looking for me. We can’t just walk through the front door and expect to be welcomed back with open arms.” 

“I think I have an idea about that.” Luna replied almost immediately.

Lifting an eyebrow, Ciara turned towards her expectantly. Luna smiled and held out her hand, 

“You trust me don’t you?” she asked. 

Without hesitating, Ciara nodded her head. With a breath, she placed her hand inside of Luna’s and in an instant, they disapparated, leaving the peace of the beach far behind. 

~*~*~*~*~

The two of them stumbled out onto a cobblestone street seconds later. Luna grabbed onto Ciara’s arm, steadying the girl who hadn’t really had as much experience with apperating as she would have liked. When Ciara lifted her head up, it didn’t take her long to realize where they were. 

Luna had brought them to Hogsmead, specifically the outskirts. In front of them, a rickety sigh swung in the gentle springtime breeze. It read;  _ The Hog’s Head Tavern _ . 

“Why here Luna?” she whispered anxiously. The Ravenclaw girl hummed in response, 

“I believe Mr. Aberforth will help us.” she answered confidently, and with little explanation. 

Suddenly, an echo of shouts sounded from the other end of the village. 

Ciara’s head whipped to the right, seeing three dark forms in the far distance. 

Snatcher’s. Even from their distance she could tell. 

Luna grabbed hold of her hand and the two of them sprinted into the Hog’s Head as fast they could. Once inside, Ciara slammed the door shut behind them. 

They took a moment to catch their breath, when the sound of footsteps erupted behind them, 

“What in Merlin’s name is-!” 

The old wizard paused, looking back at the two students in shock. He opened his mouth to assumably ask a question, when suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door. 

“Aberforth! Open up you old man!” a gruff voice demanded from outside. 

Ciara and Luna looked back at the tavern-keeper in front of them with pleading expressions. There were a few more bangs from outside the flimsy wooden doors, the Snatcher’s unrelenting. 

Finally, Aberforth set his jaw. He gestured towards the back of his store. Ciara and Luna didn’t waste time taking off from the doorway. They sprinted into the tavern, finding the broom closet he had pointed them towards. They clambered inside, and Ciara pulled the door shut behind them. At the same time she did so, Aberforth swung the front door open. 

“What do you want, Igor?” the old man asked, not a hint of friendliness in his voice. 

“Calm down old man” the Snatcher replied, “We thought we saw two students wandering around these parts. Know anything about that?” 

“Sounds like you’re getting bored with your duties.” Aberforth replied back casually. 

“Maybe” the man replied, “But we should check your homestead just to be sure.” 

There was the sound of a slight bang. Ciara placed her eye against the door, looking out through a small crack in the wood. There she saw Aberforth blocking the way of the Snatchers, his arm bracing in the doorway. 

“You will do no such thing.” he said boldly, “I am sick and tired of you lot inviting yourselves into my tavern day after day. Making a mess of things. And for what? Has a single thing come of your terrorizing? The answer you’re looking for gentlemen, is  _ no _ .” he spat. 

The man in front of Aberforth glared back at him. But the older wizard held his ground. Which was easy, considering he was nearly a foot taller than the man, and easily three times his body mass. 

“Careful Aberforth, one of these days you may see yourself convicted of treason against the Ministry.” he tried to threaten. 

Aberforth scoffed, with no emotion behind it. 

“Well when you have enough evidence to do so, do give me a call.” he replied back snarkily. 

With that, he slammed the door on the Snatchers face with finality. 

Luna and Ciara tensed in the broom closet, waiting a few more brutal seconds in silence. It was only when they heard the sound of footsteps retreating outside, until they could no longer hear them at all, that they finally took a breath. 

Hesitantly, Ciara pushed the door open. Aberforth turned towards them as they climbed out of the closet. 

“Thank you, Mr. Aberforth” Luna said kindly. 

The man shook his head, 

“It is very dangerous for you to come here” he said bitterly, moving behind the counter. 

Ciara bit her lip, 

“Sir, we have to get back into the castle.” she ventured, “Can you help us?” 

Aberforth scoffed again, and did not answer. Instead he took out a glass beer mug and began scrubbing at it with an old rag. 

“Please Mr. Aberforth.” Luna tried, her voice more gentle than Ciara’s. “We need to help our friends.” 

“Your friends sound like fools.” he muttered pessimistically. 

“Maybe” Ciara interrupted, “But I’d rather be with fools than cowards.” 

Aberforth looked up from the mug, regarding her with a strange expression. She felt Luna gently grab a hold of her sleeve supportively. 

Suddenly the tavern-keeper slammed down the mug on the top shelf of the bar. Causing Ciara to jump in spite of herself. He walked around the bar, and the two girls watched him anxiously as he crossed the tavern. Eventually stopping in front of a large portrait of a young girl. Seeing him, she smiled in greeting. He nodded back to her, and suddenly the painting creaked, and began to pull back off of the wall. Before their eyes, it operated as a door, and when it had fully swung away from the wall, it revealed what lay behind it. 

The dark opening of the passageway. 

“Go.” he said shortly, “This will lead you to their friends.” 

Luna and Ciara exchanged a look, but approached the painting regardless. Ciara placed a hand on the stone wall just to the right of the opening. She looked over her shoulder one last time at the older wizard. He had already gone back about his duties at the bar. 

Shaking her head, Ciara heaved herself up into the passageway. Luna paused a moment before joining her. 

“Thank you, Mr. Aberforth” she said kindly. 

The man only hummed in response. 

With that, Luna climbed into the passage with her. After taking a few steps, the painting moved back into place behind them, plunging them into darkness. Luna was quick to produce her wand, giving them enough light just to see a few feet ahead of them. 

They walked for what felt like five or so minutes before coming to the end of the passage. Ciara cocked her head to the side, noting curiously that it looked like the back of another painting. 

Luna did not share her hesitation, and before she knew it, was pressing against the back of it with the palm of her hand. 

Just like the one they had seen in Aberforth’s tavern, it slowly swung open. And what it revealed beyond them made Ciara catch her breath. 

They were looking down into a large room, the walls lined with the same tan stone as the rest of the castle. Inside it was decorated with a slew of hammocks hanging in between pillars as well as layered bunk beds. There were long tables, and washing facilities strewn throughout as well. 

It was the Room of Requirement. She didn’t know how she knew, but she just did. 

Milling about the space were a bunch of Hogwarts students. Many of them whom she recognized. Among the crowd she saw the Paravati twins, Seamus, Dean, Lavender Brown and Cho. 

The remnants of the DA. 

“Luna? Ciara?” a voice called out to them. 

Peering down into the room, the two of them found a smiling Neville Longbottom staring back up at them. 

They climbed down to ground level. Greeting their friends with smiles of disbelief. 

“When we got news about what the Carrows did, we thought you were a goner” Neville noted to Ciara. 

The girl scoffed gently, 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Longbottom.”

He led them further into the room, explaining how after she had left he was fearing for his life as the Carrows were closing in on him. One day he had fled down the hallways of the castle, and suddenly the Room of Requirement opened for him. Inside, he found it set up just like they saw it then. He told them how he slowly collected the rest of the DA, and any other students he could, and how he used the passage they emerged from to get food from Aberfoth at the Hog’s Head. 

Once done catching them up, he let them go about choosing their beds so they could finally take some time to catch their breaths. 

Ciara layed her bag out on the bed, not bothering unpacking. Luna had already left her side, going to greet her fellow housemates, and Ciara simply couldn’t remain still. Instead she took to walking the length of the room to clear her head. 

It was much bigger than the set up they had in fifth year. The walls were nearly twice as tall, and the length of the room extended nearly thirty yards across. 

As she took her lap, she glanced up at the stone pillars. There she saw the crests of the houses. The red lion of Gryffindor, a yellow badger for Hufflepuff, a blue raven for Ravenclaw, and…

She stopped suddenly. 

There was no fourth. 

Her eyes darted back and forth a few more times. Counting again to make sure she hadn’t missed it. 

But no. She hadn’t. 

There was no crest for Slytherin. 

She wasn’t surprised. Even in these dire times, she should have known that it would be difficult for other students in her house to join the DA in their fight. She wasn’t surprised that she was the only one there to represent them. 

But she couldn’t abandon all hope. 

Taking a breath, she walked up to one of the empty pillars. Slowly, she brought up a hand to brace it against the cold stone. She felt a small pull at her gut, and suddenly above her head there was a shower of sparks. 

They traveled downwards, slowly revealing a velvet-green tapestry. At the center of it, the emblem of a snake. When the sparks disappeared, the piece of cloth flapped silently for a moment before coming to rest against the pillar. 

Ciara managed a smile as she withdrew her hand. 

She turned around to begin walking back to her cot, when she found herself staring back at a familiar face. 

“Ciara” Ginny exclaimed quietly. 

Letting out a breath, Ciara smiled in greeting. 

“Thank goodness you're safe” the youngest Weasley said walking up to her, “We thought that-” 

“I was a goner. I know” Ciara finished for her jokingly, “Neville told me that much.” 

Ginny managed to laugh in response. 

As they stood there, a thought suddenly crossed Ciara’s mind. 

“Ginny, does anyone actually leave the Room of Requirement?” she asked, “You know, try and go back into the castle. 

The red-head nodded immediately. 

“Yeah. Some of us stay out there during the day. To keep tab on things for everyone else.” 

Ciara nodded in understanding, then set her shoulders. 

“My wand, it’s still in my dorm.” she said, “Do you think I would be able to go get it?” 

Ginny looked back at her warily, 

“Are you sure? If the Carrows see you-” 

“I’d rather they find me with a wand in hand than without one.” Ciara answered back. 

Her friend nodded in understanding, then gestured over her shoulder with her head. 

“I’ll help you.”


	74. [73] D.H

As night fell, Ginny helped Ciara sneak out into the castle. She led her down the hallways with expert steps. Knowing exactly when to dip into a corner and hide, and which stretches of wall they could sprint down without worry. 

It took them a bit to reach the dungeons, but when they did Ciara noticed that the security was a bit more laxed in this part of the castle than all the rest. 

“I’ll stand guard outside. If anything happens-” 

“Thank you” Ciara whispered. 

With another look over her shoulder. She dipped inside the common room. 

As a result of the strict curfews, the room itself lay empty as usual, everyone already sequestered to their rooms. Still, she moved with care. Scaling the stairs in a matter of seconds, her footsteps as light as she could muster. Moving down the hallway, she finally made it to the door of her old room. She hadn’t been gone that long in reality, but now that she stood there, she felt as if it had been an eternity. She felt like a stranger in her own house. 

Nonetheless, she hadn’t much time to grieve. Gently, she pushed open the door and ventured into her room. 

Making a b-line for her bedside. She found her wand exactly where she had left it; resting on top of her desk. She grabbed it quickly, shoving it into her back pocket. She then moved to the tall drawers, grabbing some extra clothes and robes. She had just taken a step back towards the door when a sharp gasp cut through the silence. 

“Ciara?” she heard her name called out in the darkness. 

Quickly turning her head over her shoulders, she saw a form sitting straight up in the bed across the room. 

“Oh my god” Jade exclaimed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Ciara just as quickly dropped the pile of clothes at the edge of her own and sprinted across the room. 

The two friends met in the middle in a fierce hug. She felt Jade shake slightly, breathing out what sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sob. 

When she pulled back, the raven-haired girl punched her in the shoulder. 

“You idiot! I thought you were dead!” she hissed. 

“Yeah, pity really.” Ciara joked. 

Jade rolled her eyes. But even in the dark, Ciara could see the strain in them. 

“How did you get here?” Jade asked suddenly. 

Ciara bit the inside of her cheek, peering over her shoulder at the doorway. She didn’t have much more time. The longer she stayed, the longer Ginny was putting herself in danger for her. 

“It’s a long story…” she began, when suddenly her eyes widened in realization. “But I’ll tell you if you come with me.” she said, grabbing her friend's hand. 

“With you? Where?” Jade asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

“The Room of Requirement. There’s a bunch of us there. It’s safe, I promise.” she explained in a rushed breath. 

Jade’s mouth parted slightly, visibly thinking things over. Ciara shook her head, 

“We haven’t much time.” she said, “If you’re coming, we have to go  _ now _ .” 

Finally, Jade gulped. Nodding her head. Ciara broke out into a grin, instructing her friend to grab her wand and a small amount of clothes, and before she knew it, the two of them were sneaking out of Slytherin house together. 

Stumbling out the door, Ginny stood up off the wall. The Gryffindor girl was caught off guard at seeing another person with her, but Ciara just sent her a reassuring nod. 

The group set off through the castle, letting Ginny guide them back to safety. 

When the stone wall closed behind them, Ciara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder, 

“Thank you” she whispered, noticing many of the people around them were sleeping. 

Ginny nodded, 

“I think it best that you stay here for now.” the Gryffindor girl said sternly, “You can't risk the Carrows or Snape finding out you’re back.” 

“Agreed” Ciara said quietly. 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” she heard Jade speak up from behind her. 

Ciara looked over her shoulder at her friend in disbelief as Ginny managed a giggle. 

“Get some rest. Both of you.” 

With that, they bid each other goodnight, and Ciara led Jade forward, helping her set up in the bed right above hers. 

As the night wore on, and the two of them settled in as best they could, Ciara found herself laying on her side, absentmindedly playing with the silver ring on her finger. Finding it hard to keep her thoughts off of the boy she left behind at the manor. 

She heard the cot above her shift slightly, breaking her out of her thoughts as it was closely followed by a voice. 

“What’s that?” Jade whispered. 

Ciara looked up at her briefly, but did not answer. And as it were, she didn’t need to. 

“It’s Draco’s, isn’t it?” 

A heavy silence fell over them, as Ciara bit down hard on the inside of her cheek. It took her a moment to muster up the strength to reply. 

“I worry for him…” she whispered. “Is that wrong?” 

Jade shifted on her cot again, so that she could look down at her friend more. 

“I don’t think so” she responded sincerely. “It’s obvious you care for him. And he cares for you. Regardless of what his parents have done. And from what you’ve told me, he doesn’t seem all that keen about it himself.” 

Ciara pulled her hand into a fist, 

“I couldn’t help him.” she said, her voice wavering a bit. “I tried all last year but...he’s trapped. God you should have seen him…” 

She was close to tears at that point. 

“You can’t give up hope.” Jade replied as gently as she could. 

“I haven’t.” Ciara said immediately. “I haven’t…” 

From above, Jade smiled. 

There was another silence, this one more calming than the last.

“You know...I did call it.” Jade said suddenly, “All those years ago. I told you-” 

“Oh shut up and go to bed” Ciara said, turning over to her other side. 

She heard Jade laugh quietly above her as she too turned away. 

Not long after that, the two of them finally fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~


	75. [74] D.H

Ciara splashed water over her face, trying to wake herself up to the best of her ability. It had been about a week since she had arrived back at Hogwarts. Everyday she would wake up wondering if it would be to the sound of screams or the castle crumbling around her. She placed her hands on both sides of the cistern in one of the three washing stations in the Room of Requirement. Looking back at her reflection, she could still see the scar that the Carrow’s had left on her cheek. It had also been joined by bruises that lined her throat from her time at the Manor. Shaking her hands free of water, she walked back over to her cot. 

Neville had gone to get food from Aberforth not long ago. Their provisions had always been thin, and Ciara was never one to be hungry, but lately her stomach had been churning so much so she feared other people could hear it. 

“You were up early today.” Jade said, plopping down on Ciara’s bed as she folded up the clothes she had washed hours prior. 

“More like I never went to sleep.” Ciara mumbled. 

Jade pressed her lips together, 

“Dreams again?” 

Ciara nodded. 

For a few days now, her unconscious mind had been plagued with images of fire and war. They had been so vivid, that she entertained the idea for a while that they were prementions. 

“It’ll be alright” Jade tried to reassure. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

Behind them, the creak of the painting signaled Neville’s return. She would have paid it no mind had it not been for the sound of the boy’s voice echoing over the chamber. 

“Hey! Listen up, you lot!” he commanded. Of course, drawing everyone’s gaze from wherever they were in the room. “I’ve brought you a surprise!” 

“Not more of Aberforth’s cooking, I hope.” Seamus piped up, “Be a surprise if we could digest it.” 

All Neville did was smile, then stepped aside, letting three new forms take his place. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stepped forward hesitantly into the room, faint smiles on each of their faces. 

“Blimey!” Seamus exclaimed. 

The rest of the room devolved into shouts and gasps of surprise. The group of them moved to greet their friends as they climbed down into the chamber with them. Ciara and Jade among them. The white-haired witch pushed forward slightly through the crowd until she was at the front. Hermione was the first to see her. The girl looked tired, but her eyes still lit up, moving to wrap her arms strongly around Ciara’s shoulders. When she pulled back, Ciara offered her a smile, and a nod to answer all the questions her eyes were asking her. Nodding back in understanding, Hermione fell into position at Harry’s side. 

To their right, Neville leaned down to whisper to the young Gryffindor Nigel who was bouncing with excitement. 

“Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry’s back.”

Nigel nodded, before turning to sprint over to the battered wizard wireless they had set up in the center of the room. Their only means of communication to the outside world. Their only line was to the Order of the Phoenix. Nigel picked up the old microphone, 

“River, DA calling. Do you read?” he shouted, “We have a new weather report: Lightning has struck. I repeat, lightning has struck!

“Okay, okay! Stand down!” Neville called out to the crowd of students, “Let’s not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance!” 

They did as they were told, and Neville grinned before turning back towards the trio. 

“Right then. What’s the plan, Harry?” 

There was a pause, as the boy glanced out at the flood of faces looking back at him. He seemed to still be in a state of shock at what he was seeing, and Ciara couldn’t blame him. But eventually, he gulped. 

“Okay. There’s something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It could help us defeat You-Know-Who.” he reported. 

“What is it?” Neville asked. 

“We don’t know.” 

“ _ Where _ is it?” Dean tried. 

“Don’t know that either.” 

Ciara watched as shoulders slumped, and some confused murmurs spread about the crowd. 

“I realize it’s not much to go on-” Harry tried. 

“That’s nothing to go on!” Seamus argued. 

Ciara took the liberty of punching her fellow Irishman in the shoulder to shut him up. 

Harry’s gaze darted about the room, before eventually falling upon something on the wall. 

“I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw” Harry continued. “It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas?” 

For a moment there was still a confused silence, before someone finally spoke up. 

“Well, there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem” Luna suggested, as if it were common knowledge. When no one shared her sentiment, she continued. “The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn’t anyone ever heard of it? It’s quite famous.” 

“Yes, but Luna, it’s lost. For centuries now” Cho Chang piped up. “There’s not a person alive today who’s seen it.”

The other Ravenclaws in the crowd nodded in agreement. 

“Excuse me.” Ron suddenly sounded, “But would someone tell me what’s a bloody diadem?” 

“It’s a kind of crown. You know, like a tiara.” Cho answered. “Rowena’s diadem was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer.” 

Suddenly there was the sound of quick footsteps from the far end of the room. The group of them looked over their collective shoulders to see a girl appear at the top of the staircase that led down into the room. It was Ginny. 

There was a tense pause, as Harry and Ginny caught eyes. 

“Harry” 

“Hey there.” 

Ron grumbled from his best friends side, 

“Six months she hasn’t seen me and it’s like I’m Frankie First Year.” he pouted, “I’m only her brother.” 

“Got loads of those, though, doesn't she? There’s only one Harry.” 

“Shut up, Seamus.” 

“What is it, Ginny?” Neville asked. 

The Gryffindor girl took a shaky breath, 

“Snape knows.” she said. “He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade.”


	76. [75] D.H

After hastily formulating their plan, the DA all donned their robes. Ginny informed them that the Headmaster had called a meeting in the Great Hall and that all students were expected to attend. It seemed the perfect opportunity for Harry to confront him, despite many of them voicing their disagreements, Ciara being one of them. But as Harry explained it to her, it was in fact now or never. 

Separating into houses, they disappeared down the dimly lit hallways of Hogwarts, just in time to slip into the perfectly synchronized parades. Jade and Ciara traveled together tightly. 

As they were just about to join the line, Jade suddenly grabbed onto her arm. 

“Ciara, your hair!” she whispered in a panic. “They’ll recognize you” 

The witch pressed her lips together tightly, but shook her head, seeing the students approaching. 

“We don’t have time.” she said simply. 

Jade looked back at her pleadingly, but before she could say anything further, the two of them hopped into the back of the line heading up the stairs from the dungeon, trying their best to blend in with the masses of students, all with their head down. 

As they marched through the castle, Ciara couldn’t help the way her gaze kept flicking towards the windows. Outside the castle was shrouded in mist, and every so often the dark, shadowy shape of a Dementor floated by. 

The sound of the perfect footfall of hundreds of students echoed against the walls as the houses marched down the main staircase. The Carrows were perched on the highest stairs, watching their handiwork carefully. 

“Put a smile on, Miss Reynolds.” Alecto’s voice sharply called out as he stared into the mass of Hufflepuffs leading the rest of the houses. “Wouldn’t want me to have to pay a visit to Daddy again, would you?”

Ciara twitched, but Jade quickly tugged on her robe before she was able to even think about doing anything. Instead she set her jaw, keeping her head down best she could as she followed her house into the great hall. 

Inside, each collection of students stood as still as statues. In front of them, where the Tall Table should have been, the Carrows stood flanking Snape. The rest of the Hogwarts professors stood against the back wall. 

The headmaster finally stopped pacing, and turned to look out at the crowd of students. 

“Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour.” his monotone voice echoed across the hall, causing Ciara’s blood to run cold. “It has come to my attention that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade.” 

The crowd of students instantly devolved into murmurs of disbelief, but Snape was quick to silence them with a simple raise of his hand. 

“I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor.” he continued. “For myself and a select members of this staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr Potter’s return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr. Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone- student or staff- attempt to aid Mr. Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured, so long as I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle.” 

The room was deadly quiet now. No one dared to speak. Snape seemed to expect this, as he took an intimidating step towards the crowd. 

“Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter’s movements this evening...I invite them to step forward now.”

Again, silence. Some students glanced nervously around them. Ciara watched as even some of the Slytherin’s in front of her looked from side to side with interest. One particular set of eyes looked over their shoulder for a moment, and Ciara tensed as they fell upon her face. But they just as quickly looked away. However before she even had a chance to release a breath of relief, they turned back around. 

It was Pansy Parkinson. 

The girl's face dropped in shock, but she had no time to act upon it as the sound of quick footsteps suddenly caught everyone’s attention. 

Harry suddenly pushed himself into the center of the hall, drawing gasps from all corners of the room. Snape even stepped backwards in disbelief. 

“It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem,  _ Headmaster _ .” Harry spat. 

At the sound of his voice, the doors of the hall burst open, revealing the ever-alive Order of the Phoenix; Lupin, Shacklebolt, Author, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, and Bill. The group marched in, flanking Harry protectively. 

“And I’m afraid it’s rather extensive.” Harry said pointedly. 

The Carrows made a move to lunge forward, but faltered as Snape stood there unmoving. Harry stared back at him, his eyes narrowing with a dangerous anger. 

“How dare you stand where he stood.” he spat. “Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you!...and killed him! Tell them!”

Ciara sucked in a breath, feeling the air tightening with tension. The students momentarily forgot the shock of seeing Harry, and instead turned towards their Headmaster expectantly. 

There was a flash of motion, and Snape went to draw his wand. But just as fast as he did so, someone jumped out in front of Harry, their own wand drawn and deflecting the curse the headmaster had shot his way. 

Snape’s eyes widened as he stared back at Professor McGonagall. 

The older woman was quick, sending another curse back at him, which he had barely enough time to deflect. 

With scared shouts, the students pushed back towards the walls as far as they could. 

Snape was forced to parry spell after spell as McGonagall wasn’t letting up. With each step the Headmaster took backwards, she was pushing forward. Two of the curses he managed to deflect ended up nailing each of the Carrows in the stomach. Their bodies slumped to the floor in identical heaps. 

A few more shots, and even Ciara could see that Snape had nowhere to go. In one swish of his wand, his cloak curled around him, transforming his body into something small and black. The shape shot up, then blasted out of the windows behind him. The newly shattered glass sprinkled to the ground. 

In his absence, Professor McGonagall turned back towards the students. She flicked her wand and suddenly, the torches that lined each wall of the room roared to life once again. Illuminating the space with a warm color they had not seen for some time. A great many of the students cheered in relief, finally free of their oppressors. 

McGonagall whirled on Harry, who was still standing behind her. 

“Mr. Potter, do you mind telling me what you’re doing here, which, I trust you realize, is an act of complete and utter lunacy?”

“I’m a Gryffindor?” he offered. 

The older witch fought hard to keep down a smile, 

“I thought it might have something to do with that.” she said, before turning to the rest of the students. “All right! Settle down! Settle down!” 

The crowd obeyed her. 

“It appears that your Headmaster, to use the common phrase, has done a bunk.” 

Again cheers rose from the students, save for a few. 

But their celebration did not last long. 

The Hall suddenly shook dangerously. Students looked around in paranoia as the flames that McGonagall ignited were all at once blown out. Everyone stilled. 

Then there was a high-pitched shriek. Everyone looked around, for the source, Harry himself pushing through students until he reached the back corner. In which, a young Hufflepuff named Maisy sat, her hands covering her ears as she continued to scream. Before anyone could act, another scream sounded, as a student in the opposite corner fell to the ground as well. Soon, they were popping up everywhere. No one knew where to turn anymore. When suddenly, a ghostly voice filled Ciara’s head.

“ _ I know that many of you will want to fight _ ” it hissed, and with one look around the room, she knew the others could hear it too. “ _ Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly. I ask for one thing…”  _ the voice paused for just a moment. _ “Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded _ .” 

The voice then retreated, and Ciara found herself gasping for breath as if she had been stripped of it that entire time. The crowd of students and staff stood still in terror as the torches were one again reignited. 

The brief silence was suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice, 

“Well come on, someone grab him!” Pansy ordered, her finger jabbed towards the body who still stood in the middle of the hall. 

Almost immediately, a form stepped in front of Harry, wand drawn, shielding him with her other arm; Ginny. Slowly and silently, one by one the members of the DA pushed their ways through the crowd to join the wall that would separate Harry from the rest of the students. Snapped out of her daze, Ciara was one of the last to do so. Ignoring Jade’s pleas she shoved past her fellow Slytherin’s and stumbled out to join her friends at the center of the room. With her back to Harry, she stared forward at Pansy boldly. The Slytherin girl eyed her with so much disdain that she thought for a moment that she might burst into flames. 

That made her smile.

When no one dared to move anymore, Ginny lowered her wand. From the other end of the hall, the doors suddenly burst open, and in came Filch bounding into the hall and shouting at the top of his lungs, 

“Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!” 

Realizing what he had just walked into, he stopped dead. 

“They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!” McGonagall screamed 

“Oh. Sorry ma’am” 

He turned to walk away when suddenly Professor McGonagall seemed overcome with an idea. 

“Wait!” she said, “As it turns out, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I’d like you to lead Miss. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall. 

Filch smiled a moment, seeming pleased with the news. 

“Right away-” he paused, “Er, exactly where is it I’d be leadin’ em to, ma’am?”

“The dungeons should do” McGonagall said with finality. 

Again, cheers rose from the other students. 

Ciara’s stomach dropped, and as Filch made a move to usher the house away she suddenly stepped forward. 

“Wait, stop!” she called out, surprised at how powerful her voice sounded as it echoed around the hall. 

All eyes were on her. But for the first time in her life, it didn’t bother her in the slightest. She looked around the room at all the other houses, at the DA who returned her gaze with almost apologetic ones of their own, then finally back at the professor in front of her. 

“With all due respect professor, you have no right to send us all to the dungeons.” she said strongly. She heard some murmurs from around her, and she turned to face the rest of the students. “The Slytherin house has been the butt of your harassment for centuries. But you cannot keep condemning all of us for the actions of a few.” she shouted at the room. She found herself glancing towards the DA. Her eyes found Hermione, who looked back at her with a smile. 

“Hogwarts is my home” Ciara siad, turning back to McGonagall. “And I will die fighting for it” she announced. 

Her attention then slowly shifted towards her housemates, who were all looking back at her with wonder. Except Pansy of course, the girl was still glaring at her without missing a beat.

“I know I can’t be the only one” she whispered finally. 

For a moment, there was nothing. And Ciara’s heart dropped slightly into her stomach. 

That was until there was movement from the back-most part of the crowd. Some students were shuffled as someone emerged from the masses so that they were standing directly in front of Ciara. 

Jade stared back at her friend, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. 

Ciara smiled, nodding her thanks. Jade then moved forward to take her place at her side. Together they looked back at their house. 

Then, right before her eyes, one by one, students began to move forward. Joining them in the center of the hall. Soon Ciara had a collection of more than half of the Slytherin house all standing behind her. Looking briefly back at Pansy, she noticed the meager amount of students that remained behind her, and she smiled. 

Turning back to McGonagall, she held her breath. 

“Please Professor” she whispered. 

The older witch looked back at her in curiosity for a moment, before her expression suddenly morphed into what looked like a proud smile. 

“Mr. Filch. It seems I have new orders for you.” she instructed, “Please escort Miss Parkinson and any student unwilling to fight to the dungeons. Those willing to defend their home...main remain.” 

Ciara's shoulders slumped in relief. She heard some of the DA members behind her cheer, and her shoulders were rustled by a few. 

As Filch rounded up miserable looking students, Ciara looked back at McGonagall. 

“Thank you” she said lowly. 

McGonagall smiled sadly,

“I believe I owe you a grave apology, Miss McKay.” she said “It seems that I still have much to learn from my students.” 

Ciara smiled and she felt Jade rest a hand on her shoulder. 

McGonagall finally turned her attention back to Harry, setting her jaw. 

**“** I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?” she asked. 

“Time.” Harry answered, “As much as you can give me.” 

McGonagall nodded, 

“Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle.” 

“Is that possible, Professor?” Harry remarked. 

That caused the witch to smirk, 

“We teachers are rather good at magic, Potter.” she said, “We’ve even been known to turn out a worthwhile witch or wizard on occasion. I think it’s time I ask a few of them to take their magic beyond the classroom, don’t you think?”

Harry smiled, 

“I think you’re right” 

Ciara turned around, finding a large crowd of Slytherin’s staring back at her expectantly. She suddenly felt small again. Whatever moment of braveness had come over her earlier had shrunk back into the shadows, and she gulped nervously. 

“Right…” she started awkwardly, “So...uh-”

She suddenly felt another hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw Harry sidle up next to her. He offered her a smile before staring out at the group of Slytherin’s. 

“We are going to need all the help we can get.” he said to them, “If you are willing, that’s all we can ask of you.” he said seriously. 

He received nods in response, and Ciara couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

Harry let go of her shoulder, sending her one last supportive smile before disappearing into the crowd. 

As if someone had rung a bell, everyone dispersed to begin whatever preparations they could manage.


	77. [76] D.H

Ciara stumbled down the staircase, trailing behind Neville, Seamus, and Ginny who were following Professor McGonagall as she led some of the other adults outside. 

“Let me get this straight, Professor” Neville exclaimed, “You’re giving us permission to do this?”

“That is correct, Longbottom” McGonagall replied without even turning around to face him. 

“To blow it up?” he asked, “Boom?”

“Boom!” the professor confirmed.

“Wicked” Neville said with a smile. 

“How exactly do you propose we do this, Professor?” Ciara piped up, climbing down the rest of the stairs herself. 

“Why don’t you confer with Mr. Finnegan.” she suggested, “As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics.” 

Ciara glanced over at Seamus who stood to her right. The smile that was growing on his face was almost scary. 

“I can bring ‘er down.” he said with confidence. 

“That’s the spirit. Now off you go.” she ordered. 

The four of them took off for their destination; the farthest bridge that connected Hogwarts to the Dark Forest. 

As they approached the bridge, a sudden spark of light caught her attention. She glanced back over her shoulder. 

“Woah” she exclaimed. Causing the rest of them to turn around as well. 

Slowly rising from the ground, a wall of golden magic was growing to cover the castle in its entirety. Below it, now stood a line of stone statues marching to take positions around the perimeter. 

“As pretty as it is, doubt that’s gonna hold for too long” Seamus said honestly. 

Ciara nodded in agreement, 

“All the more reason to blow this bridge to hell” she said, and the group continued their jog. 

In the distance, just outside the line of the forest, Ciara could see a large crowd of dark-cloaked shapes. There were too many of them for her mind to comprehend. 

Explosions suddenly sounded from above them. The group of them jumped slightly, looking up. They watched as tendrils of smoke bounced off of the shield, which shook dangerously, but it still held for the moment. 

As more shots rained down, the doors suddenly burst open ahead of them, depositing the Weasley twins in their path. 

The two of them wore matching, crazed smiles. 

“Nice night for it!” George called out to the group of students as they passed them by. 

Ciara quickly spun on her heels, cupping a hand to the corner of her mouth, 

“Hey Weasleys!” she shouted, getting their attention. They looked back at her expectantly. “If we make it through this, I swear I’m visiting that shoddy joke shop of yours!”

They both beamed, beginning to jog backwards. 

“We’ll hold you to that Slytherin!” Fred shouted back at her before both he and his brother turned, taking off back towards the main courtyard. 

Ciara dared to smile, before turning around and sprinting to catch up with the rest of the DA. 

By the time they had finished laying the charges, a large crowd of Snatchers had appeared at the other end of the bridge. They continuously pounded against the waning shield, their shouts still echoing into the air. Continuous blasts of energy still hit the protective magic unrelentlessly, and Ciara couldn’t see it holding for much longer. She just hoped that they could get the bridge down in time. Neville stood guard at the other end, facing the Snatchers head on. One snatcher had tried to run forward at the shield, but was incinerated upon impact. The rest of them scrambled backwards in fear a bit. 

“Ha! Ha!” the group at the opposite end of the bridge heard Neville exclaim giddily. “Yeah! You and whose army!” he said cockily. 

Of course it was in that moment that a particularly large explosion rocked the grounds.

Ciara looked back towards the castle, eyes widening as she watched the shield wobble dangerously one last time before suddenly fading into the night air. 

“Oh no” she whispered. 

She turned around, staring at Neville’s back. In front of him, she watched as one of the Snatcher’s reached his hand forward. Then, dared to take one tentative step, crossing the line that the barrier once stood on. When he didn’t explode, a sick smile rose on his face. 

“Neville!” Ciara screamed. 

The boy turned and sprinted back over the bridge, behind him a stream of Snatchers hot on his tail. Outside, shots of spells rained down on the now unguarded castle. In front of them Neville desperately fired curses back at the crowd that was closing in on him at a terrifyingly high speed. 

Finally, he passed the center-most part of the bridge, and he quickly shot a spark out of the wand, hitting the main charge that lay on the wall. Ciara watched anxiously as the spark traveled down the wires to the pounds of explosives that lay in waiting underneath the bridge itself. 

The first section of the bridge exploded in glorious fashion, taking a great many Snatchers with it, sending them plummeting into the deep ravine below. The remaining ones on the bridge were forced to pick up the pace as section after section of the bridge exploded one after another. Neville was still running with all his might, and was nearly to the other end, just ahead of the explosions themselves. The main Snatcher was still practically biting at his heels however. The two of them were baraling fast towards them when the last section blew, sending the rest of the Snatchers falling into oblivion. 

The group of them looked up, but their smiles of victory instantly faded. 

Neville was nowhere to be seen. 

Behind her, Ginny gasped, alarmed. Seamus stood frozen. The group of them stood there in silence, unsure of what exactly to do. 

It felt like hours before suddenly, hand slammed onto the wooden planks at the group's feet. Neville’s soot-covered face followed shortly after. 

“That went well” he said, smiling painfully. 

“Told yeh I’d bring ‘er down” Seamus said proudly. 

Ciara moved forward, helping hoist Neville onto his feet. He brushed some of the ashes off of his clothes before looking up with a smile. 

“What?” Ginny asked. 

“That was kind of exciting.” he admitted. 

Seamus broke out into another wicked grin, and Ginny just shook her head. 

“Mad. The both of you.” she muttered.

Suddenly, the ground at their feet rumbled. Ciara reached out her hand to keep Neville from falling into the ravine for good this time. The four of them looked out into the distance, honing in on the main courtyard, which had since become the main battle ground. 

They watched with wide eyes as a new danger began clambering through the grounds. 

“Not good” Neville muttered.

~*~*~*~*~


	78. [77] D.H

Ciara burst through the castle doors, eyes widening as she found it devolved into absolute madness. Stone columns were knocked over everywhere. Students were scrambling every which way, screaming in terror or firing curses at the pursuing dangers. 

Outside, the battle was just as deadly. A continuous fire-storm rained down on those in the courtyard, who still had Giants and other monsters to deal with. 

Suddenly, she heard Professor McGonagall’s voice echo through the air. 

“Fall inside! Everybody! Fall inside!” 

Ciara tried to see what was causing all of the commotion when suddenly the window above her shattered, the force of it sending her falling backwards a few feet. 

A bit dazed, she quickly scrambled back to her feet. As she blinked spots out of her eyes, she watched as plumes of dark smoke streamed in from the open doors and broken windows. As they hit the floor, they materialized into the unmistakable forms of Death Eaters. They shot curses out of their wands as soon as they landed. Forcing students and staff alike to engage them in violent deuls. 

Ciara threw herself into the fray, running down a hallway. Firing curses at any Death Eater that she saw. 

Following the sound of screams, she turned another corner, when suddenly a curse hit the wall just above her head. A terrified yelp escaped her throat as she jumped out of the way. Her head shot up, finding herself staring down a Death Eater. His wand arm was raised, with a tight smirk on her face. 

As another blast shook the grounds, Ciara fired a curse forward, just barely missing the Death Eaters shoulder. With a growl he fired back and before she knew it she was forced to block several blasts at a time. The fight still raging on around her. 

This wasn’t like the fight at the Ministry. She barely had time to think, and at that same time knew that any lapse in her judgment would quickly end in her death. 

She was losing ground, fast. And she knew it too. One curse flew so close her head that she was forced to drop to the ground in order to avoid it. 

Looking up, she watched the Death Eater descend on her, she had to roll over her on her side in order to avoid another blast. 

Suddenly a foot caught her ribcage. She cried out, as pain erupted from them. The Death Eater then placed his boot on her chest, restricting all her movements. She looked up to see him looming over her. As he raised his wand to fire again, a sudden flash of light came from behind him. The man’s face fell open in shock as he stilled for a second before bursting into pieces, and dissipating right in front of her eyes. 

Stunned, it took her a moment to scramble to her feet. When she did however, her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the face of her savior. 

Draco lowered his wand staring back at her from where he stood a few meters down the hallway. 

“Draco?” she whispered in disbelief. 

She was sure that she would have stood there forever, had it not been for the sudden shaking of the castle walls. Before she knew it, Draco was sprinting forward. He grabbed her by the shoulders and ducked both of them behind a pillar as another shot of magic exploded on the wall above them. 

Her back hit stone, and Draco covered both of their heads as rubble briefly fell from the ceiling. 

When it ceased, they both picked their heads back up. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Draco looked back at her for a moment before dipping his head low, 

“Harry still has my wand. I’ve been granted permission to get it back.” he answered her. 

Ciara blinked, 

“Right” she replied a bit awkwardly. 

He suddenly looked back up at her, his expression pleading. He tightened the grip he had on her shoulders slightly. 

“Ciara-” he started, “Come back with me. I can get you out of here. Maybe they would pardon you-”

“Draco” she interrupted seriously, “You know that can’t happen” 

He pressed his lips together, his face falling again. 

“Besides-” she continued. “I am not abandoning my home. Not while I still hope to defend it.”

“You’re severely outnumbered. They mean to take the castle by dusk.” he whispered hurriedly. “Please Ciara…” 

She suddenly placed a hand on his chest, stopping his ramblings. He looked down at it for a moment in surprise. His eyes undoubtedly honing in on the ring that was still sitting snugly on her finger. 

“I’ve made my choice, Draco.” she said, looking at him instead. “You can’t change my mind...And I can only hope that you will change yours.” she whispered. 

He winced, and was silent for a moment more before suddenly bringing up a hand to place on top of hers. Ciara dared to let herself hope for a second, but the boy suddenly stood up straight again. 

“Be careful. Please.” he said painfully, “If anything were to happen to you-” he stopped himself from completing that statement. 

Before Ciara could even venture a response, he slipped out of her grasp, and disappeared down the hallway. She dared to call out his name, quickly moving to follow him. She refused to give up on him just yet. 

She managed to catch a glimpse of him as he turned a corner. She also took brief note of the fact that Blaise and Goyle were at his side. 

Setting her jaw, Ciara scrambled to chase after them. 

It was hard to keep up with the three Slytherin boys, with the battle still shaking the castle every two seconds. She had to dip low every so often in order to dodge large blasts of magic. 

As she turned down another corridor, a sudden explosion rocked the grounds. The windows were blasted inwards, and the hallway was filled with the smoke that followed falling stones. Having to duck behind a pillar in order to move out of harm's way, she for sure thought that she was going to lose them. 

But when the shaking stopped, and the smoke began to clear, she rose to her feet, finding the doors to the Room of Requirement wide open in front of her. 

Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on her wand before disappearing inside. 

This was certainly not the Room of Requirement that had sheltered the DA for the past two weeks. This one was piled to the ceiling full of a random assortment of objects. It was like a labyrinth. But the sound of voices kept her running the right direction. 

“You have something of mine. I’d like it back”

“What’s wrong with the one you have?” 

“It’s my mother’s. It’s very powerful, but it’s not the same. It doesn’t...understand me. Know what I mean?”

Ciara rounded the corner, stumbling across the peculiar scene. She saw Harry standing there, wand barely raised. Across from him, Draco, Goyle, and Blaise had their own pointed back at him. 

Harry was the first one to notice her as she ran into the clearing. The three others followed his eyeline just in time to see Ciara sidle up with the group. 

“Ciara? What are you doing?” Draco’s voice whispered pleadingly as she deposited herself next to him. 

Just then, from behind Harry two more shapes emerged; Ron and Hermione. The former drew his wand immediately upon seeing the group of Slytherins. 

Ciara suddenly felt herself being pushed back slightly as Draco stuck out his free hand in front of her, the other shifting his wand towards the newcomers. 

“Easy” he demanded. 

“Draco please-” she whispered, grabbing a hold of his arm. His eyes flickered towards her, as Blaise and Goyle eyed her oddly. 

Harry’s eyes looked upon the scene curiously, before turning his attention to Draco’s face. 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” he asked him. 

Draco looked back over at him, blank. 

“Bellatrix-” Harry continued, “You knew it was me. But you didn’t say anything.”

Ciara’s mouth parted slightly, looking up at the boy in front of her. 

Blaise and Goyle shared a look, as Draco twitched uncomfortably under everyone's gazes. 

“Give me my wand.” Draco ordered through gritted teeth.

Harry simply looked back at him, as if studying the boy's face. 

“No. I don’t think so.” he said, turning it almost mockingly over in his hand. “Besides, it's allegiance is to me now. If you want it, you’ll have to win it back. Perhaps even kill me.” 

Ciara felt Draco fall still even from the gentle grip she had on his arm. He locked eyes with Harry, and the two engaged in a brief staring contest. 

Growing restless, Goyle leaned into Draco’s shoulder. 

“C’mon Draco. Don’t be a prat. Just do ‘im in” he ordered. 

Ciara scowled, turning towards the boy. 

“Stand down Goyle” she said sternly. 

He looked back at her bewildered, as if he couldn’t believe that she even had spoken to him at all. 

“Mind your business mudblood” he said, shoving her slightly. 

Draco reacted to this, moving to intercept the two of them, when suddenly his wand flew from his hand.

Ciara glanced across the room in shock, seeing Hermione lower her wand. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Goyle yelled, sending a curse back. 

“No!” Ciara shouted. 

Hermione and Ron dove out of the way just in time. From under a table, Hermione fired back, 

“Stupefy!” 

But the curse was off, and instead hit a pile of junk, sending the contents falling like an avalanche down the pile. Ron suddenly charged forward, honing in on Goyle and Blaise. The two immediately started running away. 

“That’s my girlfriend, you numpties!” he shouted as he pursued them. 

Draco shared a look with Ciara before taking off after them. 

The white-haired witch looked over her shoulder at Hermione and Harry, but they were both busy digging for something in the pile of objects.   
Biting down on her lip, she turned around and took off after Draco once again. 

It didn’t take her long, as she found herself all but crashing into the boys back as he stood frozen in terror. Ciara didn’t even have to ask to discover what had caught his attention. A few meters away from them, Goyle stood with the end of his wand producing a line of fire in order to keep Ron at bay. 

Suddenly, the flame licked something in the pile, and a rough explosion sent them all sprawling onto their backs. 

Ron was the first to recover, getting to his feet and immediately sprinting away. 

And Ciara saw why. 

Growing taller with every second that she watched it, consuming everything in its path, was a large wall of fire. Ciara’s eyes widened in fear, looking to her right and seeing Draco staring just as transfixed. 

Taking action, she tried to help him to his feet. He held onto her arm, staring forward at Goyle who stood in the middle of the destruction, shaking his wand over and over again, evidently finding it impossible to stop the flames from exploding from it. 

“Goyle what did you do?!” Draco shouted above the roar of the fire as they backed away in horror. 

Ciara looked around them quickly, observing the tall piles of objects they were surrounded by that had yet to fall victim to Goyle’s fire. 

“Climb!” she ordered, “Quickly!”

Blaise and Draco listened to her immediately, following her up a large pile of furniture. Goyle ended up abandoning his wand into the fire before finally taking after them. Ciara felt her heartbeat increase as pieces of furniture slipped under her hands every so often. 

Behind her, she heard a scream, and looked over her shoulder just in time to see Goyle fall into the flames, the broken leg of a chair still in his hands. She looked into the fire in disbelief for a moment, the two boys ahead of her did the same. But they had to keep climbing, lest they suffer the same fate. 

Draco and Balise made it to the top just before her, when suddenly a voice sounded from the rafters. 

“IF WE DIE FOR THEM HARRY, I’LL KILL YOU!” she heard Ron scream. 

Looking up, she watched as three shapes darted across the ceiling on broomsticks. 

She had smiled slightly at the sight, and forgot the task at hand. That’s when she felt her feet slip out from under her. She shouted in fear, desperately grabbing hold of a piece of furniture above her head, leaving her hanging out above the flames by a single hand. 

“Ciara!” Draco shouted fearfully. He maneuvered himself to try and reach down and grab her arm, but he couldn’t get any closer without risking falling off the mountain as well. 

Ciara looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. He was at a loss for what to do. 

“Hang on!” he called out to her desperately. 

Just as he said that however, something appeared behind him, snatching him up into the air. Ciara watched as Harry deposited Draco on the back of his broom. He was startled, but still was yelling for Ciara as they darted off beyond the flames. 

Ciara sighed in slight relief, trying to tighten her grip. 

Ron dipped down and grabbed Blaise. 

However the instant Blaise’s weight left the tower of junk, it collapsed in on itself. 

Ciara screamed as she plummeted towards the pit of fire below, when suddenly the end of a broomstick appeared above her. Instinctively, she reached for it, managing to grab on at the last second, feeling the heat of the fire on her back. 

She hung from the back of the broom by two hands, as Hermione struggled to lift them up. Taking a breath, Ciara finally managed to throw all her body weight upwards enough so that she landed in a seated position. With a new balance, Hermione shot up, just as the pile of junk crashed into a mushroom cloud of pure flames.

Ciara gripped onto Hermione’s back like a lifeline as she darted through the ceiling. The smoke was pretty much impossible to see through, and Hermione swerved dangerously as high piles of furniture appeared out of nowhere. Glancing over her shoulder, Ciara gasped as she watched the huge wall of flames still chasing after them. 

Suddenly, and without warning, they crashed through the stone wall. The force knocked them all off their brooms. Sending them sprawling out onto the floor. 

Ciara coughed harshly, trying to expel the dust and smoke from her lungs. From where she and Hermione crashed, something silver spun out across the floor. Bracing herself with her hands, she watched as Harry snatched it up quickly. From beside her, Hermione tossed him something curved and white, which he caught with ease. Gripping it in his hand, he brought it down on the silver object without hesitation.   
Harry screamed in pain, as if he had stabbed himself instead, black goo spurting from the silver object at his knees. Seconds later, he gasped in relief. He looked down at the object, and Ciara followed his eyeline as the doors to the Room of Requirement shuddered close behind them. Blaise was quick to sprint away, leaving the group that saved his life behind. 

“Was that the diadem?” Ciara coughed, shakily rising to her feet. 

Hermione managed a nod, helping steady her. 

“Ciara!” 

She turned just in time for Draco to all but crash into her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. His eyes flickered over her face momentarily, 

“Are you alright?” he asked frantically. 

“I’m fine” she answered with a nod. 

She then glanced to her left, noticing the trio watching on a bit awkwardly. Gulping, she turned towards them, Draco’s hands slowly falling from her shoulders. 

“Thank you, for coming back for us.” she told them seriously. 

Hermione nodded immediately, the boys following suit. But she did not miss the way that they were eyeing Draco suspiciously. 

Ciara pressed her lips together into a line, 

“Go save the world for us, ok?” she told them. 

The trio bid the two goodbye, before sprinting off down the halls together. 

Ciara turned back to Draco, holding her wand at her side. 

“I am going back to fight, Draco.” she said, holding his gaze strongly. “What about you?” 

He continued to look at her, his expression momentarily unreadable. She waited patiently, when suddenly a hand came up to the side of her face. He used a single finger to gently brush away some ash that had collected above her brow. 

“I’ll go with you” he said, his hand falling. “I’m not leaving your side again.” 

Ciara managed a smile, 

“I’m holding you to that.”


	79. [78] D.H

The battle was even worse than they had left it. The entire grounds were engulfed in flames. All around them, the castle was laid to waste. It was almost unrecognizable as Hogwarts at all. The courtyard was still the source of the main battle, many students were engaging with Death Eaters out there, as well as countless of other monsters. 

Beyond that, the Dark Forest was burning, smoke piling high into the sky. 

As Ciara and Draco ran through the hallways, screams echoed from all around them. The occasional rock of the castle reminded them of the horrors that lay beyond the walls as well as within them. 

Firing a curse to her right, Ciara hit a Death Eater square in the chest, sending them flying dangerously out of sight. 

“Remind me to stay on your good side” Draco sounded from next to here as the two of them ducked to hide behind a large chunk of a fallen pillar. 

Ciara looked back at him bewildered, 

“Are you making jokes now, Malfoy?” she asked, the hint of a smile on her face. 

Draco tilted his head from side to side, as if weighing his options. 

“Maybe” he answered, fighting down a smile of his own. 

Ciara scoffed in disbelief. 

Draco’s eyes suddenly caught sight of something over her shoulder, 

“Duck” he ordered. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. As she covered her head, Draco sprung to his feet. 

“Reducto!” 

There was a sound of an explosion, and then nothing. Ciara dropped her hands, looking up from her spot behind the boulder. Draco walked back over to her, offering her a hand. 

She took it gratefully, letting him pull her to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak again, when a sudden clap of thunder shook the castle. She felt Draco’s grip on her hand tighten, as the hiss of a voice echoed within the confines of her skull. 

“ _ You have fought valiantly...but in vain _ .” Voldemort’s horrid speech swam through her thoughts. She brought one hand up to cover an ear, as if that would block it out. But the way that Draco tensed up next to her let her know that that was futile. This was meant for everyone to hear. “ _ I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. _ ” there was a pause, “ _ Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. _ ” 

Another rumble of thunder followed as the words retreated. It was almost as if Ciara could physically feel them leave her head. She shivered slightly, looking back up at Draco. His expression mirroring hers. 

Ciara wasn’t sure what she expected to see when walking back into the Great Hall, but it wasn’t what ended up being the reality. 

The far wall had been completely caved in, leaving a direct opening to the outside courtyard. Everywhere you looked, there lay the injured and dead. Tables were pushed to the walls and used as medical beds as Madam Pomfrey and the other nurses, as well as some students, ran around treating as many people as they could. 

Draco walked at her side as they slowly moved further into the hall. At the center of it, was where they laid the dead. Placed gently on pieces of fabric to give them some semblance of dignity. Those whose injuries were much worse than others, had blankets covering them completely. As they walked past them, Ciara’s heart dropped at how many she recognized, among them being Remus Lupin, her third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At his side lay a woman she assumed had been his wife, their hands just inches away from each other. 

The sound of a sob tore through the hall. Ciara stopped in her tracks as she found herself looking forward, where she saw a familiar group of red-heads, all standing around one of the many bodies that lay in the center of the room. She saw Aurther and Molly, who both looked distraught. Ginny stood at their side, her eyes red and puffy as she looked down in disbelief. In front of her, she watched as Ron walked up to them, George immediately engulfing him in a desperate hug. 

That’s when Ciara’s eyes finally turned towards the body on the ground. 

The body of Fred Weasley. 

She felt her heart shatter in her chest. Looking back over at George. To see his face as anything less than a smile was horrifying in itself, but seeing Fred’s unmoving form behind him, that hurt even more. None of this seemed real. 

Looking up from his brother’s shoulder, George saw her standing there. The two of them made brief eye contact. His expression was beyond broken. She felt a hot tear run down her cheek as he turned to remain with his family.

She urged herself to continue on. They reached the furthest end of the room, and Ciara looked outside the massive hole in the side of the castle curiously. The grounds were completely abandoned, the only sign that there was a battle at all was all the damage left behind. 

“Ciara…” Draco’s voice suddenly sounded from behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder, she saw his expression and furrowed her brows. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

Draco looked back at her sadly, gesturing to the ground by where he stood. Ciara walked back over to him, eventually coming to stop at his side. He was standing over another body. Another one she recognized. 

“No…” she whispered, falling to her knees almost instantly. 

Jade’s normally pale face was about ten shades whiter, it looked as if all the blood had been drained from inside of her. Her hands were cold to the touch. Anything other than those two signs, and one could have assumed that she had simply been sleeping. 

“No no no no no” Ciara repeated, her head lowering, her fists pressing into the ground below so hard her knuckles turned white. 

The space next to her was quickly filled, and she felt a comforting hand on the side of her arm. 

“This is all my fault” she whispered harshly, tears now flowing freely from her ducts and onto her lap. 

“No, Ciara. None of this is your fault” Draco tried to console. 

“I should have protected her.” she said angrily, “I’m the one who dragged her into this blasted battle in the first place and then I threw her to the wolves. I set her up to die!” her voice cracked, falling forward again so that her forehead was resting against the ground. 

Draco’s arm hesitantly wrapped around her shoulder instead, 

“She made that choice for herself, you did not do that for her Ciara.” he said, “She fought because you made her  _ believe  _ in something worth fighting  _ for _ .”

Ciara’s breath caught in her throat, slowly looking back up at the boy at her side. Seeing her expression, his own faltered. 

“You mustn't blame yourself” he whispered. 

She winced painfully, looking back over at Jade’s body. Reaching out a hand, she gently placed it on top of the one that lay at her friends side. 

“I’m so sorry” she whispered before withdrawing her hand completely. 

She then attempted to stand up, and Draco silently insisted on helping her do so, arm remaining around her shoulders. She took one last look over at Jade, before finally letting Draco usher her away. 

As the night dragged on, and it was nearing what was to be the morning hours, Ciara and Draco found themselves propped up against one of the far walls. Several other people who still remained in the hall were also adopting similar positions in a feeble attempt to sleep. 

“You should rest” Draco whispered. 

Ciara rolled her eyes. 

“Like that’s going to happen” she mumbled. 

Draco’s hand came to rest over the one of hers that had been mercilessly picking at the burnt end of her sleeve. 

She glanced up at him curiously. His eyes darted around her face a moment. 

“You should try.” he said again. 

She tried to hold his gaze, but she found herself sighing in resignation only seconds later. Even if she wanted to argue it, she couldn’t deny how tired she was. 

Draco gently wrapped his hand around hers, bringing it away from her sleeve and tucking them into the small space between their bodies. 

With only a little bit of hesitation, Ciara let her head fall to the side until it rested gently on top of Draco’s shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a while, and already Ciara was beginning to feel her eyes grow heavy. 

“Draco…” she whispered sleepily, “Promise me you won’t leave?”

He looked down at her, finding her eyes shut. He brought his free hand up to gently tuck a strand of her ever brilliant white hair behind her ear. 

”I promise”

~*~*~*~*~


	80. [79] D.H

The sound of hundreds of murmuring voices jolted Ciara awake late the following morning. Her eyes flew open, observing the hall around her. What had been a peaceful sight hours before, was now a mess of people frantically running around them. 

Ciara sat up, her hand still bracing on Draco’s chest where it had laid in her sleep. 

She caught sight of a familiar shape running by her, 

“Neville!” she called out, stopping his advance. He turned back towards her, and she noticed how in his hand he held the raggedy remains of the Sorting Hat. “What’s happening?” she asked. 

Neville’s expression was grave, 

“The Death Eaters.” he responded, “They are making their way back across the bridge.”

Ciara heaved a breath, but nodded, watching as the boy turned to disappear out of the large hole in the wall beyond them. She turned to her left, seeing as Draco had yet to be awoken by the noise. Gently she shook one of his shoulders, and that appeared to do the trick. 

He blinked, looking around them confused before turning towards her. 

Ciara pressed her lips together seriously, 

“They’ve been spotted heading this way. Across the bridge.” she said simply. 

As Draco sat up straighter, eyes blinking with fear, she knew she didn’t have to explain to him who she was talking about. She glanced over her shoulder, watching as more and more people apprehensively climbed out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. 

Giving Draco one last affirming glance, she turned to follow them. Seconds later, he was right at her side. 

As they took their first steps out into the light, they were instantly met with a blood curdling scream that echoed across the courtyard. 

Finding a spot on top of the stairs, Ciara gazed down at the scene below. Far off to her right, she saw Ron, Hermione and George huddled together. At their side stood Ginny, who was still crying, fighting against her father who struggled to keep her held back.

Turning her expression to the long wall of Death Eaters in front of them, she noticed that they had Hagrid with them, on chains. And in his arms, was laying a body. 

The body of a dead Harry Potter. 

Ciara’s heart clenched in her chest as she fought down a horrified gasp. 

“Silence!” Voldemort’s voice boomed across the plain. 

She felt someone join her side, gazing out at the large army himself. 

As Draco’s eyes darted across the line, he felt Ciara slip her hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together as tight as she could, in a silent reminder that she was there.

“Stupid girl!” Voldemort called out, “You cry for what?” 

The dark wizard then turned towards his followers, hands raised in victory, 

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” he proclaimed. This was met by victorious laughter in response. He then twirled around, facing the staff and students of Hogwarts once again. “From this day forward, you put your faith in me. Now is the time to declare yourself...Come forward and join us...or die.”

A tense silence immediately fell over the courtyard. It was almost suffocating. Students looked at each other nervously. As if they were all waiting for a bomb to go off. 

“Draco…” a voice hissed from across the courtyard. 

Ciara’s eyes widened, as she looked over at the line of Death Eaters, watching as Lucius Malfoy awkwardly shifted forward, a hand twitching at his side. The yard was so silent that even his hushed voice carried cleanly into their ears. 

She felt Draco tense up, his head hesitantly lifting up to meet his father's eyes. 

“Draco, don’t be stupid-” Lucius called out again. 

In response, Ciara gripped onto his hand tighter. 

“Draco-” she whispered, her voice battling with that of his father’s, “Please don’t” 

The boy physically responded to her voice, his shoulders shaking slightly as he father beckoned him over again. 

At this point, all the eyes of both the Death Eaters and Hogwarts sides of the battle had found where they were standing amongst the rubble. 

“Draco…” a softer voice sounded from across the courtyard. 

His mother had since joined Lucius’ side. 

“Come” she ordered softly, reaching out her hand slightly towards her son who stood so far away. Her tone was quiet, and yet finite. 

Finally, Ciara turned towards Draco fully. 

“Draco-” she whispered, “Draco you promised me” she said desperately, choking on her own words. 

The boy winced painfully, shutting his eyes for a moment as Ciara watched on fearfully. 

When he opened them back up, he still saw his parents across the courtyard, and he still felt Ciara’s tight grip on his hand. 

A single, hot tear fell from his eye. 

Slowly, and painfully, Ciara felt his hand fall from hers. And before she knew it, he was descending down the steps, and towards the open courtyard. 

“No” Ciara cried out slightly. Her voice echoed off of the rubble around them. 

Draco flinched at the sound, his face contorting into a grimace as if her plea was equivalent to a knife being plunged into his back. 

Forgetting herself, Ciara made a move to run down the stairs after him. As she reached the last few risers, yet another plea for him to stay building in her throat, she felt someone forcibly tug her back into the crowd. 

She thrashed slightly against their hold, but they proved to be just strong enough to keep her in place. 

“Don’t, Ciara.” Seamus’ voice suddenly came from close to her ear. 

As Draco passed the last of the students, Ron glared at him harshly. 

“He saved your life” he spat bitterly. 

Draco faltered only slightly, before continuing on. His footsteps echoed loudly, and Ciara winced with each one. Eventually, Voldemort met him in the center of the courtyard. 

“Oh Draco” the dark lord cooed upon the boy’s arrival, “Well done Draco” 

The wizard then awkwardly brought him in for a hug, but Draco only stiffened in response.

“A wise choice” Voldemort whispered for only Draco to hear, “Love. It’s a pitiful thing. You see that now right?” 

Draco didn’t respond, or even as much as acknowledge his statement as he was finally let go to join his parents. 

Ciara’s shoulders slumped in defeat, but she still couldn’t bring herself to pry her eyes away from the spot where Draco stood, his mother’s arms wrapped around him protectively. She had handed him a wand, his wand, but he barely even looked at it as he took it into his hands. 

After ignoring his mother’s attempt at consoling him, Draco finally managed to muster up enough courage to look up from the ground and back at the group of people that he had just left. 

His eyes immediately being drawn to where a particular white-haired witch stood at the front. Said hair was slightly plastered on the side of her face as a result of her brief struggle, while Seamus Finnigan was holding her back with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

Even from the distance that he stood, the moment that their eyes connected, he could see all the hurt and betrayal that was radiating in them. That pang of guilt that had been hitting him ever since he stepped away from her intensified so much more that he very literally had to tear his gaze away from hers. 

On Ciara’s end, she felt an almost physical pain in her chest when Draco looked away from her. As if the lask spark of hope that she was desperately clinging onto had finally been squelched. 

“Forget about him, Ciara” Seamus tried to assure her. 

But Ciara was all but numb to his words, numb to the world around her. 

“He promised…” was all she was able to choke out. 

“Who will be next? Hm?” Voldemort called out again, “Come now, don’t be shy.” 

Again he was met with a brief, defying silence. But it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shuffling steps. Everyone’s heads turned to watch in disbelief as Neville, Sorting Hat still in his hand, limped forward a bit. 

Voldemort regarded him with an amused sneer, 

“Well I must say, I’d hoped for better.”

This drew a laugh from the Death Eaters, and Ciara’s jaw clenched dangerously. 

“Who might you be, young man?” Voldemort asked condescendingly. 

“Neville Longbottom” the Gryffindor answered, 

“Well, Neville. I’m sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-”

“I’d like to say something” Neville quickly interrupted. 

Voldemort’s amused expression faltered slightly,

“Well I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.” he said through gritted teeth. 

Neville dipped his head for a moment, before turning to look back at the students behind him, who were all regarding him with fearful curiosity. 

“It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone.” he said suddenly. 

“Stand down, Neville!” Seamus barked over her shoulder. 

“People die every day!” he fired back, “Friends...Family...Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us, in here-” he said, gesturing to his heart. “So is Fred, and Remus, and Tonks. All of them. They didn’t die in vain.” 

He then whirled on the Dark Lord, who was grinning back at him evilly, 

“But you will!” he cried, “Because you’re wrong. Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us!” 

He suddenly dropped the Sorting Hat to the ground, and when he backed up, in his hand he held the shining sword of Godric Gryffindor, aiming it directly at Voldemort. 

“This isn’t over!” 

Gasps and screams filled the courtyard, and they only escalated when something across the way caught their collective attention. 

Over where Hagrid stood, still bound by the Death Eaters, Harry’s body rolled out of his arms and onto the ground. Only to spring back up into a standing position. 

Very much alive. 

Death Eaters shrieked, as Voldemort whirled on Harry in surprise. Hogwarts students and staff either shouted or cheered in surprise. 

While her attention was on an unarmed Harry, who was looking around widely for a way out, a shout from the line of Death Eater’s caught her attention. 

“Potter!” 

Her head turned, along with Harry’s and a few other students in her general vicinity, just in time to see a blonde-haired wizard dash out of the lines. He then turned towards Harry, chucking him the wand that was in his hand, much to the disbelief of both sides. 

“Well done Malfoy!” Ron shouted, “I can’t believe I just said that.” 

That’s when all hell broke loose. 

Harry fired forward at Voldemort, who broke out of his angry daze just in time to deflect the curse. At his feet, his massive snake counterpart hissed dangerously, moving to strike Harry, who kept the creature at bay with a shot of flames. 

As a volley of curses left Voldemort's wand, several Death Eaters behind him shot up into the sky in their dark-smoke forms. Evidently, not all of them were as loyal as they seemed. 

But those who were, wasted no time in attacking.

The stone work of the courtyard was quickly turned to dust as the battle began yet again. 

Ciara ripped free of Seamus’ grasp and charged out into the swarm of Death Eaters alongside her fellow students. 

She fired a curse at the Death Eater in front of her as she skidded to a halt in the center of the plaza. Pivoting on her feet, she sent curses in every direction. Fighting wildly, harder than she ever had before. Many of the students around her seemed to match her desperate and violent intensity. There was this underlying notion that this very well could be the final battle for Hogwarts, for their home. 

Any Death Eater that dared to even look in the direction of their school was met head on with Ciara’s rage. Her breathing was ragged, and she was nearly positive that she was screaming the entire time.


	81. [80] D.H

Somewhere across the battle, Draco ducked his head and stumbled around, dodging blasts and bodies as he went. He had found a discarded wand on the ground and was quick to snatch it up so he was at least armed. 

Despite his fear, the amount of adrenaline running through his veins somehow kept him on his feet. He had just turned his head and was about to jump back into the battle to look for Ciara when suddenly something caught his arm. 

His head spun to look over his shoulder only to be met with the smoldering gaze of his father. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?!” Lucius all but screamed at him. 

Instinctively Draco tugged against his father’s hold, looking desperately at his mother who stood at her husband's side, distraught. 

“Let me go-” 

“We have to leave now!” his father shouted, “After the stunt you pulled the Dark Lord is never going to forgive us. We have to get out of here before he kills the boy!” 

“The Dark Lord is finished” Draco responded, “Harry is going to kill him.” 

His father's eyes went dark, 

“How dare you-” 

“Don’t pretend to be loyal now!” Draco suddenly challenged, stepping forward towards his father, the hold on his arm slacking a bit. “You’re just as afraid of him as everyone else is! But I’m done following in your footsteps and running away from everything!” 

At Lucius’ side, Narcissa’s mouth parted slightly in surprise. Watching her son, for the first time in his life, standing up to his father. Something she wished she had seen a long time ago. 

“Draco-” she whispered, still fearful for his life. 

The boy turned towards her, his expression softening slightly. 

“I am not running away. I cannot.” he said, only to her, in a way that he knew only she would understand. And from the way that her lips pressed together in a line, he knew he was right. 

“You cannot?” his father suddenly roared again, “And just why is that I pray?-”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Draco suddenly screamed with all of his might, the sounds of the ongoing battle around them somehow fading into background noise. Breathing heavy, he looked back and forth between his parents. His mother crying, and his father frozen in shock. He stared straight back at him defiantly, ripping his arm out of Lucius’ grasp, stumbling back a bit. 

“I love her, father.” Draco choked out, “And I will not leave her.” 

Lucius was scrambling for words, and the three of them were forced to duck as another explosion of magic hit the ground a few yards away from where they stood. 

“You would choose a girl - a  _ mudblood -  _ over your own family?” his father sneered as he shot back up. 

“Don’t you dare call her that!” Draco yelled, even daring to take a step forward, again fueled by his adrenaline. All fear somehow being pushed aside. 

A tense silence fell over the family, as Draco glared up at his father. But soon enough, the sounds of the battle around them encouraged Draco to break it. 

“Go, get yourself to safety.” he said. “I will come to find you when this is all over. I promise.” he stared, more so talking to his mother. 

Without wasting another second standing there, Draco spun around on his heels, taking off back towards the battle, ignoring the way his father was still shouting after him. 

Another Death Eater appeared in Ciara’s line of sight, and she was quick to fire a curse their way. Her enemy just as quickly retaliated however, and Ciara was forced to drop to the ground in order to avoid a direct hit. 

She climbed back to her feet, ready to fire back, when suddenly a searing pain erupted from her right side. Hissing in agony, she dropped to a knee. Behind her, she heard a shrill laugh that eventually faded back into the battle and she didn’t need to turn around to know who had hit her. 

Wincing, Ciara tried desperately to block out the pain in her side as she turned her attention back to the Death Eater in front of her who was obviously expecting her to fall down. When she didn’t he was left in a brief state of confusion that allowed Ciara a one second advantage to fire another shot forward, initiating the fight once again. 

The two of them exchanged shots with the Death Eater, the two of them danced around each other frantically. Eventually though, Ciara managed a lucky shot straight to the Death Eater’s midsection, killing him instantly.

Dropping her arms in exhaustion, Ciara dared to take a moment to catch her breath and scan the remaining battle around her. 

A huge portion of the Death Eaters had either been defeated or had fled, leaving very few remaining inside and outside the castle battling the remaining Hogwarts students and teachers. Up in the rafters of the castle itself, she watched a large shape dart back and forth blowing holes in the roof every so often with how hard it crashed down to the surface. 

An explosion suddenly rocked the grounds, and Ciara looked under the arm she thrust in front of her face to find the Entrance Hall of the castle exploding in a fire fight. Distant screams could still be heard from inside the castle that shook her to her core. 

Despite their growing advantage, she still knew that this battle was far from over. 

She sprinted back towards the bulk of the action, provoking one of the Death Eaters there to distract them from another student they had cornered in a pile of rubble. Ciara fired a curse forward, pulling all her strength from her uninjured side, as the other was rendered pretty much useless by Bellatrix’s hit. 

The pain was still so prevalent, that the moment the curse came out of the tip of her wand, she had to shrink back and take a breath. 

Which was a bad idea.

Ciara had sorely underestimated the speed it would take her attacker to counter and was caught off guard as she felt the slight graze of the counter-curse as it just barely missed her shoulder. The force of the blast however, sent her spinning to the harsh ground below. 

She grimaced, finding herself unable to peel herself up with her upper body strength alone. Glancing up with wide eyes, she watched as the Death Eater lumbered over to her at a mockingly slow pace. She stilled on the ground below, waiting until he was pretty much standing over top over her before she sharply shot her hand up to cast a frantic spell in defense. 

On its own, the jinx shouldn’t have done much, as not only was it non-lethal, but she only managed to hit her opponent in the shoulder. 

But miraculously, another curse had sprung up from behind the Death Eater, nailing him in the back. Together, the two curses amplified each other’s power, rendering the man unable to fire back. Keeping her wand stretched out, and magic flowing from the end of it, Ciara roughly pulled herself up onto her feet. 

Eventually, the two curses mustered enough power to overtake the Death Eater, vanquishing him in a bright flash of light. Ciara hastily covered her eyes with her arm until the angry scream of the Death Eater faded away. 

Slowly she dropped it back down, finally managing to get a look at who had fired the other curse that effectively saved her life, and her heart all but stopped. 

Draco stood about ten yards away from her, his suit jacket hanging haphazardly off of his shoulders as they violently rose up and down along with his crazed breathing. 

He looked back at her, his expression falling a bit as everything caught up to him at once. Dropping his wand, he didn’t move. He simply stood there, waiting for her to simply take it all out on him. To scream at him, to hit him, curse him, something. Knowing that he deserved it all.

But much to his surprise, in the end, she did none of that. 

Completely ignoring the immediate danger of the courtyard around her, Ciara took off. Sprinting forward, and closing the distance between them rather quickly, she launched herself at Draco, wrapping her arms around him tightly in a bone-crushing hug that nearly sent both of them tumbling to the ground. 

Overcoming his surprise, Draco reciprocated the hug. Pulling her as close to him as he could, one of his hands bracing on the back of her head. 

Ciara’s fingers curled into the fabric of his battle-worn shirt as she buried her face into his shoulder. The sounds of the ongoing fight around them rung in her ears, keeping her grounded slightly. But at that moment, she didn’t care. She was just drinking in the fact that he was there, that he  _ came back _ . 

“I’m sorry” he whispered into her hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry” he repeated over and over again, his voice shaking.

“Shut up” she responded, finding it hard to keep her own words steady. Pulling her head out of his shoulder, she let her forehead brace itself up against his own as she grabbed onto his shoulders tightly. Draco pressed his eyes shut, 

“No. No you shouldn’t forgive me. Not after everything I’ve done” he ranted, his eyebrows furrowing tightly. “But I couldn’t leave you- I couldn’t-” his voice broke again. 

Ciara pressed her lips together tightly, frantically placing her hands on either side of his face, 

“Draco-” 

He quickly interrupted her by grabbing hold of her wrists, his eyes flying open to meet hers as strongly as he could manage. 

“You once asked me if I’d made my choice...” he started. 

Another explosion went off near them, and they both ducked down. Ciara looked over his shoulder in fear. But the battle was still far off, closer towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Recovering, Draco grabbed hold of her wrists again, pulling her attention back to his face. 

“I have. I’ve made my choice, Ciara.” he said quickly, “And my choice is you.” 

Ciara’s lips parted in surprise. 

A loud crack filled the sky, and all the wizards in the courtyard looked up to watch as a plume of dark smoke rocketed towards the ground. Upon impact, the stone of the courtyard split slightly, and Harry and Voldemort reappeared, blasting apart from each other still firing curses back and forth, both of them showing signs of exhaustion. Ciara and Draco were forced to dive behind a large chunk of the castle wall that had made its way into the center of the courtyard. 

From the destroyed entrance of the Great Hall Ron and Hermione came sprinting outside, being mercilessly pursued by Nagini, the Dark Lord's prized snake. As they tried to maneuver over the piles of rubble, Hermione suddenly tripped, collapsing to the ground below. 

Ciara’s eyes widened as she watched Ron dive to the ground after her, the snake practically on top of them. Ron tried his best to shield Hermione from the snake as it bore down on them, when suddenly, Neville appeared practically out of thin air. In his hand he still held the shining sword of Gryffindor. With one desperate swing, he managed to sever the massive snake's head. As the three of them caught their breaths, Ciara watched as Nagini’s body thrash around for a moment before falling completely still. 

She tried to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly an angry roar echoed from the other end of the courtyard. Turning her head, she watched as Voldemort, now shaking with rage, fired on Harry again, who had briefly been distracted by the situation his friends were in. Still, he managed to counter at the very last second. 

Red and green shots of magic collided in between them, as the two wizards pushed back with all of their might. 

Ciara’s hand desperately found Draco’s in the chaos as everyone left in the courtyard was forced to watch as the two of them battled it out. 

The curse that extended from Harry’s wand eventually started pressing itself forward, and Voldemort was forced to watch as it traveled all the way to the tip of the Elder Wand. His own spell ricocheted backwards as the wand was ripped from his hands, sailing across the yard until it landed safely in Harry’s second, empty hand. 

Voldemort stood still, eyes wide in disbelief. Harry mimicked his stance from across the way. 

Then slowly, right in front of everyone’s eyes, the Dark Lord gave off one last anguished cry before his body began flaking away, the remains slowly blowing away in the afternoon spring breeze. 

For a while no one moved. It was impossible for them to believe what they were seeing. Was it really over? Had they really just survived all that? 

Ciara’s breath caught in her throat, turning her head to look back at the boy huddled at her side. Draco looked right back at her, his eyes just as wide. 

His arms were around her in a matter of seconds.

Ciara let out a shaky sigh of relief, letting herself fall into his embrace. Her hands found the back of his head, and wanting something to hold onto, wound her fingers through his hair. 

“We’re ok” he said, repeating it over and over so that it sunk in for both of them. There were shouts in the distance, of both celebration  _ and  _ alleviation. No doubt people were already beginning whatever clean up acts they could. 

Slowly peeling herself back from Draco’s grasp, her eyes darted across his face. He was already doing much of the same. The corners of his mouth were twitching ever so slightly, as if he wanted to smile, but just couldn’t manage to do so. His eyes were brimming with tears that looked as if they had been collecting there for a long time. 

She raised a shaking hand up to rest on the side of his cheek, still taking in every inch of his expression. 

“Ciara…” her name left his lips in a whisper. A hand came up to rest at her waist, and that’s when she let out a slight cry of pain. 

Draco’s eyes widened as Ciara doubled over slightly. With the adrenaline from the battle gone, there was nothing preventing her from feeling the full extent of the injury to her side. 

“What is it?” he exclaimed, hands gripping her shoulders now. “What’s wrong.” 

Ciara bit down on her cheek, swallowing down another wince. 

“It’s nothing-” 

But by then, Draco had already propped her up against the large chunk of rock that had served as their shelter only moments ago. Removing the hand that had instinctively clutched to her side, he saw the large tear in her shirt, and the wounded skin that was revealed beneath. It was bright red, almost like a burn. He couldn’t tell what kind of curse was responsible for it, only that it was causing her pain. 

“That is not nothing, Ciara” he said as calmly as he could. But it was hard for him to hide his panic, and she could see that too. 

“Draco-” she tried to argue, but he moved before she could speak again. He slung one of her arms over his shoulder, carefully helping her to her feet. She quickly resigned, falling into his care and allowing him to support her injured side. 

They took the walk back into the Great Hall in silence. As they climbed the rocks back into the castle, the warm sound of quiet conversation and even some laughter filled their ears. They passed by groups of students, gathered close together supportively. Some were passing around cups of something warm. Others simply sat around, their expressions blank. Many were taking care of their own wounds, while in the back of the hall, Madam Pomfrey and some of the other nurses who had survived the battle were rushing around, tending to more serious injuries as best they could. Draco was leading Ciara to where they were stationed. 

“Madam Pomfrey!” Draco sounded, “Madam Pomfrey-”

“Draco it’s alright…” she tried to argue. 

“Yes dear?” the kind nurse asked, sounding rather tired. 

“It’s nothing Madam Pomfrey-” Ciara tried to speak up again. 

“Her side was injured in the battle. I was hoping you could take a look at it.” 

“I’m really fine-”

“Of course I can” she replied, now both of them were ignoring her. “Oh dear, let me see what I can do about that. Come.” 

Draco reluctantly helped Ciara over to one of the few open tables the nurses were working on. Around them, people were wrapping limbs that were gushing blood, pressing moist towels to the foreheads of unconscious students, and making feeble splints for those with broken bones. Madame Pomfrey took over from there, and Draco was forced to stand back from the table. The nurse had to cut the bottom half of Ciara’s already torn to pieces shirt in order to get better access to the wound. She then doused a rag with some alcohol and without warning pressed it to Ciara’s side. The young witch couldn’t help the slight howl of pain that managed to slip out of her mouth before she clamped her jaw shut. 

“Sorry, darling. This is the worst part I promise.” Madame Pomfrey said as comfortingly as she could. She then glanced over her shoulder, honing in on where Draco stood awkwardly to the side, his lips pursed tightly in worry. “Malfoy, come give her something to hold on to while I finish cleaning this.” she ordered. 

Draco nodded and moved towards the end of the table where Ciara sat. He reached out and gently took hold of one of her hands. 

“Alright. Here we go dear” Madam Pomfrey said supportively. 

Ciara nodded, shutting her eyes tightly. Still, when the nurse pressed the rag to her side, her whole body tensed up. The hand that Draco held suddenly tightened up around his own so hard that he watched his own knuckles turn white. Despite that however, he stood as still as he could for her. 

When Madame Pomfrey was finally done, Ciara heaved a sigh of relief. She moved on to the next section of the treatment, using her wand to tighten up some sutures, which was a lot less painful. 

The whole time, Draco hadn’t let go of her hand. 

Ciara’s eyes danced around the room, trying to distract herself by watching as everyone moved about. Something in the backmost corner caught her eye. Two shapes sitting closely together in the shadows. Seeming to try and hide away from everyone inside. 

“Draco” she whispered. 

He looked back at her expectantly, and she nodded her head towards the back corner. Following her eyeline, when Draco saw what she was looking at, he sucked in a sharp breath. Ciara studied his expression carefully, watching his eyes blink a few times. 

“Go to them” she whispered finally. 

Draco looked back at her for a moment, and she simply nodded her head in response, letting her hand gently fall from his. 

He briefly looked back at Madame Pomfrey, who was unrolling a long strand of bandages. 

“She will be well looked after, I can assure you.” the nurse told him with a smile, answering the question before he even could think about opening his mouth.

Draco turned back towards Ciara, placing a hand supportively on her knee for just a moment before turning and wading out into the crowd. With his head hung low, he made his way across the room. 

Ciara watched him go the whole way, absentmindedly listening to Madam Pomfrey when she told her to lift her arms and hold still as she wrapped the bandages around her lower torso. 

She watched as Draco approached his parents quietly. His mother’s head immediately perked up upon seeing him. The woman rose to her feet, quickly engulfing her son in a hug. Lucius was a lot more cold in his approach. While he did rise to greet his son. He did so seemingly without a word, and certainly without a hug. 


	82. [81] D.H

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey told her that she was done. 

Knowing that the nurses' talents were needed in so many other places, Ciara was quick to push herself off the table and wander back out into the Great Hall. 

Looking around, she was hoping to find as many familiar faces as she could. 

“Ciara?” she finally heard someone call out her name. 

Turning to her right, she found a familiar blonde witch sitting on the floor a yard or so away from where she stood. 

“Luna-” she responded in a whisper. She quickly crossed the aisle to her friend. The younger witch rose to her feet to greet her, grabbing her hands with a smile. 

“I’m glad you’re alright” Luna said gently. 

Ciara didn’t know why all of a sudden she felt the need to cry, but standing there watching Luna with a cut on her upper cheek, her hair covered in soot, still smiling back at her as if nothing had happened, she found tears welling up in her eyes. 

Luna’s eyes softened, 

“Oh don’t cry” she cooed, “It’s alright” 

Ciara laughed slightly, taking back one of her hands to wipe her eyes clear of tears as best she could. In the time that she did that, another face appeared just beyond Luna’s shoulder. 

“Hey there” Neville greeted with a crooked smile. 

“Hey” Ciara whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder. 

Like moths to a flame, more and more students began to migrate to their location until nearly all the remaining members of Dumbledore’s Army, sans the Golden Trio were all standing in a circle, greeting each other with smiles, hugs, and thankful expressions. 

Ginny had wasted no time throwing her arms around Ciara’s shoulder, and the white-haired witch couldn’t even tell for herself if she had laughed or cried when she did. 

The group of them sat together to the side of the room, exchanging light hearted tales from the battle. 

“I can’t even imagine what would have happened if we didn’t bring that bridge down” Neville noted. 

“Well we all have Seamus to thank for that” Ciara managed to pipe up jokingly. 

Some lighthearted laughs followed her words, 

“Who knew that talent would follow him all the way from first year, ey?” Dean said, nudging the Irish boy next to him. 

“Oh my god, remember in Flitwick's class when he blew up that feather when we were meant to be levitating it?” Neville said with a smile. 

This time, everyone roared with laughter, Seamus among them. 

Ciara watched her friends smile in front of her, and again she felt like crying. It was all just a little too much. 

“Ciara?” she suddenly heard another voice sound from behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder, she watched Draco emerge from the crowd. He looked like he was about to smile upon catching her eyes, but that immediately faltered as he saw the students she was sitting amongst. Especially when some of them looked up at him as he approached. 

Ciara offered him a smile, swallowing down the tears that had been brewing over the last couple minutes. She rose to greet him, 

“Hey” she said softly. 

“Hi” he said back, his voice sounding small. 

She tilted her head slightly, 

“You alright?” she asked. 

Draco gulped, and Ciara didn’t miss the way his eyes danced over her shoulder. 

“Yeah-” 

“Oi, Malfoy!” Seamus’ voice piped up from the group on the floor. 

Ciara tensed up as she turned around to face the whole of Dumbledore’s Army as they were all alerted to their presence. All she could do was hold her breath. 

“That was, ah, that was a pretty wicked thing you did out there” the boy finally said. 

Shoulders slumping in relief, Ciara felt herself smile. Next to her Draco shifted awkwardly on his feet, and offered the smallest of nods instead of verbally responding. Ciara looked out at her friends, catching Luna’s eyes a moment, watching as her friend grinned back at her. 

Nodding to herself, she turned to the boy at her side. 

“Come on” she said, “Let’s go for a walk.” 

Draco accepted her offer in silence. She bid goodbye to her friends, promising to see them later on, before turning and walking towards the back of the Great Hall, Draco close to her side. 

The two of them climbed the rubble together, finally breaking back out into the courtyard for the first time since the fighting had ended. For a while it was quiet, before Draco finally managed the courage to break it. 

“How’s your side?” he asked gently. 

Ciara smiled, 

“Good as new” she said jokingly, “Madame Pomfrey is a miracle worker.” 

Draco tried for a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ciara didn’t miss that and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“How are your parents?” she asked him in turn.

She watched his eyes twitch slightly, 

“They’re ok.” he said flatly, “But they’re going to leave. I told them I was staying to help with the clean up efforts.” he continued, suddenly finding his fingers very interesting. 

Ciara smiled sadly, 

“I’m glad” she whispered lowly. But Draco heard her, and lifted his head up to look back over at her, his eyes shining slightly. 

They continued their walk for a few more moments, approaching the distant broken bridge, when suddenly a group of three figures caught their eyes. 

Draco stopped short. 

Ciara looked ahead, watching as none other than the Golden Trio walked away from the bridge and back into the courtyard. They were talking and smiling with each other, that was until they realized that they were no longer alone. 

The three of them stopped just short of the pair of Slytherin’s. 

Ciara looked forward at Hermione, a small smile forming on her face. The Gryffindor girl whispered her friend's name, grateful to see her standing there, alive. 

“Hey ‘Mione” Ciara whispered back. 

The two girls shared a smile, but the moment was quickly interrupted by Ron as he cleared his throat awkwardly. He was eyeing Draco, and Ciara could see the way his grip tightened around Hermione’s hand which he already had a fierce hold of. 

At her side, Ciara felt Draco tense up equally as he met the gazes of both boys across the way from them. 

“Malfoy” Harry said in greeting, finally breaking the silence.

“Potter” Draco replied, the normal edge of disdain in his voice not quite there. 

In the silence that followed, Hermione found Ciara’s eyes again and raised her eyebrows in a silent question. 

Ciara felt her face heat up slightly in understanding. 

Glancing down at her side briefly, she gently grabbed a hold of Draco’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as she looked back up at the trio. She felt Draco give her hand a soft squeeze in acknowledgement. 

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, while Harry stiffened and Ron’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Hey, Harry” Ciara piped up, drawing the chosen one’s attention back to her face. “I’m glad you’re not dead” she said. Her tone was sarcastic, but below it was a sense of earnesty. One that made Harry finally return her smile. 

“Thanks” he said honestly, “The same goes for you” 

There was a beat of silence, and a thought visibly flickered across Harry’s mind. 

“Both of you” he added. 

Ciara beamed, and again she felt Draco go still next to her. 

Still smiling, Hermione tilted her head to the side, signaling for her and the boys to continue their walk back to the castle. Leaving Draco and Ciara to stand alone, with the reminisce of Harry’s words seeping into the ground at their feet. 

Taking the initiative, Ciara gently tugged on Draco’s hand, silently urging him to follow her down the bridge. 

The structure had been severed a few yards down, leaving a steep drop into the revenine below. Ciara eyed the destruction curiously for a moment before moving to sit down, her hand slowly falling out of Draco’s. She carefully swung her legs over so that they were dangling above the drop, her eyes trained on the distant, rolling hills that lay beyond the castle. A calm, spring breeze gently moved through her hair, and if she concentrated hard enough on the view, for a moment she could forget about everything that had just happened. She could forget about the castle, her home, that lay in shambles behind her, she could forget about the piles of bodies that were left in the Great Hall, she could forget about it all, if only for a moment. 

The space next to her was filled a moment later, Draco’s shoulder gently brushing up against hers as he joined her at the bridge's edge. 

Ciara glanced over at him with a soft smile, but was quick to turn her attention back to the scenery. Taking a deep breath, she shrugged her shoulders in a feeble attempt to release the tension that had built in there over the course of the battle. 

“What’s going to happen now?” she asked out loud. More so to herself then the boy who sat next to her. But he responded nonetheless, letting out a shaky sigh of his own. 

“I don’t know” he admitted honestly. 

Ciara found herself nodding, such was the answer she expected. Such was the answer within her own mind as well. But Draco wasn’t finished, as it were. 

“But for some reason...I’m not scared of that.” he said quietly. 

Ciara blinked in surprise, looking over at him with a single eyebrow raised. 

“You’re not?” she asked curiously.

Draco shook his head. Up until that point, he had adopted her position of staring harshly out at the landscape beyond them. But when she had turned to look at him, he met her gaze head on. 

“I would have been before but-” he furrowed his eyebrows together for a second “Not anymore” 

“How come?” she implored, studying his expression carefully. 

“Probably because of you” he answered almost immediately. 

Ciara hadn’t been ready for that. Her eyes widened in surprise, thinking for sure that she had misheard him. 

“What?” she managed to cough out. 

Draco scoffed, looking down at his lap for a moment. 

“I’ve spent my whole life scared. Trying to please my father.” he started, “But ever since I met you, it’s like I finally realized that my life is, well, mine. And even if there are hardships, or uncertainties, that’s ok.” he finally managed to look back up at her. “Because I have you to remind me about what really matters. That I’m not alone.” he finished. 

Ciara felt herself beam at his words. She spent so long trying to figure out the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy. And now here he was, sitting at her side, speaking with what she knew was his true voice. His true heart. 

She scrunched up her nose slightly, 

“You’re cheesy, Malfoy” she finally said jokingly. 

Draco flushed at her words, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. 

“Well what else do you want me to say?” he demanded. 

Ciara shrugged, her hands falling behind her to brace herself up as she leaned back from the edge of the bridge slightly. 

“I don’t know” she teased, “Maybe you should talk more about how I’m your ‘choice’ and what not-” 

Draco didn’t know what came over him. Maybe he had grown tired of her teasing, or maybe he just saw this as the perfect opportunity to shut her up, but he quickly leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, effectively doing just that. 

Ciara’s breath caught in her throat in a brief moment of surprise. But as Draco’s hand gently rested itself on the side of her face, she found herself sighing in relief. She returned the kiss gently, finding it hard to keep a smile from dancing across her lips. 

Slowly, Draco pulled back from her, his forehead resting against her own as they both focused on returning air to their lungs. 

As their noses briefly brushed up against each other, Ciara let out a soft laugh. 

“Like I said…” she whispered, “ _ Cheesy _ .” 

Again, Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. 

“Yeah, but you love me” he said, his thumb gently sliding across her cheekbone. 

“And you love me” she responded just as quickly.

Neither of them corrected the other. 

Ciara let her head fall to rest on his shoulder, her eyes once again returning to the view beyond the broken bridge. As she felt Draco’s head drop on top of hers, his hands collecting hers where they lay close to his hip, she sighed again. 

They sat there in silence for a while, just taking in the peaceful air around them. Relishing in the presence of one another, alive and well in a brand new world. 

As the afternoon dragged on, Ciara knew that they would need to be heading back to the Great Hall. So with a sigh, she carefully shuffled up onto her feet. Draco watched her every move with interest. 

Ciara offered him her hand, which he took gratefully, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

With one last shared smile, the two of them turned back towards Hogwarts, making the trek back across the empty battlefield  _ together _ . 

~*~*~*~*~


	83. [Epilogue] I

“Are you sure about this?” Ciara asked worriedly. 

Draco squeezed her hand as they walked down the long, snow covered pathway towards the doors of Malfoy Manor. Winter was in full force, and usually that would’ve made Ciara feel more at home, comforted, strong even. 

But as she looked out at the large, daunting house before her, she found it hard to keep herself from trembling. It had been a long time, but she had not forgotten when she last was inside there. 

The ring that hung from the silver chain that she kept tucked away and hidden underneath her shirt seemed to burn a hole into her collarbone with every step that they took. 

“Everything will be alright” Draco said softly, sounding more like he was convincing himself than her in that moment. 

It had been nearly seven months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Many of the students, like Ciara and Draco had remained in the castle to help with the recovery efforts, trying to slowly piece back together their world. After much of the craziness had come to an end, and the castle finally looked as it did prior to the battle, the Seventh years were allowed the time to focus on how they were to create their futures out of the ashes. The, still frail, Ministry offered them a way to finish up their teachings and exams in a more concentrated fashion. 

At first, Ciara and Draco didn’t talk about the future much. They spent most of their time rather trying to work out the moment. Being at each other’s sides constantly, as a rock, support comfort, anything they needed really. 

But when they were offered their exams, Ciara jumped at the chance. The war hadn’t seemed to dull her dream of working with magical creatures. After taking a condensed, re-written version of the N.E.W.T’s, Ciara found a list of some of the Magizoologist sanctuaries that were located around the wizarding world, and to her surprise, she found one in Ireland that was looking for some extra helping hands. 

“They have Grindylows, Kelpies, Augureys and even some Thestrals” she listed excitedly in the Slytherin common room one night. “Oh and even some Jarvey’s! I love those things. You know a lot of Muggles get them confused with Ferrets or the Pine Marten. They look really similar.” 

Draco stifled a laugh, smiling down at the parchment in his own lap. 

“That’s the thing that’s your Patronus, right?” he asked absentmindedly. 

Ciara’s eyes widened slightly, looking up at him in shock. 

“Yeah” she said, a bit quietly. “You remember that?” 

Draco looked up at her with a crooked smile, 

“Why the tone of surprise?” he asked. 

Ciara’s face flushed slightly, shaking her head. 

“It’s nothing” she assured. She then gestured to the paper in his hand, “What’s that?” 

Draco shrugged his shoulders, 

“Just some references” he said, “I’m thinking about maybe getting into Alchemical studies. Analyzing manuscripts and stuff like that.”

Ciara hummed in response, moving closer to him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at the paper herself. 

“Tell me more” she whispered quietly. 

Draco glanced down at her with an adoring smile. 

“Not much to tell” he said, moving one of his arms around her shoulders as she curled further into his side. “Really boring stuff actually.” 

“Where does it require you to go?” she mumbled lowly. 

Draco’s lips twitched slightly,

“Well that’s the beauty of it. I can sorta do it from anywhere. It’s not like an office job or anything. Just a lot of reading and writing.” 

Ciara worked hard to keep down her smile, 

“Brilliant” she said, her eyes fluttering closed. 

That was about a month or so ago. Since then, the seventh years had slowly started leaving the castle one at a time. Draco had received a letter from his parents asking to come home. He hadn’t reached out to them for a while, and he was hesitant to write back, but Ciara convinced him to in the end, after of course he made her agree to go with him. 

Which was how Ciara found herself where she was that afternoon, their steps echoing as they climbed up the steep staircase that would lead them to the front door of the manor. 

When they reached the top, they paused a moment. 

Ciara blew out a shaky breath, again trying not to remember the last time she had seen the Malfoy’s, as all that came to her mind was a bright red light, followed by a wave of pain. 

“Draco...maybe I should go.” she said suddenly, “You should talk to them on your own-” 

The boy turned to face her, his grey eyes staring directly back into her own. 

“Ciara-” he started gently, taking her other hand so that he held both of them out in between them. “I’ve made my choice. They have to climb on board with it sooner or later.” 

Her heart ached at his words. His eyes were so bold, more so than she had ever seen them before. He truly had changed over the past months, truly for the better. 

“Alright” she said in a hesitant whisper, offering him the smallest of smiles to seal the deal. 

Draco grinned back at her sadly, bringing her hands up to his face so that he could gently press his lips against her knuckles. 

“Here we go” he said quietly. 

Ciara nodded, stepping back a bit from him as he walked up to the door. Taking the golden knocker into his hand, he carefully banged it against the door, the sound clangining throughout the massive courtyard behind them. 

If silence could be loud, the absence of noise that followed as the couple waited there on the steps was deafening. 

Finally, the sound of a latch hesitantly coming undone from the other side of the door broke that, and Ciara found herself holding her breath as the door began to open painfully slowly. 

“Draco?” a woman’s voice whispered from the otherside, light and almost hopeful in a way. 

“Hi mum” Draco responded, his voice shaking only slightly. 

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the door and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her son. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’ve come home darling. We’ve been so worried.” she said, rambling only slightly. 

“I’m alright” he assured, offering her a grateful smile. He pulled back from his mother, remembering why he was truly there in the first place. Glancing over his shoulder at where Ciara stood awkwardly a few feet away, he extended a hand out towards her. 

She took it, only after a brief moment of hesitation, allowing Draco to gently guide her closer to his side. 

“Mom, I want you to meet Ciara. Ciara McKay” he introduced calmly, “Ciara, this is my mother; Narcissa.” 

Ciara stuck her hand out in greeting, 

“It’s an honor to meet you” she said truthfully. Narcissa shook her hand with a soft smile. 

“Oh no, the honor is all mine Ciara. I’ve heard-” her expression suddenly faltered. The woman glanced at her son for a moment before gulping back whatever thought had surfaced. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Ciara felt herself wince slightly. She didn’t have to think hard about what the woman had thought about. This wasn’t the first time the two had seen each other, and it certainly wasn’t the first time she had been on the grounds. She could see that Narcissa wasn’t too keen about discussing it either, obviously feeling guilty. 

“Oh, do come in dears” Narcissa said before the silence could grow too awkward, “You must be freezing. 

They followed her inside gratefully, shaking off some of the snowflakes that had collected on their shoulders. Ciara glanced out at the foyer. The walls were decorated with more artifacts and pieces of art than she could even comprehend, a fireplace was built into the farthest wall, and to her right was a grand staircase.

“You’ve come just in time, dinner should be ready fairly soon.” Narcissa announced, rubbing her hands together slightly in front of her stomach. “Draco, why don’t you show Ciara to the guest bedroom for now.” 

Draco nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks” he said, then he carefully ushered Ciara up the staircase, leaving his mother standing alone in the foyer for a moment, before turning around to head back towards the kitchen. 

The manor was huge. Not that Ciara hadn’t guessed that from seeing it on the outside, but as Draco led her up staircase after staircase, and down several long corridors, she could help but shake her head in disbelief. 

“How do you not get lost in here?” Ciara questioned in a whisper, “This place is massive!” 

Draco found himself wincing shyly. 

Once on the third floor, Draco led her down yet another hallway before finally coming to rest in front of a large oak door. Pushing it open, the two of them stepped inside. 

As Ciara traveled further into the room, eyeing everything with a slacked jaw, Draco propped himself up in the doorway. 

“This is a bedroom?” she said a bit wistfully, “God it’s bigger than my whole house was…” she noted more to herself than the boy standing at the door. 

As Draco watched her push the curtains to the side slightly, she suddenly turned around, her eyes lit up with an idea. 

“Oh you  _ have  _ to show me your room!” her eyes a-gleam with a mischief that he hadn’t seen in a while. 

Draco rolled his eyes in response, but Ciara quickly ran over to him, grabbing the sides of his arms. 

“Come onnn” she begged, “Please?” 

He sighed, and huffed out a barely audible “fine” before gesturing for her to follow him out of the room. He led her down to the end of the hallway, where another door sat adjacent from the others. 

Draco slowly pushed it open for her, allowing for Ciara to poke her head inside. 

The room itself was dark. With the desk lamp not turned on, the only illumination came from the reflection of the snow outside the semi-translucent curtains. 

It was slightly disheveled, but not entirely a mess. Books were littered across a desk in the far corner, bookmarks half-falling out of pages, signaling that they hadn’t been picked up in a while. Shelves behind the bed were filled with countless others. The bed itself was big, the lonely pillow at the headboard the only signal that it was meant for one person alone. 

“It’s very, you, Draco” she said jokingly as she ran her hand over the Thunderbolt displayed against the far wall. 

Draco scoffed slightly, walking into the room himself, the door closing about halfway in his absence. 

“Wanna see my favorite part?” he asked, walking past her. 

Evidently he wasn’t waiting for a response, as he continued walking until he reached the far end of the room, towards a large bay window. Kneeling on the plush seating below it, he then pushed aside the long curtains to reveal the view that lay beyond. 

Ciara caught her breath as she walked over to join him. The window was positioned perfectly so that it looked down into one of the most magnificent gardens she had ever seen. It had long stone pathways, flanked by tall, square bushes. Looming trees were plotted sparingly throughout, and with snow on the ground, and most of the plants looking barren or dead, it was a thousand times more beautiful. 

“Woah” she managed to whisper. 

Draco smiled at her reaction, taking the opportunity to snake his arms around her midsection. She leaned back into him immediately, still staring out at the garden. 

“Over winter holiday, sixth year, when everything was...happening-” he began to recall, “I used to hide up here a lot. I would just...sit here, in the window. I always felt a bit calmer when I could just look out at the snow because- well because frankly it reminded me of you.” he admitted, his lips ghosting over her ear as he spoke. 

“Of me?” she questioned quietly. 

Draco hummed in response, hugging her to him tighter. 

“Now that I look back at it from where we are now…” he started again, “You were all that kept me sane, just the thought of you...”

Ciara slowly turned herself around in his arms so that she was able to look at him. When he saw her face, her ever brilliant white hair blending in with the snow outside the window, his expression softened, as did his heart. 

“You looked at me like no one else ever had before” he whispered, his voice almost failing him completely, “And I didn’t deserve it.” 

“Don’t say that” Ciara quickly scolded. 

“I’m selfish then” he noted quietly. 

Ciara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 

“Selfish how?” she asked. 

Draco’s bright grey eyes scanned her face for a moment, 

“Because I want you to look at me like that forever” he whispered. 

Ciara smiled sadly, reaching up a hand to gently run it across his cheek. Smiling, he brought his own hand up to wrap around her wrist. Then turning his head, he planted a gentle kiss onto the bottom of her palm. 

The calm moment was suddenly cut short as Narcissa’s voice carried up the stairs.

“Draco dear?” she called, “Could you come here a moment?”

Sighing, the boy removed Ciara’s hand from his face so that he could turn to shout back over his shoulder. 

“Be there in just a moment, mother” he said. 

Ciara bit the inside of her cheek, a smile still pricking at the corners of her mouth as she attempted to peel out of his hold. 

“You best get going” she said simply. 

Draco quickly turned back towards her. Before she could even note his odd expression, his hands were around her waist, tugging her back to him in order to place a short kiss to her lips. 

Ciara giggled, a sound that she swore she would only ever let Draco hear, gently pushing his shoulder away once they parted. 

“Go, you git” she said in between small laughs. 

Draco flashed her one last cheeky smile, before turning around for good, disappearing out the door. She listened for a moment as his footsteps moved quickly down the staircase, until they finally faded out into the manor. 

With a content sigh, Ciara glanced out the window once more, marveling at the sight of everything covered in snow. She then returned her attention to the large, empty bedroom around her. 

She couldn’t imagine living in a room this bag, all by herself for that long. It would have driven her mad. How Draco had gone that long was beyond her comprehension. 

Naturally, she got bored pretty quickly on her own. So against her better judgement, she decided that she was going to explore the manor a bit more. 

She peered out of the doorway into the dimly lit, and empty hallway before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind her. On her way down she passed by the door to the guest bedroom, stopping a moment to close that one as well. Then trotting down the grand staircase at the center-most part of the manor, she dragged her hand along the cold stone walls. 

Her boots touched the marble of the ground floor a few moments later, and found herself caught at a crossroads of three possible directions. She chose to keep walking straight forward. The layout of the first floor was less corridor-heavy, and instead was more wide open rooms connected together by tall oak doors. One that she walked through seemed to act as sort of a common area. It had several expensive-looking seats strewn throughout, with small coffee tables scattered in between.

Running a stark contrast to that, the next room she stumbled across was practically empty. She looked around curiously for a moment, before something above her head caught her eye. Squinting up at the ceiling, she noticed a dark steel chain that hung from the rafters. It was dangling there, the end most part of it looked broken, as if something used to hang there. 

She continued to stare at the chain for a moment before her breath caught harshly in her throat. 

A chandelier. A chandelier was what used to hang there. 

A memory quickly returned to her, weak eyelids finally managing to flutter open, and that chandelier had been the first thing that she managed to consciously recognize before her attention was turned to her soon-to-be torturers standing around her. 

As her heart beat increased, she glanced around the room. Noticing scorch marks from their escape that still littered the marble floor. 

She needed to get out of there. Now. 

Turning on her heels, she practically bolted through the next doorway. 

This next room was easily identifiable as a dining room. At the center, a long table stretched pretty much from wall to wall. With far too many chairs for a family of three. 

Just as she was about to walk further into the room, and maybe even leave it completely, she came to another abrupt halt. Noticing something at the head of the table, someone was sitting there. 

And his eyes were trained directly back at her. 

Staring back at the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy, she didn’t dare say a word. No matter what she desired, she knew that she was in his home now, effectively at his mercy, for Draco’s sake. 

Without breaking the intimidating eye-contact, he slowly rose from the table, placing both his hands down on the surface in order to push himself upwards. The sound of his footsteps echoed dangerously off of the walls as he walked over to where she stood. 

“So-” he began, his voice low and dark. “You’re the mudblood that Draco was willing to betray his family for.” he mused. 

Ciara opened her mouth to speak, but found her voice all but lodged in her throat.

Lucius mockingly tilted his head to the side, finally stopping his approach maybe a few yards away from where she stood by the other end of the table. 

“Tell me,  _ mudblood- _ ” he practically spat, “What makes you so special?” 

Her breath hitched in her throat, despite her best efforts. That appeared to satisfy the older wizard, as his face slowly morphed into a rather grotesque-looking smile. 

“Ciara?” a voice suddenly cut through the air. And even though she recognized it immediately as Draco’s, she still couldn’t seem to move. Lucius’ smile dimmed into a smirk as she listened to the sound of fast footsteps approaching them. 

In a flash, Draco appeared at her side, and wrapping an arm around her waist, he managed to push her behind him slightly, as if shielding her from his father. 

Ciara released the breath that she hadn’t quite realized she had been holding. Absentmindedly, she felt herself grab onto the arm that Draco had held out in front of her stomach. 

“Father.” Draco noted blankly. 

The tense silence that followed made Ciara’s skin crawl, her eyes stared down at the floor harshly. 

Finally, Lucius jutted out his chin and spoke again. 

“It’s good that you came home, Draco.” he said flatly. “Your mother was worried sick”

Another horrible silence passed as Draco did not respond to his fathers words. Instead he only stared back at him boldly, the whole of his body separating him from Ciara.

“Alright, dinner’s ready” Narcissa’s voice sounded from the other end of the room. The woman walked out of the farthest doorway, followed by three or four house elves, each of which were carrying different trays full of food. Lucius turned around and went back to his chair at the head of the table, Narcissa eventually joining him after she helped the house elves. 

Draco turned around to face Ciara, placing his hands tightly on her shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” he asked frantically, “What did he-” 

“I’m fine” she interrupted quickly. But she wasn’t meeting his eyes, instead her attention was trained on the retreating house elves. 

Draco winced slightly, his eyes still looking over her face worriedly. But in the end, he didn’t press. Instead he gently took one of her hands, guiding her over to the table, where she was to sit at his side for the meal. 

Dinner was unimaginably awkward, despite Narcissa’s best efforts. The older witch took her turn asking them about what they had been doing at Hogwarts in terms of recovery and pursuing their academics, to which both Ciara and Draco ventured their own answers, but it didn’t do much to dispel the heavy air that was resting over the table. 

Desperate to at least attempt to lift it, Narcissa then tried to change the subject, but that eventually fell through as well. 

“So what do your parents do Ciara?” she asked kindly. 

Ciara froze, her fork hovering over her half-empty plate. 

“Mom-” Draco tried to intervene. 

“No, it’s alright” Ciara said calmly. She then lifted her head up to look over at Narcissa with as much a smile as she could muster. 

“They were farmers. Livestock products in Ireland.” she explained, her voice soft. 

Narcissa’s head tilted to the side slightly,

“Were?” 

Ciara gulped, but still managed a comforting smile. 

“My parents died four years ago, actually.” she answered. 

The woman’s face instantly fell, 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry” 

Nodding her head, Ciara took interest in the food on her plate again. 

That blasted silence fell over the table again, and this time it was here to stay. Occasionally Draco and his mother spoke a word or two to each other, but otherwise that was about it for the night. 

Once dinner was officially finished, Lucius, who obviously had said not a word the entire time, was quick to rise from the table and leave the room entirely. Narcissa followed in hot pursuit. 

With both older Malfoy’s gone, Ciara managed to let out a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry about all that” Draco piped up, reaching over to take one of her hands into his own where it rested on top of the table. 

Ciara shook her head quickly, 

“It’s alright.” she assured once again, “She was only trying to help” 

As another silence passed over them, she looked up at the boy, her lips pressed together slightly in contemplation. 

“You should probably go talk to her though.” she suggested, “She seems awfully on edge.” 

Draco sighed, but ended up nodding in agreement. He gave her hand one last supportive squeeze before excusing himself from the table, and disappearing out the same door his parents had not too long ago. Ciara watched him go. 

When she was finally alone, she stared down at the table for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. That’s when the kitchen door opened, and the same three house elves from before came waddling back into the room. Instantly, she rose to her feet, and began piling the dishes together herself. Once she had them all in functional groups, she turned towards the elves with a kind smile. They looked back at her with wide-eyed expressions as they took the dishes from her, as if they had never seen such actions before in their lives. 

That nearly made Ciara cry. 

As the house elves left, she set her shoulders, deciding that she wasn’t going to wait around for Draco to escort her everywhere. And it was getting rather late, so she might as well take herself to bed. 

With that mindset, she turned on her heels and walked out of the doorway that she had stumbled through earlier, working hard to retrace her steps back upstairs, as best she could, to the guest bedroom. As she walked, her footsteps echoed eerily on the marble floors, the sound making its way into her ears at the strangest frequency. She eventually found the staircase she had descended earlier in the evening. But just as she placed her foot on the first step, a voice suddenly stopped her in her tracks. 

“How long do you really think this is going to last for you?”

A violent chill ran down her spine. Turning around, she found herself for the second time that night face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She bit down harshly on the inside of her cheek, immediately tasting blood. 

“I beg your pardon?” she questioned, her voice barely rising to above a whisper. 

She could have sworn that she heard the man growl as he took a looming step closer, resulting in her retreating up two more steps in a brief moment of fear. 

“Do you actually believe that you will ever be welcome here? Into our house? Into our  _ family _ ?” he hissed. “You may have my son fooled, but trust me mudblood, you will not pull the veil over my eyes.” he was practically in her face now. 

Ciara wanted to respond, she wanted to fight back, and she also wanted to run as far away as she could. But his words somehow kept her rooted in place, allowing him more time to scowl down at her as if she were the scum of the Earth. 

“You are a brief infatuation, nothing more. You will never be good enough for this family.” he said through gritted teeth, “Draco will come to his senses soon enough. But until he does, I will not stand idly by and watch you attempt to soil our families pure name. So if you have any semblance of intelligence in that brain of yours, I would make the decision to leave as soon as possible.” 

The room fell deathly quiet. Ciara felt her hands tremble at her side, but she didn’t want to give this man any inkling that he had won whatever game he was trying to play with her. So despite the weight of his words making their way into her heart, she tilted her head up boldly. 

“He’s not like you” she said lowly, concentrating all of her energy to keep her voice from shaking. “And he never will be like you.” 

Lucius’ eyes darkened, and upon shooting her one last glare, the man turned around and left the room entirely, the coattails of his jacket billowing behind him. 

The moment he disappeared from her view, Ciara’s knees buckled beneath her. She just barely managed to throw out her arms to brace herself up against the wall before she completely fell to the ground. As her breath caught in her throat, she felt her mind begin to collapse in on itself. Lucius’ words swirlied throughout her head like mad, bouncing off the sides of her skull, so much so that she brought her hands up to her temples, desperately applying pressure in an attempt to make them stop. 

Eventually, she managed to regain enough composure to haphazardly sprint up the staircase, trying hard to ignore the way her eyes were growing wet with hot tears. 

Finding the guest bedroom door, she pushed herself inside, all but slamming the door shut behind her. With her back pressed up against it, she slowly slid herself down to the ground, curling her legs into her chest as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart.

After a long, but admittedly comforting talk with his mother, Draco decided that he too was going to call it a night. His mother bid him sweet dreams as he turned to walk out of the living room, just as his father was walking back in. Originally, when Draco had gone to find his mother, Lucius hadn’t been there. And as his father smiled coldly down at him, the boy suddenly felt a horrible feeling wash over him. 

Without saying as much as a word, Draco pushed past his father, and disappeared off towards the far end of the manor. His feet were quick to carry him up the staircase until he was finally back in front of the door of his own bedroom. 

He slowly pushed it open, peering inside only to find it empty. He sighed slightly, but decided to quickly take the time to prepare himself for bed. 

Once donning a set of dark, silk pajamas, he found himself pacing back and forth across the floor. When suddenly, a bright light caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he allowed his gaze to be pulled towards the far window of his room. 

Walking closer to it, he noticed upon further inspection, that the source of the light had been coming from the way that the moonlight was reflecting off the snow that covered the grounds. The sight both calmed him, and made him realize something. 

Without a second thought, he slipped out of his room, heading a few meters down the corridor. 

As he came to a rest in front of the closed guest-room door, he took a small breath before gently tapping his knuckles against the wood. 

“Ciara?” he called out quietly, just in case there was an off chance that she was asleep and he wouldn’t wake her up. 

Inside the room, Ciara’s head shot up immediately upon hearing his voice. By that point in the night, she had mustered up enough energy to prepare herself for bed as well. At that moment she had been sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring down at her hands blankly. But upon hearing Draco at the door, she frantically wiped her eyes dry, and stood up on her own two feet. She worked hard to push down her emotions as best she could before finally moving to answer the door. 

Draco watched as the door knob slowly turned, and the door itself creaked open before him. He could see a sliver of Ciara’s face through the medium-sized crack in the doorway, just barely illuminated by the light in the hallway. He somehow found himself smiling at the mere sight. 

“Hey” he said quietly, moving to prop himself up in the door-frame as Ciara opened the door itself wider, yet still holding onto it tightly. Almost looking as if she was trying to hide behind it. 

“Hi” she responded back, her voice small once again. 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows slightly, 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he questioned first. 

“You could say that” Ciara replied. Again her voice came out just barely above that of a whisper. 

Draco could sense that something was wrong, but what exactly he couldn’t really place his finger on. So instead, he simply extended out one of his hands towards her, in a silent gesture that offered her his company. They had reached that point in their relationship where they didn’t often need to use words to ask each other questions, both of them having pretty solid reads on the other most of the time. 

He felt Ciara gingerly take his hand, and he smiled as he led her down the hallway, back to his own room. 

As they crossed through the threshold, Ciara paused for maybe a millisecond. It was so short that Draco didn’t even notice, especially since she hadn’t let go of his hand. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t fallen asleep together before. In fact, many nights after the Battle of Hogwarts, the two of them could be found on one of the couches in the common room because one or both of them had fallen prey to a nightmare. As they would work to calm each other down, they would often fall into a rather peaceful sleep, their arms wrapped securely around each other, even in such an uncomfortable place as a couch. 

So no, that wasn’t the cause of Ciara’s apprehension. 

As she gazed at the back of Draco’s head, she could still hear Lucius’ words bearing down on her, as if he was standing right next to them. She found herself wondering just how long it would take Draco to realize all of that. How long before he realized that she-

“Ciara?” Draco’s voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry I-” 

“Are you alright?” he asked, for probably the millionth time that day.

Ciara again worked hard to shut herself down.

“Yeah, I’m fine” she tried to assure quickly, “Just tired is all.” 

Something inside Draco’s stomach churned at her words, and some part of him knew that she was lying, he could just tell. But he decided that he wouldn’t get much of anywhere if he pressed her about it, so in the end he just nodded. 

“Me too” he admitted. 

Without speaking another word to each other, they retired for the night. 

Truthfully, Ciara really was tired. It had been a long day. But for some reason, she just couldn’t fall asleep. She simply lied there quietly, her mind wandering as she listened to the peaceful sound of Draco’s slow breathing. Her back was pressed up lightly against his chest, with his arm lazily slung around her midsection. 

In the darkness, she reached her own fingers down into the front of her shirt, pulling out the cold, metal ring that was never not hanging from around her neck. 

Her eyes traced the intricate markings, as she twirled it across her fingers. 

“ _ You will never be good enough for this family...Draco will come to his senses soon enough… _ ”

Blinking back tears, Ciara clenched her fist around the ring so hard that she nearly drew blood from her palm. She instinctively went to look back over her shoulder at Draco, but at the very last second she decided against it. Knowing that if she did, it would be harder for her to do what she was about to do. 

Instead, she ever-so-gently shifted her body to the side, slowly removing Draco’s arm from around her. Luckily for her, he was a notoriously heavy sleeper, and his subconscious only reacted to her absence by shifting slightly in his posture. 

Rising, she went to take a few steps away from the bed itself, treading lightly on the balls of her feet. She had just made it to the door, her hand overing above the door knob, when she paused. 

Looking down at her chest, she took note of the Malfoy family ring that was still hanging from her neck. Wincing, she slowly lifted the piece of jewelry up and over her head before slowly walking back across the room. 

Taking a deep breath, she carefully bent down to Draco’s limp hand, and placed the ring and chain down inside, before slowly closing his fingers around it. 

Once she had done that, she turned and practically bolted out of the room. 

Ciara admittedly had no idea what she was doing. She hadn’t stopped to gather her things, she hadn’t even changed back into regular clothes. All she knew was that she was sprinting down the hallways of Malfoy Manor, completely overcome with the desire to leave, to run as far away from there as she could, to become a distant memory in Draco’s mind before she ruined something else. 

She could barely see where she was doing, tears blurred her eyesight, and the world around her swirled as she sprinted down the staircase. She could only imagine how crazy she must have looked, running haphazardly from room to room, not knowing where she was going in the slightest. Had this house gotten bigger somehow? How the hell did she get out? 

By then, she had all but forgotten how to breathe. And gasping for air, she ran into the doorframe of yet another room. She vaguely remembered thinking she heard someone call out her name, but beneath her, her legs failed. As an ugly sob escaped her throat, she slowly slid to the ground, all but curling in on herself. 

“Ciara?” Narcissa’s voice echoed across the room. 

At the time, she quite honestly thought that it was coming from inside her head, and she wouldn’t have even questioned the logic, had she not seen a dark shape kneel at her side, just barely visible through her tear-clogged gaze. 

But suddenly through the mist, a gentle, motherly hand touched her shoulder, causing her to suddenly take another deep breath. Her head slowly tilted to the right, and she instantly cringed as she met Narcissa’s dark eyes. 

The older woman’s expression went from concern to a sad understanding in a matter of seconds. As if she was able to read everything that was going on in the young witches mind without even having to try. 

“What happened?” Narcissa’s voice cut through her thoughts again. 

Ciara shook her head quickly. Inside it was still a battle ground. Part of her was screaming for her to get back onto her feet and run out of that house, but the other part was demanding just as fiercely that she stay, keeping her knees rooted to the floor, and her hands shaking at her sides. 

”I can’t- stay-here. I’m sorry, but I just- can’t” she said between breaths. 

Narcissa pressed her lips together into a thin line worriedly. 

“What happened dear?” she repeated. 

Ciara dared to look up at her again, her eyes half-closed. 

“He’s right” she said in a whisper, “I am not...I cannot be...enough…” her voice cracked, and she shut her eyes tightly. 

Narcissa immediately shook her head, 

“Ciara-” she started. 

“I don’t want to ruin what you guys have here” the young girl continued through gritted teeth. 

“Would you stop talking nonsense for a moment, child?” Narcissa suddenly scolded. 

Ciara was taken aback, her eyes flying open to look back over at the older witch in surprise. 

Narcissa reached out to gently grab onto both of the shaking girls arms, forcing her to face her more head on. 

“Just...breathe a moment, dear” she commanded softly. 

Ciara found herself instantly adhering to her voice, slowly beginning to take in the oxygen around her. When her breathing had gone down to a less alarming rate, Narcissa spoke again, 

“Can I tell you something, Ciara?” she asked quietly. 

Ciara found herself nodding slowly. 

Narcissa smiled, 

“My son...is the most important thing to me in the whole of my life.” she said, her warm gaze bearing into Ciara’s. “And I die a little bit every time that he is suffering. But ever since you have come into his life…” she paused again, tilting her head and offering another smile. “My dear, I have never seen him more happy than when he is with you. You mean the world to him. And nothing,  _ nothing  _ will ever change that...you  _ must  _ believe me when I say that.” she cooed. 

Ciara’s heart all but shattered upon hearing her words. Not entirely sure how to respond to something so profound. Her fear and sadness were still very much present, but listening to Narcissa, they were slowly overtaken by an enormous sense of guilt. 

In the silence that followed, the two of them could hear the distant sound of frantic footfall from somewhere far off in the manor. 

Narcissa looked down at Ciara again, 

“Do not let fear control you, love.” the woman said, gently resting a hand on the young girl’s tear-stained cheek. “Don’t let it control you both.”

Just as she whispered those words, the footsteps became louder, drawing their collective attention down towards the other end of the room, just in time to see Draco sprint around the corner. 

He stopped abruptly, taking in the sight before him. 

Narcissa smiled sadly at her son, and slowly stood back up onto her feet, leaving Ciara still kneeling on the floor below. 

She walked towards her son, and upon reaching him, she paused. When he turned towards her, managing to peel his widened eyes off of Ciara’s form for a moment, she could see a pale expression that almost perfectly matched the one of the girl she had just left. She didn’t have to think too hard about all that was going on inside the young boys head. 

In the end, Narcissa only gave her son a single, reassuring smile before walking past him completely, disappearing out of sight. 

This was their battle and they had to figure it out on their own. 

With his mother gone, it took Draco little time to cross the room with a purpose, stopping only a foot in front of where Ciara’s crumpled form remained on the floor. 

She tried to look up at him slowly, but her eyes were immediately drawn to his hand, in which hung the necklace that she had left with him. 

That broke her. 

Another strangled sob escaped her throat, and she turned away from him as her hand came up in an attempt to help her frantically choke it back down. 

Draco’s chest tightened as he slowly fell to his knees beside her. 

When he had woken up with a start, from a nightmare no less, he instantly recognized the coldness that had come from her absence. It took him only a moment longer to realize that there was something in his hand. And when he had opened his palm, and saw the ring lying there, and no Ciara in sight, he immediately panicked. He didn’t know what to think, and he couldn’t have gotten up fast enough. 

As he ran through the manor, he was terrified that he might have been too late. 

He reached a hand out towards her carefully, 

“Ciara…” was all he whispered. 

Finally, Ciara managed to get a hold over the storm of thoughts and voices inside her head. She took several frantic, yet slow, breaths before mustering up enough courage to look up at his face. 

When she did, and she finally saw his expression, saw the tracks of tears that ran down both of his cheeks, that wave of guilt from before returned. 

How selfish, how  _ weak  _ she had been to think that running away would solve anything.

Before either of them had time to react, she all but threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Draco caught her easily, hugging her to himself as tightly as he could manage. 

”I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” Ciara repeated over and over again, her hands curling tightly onto the fabric of his nightshirt “I just thought-” she suddenly stopped herself short.

Draco quickly pulled back from her enough to look into her eyes. 

“Tell me” he pleaded softly, “Why did you do this? I was so scared when I- I didn’t- I didn’t know what to think-” he stuttered brokenly. 

Ciara looked down, ashamed. As the memory trudged back up, she found herself shivering slightly at the sound of the voice battering around inside her head. 

“I was just going to bed-” she began to recall in a whisper. “I had made it to the stairs, when your father showed up. He said-” again, her voice failed her, cutting off her flow of words. 

Draco worked hard to keep his anger in check. 

“What did he say?” he asked, his hands gripping onto her shoulders. “What did that bastard say to you, Ciara?” 

Ciara scoffed, still not looking up at him, 

“Don’t call him that, he’s your father” she replied solemnly. 

“I don’t give a damn who he is!” Draco fired back boldly, “He has no right to be treating you the way that he is. Father or not. Now please…” 

Ciara looked up at him in surprise. She noted the determination and the anger swimming about in the boys eyes, and she finally gave out another shaky sigh before managing to deliver to him a short recount of what had transpired on the staircase only a few hours before. 

Draco fell silent, his anger boiling beneath his skin. Ciara could feel the way that his whole body tensed up. 

“I’m going to talk to him.” he said suddenly, moving to stand up. 

“No!” Ciara said just as fast, rising to her feet with him. She grabbed hold of both his arms fiercely. “Don’t make him any more mad than he already is. I’ve done enough of that for the both of us.” 

Draco looked back down at her, his expression wavering. 

“Ciara...he almost took you away from me.” he whispered. 

Pressing her lips together briefly, Ciara shook her head. 

“No. My insecurity did that.” she explained, “I shouldn’t care what he thinks. But there’s a part of me that lives within my head, saying those very same things every day. He just managed to exploit it. It’s truly me who’s at fault here.” 

“Ciara no-” Draco tried to argue, but she silenced him with another shake of her head. 

“No, Draco. Listen.” she said. Her hands dropped slightly from his arms, only to grab at the soft fabric of his shirt at his sides. She shut her eyes tight, 

“I am constantly terrified that one day, you’re going to wake up and realize that I am not enough. Your father didn’t need to tell me that, it’s just something that has always been there. And it probably always will be.” she said slowly, “I come from nothing, I have nothing to my name, and yet...and yet you say that you love me. You must understand how that looks from my perspective...It’s a dream, and I fear that any moment, I will wake up from it.” she concluded, finally pouring out everything that had been settling in her mind for quite some time at that point. 

Draco looked back down at her desperately, tears brimming in his eyes.

“What-what can I do?” he asked quietly. “Is there anything-” 

Ciara found herself smiling sadly. 

“I don’t think this is something that can be helped.” she whispered. She then took a breath, looking over at the doorway Narcissa had disappeared through only a few minutes prior. “But your mom is right. I can’t let it control me. But that’s something I have to work on on my own.” 

Draco pressed his lips together, still looking rather distraught. He then looked down at his hand, where his fist was still wrapped tightly around the silver chain. He glanced back up at Ciara, finding her eyes trained somewhere on his shirt. Without a second thought, Draco found himself unwinding the chain, and slowly draping it over Ciara’s head. 

That got her attention, and she looked back up at him with wide eyes. 

His hand traveled to the back of her neck, untucking her hair from underneath the chain in one fell swoop. 

“I thought we agreed that we don’t have to do things alone anymore.” he whispered gently. 

Ciara’s expression softened, shaking her head slightly. As she quickly ran the heels of her hands underneath her eyes to banish any remaining tears, she felt Draco tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Come back to sleep, love.” he beckoned. 

This time, Ciara wasted no time agreeing. 

Laying in the bed the second time around was a lot more peaceful. Ciara’s mind, while not entirely silent, was definitely more quiet. 

She felt her eyes slowly beginning to flutter closed, her exhaustion finally being able to catch up with her. 

Draco smiled at the sight. A hand came up from under the covers, as he gently traced her features with a cool fingertip. The corners of Ciara’s mouth twitched upwards slightly in a small smile, as she curled tighter into his chest. 

His hand then traveled into her hair, dragging his fingers slowly through the brilliant white strands, before leaning forward slightly to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Promise me you won’t leave.” he whispered against her cold skin. 

Ciara felt herself wince slightly, remembering a time not long ago when she had demanded much of the same thing from him. She tilted her head down to rest it in the crook of his neck. 

“I promise” she whispered back boldly, before the two of them finally fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~


	84. [Epilogue] II

Sitting outside in the snow, with his back up against the tree, Draco watched as flakes passed by his face before resting onto the already covered ground. With Ciara’s coat-covered back resting snugly up against his chest, he stuck out his hand, catching a few crystals in his palm. 

Ciara tilted her head up slightly, her nose brushing up against the green and silver scarf around her throat. Staring up at Draco’s face, she watched as he observed the snowflakes in his hand. The way the hidden sun was bouncing off of the snow and reflecting on his skin made it look as if he was glowing. His eyes were piercing in the winter afternoon light, but for once, he seemed truly happy. The space between his brows was smoothed out, and the skin around his cheeks less taut. 

Draco must have sensed her gaze, because soon after that he looked down at her. Meeting her eyes, he retracted his hand and returned it to its original position; wrapped around her middle. 

She continued to simply stare at him, and he tilted his head to the side curiously. 

“What is it, snowflake?” he asked. 

Ciara let out a soft laugh almost immediately, 

“I remember when that used to be an insult.” she noted. 

Draco shifted slightly against the tree, 

“It was never an insult” he mumbled. 

“No?” she responded, “‘ _ I can’t tell where your face ends and the snow outside begins _ -’”

“Alright, alright” he interrupted, his face flushing slightly. “So I was a git.” 

“Was?”

“Hey-” 

Ciara laughed again, her head falling back against his chest, looking back out at the sprawling estate. Another gentle breeze whispered past her face. 

“Did you hate me?” Draco suddenly asked. 

Caught off guard, Ciara frowned, sitting up slightly as she turned back around once more. 

“Of course not” she said in response, but he didn’t look convinced. “Sure there were plenty of times where I wanted to ring your neck, but I never hated you.” she assured.

“How?” he asked, still quiet. 

Ciara sighed slightly, 

“We were children, Draco.” she said, “Still are. And children make mistakes, that’s just human nature. Especially when we have people telling us how we should act.”

Draco found himself shying away from her eyes. Pressing her lips together, Ciara found one of his hands that was resting at her hip, and slowly intertwined their fingers together. That seemed to relax him once again, as she felt him take a long, deep breath.

A snowflake suddenly fluttered down onto the bridge of her nose, and she found herself scrunching up her nose into a smile. Shaking her head to send it flying away, she glanced to her right, only briefly taking note of the dark manor that loomed in the distance. 

She turned back to Draco, 

“Are you sure you want to come with me?” she asked him, “You know you don’t have to.”

He looked down at her quickly, 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now McKay” he said a bit jokingly. 

Ciara rolled her eyes, finding it hard to keep down a smile. 

“I’m just saying-” she said, “It’s totally up to you. Pretty outside of your comfort zone, just want you to know you have the option. Ireland is a bit colder than England, not drastically, but you know enough to notice. Rains a lot too. Plus we’ll be working with creatures all the livelong day and that won’t be cute and cuddly all the time, in fact- ” 

Draco grabbed a hold of her chin, both shutting her up and forcing her to face him. 

“Wherever you go, I go.” he said simply. “Got it?” 

Ciara stared back into his eyes for a moment, before eventually nodding her head. 

“Alright” 

The corners of Draco’s eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled. Something then flickered across his expression, a sort of gleam, but before Ciara could do so much as decipher it, the side of her face went cold. 

Ciara’s mouth dropped open in shock as she wiped the snow off of her cheek. 

“You gobshite!” she shrieked. 

Draco laughed loudly, scrambling to his feet, which further sent Ciara tumbling onto the snow-covered ground. 

She quickly turned over, bunching up a ball of the snow and beaming it forward as she too climbed to her feet. It hit Draco directly in the shoulder, and she cheered in victory. 

The two quickly devolved into a full fledged snow-ball war, their laughter and taunts echoing across the grounds. 

From inside the manor, Narcissa’s hand rested on the window frame as she watched the two young adults sprint around in the snow, smiling and rolling about like there wasn’t a care left in the world. It’s as if they were going back to being kids again. And after everything that had happened with her son over the past few years, it was a sight she had been waiting to see. 

“Utter disgrace” a low voice suddenly mumbled from behind her. 

Locking her jaw, Narcissa turned around to look at her husband. The man was already nursing a cup of wine in the early afternoon, with the same sneer that had been painted on his face since he had returned from Azkaban. 

“Oh for heaven's sake could you be quiet, for  _ one  _ moment dear?” she asked angrily. “That’s your son out there! And he’s  _ happy _ . Shouldn’t that be all that matters? Truly?”

Lucius looked back at her with a curious expression, but all Narcissa did was shake her head, and turn back to look out the window again. 

Her son had somehow fallen into a snow pitch, and the girl Ciara was walking over to him, extending her hand to help him up. But when he grabbed it, he suddenly tugged her down with him, so that they were both subject to the snow. She couldn’t quite hear them, but she knew that they were laughing. She watched as her son rolled over so that he was hovering over the white-haired girl, the widest of smiles on his face. And as he leaned down towards her, Narcissa turned away from the window. She crossed the living room, and snatched the glass of wine out of her husband's hand as she went, a smile of her own brimming across her lips. 

~*~*~*~*~


	85. [Epilogue] III

Ciara stood up straighter, wiping the sweat from her brow. The summer sun was bearing down on her as she scattered the last of the feed around the many holes that lined the Jarvey section of the reserve. The creatures hadn’t come up yet that afternoon, so her job was a bit easier. They were highly entertaining, but sometimes they could be more than a handful. She bunched up the potato sack that used to hold the food and stuffed it into her waistband, before turning her nose up to the sky, taking in a deep, content breath. 

Donegal had welcomed them with open arms when they arrived at the end of winter all those years ago, and Ciara couldn’t have been happier to be home. She hadn’t truly realized how long it had been since she had last stepped foot on the Emerald Isle until they actually got to the reserve. The lands were made up of roughly a thousand acres of rolling green hills, bordered by a dark forest and a line of rivers that fed into a clear and deep lake at the center of the land. It was like a dream. 

Once she was finished with the Jarvey’s, she wandered down the hillside until she came to the bank of one of the rivers. Lugging barrels of more food after her, she eventually began tossing it into the water, watching as the glistening seaweed-green backs of the Kelpie’s breached the surface. 

The best part of her time on the reserve, was visiting the Thestrals. Even on days where her assignments didn’t involve their care, she would always find herself at the forest's edge. Very early on in their stay, Ciara found that she could now see the creatures herself, and she didn’t have to think hard as to why. They were truly elegant in their appearance, with their dark and almost skeletal bodies, they blended in with the shadows of the forest. Ciara would sit for hours, with her back pressed up against a tree, just watching them mill about around her. It was one of the most calming things she ever experienced. 

As the day was drawing to a close, Ciara finally closed the gate of another enclosure behind her, having completed her last chore. In the distance, she heard a low, solemn cry ring out from one of the animals. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion. That had sounded like the Augurey, but she could have sworn she visited their nest only a few hours ago and nothing was wrong. 

That’s when her eyes quickly traveled to the sky, widening as she noticed for the first time the dark storm front that was rolling over the distant hills. That’s what those birds were crying about. 

“Shit” she mumbled. Grabbing her supplies quickly, she began to book it across the fields, but a crack of thunder overhead told her that she was just a little too late. She made it to the housing settlement that the other Magizoologist’s stayed in just as the clouds opened up, letting out a thick blanket of rain onto the earth below. 

By the time she made it to the small lodge that she shared with Draco, she was soaked to the bone. 

Slamming the door shut behind her, Ciara shivered violently, pushing strands of hair out of her face. 

“Shit, love” Draco’s voice sounded from near the fireplace. “When did it start raining?” 

Ciara grabbed a large bunch of her hair, ringing out as much water as she could. 

“Just now” she said bitterly, shrugging off her jacket. 

Draco put his papers to the side, rising from the tiny, brown-patch couch to meet her over in the kitchen. 

“I hate the rain” the white-haired witch mumbled as she used her wand to quickly dry off all of her clothes as best she could. 

Draco laughed quietly, 

“You say that every time” he noted, taking care of the puddle left behind by her boots. 

“Cause I mean it” she said again, placing her wand down on the table. “Gives me a bloody headache”

Walking over from the door, Draco placed himself in front of Ciara. Smiling as his eyes darted over her face briefly. He reached up to push more of her tangled hair out of her face. 

“I’ll put some tea on for you.” he said kindly. 

“Thanks” Ciara whispered. 

Draco tilted her head forward so that he could place a quick kiss on her forehead before walking over to the stove. 

Ciara watched him for a moment, absentmindedly staring at the back of his head as he moved about the kitchen. She found it hard to keep down a smile as she silently marveled at how far they had come. 

Her eyes widened suddenly, and before she knew it she scrambled out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Collapsing onto the couch in front of the fire, she gathered the piece of parchment, ink pad, and quill that she had discarded earlier in the day. Finally finding the motivation in her to start. 

_ Dear Hermione,  _

_ I do hope the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will forgive a letter that is one hundred percent not about work. Not that it’s ever stopped us before.  _

_ I must admit that I have been trying to write this particular one for a rather long time now, but just couldn’t seem to find the right words to do so. We don’t truly talk about our lives anymore these days, and I know why. I know that even though it has been plenty of years, things are still too heavy. I know that, there are still days when our memories catch up with us in the worst ways. Days where we still wake up with a start in the middle of the night. Days when the sun is covered by the clouds, and we are reminded of storms that shook the walls of Hogwarts.  _

_ Hogwarts. I haven’t even spoken that name in, well, longer than I can remember.  _

_ But things are getting better, and that’s because despite all of it, despite how far apart some of us are, we still have each other. We aren’t alone.  _

_ When we arrived at the reserve all those years ago, Draco really surprised me with how much he has been willing to help out. His Alchemical studies only take up so much of his time, sending the ministry one report every few weeks or so. All other times, he is right by my side, letting me teach him about all these creatures and how to care for them.  _

_ We are happy, Hermione. We are truly, unabashedly happy. _

_ And it’s that happiness that brought us to a local jewelers in Dublin back in early spring.  _

_ At first it seemed a bit silly as a concept to think about. A wedding? After everything that we have all been through? But then I remembered what you told me about the summer before seventh year, when the Weasely’s still had Bill and Fleur’s wedding at the Burrow. I remember you telling me how for a second, everything felt normal. That you could look around, and see people smiling and laughing as if the entire world didn’t exist.  _

_ I decided that’s what I wanted to do for everyone else.  _

_ My time on the reserve has been such an escape. I don’t have to think about anything if I don’t want to, I can completely bury myself in my work. And I assume, that’s the same for all of us.  _

_ This is really just a long winded way to say that I am getting married, next January, and I want you all to be there.  _

Ciara paused a moment, her quill lifting off the page for the first time since she began. Relaxing her arm with a sigh, she found herself glancing over at her left hand where it rested at the edge of the parchment. The simple, silver band that was wrapped around her fourth finger glinted oddly in the golden flicker of the fireplace. 

The space by her side was suddenly filled as Draco settled down onto the couch next to her. He placed a small, steaming cup of tea onto the table in front of them. Ciara gave both it and her fiance a smile before turning her attention back to her letter, tracing over the paragraph that she had just written. She felt Draco’s face hover close to hers as he looked over her shoulder, also reading the note. He let out a soft laugh, 

“You sure they’re going to want to come?” he asked honestly. 

Ciara turned towards him with an eyebrow raised, 

“You sure your father is going to want to come?” 

“Touché” he muttered. 

Smiling, Ciara suddenly had an idea. Turning her head, she quickly went back to writing. 

_ It won’t be anything flashy, I’m not exactly working for sickles out here. But the senior caretakers here at the reserve have already given us permission to use a small plot of the land just outside of the residence grounds. But I think that this would be a great opportunity for us, for all of us, to have some sort of fresh start. To see each other again, in a new light. As clean as the snow that falls from the sky. We need a reason to start looking forward, instead of pretending that we don’t keep looking back.  _

_ I think that we could all use a happy ending...or rather, a new beginning. Wouldn’t you agree? _

_ Of course I am going to be sending out official invitations and everything. But I wanted you to be the first to know. Do you think Arthur and Molly could come if I asked? I know it may sound strange, but having them there might just let me imagine that Mom and Dad are there too, you know?  _

_ Anyways, I hope you’re all doing well and I will reach out again soon.  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ Ciara McKay _

And that was it. She placed the quill on top of the letter, and put them both on the table in front of them. Wordlessly, she in turn picked up the cup of tea, beginning to nurse it with content. 

~*~*~*~*~

When Ciara McKay’s parents died, she stopped believing in fairy tales. She stopped believing that the world was full of anything good at all. The two people who had loved her the most, who had filled her head with stories of light and wonder, were gone. It only seemed fair that that very same light went with them. The war that followed only solidified that bleak outlook for her. What good could possibly come from something like that? 

But as she stood there in the middle of a grassy plain, watching as the owl with her letter slowly turned into a dot on the horizon, she knew that she had finally turned the page on that idea. Breathing in deeply as the wind gently brushed through her hair, she turned towards the young man at her side, who happened to be already looking her way. 

His grey eyes were practically sparkling in the morning sunlight, the corners of them starting to show faint signs of smile wrinkles that had slowly been forming over the years. 

As Ciara reached a hand up to cup the back of his neck, and slowly pull his face down towards her own, she finally managed to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, happy endings were real after all. 

_ [The End] _


End file.
